Symbole
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 6 de la série débutée avec "Otage"
1. Incompréhension?

_Un petit tome 6 ça vous dit ?_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables, fidèles et patients mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17_

.

.

Finch se tourna légèrement, jetant un énième coup d'œil au fond de la salle pour observer son partenaire. La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé pourtant et l'exposition se révélait aussi intéressante que le laissait présager les résumés qu'il avait lu sur elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils la croisent.

Zoé Morgan. Amie, alliée occasionnelle et présentement celle qui captait l'attention de son compagnon depuis ...19 minutes déjà. La jeune femme ne le dérangeait pas autrefois. Même s'il la savait proche de John et avait eu, au fil du temps, de plus en plus de mal à admettre leur relation. Au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments pour John grandissaient en fait. Mais il n'aurait sans doute jamais rien laissé paraître pour autant. Mais cela c'était avant. Avant une certaine soirée presque 18 mois plus tôt. Une soirée pendant laquelle il avait vu voler en éclat ses certitudes, ses convictions, ses habitudes. Tout ce qui faisait sa vie, balayé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui. John Reese. Officiellement son ami, son employé, son agent. Officieusement l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement. Ce soir là il n'avait pas su garder ses sentiments secrets bien longtemps. Surtout en découvrant que John éprouvait les même. La réciprocité de leurs sentiments était devenue une évidence en quelques instants seulement. Et au matin John avait su trouver les mots pour le convaincre de commencer une nouvelle histoire, ensemble. Depuis ils la bâtissaient pierre par pierre. Patiemment. Leur route n'était pas régulière et même constamment semée d'obstacle mais ils n'en avaient jamais déviés. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant…

La discussion continuait et visiblement la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à y mettre fin. Il tressaillit en la voyant glisser quelque chose dans la main de John. Un sentiment d'oppression dans sa poitrine. La jalousie bien sur. Il en connaissait les symptômes depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de son agent. Il vit John lui sourire en secouant la tête, puis un groupe lui cacha la vue. Une minute plus tard le couple avait disparu. Il les chercha des yeux mais sans succès. Ils n'étaient pas partis ensemble tout de même? Il espérait que John ferait preuve d'un minimum de discrétion s'il décidait de suivre Zoé. Son éternel pessimisme lui avait parfois fait se demander ce qui se passerait si un jour John rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre. De son point de vue il pourrait si facilement trouver mieux que lui! Jusqu'à quel point serait-il prêt à fermer les yeux pour le garder? Même si, de par sa nature, il se voyait mal continuer avec des faux semblants.

La voix de la jeune femme le fit sursauter alors qu'elle apparaissait brusquement près de lui.

-« Bonsoir Harold. Comment allez-vous? »

-« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Morgan » répondit Finch s'efforçant de paraître indifférent « Bien je vous remercie. Vous êtes en mission de sauvetage? »

-« Plus ou moins. J'ai réglé le problème en début de soirée. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu j'ai décidé de profiter un peu de l'exposition. Et vous? »

-« Simple sortie culturelle »

-« En tout cas ce smoking vous va à ravir Finch »

-« Merci Mademoiselle Morgan » Il hésita quelques secondes « Vous êtes très élégante vous aussi » se força t-il à ajouter

-« Merci. J'ai croisé John. Etrangement il avait l'air de s'amuser. Je ne le pensais pas adepte de ce genre de soirée »

-« Les gens nous surprennent parfois » remarqua Finch

-« Vous ne devez pas y être étranger Finch. Mais dans ce cas vous avez une bonne influence sur lui »

-« C'est possible » jugea prudemment l'informaticien

-« Dites moi, est ce que... » Elle hésita. « Enfin vous allez me dire que cela ne vous regarde pas »

-« Demandez toujours Mademoiselle Morgan »

-« Vu que vous le connaissez bien... Est ce que vous savez si John voit quelqu'un? »

Finch ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il resta un instant perplexe.

-« Quelqu'un? » répéta t-il. Il ne résista pas à la tentation « A part vous? » ajouta t-il

-« Oh moi, c'est juste par distraction. Nous avons tout les deux des vies bien trop compliquées pour nous créer des attaches durables. Toutefois d'habitude on se "croisait" régulièrement mais là, ça fait des mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. Alors je me suis dit que peut être... »

-« Des mois ? » répéta Finch intéressé

-« Oui. En fait je crois que la dernière fois c'était sur cette affaire avec cette gamine qui avait pris des photos compromettantes d'un certain homme d'affaire, ce qui n'avait pas spécialement plû au principal concerné »

-« Vanessa Andrew? » se rappela l'informaticien

-« Oui. Exact. Vous avez une sacrée mémoire Harold. Ca remonte à... »

-« Dix huit mois » Compléta Finch. C'était leur dernier numéro avant celui d'Ernesto Salvez...

Donc depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble John avait coupé tout lien avec Zoé. Il ressentit un étrange mélange de soulagement, de fierté et de tendresse en faisant ce constat.

-« C'est fou ce que le temps passe » jugea Zoé

-« Je suis désolé mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous renseigner Mademoiselle Morgan » annonça prudemment l'informaticien. Zoé n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il aimerait voir dans la confidence de sa relation avec John

-« Bon » répondit celle-ci comprenant que son vis-à-vis ne lui dirait rien, quoi qu'il sache. « Harold, je suis ravie de vous avoir revu. Prenez soin de vous » ajouta t-elle pour prendre congé

-« Vous aussi Mademoiselle Morgan »

Elle le salua. L'informaticien la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle regagnait la sortie.

Une main posée un instant au bas de son dos le fit se retourner pour se retrouver face à son compagnon

-« Harold, tout va bien? Vous vous amusez? »

-« Oui et vous? »

-« C'est intéressant. J'ai discuté un moment avec Zoé. Vous l'avez peut être croisé? »

-« En effet. Il semble que vous lui manquiez » ajouta Finch après un instant d'hésitation

-« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand elle m'a glissé sa clé. Mais j'ai estimé que ladite clé était mieux dans son sac. N'êtes vous pas de mon avis? » Demanda l'ex agent avec un sourire entendu

-« C'est à vous de choisir John »

-« Oh Harold! Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? » Protesta Reese avec une moue perplexe. Il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Cette clé m'intéresse bien davantage »

Finch sentit qu'il glissait quelque chose dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux et reconnu son propre trousseau qui aurait normalement dû se trouver dans sa poche.

-« Toujours aussi habile M Reese »

L'ex agent lui adressa un sourire malicieux

-« Il fait doux. Que diriez-vous de faire un tour dans le parc? »

-« Je ne suis pas contre. Il fait très chaud dans cette salle »

John saisit son coude et le guida vers l'extérieur. Ils parcoururent les allées tranquillement

-« La pluie s'est enfin décidé à faire trêve » remarqua Reese

-« Il parait que ce parc est magnifique au printemps »

-« Nous pourrons y revenir à ce moment là » Suggéra son partenaire

-« Si vous voulez » approuva l'informaticien

Reese se tourna vers lui

-« Un problème Harold? Vous avez l'air... tendu? »

Finch songea qu'il devait se reprendre. Il était encore sous l'influence du malaise qu'il avait ressenti en voyant John et Zoé discuter longuement, proches, presque complices. Savoir qu'il n'existait plus rien entre eux depuis longtemps l'avait rassuré mais un reste du stress ressenti subsistait.

-« Non. Je suis juste fatigué » mentit-il

-« Alors rentrons? »

-« Vous avez raison. Un peu de repos nous fera du bien. Et puis nous devons en profiter pendant que la machine ne nous sollicite pas »

Reese le ramena au vestiaire puis récupéra sa voiture. Finch le surprit jetant quelques coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour le surveiller. Il se détendit. Sentir sa présence protectrice lui faisait du bien. John le déposa devant l'immeuble.

-« Je vais garer la voiture, je reviens »

-« Entendu »

Finch rentra dans la maison où Bear vint l'accueillir joyeusement. Il gagna la chambre pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit revenir son compagnon alors qu'il se préparait. John l'interpella du bas de l'escalier

-« Harold, je sors Bear un quart d'heure, ne m'attendez pas pour vous coucher »

-« D'accord John »

Finch suivit son conseil et se coucha. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué mais il devait donner le change. Il guetta le bruit de la porte qu'il finit par percevoir vingt minutes plus tard. Puis il entendit ses pas dans l'escalier et l'aperçu se glissant précautionneusement dans la chambre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet.

-« Pas encore endormi Finch? » demanda Reese surprit

-« Non. Vous pouvez donc ranger vos affaires »

-« Vous avez eu peur que je les éparpille? » se moqua Reese

-« Je vous connais »

-« Trop bien cette fois. Je suis obligé d'être sérieux! » Se plaignit l'ex agent. Il se déshabilla rapidement, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements puis se glissa dans le lit

-« Satisfait? »

-« Presque »

-« Quoi d'autre? » s'étonna John

Finch éteignit la lampe puis repoussa son partenaire, le forçant à s'allonger, pour s'installer contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

-« Satisfait » soupira t-il

Reese fronça les sourcils

-« Presque » répliqua t-il à son tour

Finch leva les yeux vers lui. Il se redressa légèrement, posa la main sur la joue de son compagnon pour relever son visage et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-« Maintenant c'est bon» approuva t-il. Finch sourit

-« Oui » approuva t-il « Maintenant tout va bien » ajouta t-il en fermant les yeux, détendu d'être à sa place...

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch consultât la date au bas de son écran : 13 novembre. Dans un mois jour pour jour cela ferait 18 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et quelques jours plus tard ce serait noël. Pourraient-ils en profiter cette année? Leur premier noël en couple n'avait pas été une réussite. Ils se trouvaient alors en pleine mission et leur numéro n'avait rien d'une bonne âme, bien au contraire! _« Il est insensible à l'esprit de l'époque »_ se souvenait-il avoir pensé. Bien que cela aurait pu entraver leur enquête John avait tenu à le rejoindre pour une heure le 25, ramenant le déjeuner. Bon, au final, il était reparti mener la surveillance avec sa part du repas qu'il avait mangé dans sa voiture, parce qu'ils avaient tout deux eu bien d'autres priorités que le déjeuner en se retrouvant. Finch rougit à ce souvenir. John savait lui faire perdre tout contrôle en quelques minutes. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si dépendant d'une autre personne « _heureusement que c'est lui »_ songeait-il souvent, lui qui jamais ne chercherait à lui faire du mal ou à abuser de son pouvoir.

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il avait le même pouvoir finalement. Simplement sa réserve naturelle lui faisait l'utiliser moins souvent. Enfin ça aussi... elle était de moins en moins évidente cette réserve lorsqu'il s'agissait de son compagnon. Encore un fait à avouer : l'ex agent avait patiemment réduit en poussière toute les barrières si solides qu'il avait bâti autour de lui. Il les avait brisé une à une et Finch se savait vulnérable avec lui. Ce qui au début l'avait effrayé, mais qui aujourd'hui ne l'inquiétait plus parce que c'était lui.

Parfois, c'est vrai, il se produisait quelques incidents comme celui de la veille. Enfin la veille il ne s'était pas vraiment produit d'incident puisque John n'avait même pas remarqué ses doutes. Et comme chaque fois ses inquiétudes s'étaient révélées parfaitement infondées. D'où lui venaient donc ces incertitudes qui lui revenaient régulièrement? Il avait entièrement confiance en son compagnon, sans cela il ne serait pas resté près de lui depuis tant de mois. C'était plutôt un manque de confiance envers lui même parce qu'il se sentait diminué. L'homme d'autrefois, avant l'attentat, n'aurait jamais éprouvé ce genre de doute, l'homme d'aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Le tout était de ne pas les laisser voir à son partenaire car cela l'aurait immanquablement blessé et c'était bien la dernière chose que souhaitait l'informaticien.

Oui, pourvu que cette année la machine leur laisse un peu de répit, sinon une journée, au moins quelques heures, qu'ils soient ensembles pour cette fête si spéciale. L'un et l'autre était resté de longues années sans participer à ces réjouissances mais à présent il voulait profiter de chaque occasion avec lui. « _Peut être John aura t-il une idée pour ce jour là ? »_ songea t-il

Il vérifia l'heure. Reese s'était enfermé dans une petite pièce au bout du couloir une heure et demi plus tôt pour "faire un peu de ménage" avait-il annoncé. Finch avait parfaitement compris le message et s'était bien gardé de le déranger. Mais il devait avoir terminé à présent? Poussé par l'envie de le voir, il décida de se risquer jusqu'à la salle, se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir sans faire de bruit.

La porte était entrouverte. Il s'apprêtait à la pousser lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son compagnon « _il est au téléphone »_ réalisa t-il. Il voulu faire demi tour pour retourner à sa place lorsqu'une phrase l'interpella

.

 _***Point de vue de Reese***_

 _._

-« Oui je sais c'est assez compliqué » jugea John

-« Ou alors il faut les moyens! Comme toi! » Ironisa Fusco « Toi qui n'hésite pas à lâcher un super appart pour le suivre, quoique c'est surement aussi bien chez Finch »

John sourit à l'allusion

-« Je l'aime beaucoup, mais la situation a changé » répondit-il. Oui il aimait beaucoup son loft, il s'y sentait bien. Mais sa véritable place c'était auprès d'Harold, chez lui. Alors il n'avait pas hésité à le délaisser.

-« Toi c'est pas la résidence qui t'importe, c'est le résident! » se moqua Lionel

-« Exactement! » approuva l'ex agent

-« Enfin, j'espère que je vais trouver quand même. J'en ai marre d'attendre des réparations qui ne viennent pas! On ne peut pas continuer à vivre dans une moitié d'appart ! Et nous sommes en hiver! Depuis le temps que je suis locataire de son appart, sans jamais un retard de loyer il pourrait faire un effort. C'est pour cela que même si j'ai pas envie de bouger je commence à chercher ailleurs» affirma Fusco agacé

-« Ce serait bien que la situation soit réglée avant la fin de l'année »

-« Plutôt oui! »

-« Enfin, le changement n'est pas toujours facile... »

-« Oh ça pourrait être pire. Ce qui m'embête c'est pour Lee, si je dois changer de quartier il va perdre ses repères »

-« Il comprendra. C'est pour son bien à lui aussi » estima Reese

-« Ca risque de le faire changer de lycée et il y a tous ses copains. Pas facile de changer en cours d'année »

-« Il est courageux il s'en remettra » affirma John, amusé de sentir Fusco si perturbé. Preuve s'il en était besoin de l'attachement qui le liait à son fils

-« Ouais faut savoir accepter les changements comme disait mon ex »

-« Il faut savoir tourner la page. Elle a raison »

-« Ce n'est qu'un appart après tout, mais j'avais mes habitudes. Mais tout de même, évite de donner raison à mon ex devant moi! » Grogna Fusco

-« Pourtant elle a du bon sens non? » se moqua Reese « Et il y a une chose qu'elle a parfaitement réussi »

-« Lee? C'est pas faux, mais c'est la seule chose bien que je lui accorde! »

-« Ok. Je prends note! » Ironisa l'ex agent

-« Et Finch ça va? »

-« Oui, comme d'habitude »

-« Je l'ai trouvé fatigué l'autre jour. Il devrait ralentir un peu. Dany l'a guérit mais ce n'est pas une raison. D'ailleurs elle m'a demandé de ses nouvelles l'autre jour, il avait promis de retourner la voir pour un suivi. Tu penses que je pourrais le lui rappeler sans qu'il se fâche? »

-« Pourquoi veux tu qu'il le prenne mal? Il sait être raisonnable, enfin ça lui arrive »

-« C'est toi que le dit! T'arrive à le persuader de lâcher l'ordi parfois? »

-« J'ai mes méthodes » répondit Reese

Fusco comprit à demi mot

-« Je préfère pas savoir! C'est bon! » Affirma t-il précipitamment. « _J'en sais même déjà trop »_ songea t-il en se remémorant une certaine mésaventure « Te connaissant tu dois pouvoir obtenir tous ce que tu veux! » ajouta t-il

-« Presque. Il est têtu »

-« Ca je sais. Mais tu sais y faire en douceur » gloussa Lionel

-« Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal »

-« Et puis comme coussin il se défend non? » se moqua l'inspecteur « Ah la tête qu'il faisait ce jour là quand tu t'es installé sans tenir compte de ma présence, ca valait le détour! Et je préfère ne pas reparler d'une certain matin »

-« Tu sais comment il est? »

-« Ouais : très privé! Enfin ça m'avait bien fait rigoler »

-« Parfois j'aimerais qu'il le soit moins » estima Reese

-« Ah, mon chef m'appelle » constata Lionel « Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore! » râla t-il

-« Bon courage Lionel! »

-« A plus! » lança l'inspecteur avant de raccrocher

 _« Il ne change pas »_ jugea Reese amusé _« Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il était aussi taquin, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus la place qu'il occupe dans nos vies aujourd'hui lorsque je l'ai "recruté" »._ Ils en avaient fait du chemin...

 _._

 _***Point de vue de Finch***_

 _._

 _-« Je l'aime beaucoup, mais la situation a changé »_

-« De quoi parle t-il? » murmura Finch étonné _« C'est moi qu'il aime, enfin jusqu'à maintenant... et rien n'a changé... »_ Songea t-il. Perplexe, il se colla un peu plus à la porte même si sa conscience lui disait de ne pas le faire, la curiosité l'emportait.

 _-« Ce serait bien que la situation soit réglée avant la fin de l'année »_

 _-« Quelle situation? »_ s'interrogea l'informaticien qui sentait son cœur s'emballer

 _-« Enfin, le changement n'est pas toujours facile... »_

Cette fois Finch n'eut plus de doute : il se passait quelque chose! Reese voulait changer? Il ne voyait qu'une chose à changer...Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours la poignée de la porte et la lâcha brusquement comme si elle le brûlait.

 _-« Il est courageux, il s'en remettra »_

Finch serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre « _Non »_ songea t-il _« S'il veut partir jamais je ne m'en remettrais »_

 _-« Il faut savoir tourner la page. Elle a raison »_

L'informaticien frémit comme ces mots le frappaient en plein cœur. Et qui était "elle"? Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner, mais il lui semblait être pétrifié sur place. Il n'écoutait même plus vraiment. Seul les mots _« Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal »_ parvinrent à atteindre son cerveau

-« Comment peut-il espérer ne pas me blesser s'il me quitte? » murmura t-il faiblement

Il réalisa que la discussion prenait fin et paniqua à l'idée que Reese ne le surprenne à l'écouter. Il regagna sa place aussi silencieusement que possible, l'esprit en déroute. Il fit semblant de travailler, espérant ne pas se trahir lorsque John le rejoindrait, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, s'efforçant de respirer profondément pour se calmer.

Deux minutes plus tard, les pas de Reese résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules

-« J'ai fini » affirma t-il en se penchant vers lui. Finch tourna la tête machinalement et Reese posa un baiser sur ses lèvres « Je n'ai pas été trop long? »

-« Non » répondit péniblement l'informaticien. Il lui semblait que sa voix lui faisait défaut.

John lui adressa un regard surprit

-« Ca va Harold? On dirait que quelque chose vous perturbe? Une mauvaise nouvelle? »

-« Non. Ca va bien »

Reese hésita

-« Si vous le dites » répondit-il finalement, perplexe. « Je vais chercher le déjeuner? » proposa t-il

-« D'accord »

L'ex agent observa son partenaire, intrigué. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourtant il n'insista pas. Il avança vers l'entrée et enfila son manteau

-« A tout de suite? » tenta t-il

-« Oui M Reese » articula péniblement son associé. John eut une nouvelle hésitation puis fini par quitter la pièce. Finch le vit partir avec soulagement. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir un peu. S'il n'avait pas incidemment entendu la conversation il ne se douterait de rien, John était si naturel! Et dire que moins d'une heure plus tôt il échafaudait des hypothèses pour leur 18 mois songea t-il, amer.

-« Quand compte t-il m'annoncer son départ? » murmura t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque Reese revint une demi-heure plus tard, il avait retrouvé son calme. Du moins en apparence. Mais il n'était pas moins perturbé pour autant, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être? Il restait un mois et demi avant la fin de l'année, donc John allait sans doute bientôt s'exprimer. Il devait probablement réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir pour le ménager. _« Ca ne marchera pas. Rien ne pourra m'aider si je le perd »._ Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée et fit un effort pour se contenir.

John entra et posa les sacs sur la table.

-« Chinois. Votre préférence. Vous venez Harold? »

-« J'arrive M Reese » « _Ma préférence... »_ Se répéta t-il. Il se leva a contrecœur et s'avança lentement. Dès qu'il fut assez proche Reese l'enlaça pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire sans réagir pensant que cela ne durerait qu'un instant mais John ne se contenta pas d'un baiser, le serrant un peu plus contre lui

-« J'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner » lui chuchota t-il. Finch se tendit mais Reese lui souriait toujours. Il n'allait pas lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle avec un sourire pareil?

-« Vraiment? » se força t-il a demander

John désigna une petite boite en carton

-« J'ai pris un supplément de poulet pour Bear » avoua t-il

L'informaticien eut un soupir soulagé que l'ex agent pris pour un soupir agacé

-« Juste pour cette fois » plaida t-il avec un nouveau baiser

-« Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous m'avez fait cette promesse M Reese »

John fronça les sourcils

-« Je vois. Vous avez décidé de durcir les négociations? Oh mais je compte bien obtenir votre pardon! » D'une main, il tirait sur la cravate de son associé, tandis que l'autre glissait lentement jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Dès qu'il eut obtenu plus d'accès il nicha son visage dans son cou, laissant un sillage de baisers légers comme des plumes qui firent frissonner son compagnon. Finch réalisa qu'il était incapable de lui résister malgré ce qu'il savait

-« John... » Plaida t-il

Celui ci releva la tête

-« J'ai votre permission? »

-« Ce n'est pas très... loyal » remarqua l'informaticien

Reese eut un sourire mutin et repartit à l'assaut. Finch sentit ses mains glisser sous ses vêtements, sachant précisément où se poser pour le réduire à merci. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

-« C'est bon » murmura t-il « juste cette fois »

John se redressa

-« Déjà? Vous n'êtes pas résistant Harold. Ou c'est moi qui suis irrésistible? » Demanda t-il taquin

L'informaticien força un sourire

-« Un peu des deux » concéda t-il

-« Bon. On déjeune alors? »

-« Oui »

-« Vraiment? »

-« Oui, vraiment »

John pinça les lèvres et se décida à le lâcher. Il donna la boite de poulet à Bear qui le guettait puis revint prendre place.

-« Peut être que je pourrais lui en ramener aussi ce soir? » suggéra t-il

-« N'exagérez pas M Reese »

-« On verra. Vous serez peut être plus dur à convaincre? Ce ne serait pas déplaisant » affirma l'ex agent avec un regard entendu

Finch força un sourire mais ne répondit pas

-« Vous êtes sur que tout va bien Harold? Vous êtes tendu » insista Reese troublé

-« Non. Tout va bien » réaffirma Finch. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses véritables pensées. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus, redoutant les réponses qu'il recevrait alors.

-« J'ai l'impression pourtant que quelque chose vous contrarie. Lionel aussi vous a trouvé fatigué la dernière fois. Il a l'intention de vous rappeler d'aller rendre visite au docteur Oblin à l'occasion. D'ailleurs vous auriez dû vous y rendre après votre séjour dans le puits » affirma Reese

-« Nous avons été très occupé » justifia l'informaticien

-« Je n'aurais pas dû négliger cette option » murmura John comme pour lui même. Il se redressa et prit la main de son partenaire dans la sienne « Et bien nous allons trouver du temps. C'est important! » Affirma t-il avec un sourire joyeux qui fit frémir son associé

 _« A quel jeu joue t-il? »_ songea celui ci, au supplice

-« Lionel, lui, est plutôt contrarié ces jours ci. Son propriétaire n'a toujours pas fait procéder aux réparations, juste fait calfeutrer la vitre, et cela fait deux mois déjà » poursuivit Reese « Donc il cherche à déménager mais ce n'est pas évident de trouver. Et puis il est attaché à son appartement »

-« Je me doute » murmura Finch pour participer à la conversation

-« Je lui ai dit qu'il faut savoir tourner la page »

Finch tressaillit en reconnaissant ces mots

-« Moi je l'ai fait quand j'ai quitté mon loft » poursuivit John sans remarquer le trouble de son vis à vis « Pourtant je l'aime beaucoup, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me plaisais autant dans un lieu au point d'avoir réellement envie d'y rester. Mais je préfère encore davantage être avec vous, chez vous »

-« Je suis heureux que vous soyez près de moi » murmura spontanément l'informaticien

L'ex agent lui sourit puis continua

-« Lionel s'inquiète aussi pour son fils. S'il doit changer de quartier il risque de perdre ses copains mais Lee est un gamin courageux je suis sur qu'il s'y ferait très vite »

 _« Il est courageux, il s'en remettra »_ se rappela Finch

-« Enfin, j'espère qu'il trouvera une solution avant la fin de l'année. C'est compliqué un appartement sans chauffe eau en hiver » affirma l'ex agent

 _« Ce serait bien que la situation soit réglée avant la fin de l'année »_ Le cerveau de l'informaticien tournait à toute vitesse comme les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient une à une et qu'il réalisait qu'il s'était complètement trompé en interprétant la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Encore une fois son esprit s'était emballé dans la mauvaise direction « _qu'avez vous imaginé Finch? »_ se remémora t-il. Comme cette nuit où il avait cru que Reese l'avait quitté à la fin de cette mission en clinique et où celui ci l'avait longuement rassuré. C'était exactement pareil. Chaque fois il s'emballait et se persuadait du pire. N'avait-il donc pas confiance? En John oui. En lui beaucoup moins.

-« Je suis un idiot » murmura t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut

-« Pardon? » répliqua John surprit

Finch compris qu'il l'avait entendu et lui sourit, rassurant.

-« J'ai failli oublier l'essentiel »

-« Ah oui? Quoi donc? » Demanda l'ex agent perplexe

Finch se leva et vint saisir le visage de son partenaire entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément

-« Là Harold, je ne comprends rien à votre raisonnement mais je l'approuve! » haleta John essoufflé. Finch eut un sourire amusé

-« Je sais » murmura t-il

-« Hum? » Reese posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le retenir mais il se dégagea

-« Finissez de déjeuner John » il se pencha et lui chuchota : « Je vous promets de reprendre ce raisonnement ce soir »

-« J'ai hâte de l'entendre » lui répondit John sur le même ton

L'informaticien reprit sa place

-« En attendant, après le déjeuner je ferais quelques recherches. Peut être serais-je plus chanceux que l'inspecteur Fusco? »

-« Plus doué avec l'ordi ça c'est sur »

-« Je consulterais son bail pour connaître ses critères »

-« Inutile de demander comment vous allez vous le procurer, je sais déjà » se moqua Reese « Vous allez faire un heureux »

-« Attendez que je trouve quelque chose avant de dire cela » jugea Finch

-« Comme si vous pouviez échouer! »

-« Merci John » murmura son compagnon.

Reese l'observa discrètement. Son comportement lui semblait étrange depuis quelques heures et il aurait aimé en comprendre la raison. Mais sans explication cela risquait d'être difficile au vue du caractère secret de son partenaire. Tout de même, il se promit de l'interroger si l'occasion s'en présentait, il n'aimait pas le savoir perturbé et comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le soutenir.


	2. Nouvelle mission

_Ca fait plaisir de voir que le tome 6 était si attendu : merci les filles !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables, fidèles et patients mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17_

 _Daniela : merci pour ton enthousiasme !_

.

.

De retour de sa balade, Bear entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son second maître pour réclamer une caresse. Finch la lui accorda distraitement, absorbé par ses recherches. En voyant cela Reese en déduisit qu'ils avaient un nouveau numéro.

-« Nouvelle enquête Finch ? » demanda t-il

-« Non. Pas pour le moment »

-« Ah ? Pourtant vous semblez très attentif. Au point de m'oublier » se plaignit l'ex agent

-« Oh, désolé » affirma l'informaticien en levant la tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

-« Et qu'est ce qui vous captive autant ? »

-« Je cherche un appartement pour l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Donc c'est pour Lionel que vous me négligez ? C'est un peu dur à accepter ! » Marmonna Reese

-« John ! » protesta Finch

-« Je suis sérieux Harold. Vous me faites passer après notre "Bon ami" ! » Insista l'ex agent

-« Oui mais lui est actuellement sans logement. C'est donc une priorité »

-« Et je suis censé bien le prendre ? »

-« Oui parce que vous aidez toujours vos amis »

-« Finch vous êtes déloyal » grogna Reese qui se rendait compte qu'il s'était fait avoir

-« Disons que pour une fois c'est mon tour » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Je trouve que vous exagérez. Cela demandera réparation ! »

-« Nous n'en sommes plus au temps des duels M Reese » ironisa Finch

John posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le massa doucement pour le détendre

-« Et bien parfois nous devrions y revenir » rétorqua t-il. Puis il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Rassurez vous ce n'est pas avec une arme que je compte vous défier, ni sur le pré d'ailleurs »

-« John » protesta Finch « Vous me déconcentrez. Je vais perdre le fil de mes recherches »

-« Seulement le fil de vos recherches ? J'espérais autre chose. Votre sang froid par exemple, ou vos pensées » suggéra Reese en ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un baiser dans le cou de son partenaire « Voir même quelques éléments vestimentaires ? »

-« John ! » Finch rougit « Laissez-moi finir ! »

-« Bon d'accord » soupira l'ex agent. Il se pencha vers l'écran « Vous êtes sur les sites d'agences immobilières ? »

-« Je les ai tous visité en fait, avec les critères de l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« C'est lui qui vous les a donné ? »

-« Non je ne l'ai pas mis au courant. Je me base sur la copie de son bail »

-« Je suppose que le fichier ne vous a pas posé de problème ? » gloussa Reese

-« C'était indispensable » marmonna Finch « Ainsi je connais le montant du loyer, la composition de l'appartement. Je connais le secteur aussi. Je n'avais plus qu'à chercher un bien correspondant »

-« Et vous avez trouvé ? »

-« Rien du tout ! Chaque fois que j'avais une piste quelque chose ne collait pas. Trop petit ou, le plus souvent, trop cher. Le seul que j'ai trouvé correspondant à ces deux critères essentiels était situé à l'autre bout de la ville ce qui ne pouvait convenir »

-« Je vois, le problème c'est surtout le budget non ? »

-« Oui je le pense. D'ailleurs j'étais assez étonné du loyer de l'inspecteur, alors j'ai un peu enquêté sur son propriétaire. J'ai appris que celui-ci s'est vu contraint par la ville de plafonner ses loyers »

-« Sinon ? »

-« Il devait remettre l'immeuble en état et d'après les rapports il ne s'agissait pas de petits travaux »

-« Son propriétaire ne serait-il pas un peu marchand de sommeil sur les bords ? »

-« Je le crains. Et dans ces conditions il ne sera pas évident de trouver un bien équivalent » constata l'informaticien

-« Si vous vous ne trouvez pas… »

-« Je ne renonce pas M Reese »

-« Et présentement vous pensez chercher encore longtemps ? »

-« Le temps qu'il faudra » répliqua Finch songeant que son compagnon avait de la suite dans les idées.

Une sonnerie bien connue arrêta la réponse de l'ex agent.

-« Et de toute façon vous avez du travail » enchaina Finch amusé par l'air contrarié de son agent. Il récupéra rapidement les informations et les lui transmis.

-« Ce n'est que partie remise » lança Reese en se dirigeant vers les rayonnages pour aller chercher les trois livres « Et vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! » ajouta t-il à son retour en lui volant un baiser.

Finch entra les données et la photo d'un homme brun apparut à l'écran

-« Terry Wells. 48 ans. Il est propriétaire d'un cabaret »

-« Original » commenta Reese

-« Apparemment son affaire est bien connue. Il est divorcé depuis de nombreuses années et il a… hum, quatre enfants »

-« Un doute sur le nombre ? » s'étonna l'ex agent

-« Il semble que notre numéro ait une vie familiale assez agitée. Marié à 19 ans avec Mirella Lanetti qui en avait 18, ils ont eu deux enfants, une fille Chiara, qui, si j'en juge sa date de naissance, était soit une grande prématurée, soit la raison du mariage, et un garçon Stéphano, l'année suivante »

-« On ne se marie plus forcement dans cette situation »

-« La jeune épouse semblait être issue d'un famille italienne très traditionnaliste » estima Finch en parcourant un article.

-« Mais ils ont divorcés » remarqua John

-« En effet. Et après seulement quatre années de mariage »

-« Une chance qu'elle soit la menace ? Même si ça date un peu ? »

-« Non. Mirella Lanetti est décédée deux ans après le divorce. Les deux enfants ont été confiés à ses parents »

-« Et pas à leur père ? »

-« Non. Le jugement a été rendu dès le lendemain du décès, c'était prémédité visiblement. Je vérifierais si M Wells a gardé un contact avec ses enfants. Suite à cela il ne s'est jamais remarié. Je retrouve plusieurs liaisons surtout avec des danseuses. Par deux fois cela s'est terminé par la naissance d'un fils, Sébastian il y a 12 ans et Pedro i ans, avec à chaque fois un procès en reconnaissance de paternité »

-« Il n'assume pas ses actes. Ce qui laisse présumer qu'il n'a pas du beaucoup se soucier des deux premiers » suggéra Reese

-« Sans doute. Actuellement il semble avoir une nouvelle compagne mais je crois qu'il va être difficile à suivre sur ce terrain »

-« Et côté professionnel ? »

-« Il a accumulé les petits boulots au début, puis à 28 ans il a ouvert son cabaret avec un associé. Ils ont su développé leur affaire régulièrement. I ans il a racheté les parts de son partenaire et il est désormais seul propriétaire. Il a la réputation d'un très bon metteur en scène, les spectacles sont appréciés par le public»

-« Donc ça marche plutôt bien pour lui »

-« Oui. D'ailleurs il cherche à s'agrandir. Il a racheté l'immeuble voisin l'année dernière et cherche un investisseur qui lui permettrait de financer des spectacles plus importants. La rumeur lui prête des envies de comédie musicale »

-« Dans ce genre de milieu il pourrait être mêlé à quelques trafic ? » proposa Reese

-« C'est une possibilité mais je n'ai aucune information en ce sens, ni plainte ni enquête. Il a fait l'objet d'un contrôle fiscal i ans mais s'en est parfaitement tiré, même pas une amende »

-« Très honnête ou très malin » commenta John « Comment vais-je l'approcher ? »

-« Vous pourriez assister au spectacle ? » se moqua Finch

-« Ca ne va pas durer assez longtemps » jugea l'ex agent

-« Ou je pourrais vous faire embaucher ? Vigile peut être ? Ou garde du corps ? Il semble que M Wells ne se déplace jamais sans protection »

-« Tiens, tiens, un paranoïaque ? Dans ce cas je suis le candidat idéal pour le poste, c'est un sujet que je maîtrise à la perfection » jugea Reese en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon. Finch eut un grognement mécontent mais John l'empêcha de répliquer en l'embrassant.

-« Bien sur je ne compte pas l'amadouer de la même façon » remarqua t-il

-« Mais j'espère bien ! » protesta Finch

-« Un travailleur de la nuit. Ca ne m'arrange pas Finch, vous m'aviez promis de poursuivre votre raisonnement ce soir…. »

-« Et bien la discussion sera reportée »

-« N'espérez pas la voir annulée définitivement ! »

-« Cela ne me serait pas venu à l'idée » jugea l'informaticien avec un sourire entendu

-« Bon. Je pars en reconnaissance jusqu'à son appartement ? » Suggéra Reese.

-« Il devrait être accessible, a priori il rejoint le cabaret à partir de 13H »

-« Il est 17H donc la voie est libre »

-« Et d'après son planning il a un rendez vous à 17H30 » affirma Finch

-« Un paranoïaque qui met son agenda en ligne ? » s'étonna Reese

-« Son assistant n'est pas aussi méfiant, bien au contraire. Et il ne semble pas avoir de grandes connaissances en matière de protection des données »

-« Un jeu d'enfant pour vous » Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser son partenaire « J'y vais. Je vous appelle si je tombe sur un système de surveillance, ce sera surement le cas »

-« Je vais vérifier immédiatement c'est très probable »

Reese hésita puis ajouta :

-« Et promettez moi de vous détendre »

L'informaticien tressaillit

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » demanda t-il troublé

-« Vous êtes bizarre depuis ce matin »

-« Tout va bien je vous assure » répondit Finch se sentant pris en faute « Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être détendu alors que vous serez en mission » ajouta t-il en s'efforçant de masquer son trouble devant la perspicacité de son compagnon.

John le fixa un instant

-« Je vous fais confiance » murmura t-il finalement « A tout à l'heure » ajouta t-il en quittant la salle.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese rappela son associé un quart d'heure plus tard

-« Finch je suis devant l'immeuble, le concierge est assez somnolent, si je passe par derrière je ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté à accéder à l'appartement de notre numéro, en revanche il est sous vidéo surveillance »

-« Oui je l'ai constaté. Laissez-moi quelques minutes » répondit l'informaticien. John l'entendit pianoter avec rapidité « Voilà. Il n'y est plus. Vous devriez avoir une petite demi heure devant vous »

-« C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faudra merci Finch »

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Reese visita les lieux sans être dérangé par le concierge qui semblait décidément en manque de sommeil. Il copia les données d'un ordinateur portable laissé dans le bureau puis quitta les lieux pour se rendre au cabaret. Il lui faudrait un prétexte pour investir la place mais en attendant il pouvait toujours observer l'environnement.

Finch le recontacta 2H plus tard

-« Oui Finch du nouveau ? »

-« J'ai découvert que M Steve Votnam, l'actuel garde du corps de M Wells, est passionné par le Canada. Il rêve de s'y installer »

-« Ah oui ? » émit Reese sentant venir le piège

-« Et justement il vient de recevoir une proposition d'emploi qui pourrait lui permettre de réaliser son projet »

-« Une proposition qu'il ne pourra pas décemment refuser ? »

-« Non »

-« Donc j'ai un nouvel emploi ? »

-« A condition que vous réussissiez l'entretien d'embauche prévu demain à 11H. M Wells a apprécié de trouver votre candidature spontanée dans ses mails juste au moment où M Votman venait de lui remettre sa démission »

-« Oh ça ne devrait pas poser de problème »

-« J'en suis sur » affirma Finch

-« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que Terry rentre chez lui. A tout à l'heure Finch »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement l'informaticien

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese ne revint qu'à 2H du matin. Il se fit silencieux pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon mais comme il se couchait il capta son regard sur lui et constata que celui-ci ne dormait pas

-« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Harold ? Une insomnie ? » S'inquiéta t-il

-« Non. Je dormais mais Bear m'a réveillé il y a vingt minutes »

-« Bear ? Pourtant il semble aller bien » remarqua Reese en se redressant pour observer le chien installé dans son panier.

Finch sourit à sa réaction. Cette facilité avec laquelle il s'inquiétait pour Bear comme pour lui. _« Pour ceux qu'il aime en fait »_ songea t-il

-« Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien, j'avais juste oublié de remplir sa gamelle et il avait un petit creux »

-« Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'oublier… vous avez un souci ? »

-« John ! » murmura Finch en posant la main sur sa joue « Vous passez d'une inquiétude à l'autre alors que nous allons tout les deux parfaitement bien ! J'ai juste eu quelques minutes d'inattention » Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon pour attirer son visage vers le sien « Je devais être occupé à penser à vous ça me déconcentre » chuchota t-il

Reese eut un large sourire

-« Alors continuez. Je veillerais moi-même sur les gamelles de Bear ! » Affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser longuement, puis il le serra contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou « Dommage que nous ayons besoin de repos, mais je sais que vous êtes fatigué »

Finch passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux

-« Après la mission nous pourrons peut être nous offrir une journée de repos ? »

-« Vous êtes sérieux ? » l'ex agent réagit aussitôt se redressant pour capter son regard

-« Peut être au prochain 13 ? »

Reese sourit

-« C'est une date parfaite »

-« Je le pense aussi »

-« Dans ce cas j'espère que nous serons tranquille ce jour là. Je vous offrirais la moins reposante des journée de repos » se moqua Reese

-« Oh ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! » S'offusqua Finch

-« Bonne nuit Harold » gloussa l'ex agent pour arrêter ses protestations tout en se laissant retomber contre lui

L'informaticien soupira

-« Bonne nuit John » murmura t-il. Il aurait dut être agacé mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de sourire ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« John Randall, votre CV est plutôt impressionnant. Ca correspond à ce que je recherche » jugea Terry Wells en dévisageant l'ex agent qui se tenait devant lui

 _« Evidemment »_ songea celui-ci. Son associé était très doué pour lui élaborer des CV sur mesure.

-« Qu'en pensez-vous Sven ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers son secrétaire. L'homme, un grand roux dégingandé, observait l'entretien en se tenant silencieux dans son coin. C'était lui qui avait accueilli Reese lorsqu'il s'était présenté au rendez vous une heure plus tôt et l'avait fait patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du maître des lieux qui visiblement n'était pas un adepte de la ponctualité, surtout le matin.

-« Je pense qu'il correspond à ce que vous cherchez Monsieur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai approuvé son CV lorsque vous me l'avez montré »

-« Hum… mouais, c'est un assez bon choix »

Le secrétaire fit la moue devant le « assez bon » mais ne répondit pas

-« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre dernier employeur ? » demanda Wells en fixant à nouveau son candidat

-« Il est parti vivre à l'étranger »

-« Et cela ne vous tentez pas ? »

-« Je n'aime pas les pays froids »

-« Ouais. Moi non plus, mais apparemment ils attirent beaucoup de monde. Mon précédent garde du corps m'a laissé tomber pour s'installer au Canada, il en rêvait et il a reçu une offre impossible a refuser paraît-il. Un truc qui tombe du ciel je me méfierais à sa place »

Reese se retint de sourire sachant bien lui d'où provenait cette offre inespérée.

-« Bon. Je vous engage à l'essai mais vous devrez vous adapter à mon rythme. Je commence à partir de 13H mais parfois je fais des exceptions, vous devrez être disponible »

-« Je m'adapterais »

-« Le soir c'est jusqu'à la fin du spectacle minimum, comptez 2 ou 3h du matin »

-« D'accord »

-« Chez moi j'ai mon assistant et un concierge un peu garde du corps. Et un système de vidéo surveillance très efficace donc vous serez en repos dès que je rentrerais. Vous avez une copine ? »

-« Je suis déjà pris » répondit prudemment John

-« Je vous préviens qu'ici les filles sont surveillées par ma costumière et c'est un vrai dragon. Alors ne vous faites pas surprendre si vous tentez votre chance, en ce qui me concerne ça m'est égal tant que vous évitez celle que je fréquente OK ? »

-« D'accord M Wells »

-« Bien. Je vais vous faire faire le tour et vous présenter les personnes avec lesquelles je travaille le plus souvent »

Wells l'entraina et lui fit visiter les coulisses, les loges et les bureaux.

A cette heure c'était encore très tranquille

-« Tiens, Bella n'est pas encore arrivée ? » remarqua t-il en passant la tête dans l'une des loges « Vous finirez par la croiser de toute façon, elle est partout à la fois »

Ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme blond en bleu de travail

-« C'est Erwan mon régisseur. C'est sur lui que repose les spectacles que j'invente. Ne vous fiez pas à sa jeunesse, il est doué » L'interpellé salua d'un air indifférent puis continua son travail.

-« Il n'est pas bavard mais efficace » précisa Wells. Il héla un homme plus âgé qui passait avec une échelle

-« C'est Luc le concierge, il sait tout faire, c'est lui qu'on appelle au moindre pépin »

-« Bonjour » lança joyeusement l'homme « Ma base est à côté de l'entrée arrière du cabaret » affirma celui-ci « Et ma porte est toujours ouverte ! »

-« Je m'en souviendrais » affirma l'ex agent.

Ils croisèrent ensuite une jeune femme blonde. Ses cheveux réunis en un chignon strict donnaient une certaine sévérité à son visage, ses vêtements passe partout la faisait se fondre dans le décor

-« Camille, l'assistante de Bella et maquilleuse de ces dames » la présenta Terry « Tu as vu la chef ? » demanda t-il à la jeune femme

-« Elle n'arrivera qu'à 13H M Wells nous sommes mercredi»

-« Ah c'est vrai. John est mon nouveau garde du corps. Je voulais prévenir la gardienne des vertus » se moqua t-il

La jeune femme jeta un regard neutre sur l'ex agent

-« Il faudra revenir plus tard » répondit-elle platement

-« Pas la peine il la croisera bien assez tôt ! » jugea Wells « Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? »

-« Oui M Wells. Comme d'habitude »

-« C'est bien » commenta celui-ci avant de continuer. Il fit quelques pas puis affirma « Je suis sur que cette fille pourrait être très mignonne si elle pouvait abandonner son look de vieille fille coincée ! »

John ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à le suivre en examinant discrètement chaque lieu.

Ils terminèrent par les bureaux et Wells lui présenta son comptable, un petit homme falot déjà âgé et qui semblait tout entier absorbé par sa tache.

-« Interdiction d'approcher Louis sans moi » intima Wells « Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce bureau compris ? »

-« Compris M Wells » visiblement le maître des lieux tenait à conserver ses affaires secrètes

En sortant ils se heurtèrent à une femme métisse d'environ 25 à 30 ans

-« Carla. Déjà sur le pont ? » Jugea Wells « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les bureaux ?» ajouta t-il aussitôt soupçonneux

-« Je cherche Luc »

-« Luc ne s'aventure pas dans les bureaux sans moi » répliqua Terry

-« Je sais mais je ne le trouve nulle part ! » affirma la femme « J'ai encore deux ampoules grillées dans ma loge. Il faut vraiment que tu revois l'électricité mon chou ! C'est moi qui vais griller un jour ! » Ajouta t-elle d'un air contrarié.

-« Ce serait dommage » remarqua Wells plus détendu.

La danseuse bomba le torse

-« Je suis bien d'accord mon chou » affirma t-elle en lui caressant la joue « t'es pris en ce moment ? »

-« Oui »

-« La petite dernière je suppose ? »

-« Comme d'habitude »

-« Tu ne changeras jamais ! Fais-moi signe quand tu t'ennuiera »

-« Et Scott ? »

-« Qui ? » répliqua la danseuse feignant l'étonnement.

-« Toi non plus tu ne change pas » ricana Wells

La femme haussa les épaules

-« Et lui ? C'est qui ? » Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers John.

-« Mon nouveau garde du corps »

-« Tu sais les choisir dis donc » affirma t-elle avec un regard appréciateur. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le bras de John qui s'écarta aussitôt « Intéressant » jugea t-elle

-« Il est déjà pris » commenta Terry

La danseuse baissa les yeux et saisit la main de l'ex agent.

-« Y'a rien qui l'indique »

Reese dégagea sa main

-« Mais c'est le cas et je suis fidèle »

Carla eut un petit rire :

-« Fidèle ? Ca existe ça ? »

-« C'est un oiseau rare » estima Wells ironique.

La danseuse se pencha vers John

-« Je change ça quand tu veux mon chou ! » roucoula t-elle en le frôlant

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé » répliqua fermement l'ex agent

-« On en reparlera plus tard » lança la femme en s'éloignant

-« Méfiez vous : elle est têtue » remarqua Terry

-« Certainement moins que moi » rétorqua Reese

-« Et ben ça promet » gloussa Wells réjouit. Son portable sonna. Il prit l'appel puis s'interrompit un instant

-« John, attendez moi ici » intima t-il en retournant dans le bureau du comptable.

Reese obéit mais, ayant appairé le portable, il ne manqua rien de la conversation. Le rapport d'un détective privé sur un potentiel associé. Il se rappela que Finch lui avait parlé des projets d'agrandissement nourrit par le cabaretier. Visiblement le rapport était mauvais et Wells fut très mécontent de la nouvelle qui retardait ses projets. Il ressortit de la pièce particulièrement tendu.

-« Retournons dans mon bureau ! » lança t-il en avançant rapidement

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et apostropha son secrétaire

-« Le rapport du détective est très mauvais Sven ! Ce gars n'a aucune crédibilité au niveau financier ! »

-« Pourtant il a plusieurs sociétés… » Commença le secrétaire

-« Ses sociétés ne sont que des montages. Vous auriez pu creuser un peu, c'était dans vos compétences ! Il a fallut que j'engage un détective pour avoir les infos que vous auriez pu me fournir » s'emporta le patron

-« Mais M Wells ! Je ne peux pas employer certaines méthodes… »

-« Vous devriez ! Je ne vais pas m'associer avec un guignol qui sera en cessation de paiement dans six mois ! J'ai besoin d'un associé avec les reins solides »

-« Ce n'est pas si facile » plaida Sven « Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'investisseur prêt à s'engager dans ce domaine et à vos conditions »

-« Débrouillez vous ! Je vous paye assez pour réussir ce genre de boulot ! »

-« Je vais reprendre les recherches »

-« Ouais c'est ça ! Et dans votre bureau ! Ça me fera des vacances ! » Gronda Terry

Reese resta impassible mais nota l'énervement du secrétaire.

-« Il est plus intelligent d'habitude » soupira Wells en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil « Mais cette fois il n'arrive à rien. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué : il me faut un associé sérieux pour m'agrandir ! »

-« Sans doute M Wells mais si vous voulez quelqu'un de vraiment fiable il faudra probablement du temps pour le trouver » suggéra Reese

-« Sur que je ne vais pas choisir n'importe qui ! Mais ça fait un an qu'il cherche ça devrait suffire non ? J'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

-« Si cela vous permet de trouver le candidat idéal »

-« Il y a six mois je croyais l'avoir trouvé mais ce type avait des contacts avec des trafiquants, pas question de trouver leurs cochonneries dans mon établissement »

-« C'est mieux en effet » approuva l'ex agent

-« Dans ce milieu c'est compliqué » estima Terry. Il tourna la tête et aperçu un bouquet sur la table « Ah le livreur est passé ? C'est pour l'élue du jour comme dirait Bella. D'habitude c'est Luc qui les dépose mais je ne lui avais pas dit à qui le remettre. Je le préviendrais pour demain. Pour aujourd'hui prenez le bouquet John et allez déposer les fleurs dans la loge de Tamy »

-« Bien Monsieur » l'ex agent saisit le bouquet et quitta le bureau. Il songea qu'en revenant il pourrait s'isoler pour appeler son associé et lui transmettre les informations. Il s'orienta à travers les coulisses, cherchant la bonne loge. La jeune femme devait avoir une pièce individuelle puisqu'elle était l'une des vedettes du dernier spectacle. Il cherchait la bonne porte lorsqu'il fut interpellé

-« Hé vous là bas ! Le grand type ! »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme dans la cinquantaine, afro américaine avec une imposante touffe de cheveux frisés qui semblait la grandir de quelques centimètres à eux seul, ce qui améliorait sans doute le petit mètre cinquante qu'elle s'efforçait pour l'heure d'allonger pour impressionner l'adversaire. Poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, elle fixait son vis-à-vis d'un air furieux.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les loges, les fournisseurs c'est à l'accueil !»

-« Je ne suis pas livreur »

-« Et le bouquet alors ? C'est pour faire exotique ? »

-« M Wells m'a demandé de le déposer dans la loge de Tamy »

-« L'élue du jour » marmonna la femme « Et vous êtes qui pour qu'il vous demande ça ? »

-« Son garde du corps »

-« C'est Steve son garde du corps »

-« Il a démissionné. Je le remplace depuis ce matin »

-« Terry aurait pu me prévenir ! Alors mon gars, je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite : si tu joue les rodeurs avec mes filles tu auras affaire à moi et je sais taper là où ça fait mal ! » Ajouta t-elle. Elle avait saisi un journal et donna une tape dans le genou de John qui retint un sourire amusé à ce geste.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de "rôder" je vous rassure »

-« Ils disent tous ça » grogna la femme

-« Ecoutez, si vous voulez je vous confie le bouquet, je fais demi tour et la prochaine fois je viendrais vers vous en premier sans entrer dans les coulisses, ça vous va ? »

-« Hum… Oui ça m'irait » Elle l'examina de haut en bas « Bon. Vous êtes peut être de bonnes intentions. Je vous accorde une chance »

-« Merci » répondit Reese s'efforçant de rester sérieux

-« Je m'appelle Bella. Je suis la costumière et ma loge est la première à l'entrée du couloir »

-« Compris »

-« Ca fait 21 ans que je suis ici, je vous préviens que je connais toute les astuces »

Elle s'approcha et prit le bouquet. Elle en profita pour tâter le bras de l'ex agent

-« C'est pas mal tout ça ! Bien équipé ma foi ! C'est quoi le nom du propriétaire ? »

-« John Randall »

-« John. Bon, tachons de nous entendre mon gars et attention on ne me trompe pas si facilement ! »

-« Ce n'est pas mon intention »

-« Bien bien… Vous pouvez retourner travailler. Je m'occupe des fleurs»

-« Merci Bella » répondit docilement Reese sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit bout de femme semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé, en tous cas elle avait de la répartie. Il allait devoir l'amadouer, si elle travaillait dans le cabaret depuis 21 ans elle était susceptible de détenir des informations intéressantes. Il retourna auprès de Wells en se promettant de demander son avis à son partenaire sur le sujet, la discussion l'ayant retardé il préféra remettre à plus tard son appel.

Le bon moment se présenta à 17H lorsque Wells s'enferma dans son bureau avec son comptable en lui ordonnant de monter la garde à la porte. Il s'éloigna au fond du couloir tout en surveillant l'entrée.

-« Tout se passe bien John ? » interrogea Finch en décrochant

-« Plutôt bien pour l'instant mais pour une fois c'est moi qui vais devoir me méfier pour préserver mes genoux » se moqua Reese

-« Vos genoux ? » répéta l'informaticien interloqué

John lui raconta le début de sa journée, sa conversation avec Wells et sa rencontre avec Bella

-« Un sacré personnage » jugea t-il

-« Il semblerait oui. Mais si elle ne fait que défendre « ses filles » je pense que vous ne craignez rien ? » Suggéra Finch

-« Ca c'est une certitude » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent. Puis il lui rapporta la discussion entre Wells et son assistant « Ce projet d'agrandissement semble vraiment lui tenir à cœur »

-« C'est ce qu'il ressort des informations que j'ai collecté en vérifiant le contenue de la clé que vous avez ramené. Il a établi des critères très précis, je crains qu'il n'ai du mal à trouver le partenaire qu'il recherche avec de telles conditions »

-« Il ne veut pas prendre de risques inutiles avec son établissement »

-« Hormis ses recherches la clé ne contenait pas grand-chose. La vérification de ses comptes bancaires n'a rien donné. En revanche je n'ai pas pu accéder aux comptes de l'établissement, l'ordinateur du comptable n'est pas en réseaux »

-« Je vais essayer de m'introduire dans le bureau et de copier les fichiers en l'absence du comptable mais Wells est très vigilant sur tout ce qui concerne les bureaux. Je vais devoir attendre le bon moment, lorsqu'il sera absent et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de passage »

-« J'ai toute confiance en votre discrétion M Reese mais soyez très prudent tout de même »

-« Bien sur Finch »

Il allait poursuivre lorsqu'un bruit de pas l'alerta

-« Un instant Finch » murmura t-il

Il aperçu une silhouette au bout du couloir et se rapprocha aussitôt de la porte. L'ombre se précisant il vit que c'était une jeune femme vêtue d'un costume de scène. Elle remarqua sa présence, hésita puis continua à avancer. _« Que fait-elle ici ? »_ songea t-il sachant que personne ne devait approcher des bureaux.

La danseuse s'approcha de John

-« Salut » dit-elle en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds « Vous êtes nouveau ? »

-« Je suis le garde du corps de M Wells »

-« Ok. Vous remplacez Steve ? Celia» ajouta t-elle en lui tendant la main

John la lui serra en retour

-« John Randall »

-« Alors enchantée John. Terry a bien choisit. Et célibataire en plus ! Intéressant » estima t-elle

-« Je ne suis pas libre » rectifia John

-« Ah ? » affirma la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils « Vous ne portez pas d'anneau »

-« Non. Ce n'est pas officiel » répondit Reese songeant que décidément ces dames avaient toute le même reflexe.

-« Alors ce n'est pas définitif ! Ici c'est la règle : pas d'anneau, pas d'engagement, donc disponible ! »

-« Il n'est pas nécessaire d'officialiser pour être engagé sérieusement »

-« Non mais si ce n'est pas officiel on peut toujours changer d'avis »

-« Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions » affirma Reese « Vous par contre vous ne pouvez plus changer » ajouta t-il avec un geste pour désigner sa main

-« Observateur » s'amusa la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux en montrant sa main « c'est un leurre. Je le porte pour dissuader les prétendants mais je suis célibataire. Chaque fois que je vois un type qui m'intéresse je l'enlève »

-« Je vois »

-« Pas la peine que je l'enlève pour vous ? »

-« Non » affirma John d'un ton ferme

-« Dommage ! C'était tentant ! » Gloussa Célia « Mais je respecte la fidélité, c'est rare. Par contre méfiez vous, y'en a que ça n'arrête pas »

-« Merci du conseil »

-« Bon. Je vais répéter. Bon courage ! » Lança joyeusement la danseuse

-« A vous aussi » répondit poliment Reese. Il la regarda s'éloigner puis repris sa communication

-« Vous avez entendu Harold ? Je vais peut être devoir m'équiper »

-« J'ai entendu. Vous pensez qu'un leurre vous serez utile ? »

-« Ca pourrait. Mais ce ne serait pas vraiment un leurre en ce qui me concerne, plutôt un symbole » Reese hésita « Ca vous dirait d'adopter un symbole Harold ? » hasarda t-il

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes puis Finch affirma :

-« Je ne suis pas certain de son utilité. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'accessoire pour me rappeler ce que nous partageons »

John soupira un peu déçu

-« Moi non plus. C'était juste une idée »

Finch sentit sa déception. Il ne pensait pas que John aurait été tenté par ce genre de symbolique, et lui… brusquement il réalisa que son refus était dicté par une irrépressible peur de l'engagement. Sauf que cela ferait bientôt dix huit mois qu'il était prisonnier de John, alors c'était un peu tard pour se genre de crainte !

S'il faisait le bilan de leur relation il devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle était jalonnée d'incident dus, majoritairement, à son attitude. Au début, c'était John qui avait fait le premier pas, lui n'aurait jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit il le savait bien. Et au matin de cette folle nuit c'était John qui avait su trouvé les mots pour les mettre sur la bonne voie. Par la suite c'est une indiscrétion de l'inspecteur Fusco qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'il était temps de faire évoluer leur relation et ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Il se remémora leur dernier accrochage. Pas vraiment une dispute, plutôt une mise au point après que Fusco, momentanément leur numéro, ait été le témoin involontaire de leur intimité. Cela n'avait pas dérangé John puisque Fusco était au courant de leur relation mais lui n'était pas à l'aise face à cette situation et cela avait failli mal se terminer. John lui avait finalement laissé entendre qu'il n'assumait pas complètement leur relation et il n'avait pas pu lui donner tort. Depuis il avait fait des efforts, conforté par les mots de John qui lui avait affirmé qu'il l'aimait tel qu'il était même avec ses inhibitions. Visiblement il lui en restait à faire. Il se retrouvait toujours confronté à sa peur de l'engagement sans aucun doute issue de cette méfiance envers les autres si solidement ancrée en lui. Cette méfiance que Reese avait patiemment réussi à annihiler. Non, il ne serait jamais doué pour les relations humaines. Mais d'expérience il savait qu'il pourrait améliorer cela. Et quelle meilleure motivation que de vouloir faire plaisir à John ? Que de lui prouver son amour ? Alors peut être qu'un symbole n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ?


	3. Premier piège

_J'ai l'impression que la perspective d'un symbole fait marcher les imaginations : )_

 _._

 _Un peu d'action…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables, fidèles et patients mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (Pense à l'avis de recherche), Jade181184 (capitaine tu vas me faire aimer le chocolat du calendrier), Nourann (on se motive !), Coljayjay (un petit tour en cuisine ?), CoolMhouse (ben oui : Fusco : ), Val81 (en passant), Rochelle 17 (l'épilogue l'épilogue : ), Daniela (Bien sur on échange les idées quand tu veux : )_

.

.

Il ne se passa grand-chose au cours de cette première journée et cela permit à l'ex agent d'étudier discrètement les habitudes des uns et des autres. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations dans une routine bien réglée. Rien ne lui sembla suspect. C'était tranquille. Trop peut être. Reese remarqua toutefois que le concierge passait beaucoup de temps à proximité des coulisses, pas très éloignées des bureaux, et s'interrogea sur son attitude.

 _« Peut être faudrait-il chercher dans sa biographie ? »_ songea t-il. Il appela son associé pour lui confier cette mission pour laquelle il excellait.

Finch le recontacta peu après.

-« Du nouveau Harold ? »

-« J'ai fini les recherches sur le concierge. Luc Anderson, 59 ans. Il travaille au cabaret depuis bientôt 40 ans. Il était déjà là lorsque M Wells a repris l'affaire. Pas de casier, pas même un excès de vitesse. En fait je ne suis pas sur qu'il conduise. Veuf depuis sept ans. Un fils unique, Sacha, qui vit en Californie et vient lui rendre visite avec sa femme et leur deux enfants trois fois par an. Il ne semble pas avoir refait sa vie. Il consacre tout son temps au cabaret, sa seule distraction est l'atelier de sculpture qu'il fréquente tout les lundi et jeudi »

-« C'est un manuel » constata Reese

-« En effet. Ses comptes sont parfaitement réguliers. Il vit confortablement de son salaire et possèdent un plan épargne avec 2500,00$ d'économies »

-« Jolie somme »

-« Constituée par des versements mensuels depuis de nombreuses années. Rien de suspect de ce côté »

-« Je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à son patron » estima l'ex agent

-« Moi non plus »

-« Reste qu'il est doué de ses mains et pourrait facilement confectionner un piège. Mais il n'a pas vraiment le profil »

-« Ni de mobile apparent » ajouta Finch

-« Je trouve tout de même qu'il rôde bien souvent près des bureaux. Je vais tacher de comprendre pourquoi »

-« Cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué pour vous John »

-« Merci Harold »

-« Je continue les recherches sur les autres employés » affirma l'informaticien

-« Bien. Mais n'en faite pas trop »

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » demanda Finch étonné

-« Vous aviez mal au dos ce matin »

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Vous êtes trop observateur » marmonna t-il

-« Vous êtes mon sujet d'observation préféré Harold vous le savez bien » le taquina Reese

-« Qui vous dit que ce n'était pas un prétexte pour avoir un massage et profiter de vos talents John ? » suggéra alors Finch sur le même ton

Reese sourit

-« Oh mais quand vous voulez Harold ! Et le soir surtout ainsi je peux le faire durer»

-« John ! Vous êtes toujours aussi… excessif ! » Protesta Finch pour la forme

-« C'est vous qui avez commencé Harold ! » s'amusa Reese

-« Et vous ne laissez jamais passer une opportunité : je sais ! »

-« Evidemment si c'est vous ! » constata Reese

-« Et bien en attendant soyez prudent. Sinon je serais privé de mon masseur personnel »

-« Oh avec de pareilles perspectives je vous promet de rentrer sans une égratignure »

Reese raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, et retourna surveiller l'entrée des bureaux.

-« Il est incorrigible ! » soupira Finch. Il croisa alors le regard de Bear qui l'observait tranquillement « C'était une constatation Bear, je ne te demanderais pas ton avis : tu es toujours de son côté ! »

Le chien jappa doucement comme pour approuver et Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint au loft à 3H du matin. Au final la journée avait été longue mais sans incident. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir en serrant son compagnon contre lui. Il se prépara puis se coucha le plus silencieusement possible mais fronça les sourcils en sentant une bosse dans le lit, il se saisit de l'intrus : l'informaticien s'était encore endormi en oubliant son livre _« Au moins il a ôté ses lunettes »_ songea t-il amusé en posant le bouquin sur le côté. Finch remua et se tourna vers lui, cherchant à se réveiller. Reese posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-« Dormez Harold, tout est bien »

Celui-ci soupira et cessa de lutter contre le sommeil en se blottissant contre lui. John sourit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Installer à proximité de la porte, Reese montait la garde pendant que Wells dictait du courrier à son secrétaire. Il était 12H30 mais cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'il était arrivé, visiblement mal réveillé et d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il s'était aussitôt adressé à Sven qui avait eu juste le temps d'enregistrer le fichier qu'il traitait et d'ouvrir le traitement de texte pour prendre des notes. Les deux premières lettres s'adressaient à des fournisseurs et son humeur perçait clairement dans le ton des missives. Il commençait la troisième lorsque des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la dictée et le firent soupirer.

-« Trois coups, c'est Luc. Ouvrez John » intima t-il

L'ex agent s'exécuta, vérifiant tout de même l'identité de l'arrivant

-« Salut patron » lança joyeusement le concierge en entrant dans le bureau, un bouquet dans une main et une luxueuse boite de chocolat dans l'autre.

-« Salut Luc. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je vous ai dit que les fleurs étaient pour Tamy » grogna Wells

-« Oui je sais et je dois aller lui porter. Mais y'a aussi cette boite pour vous » répondit Luc en désignant les chocolats

Wells fronça les sourcils et prit la boite.

-« Qui a envoyé ça ? » demanda t-il perplexe

-« Je sais pas. C'est arrivé en même temps que les fleurs et ça vous est personnellement destiné »

-« A moi ? »

-« Oui. Adressé à vous perso » insista le concierge

-« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire » remarqua Terry avec une moue ennuyée

-« Mais ce sont vos chocolats préférés M Wells » remarqua Sven

-« Hum oui. Enfin c'était. Je préfère ceux du nouveau chocolatier de la 5ème maintenant »

Le secrétaire parut étonné mais n'insista pas.

-« Bon faut que j'y aille » déclara Luc « J'ai une fuite à réparer au sous sol »

-« Allez-y Luc. John ira porter le bouquet à Tamy »

-« Ah ? » émit le concierge « d'accord » approuva t-il en donnant le bouquet à l'ex agent. Puis il quitta le bureau. Reese l'entendit siffloter en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

-« Ca lui fera gagner du temps » jugea Wells « Vous savez où est sa loge ? »

-« Oui M Wells » confirma Reese

-« Vous lui donnerez ça aussi » ajouta celui-ci en lui tendant la boite de chocolat

-« Elle vous est destiné M Wells » objecta Sven

-« Donc j'en fais ce que je veux » rétorqua Terry « Je ne vois pas qui a pu m'envoyer ça »

-« N'est ce pas un jour anniversaire aujourd'hui M Wells ? » suggéra le secrétaire

Wells haussa les épaules

-« Je ne crois pas »

-« Je crois que c'est celui de la fondation du cabaret »

Terry lui lança un regard perplexe puis parut réfléchir un instant

-« Vous avez peut être raison. Dans ce cas c'est surement une plaisanterie de Carl mon ex associé. Il est bête ! Comme si j'allais me rappeler de ça ! Il est comme vous Sven : un obsédé des dates ! »

-« Une bonne habitude Monsieur » remarqua Sven

-« Bof. C'est pas tellement utile » estima Terry et le secrétaire se renfrogna devant son indifférence.

John jugea qu'il pouvait quitter le bureau mais Wells le rappela

-« John attendez ! »

-« Oui M Wells ? » demanda t-il en se retournant

-« Tout compte fait Tamy n'a pas besoin de chocolat, c'est mauvais pour sa ligne. Portez plutôt la boite à Bella, si c'est pour le cabaret ça lui revient aussi » se moqua le cabaretier

-« Des chocolats de cette valeur à une costumière » ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Sven

-« Et alors ? Elle vous vaut tous largement » répliqua aussitôt Wells, acide. Le secrétaire pinça les lèvres et se rassit, rigide dans son fauteuil.

-« On est pas meilleur selon qu'on sort d'Havard ou de la communal » affirma Wells. Il fit signe à son garde du corps de partir.

L'ex agent quitta la pièce, non sans vérifier d'abord l'attitude de Sven. Ce dernier semblait agacé mais pas menacant. Il s'éloigna donc dans le couloir en direction de la loge de la costumière. Il frappa contre la porte ouverte pour signaler sa présence.

-« Bella ? »

La femme sortit de derrière un portant

-« Tiens John. Encore en livraison ? » Remarqua t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, sourcils froncés

-« Exact » confirma Reese. « Et vous remarquerez que je passe vous voir en premier. Je ne suis pas allé dans les loges »

La femme eut un sourire amusé.

-« Je suis une vraie terreur » affirma t-elle « Mater un grand costaud comme vous ! Je suis douée ! » Gloussa t-elle

Reese lui rendit son sourire

-« On dirait bien » commenta t-il

-« Ouais. Je crois plutôt que vous êtes un brave gars John Randall ! Alors les fleurs ? Pour Tamy ? »

-« Oui et les chocolats pour vous »

-« Pour moi ? » interrogea la costumière avec un regard étonné

-« M Wells les a reçu d'un mystérieux ami mais il préfère vous les offrir. Ce serait l'anniversaire du cabaret… »

-« Possible » jugea Belle avec un haussement d'épaules « J'espère que c'est bien d'un admirateur et pas d'un concurrent jaloux qui aurait empoisonné la boite ! » se moqua t-elle

Reese approuva, d'autant qu'il avait déjà vérifié l'intégrité de la boite mais n'avait rien détecté de suspect.

-« C'est pas de la gnognotte en plus » constata la costumière en examinant le paquet. Elle ouvrit la boite et gouta un chocolat

-« Tenez John, prenez en un c'est bon pour les muscles ! » affirma t-elle en tendant la boite

-« Merci » Reese hésita un instant puis préféra ne pas refuser

-« Ils sont bons hein ? »

-« Excellent »

-« Offrez une boite pareille à votre copine et elle n'a plus rien à vous refuser ! » affirma Bella avec un clin d'œil entendu. John lui lança un regard complice.

-« Tant que cela ne concerne pas "vos filles"» remarqua t-il

-« Exact ! Mais vous me semblez raisonnable vous »

-« Je suis déjà pris »

-« La chanceuse ! » soupira Bella

Reese eut un sourire en coin mais ne répondit pas.

-« Je dois y aller Bella. Bonne journée »

-« A toi aussi mon gars ! »

.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi Reese croisa Luc qui sortait des coulisses armés d'un escabeau. Son sens de l'observation lui rapporta un petit détail qui le fit sourire, amusé.

Le soir, croisant Bella devant la loge, il l'interpella.

-« Et bien Bella vous avez fait une distribution de chocolat ? »

La costumière lui lança un regard étonné

-« Peut être bien. A ceux que j'apprécie » répondit-elle prudemment

-« Comme Luc par exemple ? »

La femme l'observa, fronçant les sourcils

-« Possible »

Reese lui fit un clin d'œil complice

-« Mouais…vous mon garçon vous êtes trop observateur ! Je vous ai sous estimé ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de mal Bella, vous êtes célibataires non ? »

-« Luc est veuf. Et moi je suis une célibataire endurcie depuis mon divorce ! »

-« Pas si endurcie que cela » la taquina Reese

Bella fronça les sourcils

-« Il me cherche le grand musclé là ? »

-« Même pas. Je tiens à mes genoux ! » Protesta Reese. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « profitez en la vie est courte »

La costumière l'observa, soudain sérieuse

-« Vous savez de quoi vous parlez pas vrai ? »

-« Possible »

-« Vous êtes trop taquin John ! »

-« On me le dit souvent » s'amusa celui-ci en pensant à son compagnon

-« Et c'est vrai ! Mais je vous ai à la bonne vous avez de la chance ! » Marmonna Bella « Allez, restez pas dans mes coulisses ! » Le chassa t-elle en s'efforçant de paraître fâché. Mais Reese n'en fut pas dupe un instant.

Ayant eu confirmation, Reese put contacter son associé pour lui annoncer les véritables raisons qui poussaient Luc à trainer si souvent dans les coulisses.

Il rejoignit ensuite Wells qui semblait particulièrement nerveux. La journée ayant été tranquille, Reese devina qu'il venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. En le voyant entrer il brandit un exemplaire du journal du soir.

-« Regardez moi ça ! » s'exclama t-il « Mon club est foutu ! »

John prit le journal et lu l'article désigné par le pliage. Il annonçait l'ouverture prochaine d'un nouveau cabaret dans une rue toute proche. L'établissement promettait d'être luxueux et d'offrir des spectacles en conséquence. Une concurrence directe et peut être plus intéressante ?

-« Voilà ce qui arrive à trainer autant ! D'autres vous volent vos idées ! » Protesta Terry « c'est moi qui devait offrir ces spectacles, j'ai des idées pleins la tête ! »

-« Mais il vous manque un associé sérieux »

-« Précisément ! Et cet imbécile de Sven ne trouve rien ! »

-« Vous pouvez peut être encore agir ? Le cabaret n'ouvre que dans quatre mois » constata Reese

-« Impossible ! à moins de trouver un associé immédiatement. Il faut du temps pour monter un spectacle entier, des heures de répétition »

-« Je vois » murmura l'ex agent pour dire quelque chose

-« Et vous savez ce qui est le pire ? »

-« Non Monsieur »

-« Les deux types qui ouvre ce cabaret ! Le premier c'est un acteur raté, sans imagination, et le second c'est celui avec qui je devais m'associer avant d'apprendre que c'était un trafiquant ! Donc c'est lui qui m'a volé mon idée ! Il lui a suffit de trouver un prête nom »

-« Je suppose qu'il a du se rendre compte que ce milieu pouvait servir son "commerce" »

-« C'est sur ! Il faut que je trouve une solution sinon j'aurais acheté le bâtiment voisin pour rien ! » Ragea Wells « Vous croyez que ça existe un courtier qui pourrait me trouver un associé ? Ou un cabinet de chercheur de tête ? Un truc dans ce genre ? »

-« Je ne sais pas M Wells » répondit prudemment l'ex agent

-« Sven va savoir. Il a intérêt d'ailleurs ! Sinon ça va mal finir pour lui je vous le garantis » trancha Terry furieux. Il saisit son téléphone pour appeler son secrétaire mais fut interrompu par trois coups frappés à la porte.

-« Quoi ? » brama t-il agacé

-« M Wells » lança Luc d'une voix urgente en passant la tête « Il y a le premier conseiller du maire dans la salle ! »

-« Ah ? » interrogea Wells soudain calmé « C'est bien le soir ! » marmonna t-il « Je viens tout de suite. Je verrais demain » ajouta t-il en reposant le téléphone « Il faut que j'aille rencontrer ce client de marque. Il inspecta sa tenue puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir il dévisagea l'ex agent qui l'avait suivi « Au moins cette fois j'aurais un garde du corps qui fera illusion face à ce blanc bec de conseiller » estima t-il

-« Je ferais de mon mieux M Wells »

-« Ne vous étonnez pas si ce type vous semble stupide : il l'est ! Mais il vaut mieux l'avoir avec soit que contre soit quand on a des projets ! Au final il est là juste pour voir de belles filles qui le change de sa femme» ricana Terry en s'engageant dans le couloir

Il se rendit auprès du conseiller et le salua comme un parfait courtisan. Reese l'observa et jugea qu'il était plutôt bon aux jeux des apparences. Il resta stoïque lorsque le conseiller lui demanda si son projet d'agrandissement avançait en faisant une allusion directe à la nouvelle parue le soir même, mais Reese le sentit furieux. Le conseiller quitta le cabaret à minuit et Wells retourna dans son bureau avec la ferme intention d'appeler son secrétaire. Il passait devant la porte des sous sols lorsqu'il perçu un bruit et constata qu'elle était entrouverte.

-« Qui a laissé cette porte ouverte ? » râla t-il agacé. Avant que Reese n'ai pu l'en empêcher il l'avait franchit, interpellant un éventuel intrus « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

John l'avait suivi.

-« M Wells vous ne devriez pas rester ici » affirma t-il méfiant

La porte se referma derrière eux et se bloqua

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Terry inquiet

John actionna la poignet mais la porte était solidement verrouillée

-« Mais ça va pas ! Qui a fermé ? » Protesta Wells

Reese entreprit de forcer la serrure

-« C'est un truc de sécurité, vous n'y arriverez pas » remarqua Terry. Il prit son portable mais il n'y avait pas de réseau « Si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est pas drôle ! » marmonna t-il. Pendant que John s'acharnait sur la serrure, il avança vers le fond et voulu allumer la lumière de la salle arrière mais l'ex agent le stoppa

-« Ne faites pas ça M Wells. C'est peut être un piège »

-« Un piège ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

John avait réussi à ouvrir la serrure mais la porte restait bloquée, sans doute barrée de l'extérieur. Il avait déniché une barre de fer provenant d'une veille étagère, un peu légère, mais suffisante pour l'aider à forcer le battant.

-« Quelqu'un vous a enfermé… » Commença t-il

-« C'est juste une plaisanterie » l'interrompit Wells et il pressa l'interrupteur. Aussitôt un flash se déclencha, l'ampoule explosa et un nuage se forma « Qu'est ce que… »

-« Couvrez vous la bouche ! Ne respirez pas ça » ordonna Reese en redoublant d'effort. Un craquement retentit et le panneau de bois céda. Il acheva de l'enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule et se retourna pour empoigner Wells et le tirer vers la sortie. Celui-ci, le nez dans son mouchoir, se laissa faire sans résister, aussi surprit que paniqué. John le ramena dans son bureau. Croisant Luc il lui cria :

-« Personne ne doit approcher de la cave, appelez des secours ! »

Luc ne comprit rien mais obéit et saisit immédiatement son portable. John enferma Wells dans la pièce et revint assurer la sécurité, se protégeant de son mieux.

-« J'ai appelé une ambulance. Comment va M Wells ? » S'inquiéta le concierge

-« Secoué mais indemne je pense » jugea Reese en tirant sur ce qu'il restait de la porte pour barrer l'accès

-« Il faut faire évacuer vous croyez ? »

-« Je pense que le gaz avait une portée assez limité, il ne devrait pas trop se répandre. Postez vous à l'entrée du couloir et stoppez quiconque voudrait passer par ici, je vais appeler la police » précisa Reese en sélectionnant le numéro de Fusco sur son portable. Il dut recommencer une seconde fois avant d'obtenir une réponse

-« Ouais ! Tu dors jamais superman ? Parce que moi ça m'arrive ! » Se plaignit l'inspecteur

-« C'est une urgence Lionel »

-« Ca l'ai toujours avec toi ! Bon c'est quoi cette fois ?»

Reese lui fit un résumé succinct

-« Au moins pour une fois c'est pas dans un coin perdu au bout du monde ! J'arrive » précisa Lionel avant de raccrocher

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« C'est bon les gars ont assaini les lieux » annonça Fusco en pénétrant dans le bureau « Le gaz n'était pas mortel en étant aussi dilué. En revanche si vous étiez resté enfermé dans la cave sans aération c'était une autre histoire ! »

-« Merci Lionel » approuva l'ex agent

-« C'est insensé ! Qui a fait ça ! » Protesta Wells, ôtant un instant le masque à oxygène qu'un secouriste lui avait remis. Reese y avait eu droit lui aussi mais n'avait pas tardé à s'en débarrasser.

-« Vous avez des ennemis M Wells ? » demanda Fusco

-« Pas vraiment. Des concurrents plutôt »

-« En tout cas c'est quelqu'un qui a ses entrées ici » jugea Reese

-« Quoi ? je connais mon personnel ! »

-« Je doute qu'un inconnu ait pu entrer et piégée la cave sans être remarqué M Wells »

-« Mais pourquoi faire ça ? » demanda Terry ébranlé

-« L'enquête nous le dira peut être » suggéra Fusco « Ils sont en train de relevé les empreintes et demain nous viendrons relevé celles de tout le personnel, enfin tout ceux qui auraient accès à la cave »

-« Je vous laisse libre d'interroger tout le monde inspecteur mais soyez discret où cette histoire va couler mon affaire ! »

-« On y veillera» affirma Fusco

-« Je vais vous reconduire M Wells » proposa John

-« Ah oui. J'arrive. Laissez-moi trois minutes » demanda celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la petite salle d'eau attenante à son bureau

-« Votre nouveau "cas" je présume ? » souffla Fusco en se rapprocha de son comparse

-« Exact » confirma Reese

-« Plutôt victime on dirait. Une idée du coupable ? »

-« Pas la moindre pour l'instant. C'est la première attaque »

-« Bon. Vous me tiendrez au courant comme d'habitude ! »

-« C'est toi qui détient les bracelets Lionel » s'amusa John

-« Ouais. Finch sait pour ce qui vient d'arriver ? »

-« Pas encore »

-« Ca va être bien quand il va l'apprendre ! » ricana Fusco

-« Ne t-inquiète pas je vais y mettre les formes » rétorqua l'ex agent sur le même ton

-« Je te fais confiance. Les tiennes devraient convenir » se moqua l'inspecteur

-« Lionel ! » protesta John faussement offusqué

L'interpellé s'éloigna en riant

-« A plus superman ! »

Reese le regarda partir en se disant que décidément il s'octroyait un peu trop de liberté. Wells ressortit de la salle.

-« Nous pouvons y aller »

-« Voulez vous que nous passions chercher Tamy ? »

-« Non. Je préfère être seul » répondit Terry

John le raccompagna et attendit un peu devant l'immeuble avant de rentrer. Il était trois heures du matin et il escomptait bien trouver son compagnon endormi. Il l'était mais s'éveilla lorsqu'il sentit sa présence.

-« Tout va bien ? » bredouilla t-il ensommeillé

-« Oui très bien » il l'entoura dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui, déposant quelques baisers sur son visage

-« Hum… » gémit Finch sous la sensation

-« Ca vous rassure ? »

-« Oui »

John laissa sa main glisser sur lui et le sentit frissonner sous sa touche

-« Vous voyez que je suis en forme » chuchota t-il

-« Je le constate » marmonna Finch avec un soupir

-« Bien. Dans ce cas vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter sur ce que je vais vous raconter » affirma l'ex agent jugeant préférable de ne pas attendre pour informer son compagnon, il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas. L'informaticien se tendit aussitôt

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-il stressé

John eut un petit rire

-« Même rassuré vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non » répliqua Finch à présent bien réveillé

-« Bon alors je vais continuer » répondit Reese et il lui raconta brièvement les événements sans cesser de le taquiner. Finch essaya bien de le stopper mais sans vraiment y parvenir

-« Alors la menace vient de l'intérieur » constata t-il

-« De quelqu'un qui a ses entrées en tout cas »

-« Je vais continuer mes recherches sur le personnel »

-« Cela me semble une bonne idée » approuva Reese en parcourant son cou d'une multitude de petits baisers

-« Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir respiré de ce gaz ? » s'inquiéta Finch

Reese se redressa et lui donna un baiser passionné, qu'il fit durer autant que possible

-« Là vous trouvez que je manque de souffle ? » chuchota t-il

-« Non » haleta Finch étourdi

-« Mais je peux vous le confirmer davantage ? Je vous veux parfaitement rassuré ! » Affirma Reese en se plaçant au dessus de lui avant de faire glisser son pyjama.

L'informaticien lui sourit et se laissa faire, totalement à sa merci.


	4. Doux secret

_On va faire dans la douceur (le calme avant la tempête… )_

 _._

 _Il y a des petits clins d'œil, les concernées se reconnaitront : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay , CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela_

 _Et à mon indispensable Ninja Nourann (on t'aime fort)_

.

.

Finch s'éveilla aux sons familiers provenant de la cuisine. Il se glissa hors du lit, réenfilant son pyjama, et rejoignit son compagnon

-« Bonjour Harold » lança celui-ci en captant son baiser « Bien dormi ? »

-« Forcement » jugea l'informaticien « Je crois que vous allez devoir me réexpliquer certains détails » ajouta t-il en prenant place à la table.

-« Pourquoi ? Vous manquiez de concentration ? » Se moqua John

-« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas » marmonna Finch

-« Lionel avait raison : certaines formes vous perturbe vraiment ! »

Finch écarquilla les yeux

-« Qu'avez-vous encore dit à l'inspecteur Fusco ? » paniqua t-il

-« Ce n'est pas moi c'est lui » protesta Reese

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il devient…infréquentable ! »

John lui apporta un thé et une assiette

-« Et vous qui faites tant d'effort pour l'aider à trouver un logement. Vous êtes mal récompensé » se moqua t-il « Au fait vous avez trouvé ? »

-« Je suis sur une piste »

-« Alors vous allez renoncer ? »

-« Tout de même pas » marmonna Finch

-« Vous êtes trop généreux pour cela » approuva John en l'ébouriffant au passage avant de prendre sa place. « Bon reprenons notre sérieux » ajouta t-il précipitamment avant que son partenaire ne proteste. Il répéta son récit en le détaillant davantage cette fois « Avez-vous terminé de compiler les données sur le personnel ? » demanda t-il ensuite

-« Oui mais je n'ai rien découvert de concret »

-« Et si cela venait de la concurrence ? Ce candidat écarté ? »

-« Mais il va avoir son propre cabaret finalement. Ce serait juste une vengeance pour avoir été éconduit ? Ou pour écarter un concurrent sérieux et s'adjuger le marché ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Le cabaret marche bien, ça pourrait être intéressant de récupérer ses clients »

-« Je vais enquêter. Mais je vais forcement trouver quelque chose sur cet homme si c'est un trafiquant, sans que cela signifie pour autant qu'il est coupable »

-« C'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre piste » constata Reese

-« Tout ce dont nous sommes sur c'est que le saboteur est un familier du cabaret »

-« Ou une ? Pourquoi pas une danseuse ? Certaines pourraient avoir des compétences ?»

-« Oui pourquoi pas. Il ne faut négliger personne » approuva Finch

-« Je vais y aller. J'aimerais inspecter les lieux avant que Wells n'arrive. Et je n'ai toujours pas obtenu les données du comptable »

-« Entendu. Mais soyez prudent John »

-« Promit ! » affirma celui-ci en l'embrassant. Finch le regarda partir avec un serrement de cœur en pensant aux dangers auxquels il s'exposait encore.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il n'était que dix heures, John put inspecter les lieux tranquillement. Il régnait une ambiance tendue. Chacun restait sagement dans son coin. Il profita de l'absence du comptable, qui n'était pas encore arrivé pour une fois, et s'introduisit dans le bureau. Mais lorsqu'il voulu copier les données rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya, sans plus de succès, puis dû se résoudre à quitter le bureau. Comme il sortait, il entendit un léger bruit provenant de la salle voisine mais il n'avait plus le temps de vérifier, quelqu'un arrivait dans le couloir et il eut juste le temps de s'éclipser.

Il contacta aussitôt son associé

-« Finch j'ai réussi à entrer dans le bureau du comptable mais je n'ai pas pu copier les fichiers. La clé ne fonctionne pas. Une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

-« Hum. Il est possible que les ports aient été désactivé » jugea celui-ci

-« Mais encore ? » interrogea John perplexe

-« Cela rend tout accès impossible, sauf à les réactiver mais cela demande une manipulation qui vous prendrait un peu de temps »

-« Et je n'en ai pas vraiment quand je suis dans le bureau et je ne suis pas certain de savoir m'y prendre »

-« Je pourrais vous montrer comment faire. M Wells se protège mieux encore que nous ne le pensions » estima l'informaticien

-« S'il tient tellement à garder sa comptabilité secrète c'est peut être qu'elle n'est pas aussi nette qu'elle le devrait ? »

-« C'est une éventualité »

-« Et j'ai entendu du bruit lorsque j'étais dans le bureau. Pourtant je suis sur qu'il était vide »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire M Reese »

-« Ok. Je reprend la surveillance »

-« Prudemment ? »

-« Bien sur. A plus tard Finch »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Wells débarqua vers 11h30. Il était nerveux et visiblement en manque de sommeil. Il fondit sur son secrétaire dès son arrivée.

-« Cette fois vous allez vous bouger ! Je veux un associé ! Un financier qui me permettra de réaliser mes projets ! »

-« M Wells, ne vous énervez pas » plaida Sven « Après ce qui s'est passé vous auriez dû rester chez vous à vous reposer »

-« Me reposer ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et le cabaret va tourner tout seul peut être ?»

-« Non bien sur mais votre santé… »

-« La ferme Sven ! Je ne vous demande pas vos suggestions ou vos plaintes, je vous demande des résultats ! Vous avez une semaine sinon vous chercherez un autre emploi compris ? » Explosa t-il

-« Oui M Wells » répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête

-« John, on va en compta ! »

-« Bien M Wells » répondit l'ex agent, examinant discrètement le secrétaire mais celui-ci avait repris sa place docilement.

Il le suivit vers les bureaux. Comme ils approchaient, Reese vit une silhouette féminine se glisser hors du couloir et reconnue la jeune danseuse croisée précédemment _« Célia »_ se rappela t-il _« encore dans les parages »_ songea t-il intrigué. Wells ne parut rien remarquer. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas l'air surprit, et vaguement contrarié, du comptable lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Expression qui n'échappa pas à l'ex agent. Cela ne dura pas et le comptable reprit très vite son air tranquille. Toutefois Reese acquis la certitude qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il averti son associé pendant qu'il montait la garde à la porte du bureau. Finch décida d'axer ses recherches sur le comptable et la jeune danseuse. Wells quitta le bureau une demi-heure plus tard, plus détendu.

-« Je repasserais tout à l'heure pour les comptes. En attendant prépare le dossier » lança t-il au comptable en sortant

-« Il sera prêt M Wells. Je dois juste actualiser l'ancien »

-« Je te fais confiance. Toi au moins tu es fiable Louis »

Reese croisa le regard du comptable mais celui-ci était parfaitement serein et il en resta perplexe.

-« Voilà ! Il va préparer le dossier que je présenterais à mon futur associé quand Sven l'aura déniché et je vous jure qu'il va se bouger ce bon à rien ! » Affirma Wells « passons voir les filles ! »

Tamy le reçu fraichement, s'étant considéré comme abandonnée la veille alors qu'il y avait danger. En réponse Wells s'enferma avec elle dans la loge exigeant de ne pas être dérangé. Reese resta donc devant la porte à y veiller.

Il vit arriver Bella et la jeune Camille.

-« John ? » s'étonna la costumière

-« Désolé Bella. Je suis dans vos coulisses mais je dois monter la garde » ajouta t-il en désignant la porte close. La femme se renfrogna

-« Il pourrait pas attendre d'être chez lui ?» grogna t-elle « Venez prendre un café ! » invita t-elle

-« Je dois attendre Bella »

-« On voit la porte de ma loge, ça craint rien ! » rétorqua la costumière

-« Bon d'accord » concéda l'ex agent

-« Alors ? Vous avez sauvé le cabaret d'un incendie hier soir ? »

-« Si on veut »Wells avait décidé de laisser courir cette rumeur la jugeant plus rassurante pour le personnel que la vérité, à défaut de pouvoir étouffer l'affaire

-« Pas de modestie mon gars ! Vous….hey là ! C'est qui celui là ?» protesta soudain la costumière en s'élançant vers la porte. Reese avait vu lui aussi et la stoppa

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella » la rassura t-il « Par ici Lionel ! » appela t-il

-« Ah salut John ! » lança Fusco en se dirigeant vers lui

-« Vous le connaissez ? » interrogea Bella suspicieuse

-« C'est mon ami. L'inspecteur Fusco de la criminelle. Il va enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir »

Lionel approuva de la tête

-« Bella, la costumière du cabaret » précisa Reese « Je suis sur qu'elle te sera d'une grande aide Lionel. A condition que tu ne rodes pas trop autour de ses filles » ajouta t-il amusé

-« Ouais ! Pas de rodeur dans les loges ! » Approuva la femme

-« Je ne suis pas là pour ça mais c'est vrai que la vue n'est pas désagréable » affirma Fusco

Bella mis les poings sur les hanches et le fixa sévèrement

-« Faites gaffe mon gars : je ne rigole pas ! »

-« Lionel sait se tenir Bella »

-« Ouais je sais me tenir et je suis en mission là » affirma prudemment l'inspecteur

-« Bon » concéda Bella « Je vous fais confiance mais uniquement à cause de lui » ajouta t-elle en désignant l'ex agent « Et je vous signale que lui je l'ai maté et il est plus impressionnant que vous ! »

Fusco lança un regard interloqué à son comparse qui lui adressa un haussement d'épaule et un clin d'œil complice

-« Ok Merci. Je vais peut être commencer par vous alors ? » Proposa Lionel

-« J'ai rien vu. Mais je vous écoute. Asseyez-vous je vous sers un café »

L'inspecteur allait répliquer mais John lui fit signe d'obéir et il obtempéra

-« Soit conciliant si tu veux des confidences » lui chuchota t-il

-« Compris » chuchota à son tour Fusco « Et Finch ? »

Reese eut un sourire entendu

-« Disons qu'il a apprécié mes arguments »

Lionel lui rendit son sourire comprenant à demi-mots. Il resta encore quelques minutes puis Wells quitta la loge et John le suivi, laissant Fusco terminer son interrogatoire.

Le cabaretier regagna son bureau où Sven semblait très occupé

-« J'ai pas de courrier. Filez dans votre bureau » exigea Wells. L'autre se leva aussitôt et sortit sans un mot. Terry le regarda faire

-« Faut que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre » murmura t-il, comme pour lui-même, quand il fut sorti « Il est plutôt doué mais il prend un peu trop ses aises depuis… » Wells se tut brusquement comme s'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas seul. Reese lui adressa un regard interrogateur

-« Il m'a rendu un service » affirma Wells mal à l'aise « mais il ne faut pas être trop familier avec son personnel » ajouta t-il « Je vais travailler. Qu'on ne me dérange pas ! »

Reese comprit le message et resta près de la porte. Toutefois il retenait l'information. Quel genre de service Sven avait-il pu rendre à son patron qui gênait autant celui-ci ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il n'y eu pas d'autre incident pour émailler la journée. Wells était nerveux mais il n'y eu pas d'autre éclat. L'enquête promettait d'être compliquée en l'absence d'indices concrets. Fusco avait interrogé consciencieusement chaque employé, sans rien en tirer de bien concluant, et relevé les empreintes des techniciens. Vers 16H John rodait aux alentours des bureaux lorsqu'il vit Célia s'en approcher. Elle semblait à nouveau se diriger vers celui du comptable et il décida de tirer cela au clair. Il suivit des yeux la mince silhouette de la jeune danseuse qui s'avançait prudemment dans le couloir. Il la laissa approcher puis sortit brusquement de l'ombre. La jeune femme sursauta, poussant un petit cri de surprise

-« Oh M Randall ! Vous m'avez fait peur »

-« Désolé » répondit brièvement l'ex agent puis il lui demanda d'un ton ferme : « Que faites vous ici Célia ? Les bureaux sont interdits au personnel»

-« Oui oui je sais » répondit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise « Je ne venais pas au bureau… en fait je… je prenais un raccourci » bredouilla t-elle

-« Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sur que ce passage soit sur votre chemin et encore moins qu'il constitue un raccourci pour aller aux loges »

-« Mais… » Murmura Célia « C'est… je faisais un détour pour… »

-« Pour ? » insista Reese en se rapprochant, la sentant perdre pied

La jeune femme, paniquée, cherchait une réponse valable, lorsque la porte du bureau du comptable s'ouvrit et que celui-ci apparu sur le seuil

-« Tout va bien M Randall. Célia calme toi, il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver »

-« Les bureaux sont interdits au personnel M Kent vous le savez»

-« Oui je sais M Randall »

-« Et donc ? » insista Reese soupçonneux

-« Je vous assure que nous ne faisons rien de mal » plaida le comptable. Il se tourna vers Célia « Viens ma fille et va vite dans la réserve puisque cela te fait tellement envie » La jeune femme eut le sourire contrit d'une coupable prise en faute mais ne se fit pas répéter l'invitation. Reese fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire

-« Venez M Randall, je vais tout vous expliquer » invita le comptable. L'ex agent le suivi. Le vieil homme referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux « M Wells ne devrait pas passer dans l'immédiat, nous pourrons discuter » John se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

-« Je dois veiller à la sécurité de M Wells… » Commença t-il

-« Et elle n'est pas en cause M Randall. Il s'agit juste d'une petite entorse au règlement, rien de grave. Je vais vous montrer, venez »

John avança prudemment, sur le qui vive. Le comptable se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit la porte de la petite réserve.

-« Voici ce qui perturbe tant notre Célia » affirma le vieil homme amusé. Dans un coin de la pièce, étendue sur un coussin garnissant un large panier d'osier, une jeune chatte tigrée veillait sur trois chatons qui crapahutaient tant bien que mal sur leurs pattes encore mal assurées. Assise sur le sol, Célia câlinait la petite famille.

-« Voilà notre secret. Il n'est pas bien méchant je crois ? » Demanda le comptable en se tournant vers l'ex agent

-« En effet » concéda Reese, attendrit malgré lui.

-« Il y a trois mois j'ai trouvé Hamouma dans la rue. Très maigre et toute perdue. Abandonnée sans doute. Je l'ai recueillie, soignée. M Wells est au courant et cela ne le dérange pas. Il accepte déjà Minuit, le vieux matou de Luc qui vit dans sa loge. Je sais qu'il lui arrive de le caresser lorsqu'il s'y rend. Simplement M Wells ne veut pas que cela devienne trop envahissant et il m'avait fait promettre qu'il n'y aurait pas de chaton. Mais quand j'ai emmené Hamouma chez le vétérinaire pour la faire stériliser il m'a dit qu'elle était gestante d'au moins six semaines déjà et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire d'intervenir »

-« Donc vous avez caché la naissance » déduit Reese

-« Oui » confirma le vieil homme « Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener chez moi, mon propriétaire ne veut pas d'animaux dans son immeuble. Alors je l'ai dissimulée dans la réserve en espérant que M Wells ne devine rien lorsqu'il vient me voir. Lorsque les chatons seront sevrés je ferais stériliser Hamouma et cela ne se reproduira plus. Là dessus Célia me demandait souvent des nouvelles et elle a découvert mon secret, d'où ses intrusions dans les bureaux malgré l'interdiction »

-« C'était trop tentant » protesta la jeune femme. Elle éleva légèrement le chaton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras « Lui c'est Lulu et c'est le plus beau » affirma t-elle joyeusement. Reese observa la petite boule de poil aux marques siamoises tout juste ébauchées « Lorsqu'il sera assez grand il viendra vivre avec moi dans mon appartement. A côté c'est Jade » précisa t-elle en désignant un chaton tigré comme sa mère « C'est Bella qui l'adopte »

-« Elle est au courant ? » remarqua Reese

-« Le jour où quelque chose échappera à Bella ce sera très inquiétant » s'amusa le comptable

Reese tressaillit en sentant un mouvement à ses pieds

-« Lui c'est Isatis. Je l'ai appelé comme ça pour ses grandes oreilles comme un renard » affirma Célia en riant de l'air perplexe de l'ex agent qui observait le petit chaton roux et blanc qui s'efforçait présentement d'escalader son pantalon « Il vous aime bien on dirait. Ca vous tente un chaton M Randall ? Il n'a pas de famille encore » Demanda la jeune femme

-« Désolé Célia, j'ai déjà un chien »

-« Oh il est si mignon que même un chien fondrait devant lui ! »

-« C'est un risque que je ne voudrais pas courir » estima John qui avait saisit le chaton aventurier dans ses mains pour sauver son pantalon et sourit en l'entendant ronronner comme une turbine « Mais je verrais si quelqu'un est intéressé »

-« Ce serait chouette ! » s'enthousiasma Célia

-« Et bien, que pensez vous de notre secret M Randall ? Il n'est pas dangereux ? »

-« Non M Kent. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi soupçonneux »

-« Vous ne faisiez que votre travail » jugea le comptable

-« Vous ne direz rien M Randall ? » s'inquiéta la jeune danseuse

-« Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Merci ! »

-« Mais restez discrète Célia. M Wells pourrait vous repérer »

-« Promis. Je vais faire attention mais par chance je crois qu'il est moins perspicace que vous ! Et Puis ils sont tellement mignons ! »

Reese sourit et ne répondit pas. Il rendit le chaton au comptable et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre son poste. En chemin il s'isola et contacta son associé.

-« Oui ? Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« J'ai levé un nouveau mystère Finch. Je sais ce qui attire tellement Célia chez le comptable »

-« Ah oui ? »

John lui raconta la scène qu'il venait de vivre et Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Bien. Ce n'est visiblement pas menacant pour M Wells » s'amusa t-il

-« Non. Absolument pas. Mais cela nous fait une piste de moins » constata l'ex agent

-« En effet. De mon côté j'ai eu une idée pour accéder plus facilement aux informations »

-« Comment allez-vous faire ? »

-« Et bien… » Commença Finch hésitant, certain que son initiative allait déplaire à son agent. Il inspira profondément et se lança « Puisque M Wells tient tant à avoir un associé je lui en ai trouvé un qui devrait lui convenir»

La réponse claqua, sèche comme un coup de feu

-« Non ! »

-« Heu… je ne vous ai pas dit… » Remarqua Finch

-« Et vous croyez que je ne devine pas ? C'est non Harold ! »

-« Voyons John c'est une excellente solution au contraire, j'aurais accès à ses dossiers et je pourrais peut être récupéré les fichiers comptables »

-« Nous pourrons y accéder autrement»

-« John… »

-« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez sur le terrain ! » l'interrompit son agent

-« Si c'est indispensable, je… »

-« Justement : ca ne l'est pas ! » répliqua Reese en le coupant à nouveau

-« Cela nous fera gagner du temps John » plaida Finch

-« Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est produit lors de votre dernière incursion sur le terrain ? »

-« Non. Je m'en souviens. Mais le contexte est bien différent. Je ne serais pas constamment sur place et vous serez toujours à proximité »

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

-« De toute façon il est trop tard. J'ai déjà transmis le dossier » avoua Finch « Et nul doute qu'il conviendra à M Wells »

-« Je pensais que nous travaillions ensemble Finch ! » répliqua John et l'informaticien perçu la colère dans sa voix

-« C'est le cas John vous le savez » temporisa t-il

-« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai en ce moment ! »

-« Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier mais je vous rappelle que l'enquête est prioritaire et nos missions passent avant nos considérations personnelles » déclara alors Finch agacé par l'insistance de son agent. Il regretta aussitôt son ton un peu trop rude lorsque John lui répondit sèchement :

-« D'accord patron c'est vous qui décidez ! » et raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Finch soupira. Il avait toujours redouté que leur situation personnelle ne vienne empiéter sur leurs missions. C'était précisément ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait du un instant reprendre son rôle de patron qui lui semblait pourtant si désuet à présent. Mais pour autant il n'avait pas voulu blesser John, juste lui faire entendre raison. Il se promit d'avoir une explication avec lui le soir même sans attendre.

Reese retint un mouvement d'énervement. Autant contre son partenaire que contre lui. Il s'était un peu trop laisser aller à son instinct protecteur encore une fois. Mais Finch n'aurait pas dû prendre cette initiative sans le consulter. Il avait voulu éviter un refus de toute évidence sachant bien que l'idée ne lui plairait pas. Finalement ils avaient réagit excessivement tout les deux, chacun persuadé d'avoir raison. Une fois de plus leurs caractères se heurtaient _« Mais cela passera »_ se rassura t-il _« c'est juste un petit accrochage à surmonter »_

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint au loft vers 2H et trouva Finch endormi dans le canapé. Quel que soit son agacement envers lui, sa première pensée fut pour ses vertèbres malmenées par la position qu'il avait adopté dans son sommeil. Il s'assit près de lui et glissa la main derrière sa nuque pour le soutenir.

-« Finch. Réveillez vous, vous êtes mal installé » L'informaticien remua, ses mains tâtonnèrent et s'agrippèrent à la chemise de son agent tandis que sa tête glissait contre son épaule

-« Je voulais vous attendre » soupira t-il

Reese sentit fondre tout ressentiment face à ce geste d'abandon

-« Et bien c'est raté. Venez-vous allonger ce sera plus confortable » insista t-il

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir consulté » répondit Finch sans réagir

-« Et moi je regrette d'avoir été un peu brusque » avoua John

L'informaticien leva la tête

-« Je ne serais pas en danger avec vous à proximité »

-« Non. Je ne laisserais personne vous atteindre » murmura Reese, ses mains massant doucement le dos de son compagnon pour le détendre « Maintenant venez ou je vais devoir vous porter ! »

Finch le suivit docilement cette fois et s'allongea avec un soupir satisfait

-« C'est mieux ? » se moqua Reese

-« Oui. Pour la position et pour la compagnie » jugea l'informaticien, se tournant vers son compagnon pour réclamer un baiser. John le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, troublé devant le peu de résistance qu'il avait su lui opposer. Finch était décidément devenu sa faiblesse…


	5. Tensions

_Bon voilà la tempête… Je sens revenir la liste noire…_

 _Pas de gélatine cette fois : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay , CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela_

 _Et à mon précieux Ninja Nourann (on t'aime fort !)_

.

.

Le lendemain Fusco se présenta au cabaret vers 9H30. Il s'avançait vers les coulisses lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Déjà de retour ? »

-« Bonjour Bella. Je dois continuer mon enquête »

-« Et vous cherchez John ? »

-« J'ai encore quelques personnes à interroger. Quelques empreintes a relever aussi »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Le secrétaire m'a filé une liste du personnel. Il me manque quatre employés »

-« Des danseuses ? » interrogea Bella suspicieuse

-« Non. Pour l'instant je me contente des techniciens »

-« Bien » approuva Bella

-« Vous savez où est John ? Il pourra m'aider… »

-« Surement dans le bureau du boss. Mais je peux vous guider si vous voulez ? » Proposa la costumière

-« Je demande pas mieux. Ca me fera gagner du temps » approuva Fusco « Et puis vous pourrez me garder à l'œil ? » ironisa t-il

-« Exactement mon gars ! » affirma Bella « Il vous manque qui ? »

Fusco récita les quatre noms

-« Linda c'est une des coiffeuses mais vous ne la trouverez pas. Ca fait six mois qu'elle est en arrêt maladie et qu'elle n'a pas remit les pieds ici»

-« Six mois ? Je peux peut être la rayer de ma liste » estima Lionel

-« Ramon assure l'entretien. A cette heure il doit être quelque part dans les loges. Camille c'est la maquilleuse. Elle remplace un peu Linda aussi. Du coup ce matin elle devait aller coiffer Carla. Enfin Louis c'est le comptable. Vous ne l'avez pas vu hier ?

-« Non. Il était avec le boss quand j'ai voulu lui parler et après il avait quitté son poste »

-« Venez on va commencer par Ramon, mais je suis bien sure qu'il a rien fait de mal » affirma Bella

-« Et pourquoi ? » interrogea Fusco en la suivant

-« Il en serait pas capable. Ramon c'est un brave gars mais il n'a pas la lumière à tous les étages »

Fusco fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé l'homme d'entretien il put constater qu'effectivement celui-ci était plutôt inoffensif

-« Bon maintenant on va trouver Camille » annonça Bella lorsqu'il eut fini son interrogatoire

-« Ok » approuva Fusco

Elle se tourna vers lui, levant un index menaçant :

-« On va dans les loges. N'oubliez pas que je vous surveille ! » Gronda la costumière

-« Je serais sage comme une image » se moqua l'inspecteur

Elle le guida. Camille terminait de coiffer Carla lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la loge. Cette dernière se tourna brusquement vers les arrivants

-« C'est quoi ça ? Je reçois pas quand je me fais coiffer » protesta t-elle

-« Ben tu feras une exception ma jolie » répliqua Bella pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le ton vindicatif de la danseuse « Monsieur est inspecteur de police alors on l'écoute »

Carla dévisagea Fusco de la tête aux pieds

-« T'es sur ? » demanda t-elle

-« Sur que c'est pas écrit sur mon front mais je peux vous montrer ma plaque » ironisa Lionel

-« Ok ok » tempéra Carla « Et vous voulez quoi ? »

-« A toi rien » rétorqua Bella « C'est Camille qui est concernée »

-« Moi ? » demanda la jeune femme surprise

-« Je dois vous interroger sur les événements qui se sont produit l'autre soir. Et prendre vos empreintes aussi, elles n'ont pas été relevées »

-« Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans » contesta la maquilleuse

-« Je récupère les empreintes de l'ensemble du personnel »

-« J'ai donné les miennes hier » confirma Bella

-« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je n'ai rien a voir dans tout ça »

-« Alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de les donner ? » demanda Bella

-« Rien » Concéda finalement Camille avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Pas question que vous preniez les miennes » déclara fermement Carla

-« Du calma la diva » se moqua la costumière « Il a dit les techniciens pas les danseuses »

-« Pas pour l'instant en tout cas » confirma Fusco « Bien je vais commencer par le relevé » ajouta t-il en prenant le nécessaire dans une petite sacoche

-« C'est pas des spécialistes qui le font d'habitude ? »

-« On manque de personnel. Je dépanne ! »

-« Hey ! Pas question que tu finisses ma coiffure avec des doigts plein d'encre » affirma la danseuse en les observant l'air dégouté

-« Des mains ça se lave Carla ! » rétorqua Bella

-« Avec du liquide vaisselle ça part bien » ajouta Fusco tout en effectuant le relevé. Il lui posa ensuite quelques questions mais la maquilleuse ne lui apprit rien d'intéressant « C'est bon. Au suivant » annonça t-il

-« Il reste Louis ? »

-« Louis Kent, le comptable »

-« Par ici » le guida Bella

Ils entendirent Carla se plaindre

-« Pas commode celle là » grogna Fusco

-« Elle se croit supérieure parce que c'est une des vedettes du spectacle et s'imagine la meilleure danseuse » expliqua Bella

-« Et c'est justifié ? »

-« J'ai connu mieux » trancha la costumière, blasée

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau

-« Louis ouvre, c'est moi Bella »

Le comptable apparut sur le seuil

-« Je t'amène un inspecteur qui veut te faire un brin de causette »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ? »

-« Le début d'incendie ? J'en ai entendu parler en effet. Mais à cette heure tardive je n'étais pas présent »

-« J'aimerais quand même vous poser quelques questions » insista Fusco

-« Bien entendu inspecteur, entrez »

-« Je retourne dans ma loge. Vous voulez que je prévienne John que vous êtes là ? » Proposa Bella

-« Je dis pas non »

-« Ok. Je m'en charge ! »

-« Asseyez-vous inspecteur. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande utilité mais je vous écoute »

Fusco prit place et commença son interrogatoire par quelques questions de routine

-« Et donc vous n'avez pas connaissance de menace contre M Wells ? Ou de…. » Fusco s'interrompit brusquement « Qu'est ce que …? » Il baissa la tête pour voir ce qui venait de le piquer « C'est quoi ça ? » S'exclama t-il en observant le petit chaton roux et blanc occupé à escalader son pantalon avec application. A ses côté le comptable pâlit. Il saisit délicatement le petit félin.

-« Dis donc le fauve, t'as de sacrés griffes tu sais ? »

-« Miaou ? » émit le chaton

-« Inspecteur, je suis confus »

-« Agression sur un agent des forces de l'ordre. Tu sais que tu risques gros mon pote ? » Se moqua Lionel alors que le chaton tendait la patte cherchant à l'attraper « C'est à vous ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers Louis

-« Oui heu… enfin… je vais vous expliquer inspecteur » le comptable retraça rapidement son histoire

-« Ok. Donc il n'est pas sensé se balader celui là » remarqua Fusco tandis que le chaton avait enfin réussi à agripper sa veste. Il le laissa faire et le petit félin se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule avec un soupir satisfait tout en ronronnant très fort.

-« Non inspecteur. Et je vous serais grée de garder mon secret »

-« Pas de souci » répondit Lionel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser le petit matou « Il sait y faire celui là »

-« Il a dû se faufiler hors de la réserve sans que je l'aperçoive »

-« Il a l'air d'un sacré numéro ! » se moqua Fusco

Le comptable sourit devant l'attitude câline du chaton

-« Isatis semble vous apprécier beaucoup inspecteur. Vous n'avez pas envie d'adopter un petit chat ? »

-« Ah non merci ! » répliqua aussitôt Fusco « Enfin mon fils serait surement pas contre depuis le temps qu'il me tanne pour avoir un animal, mais avec mon boulot pas question ! »

-« Les chats s'adaptent facilement vous savez »

-« Ouais. J'y penserais pour ma retraite ! »

Deux coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter

-« C'est John » entendirent-ils

Le comptable soupira de soulagement et alla ouvrir

-« Salut Lionel. Tu t'es fait un copain ? » Demanda Reese en apercevant le petit félin

-« Ouais. J'en ai trouvé un qui aime la police » se moqua Fusco. Il se leva et rendit le chaton au comptable. Le petit animal protesta

-« Tu lui manques déjà on dirait » ironisa John

-« J'ai fini M Kent. Si quelque chose vous revient… »

-« Je vous appellerais inspecteur »

Les deux comparses quittèrent le bureau

-« Tu as du nouveau Lionel ? »

-« Il me manquait les empreintes de trois personnes pour les comparaisons et je devais les interroger, avec le comptable en prime»

-« Vous avez trouvé combien d'empreintes différentes en bas ? »

-« Sept officieusement et cinq officiellement »

-« Pourquoi officieusement ? » demanda Reese

-« Parce que les deux autres on pouvait les écarter. Les premières c'étaient celles de Wells. Les secondes les tiennes. Et toi il valait mieux que tu ne figures pas au dossier. Disons que j'ai fait une petite correction »

-« Ok. Merci Lionel. Et les cinq autres ? »

-« Les comparaisons sont en cours »

-« Dis donc, t'as l'air drôlement nerveux » remarqua Lionel devant la tension visible de son vis-à-vis « Il s'est passé un truc ? »

-« Non. Rien à signaler »

-« Oh je vois ! » jugea Fusco « Qu'est ce qu'il a Finch ? »

-« Mais rien pourquoi ? » répondit Reese perplexe

-« Si t'es nerveux et que c'est pas pour le boulot il reste que lui ! D'ailleurs je peux même le soupçonner avant le boulot »

Reese soupira d'être si prévisible

-« Disons qu'il s'est mis en tête d'intervenir et je n'aime pas cela »

-« Y'a ni puits ni anciennes mines ici » ironisa Fusco

-« Je sais »

-« John, dis ce que tu veux, tu pourras pas le mettre sous globe ! »

-« C'est dommage » remarqua Reese

-« Fait lui confiance, sinon il t'en voudra »

-« Tu le connais bien » jugea l'ex agent

-« Ouais. Je sais surtout qu'il a un sale caractère. Tout comme toi ! Franchement des fois je m'étonne que vous puissiez les conjuguer, mais c'est peut être vos différences qui vous rapprochent »

-« C'est possible »

-« Bon. C'est pas tout ça mais je dois retourner bosser. Je te tiens au courant pour les empreintes »

-« D'accord. A plus Lionel »

Reese le suivit des yeux. « _Le bon sens légendaire de l'inspecteur Fusco »_ songea t-il _« Brut de décoffrage mais tellement logique »_ Il avait raison. Leurs différences les faisaient souvent se heurter mais les unissaient plus surement encore. Il fallait juste qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Il songea au refus catégorique de son compagnon quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il avait évoqué son envie de choisir un symbole pour leur lien. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être un peu blessé parce que cela résonnait comme un refus de s'engager avec lui, d'officialiser leur relation. Mais John préférait y voir une peur de l'engagement en général. Sinon il ne serait pas avec lui depuis tant de mois ! En tout cas il se refusait à y voir un manque d'amour. Il était sur de ses sentiments. Un jour peut être changerait-il d'avis ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Wells arriva au cabaret vers 13H particulièrement joyeux et annonça à son garde du corps qu'il recevrait le soir même la visite d'un candidat "idéal" et tenait peut être enfin un associé sérieux. Il ne se priva pas de faire remarquer à son secrétaire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Celui-ci parut contrarié mais ne répliqua pas. Wells passa l'après midi à échafauder des plans pour ses grands projets. Reese, évidemment, était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste sans pouvoir le montrer, et redoubla de vigilance, nerveux à la perspective qu'une nouvelle attaque puisse se produire en présence de son partenaire.

A 18H Wells était fin prêt à rencontrer son futur associé. Il l'accueillit avec tous les égards et entreprit aussitôt de lui faire visiter les lieux. Finch se sentit un peu dépassé par cet accueil très expansif mais n'en montra rien et soutint la conversation sans faillir, glissant de temps à autre un regard discret vers son compagnon pour se rassurer.

La visite dura près d'une heure, Wells ne se lassant pas d'exposer ses projets devant un interlocuteur qui semblait si bien le comprendre. Puis ils regagnèrent un petit salon à proximité des loges.

-« Bien M Wren, je vous propose tout d'abord d'assister à notre spectacle ce soir. Vous verrez ce dont nos artistes sont capables » affirma t-il finalement

-« Je pense en effet que cela sera une bonne entrée en matière M Wells »

-« Le spectacle commence dans une heure. D'ici là nous pouvons continuer à discuter tranquillement » suggéra le propriétaire « Je vous ai exposé mes idées mais qu'avez-vous pensé de nos installations ? »

Finch soutint la conversation pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Wells était même un peu dépassé par les suggestions de son interlocuteur.

Dans son coin Reese admirait une fois de plus l'érudition de son partenaire, il lui semblait à l'aise dans tout les domaines.

Une jeune femme entra dans son costume de scène typique des années 1920. Sans doute une des danseuses du spectacle « années folles ». Brune, coiffée au carré, mince et gracieuse dans sa tenue ajustée et assez légère, toute en soie et en transparence. Elle s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de Wells qui fit les présentations

-« Diane est une de nos meilleures recrues » constata t-il

-« Enchantée » répondit poliment l'informaticien. La jeune femme lui adressa un large sourire qui fit tiquer l'ex agent qui dû faire un effort pour garder son impassibilité.

Après cinq minutes Wells consultât son téléphone

-« M Wren je dois vous abandonner quelques instants. Une urgence. Mais Diane va vous tenir compagnie »

-« Avec plaisir » affirma la jeune femme. Finch pressentit la manœuvre.

-« Je peux aussi aller attendre dans la salle ou dans votre loge » suggéra t-il

-« Restez ici M Wren » intima Wells « Je ne serais pas long. Profitez-en pour vous distraire un peu » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Finch pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Son malaise s'accentua lorsque Diane se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il s'écarta aussitôt par reflexe.

Wells se dirigea vers la porte

-« Vous venez John ? On m'attend » affirma t-il

L'hésitation de l'ex agent passa inaperçu aux yeux de leur numéro mais pas à ceux de son compagnon qui voyait bien la tension en lui et son regard sombre. Reese dû se résigner à suivre Terry malgré sa réticence. Finch observa la porte se refermer sur les deux hommes.

-« Alors M Wren, vous aimez notre spectacle ? » interrogea Diane

-« Je ne l'ai pas encore vue Mademoiselle. Je dois le découvrir ce soir »

-« Mademoiselle ? Appelez-moi Diane ! » Protesta t-elle

-« Bien » concéda Finch

-« J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je suis dans la fiction sur les années folles »

-« Je l'avais deviné à votre costume » constata l'informaticien

-« Vous êtes doué » gloussa la jeune femme « Il est joli non ? » demanda t-elle en se penchant davantage vers lui

Finch recula

-« En effet. Il vous va bien »

-« Ne soyez pas si tendu M Wren » affirma la jeune femme en posant une main sur son genou

Finch retira sa main doucement mais fermement

-« Madem… Diane, je crains qu'il n'y ai un malentendu. Je ne suis pas ici pour ce genre de "rapprochement" »

-« Je ne vous plais pas ? » demanda la danseuse perplexe

-« Vous êtes charmante, mais je ne suis pas libre »

-« Vous êtes marié ? »

-« Non mais je suis déjà pris »

-« Pris mais pas engagé ? » insista Diane

-« C'est la même chose »

-« Vous savez, cela ne sortira pas d'ici… »

-« Peu importe Diane. Je n'accepte pas ce genre d'initiative, je suis ici pour affaire et seulement pour cela »

-« Vous êtes étonnant M Wren. En général je n'ai pas de refus. Ou vous ne me trouvez pas assez bien ? »

-« Vous êtes très bien mais j'ai des principes et je m'y tiens » répliqua Finch fermement

-« Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire vous ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ? » ajouta t-elle désappointée

-« Vous pouvez me tenir compagnie en discutant » suggéra Finch qui avait pitié de son embarras

-« Discuter ? » demanda t-elle surprise « Bon pourquoi pas. Mais de quoi ? »

-« Nous pourrions trouver un sujet… » L'informaticien hésita puis songea à leur compagnon « Aimez-vous les animaux ? » Demanda t-il

-« Ah oui ! J'ai un chat et vous ? »

-« Un chien »

La jeune femme lui offrit une sourire réjouit et adopta aussitôt le sujet proposé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée. L'une des plus longues demi-heure de sa vie selon Reese. Il avait dû rester là à écouter pérorer Wells. Sa soit disant urgence n'était qu'un prétexte. Laisser un associé, ou futur associé, en tête à tête avec une jolie fille faisait apparemment partie de ses stratégies pour amadouer ses interlocuteurs. Les négociations n'en étaient ensuite que plus détendues. Finalement il décida de retourner dans son bureau. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire féminin résonner, provenant de la pièce. Reese se raidit, serrant les poings alors que sa jalousie se réveillait un peu plus.

-« Je crois que notre nouvel associé s'amuse beaucoup » affirma Wells « C'est toujours très efficace cette méthode » constata t-il satisfait. Il ne remarqua pas que son garde du corps le fusillait du regard. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et John chercha aussitôt le regard de son compagnon. Celui-ci se tenait toujours assis dans le canapé, Diane avait prit place dans le fauteuil face à lui. Rien n'indiquait un quelconque rapprochement entre eux pourtant Diane était indubitablement joyeuse et Finch semblait… sous le charme. Reese songea que si Diane avait été un homme il lui aurait déjà mis son poing dans la figure. Mais avec une femme c'était inenvisageable.

Finch leva les yeux vers lui et comprit immédiatement qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation. Il allait devoir le rassurer lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient.

-«M Wren vous avez passé un bon moment ? » interrogea Wells

-« Excellent merci. Nous avons discuté de chose et d'autre » répondit l'informaticien

-« Discuter ? » répéta Terry surprit. Puis il songea qu'il devait s'agir d'un souci de discrétion et changea de sujet « Il est temps de rejoindre la loge, suivez moi » invita t-il

Finch passa près de son compagnon. Il chercha son regard mais celui-ci gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Attitude qu'il garda durant toute la soirée, comme Finch put le constater chaque fois qu'il pouvait tourner son regard vers lui. Autant dire qu'il ne profita guère du spectacle même s'il fit semblant de l'apprécier.

Finalement Wells lui donna rendez vous pour le lendemain, précisant qu'il enverrait sa limousine le récupérer. Sans doute cherchait-il à impressionner son interlocuteur. Finch donna l'adresse d'un hôtel pour point de rendez vous et quitta les lieux épuisé physiquement et surtout nerveusement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était couché depuis une heure déjà guettant le retour de son partenaire.

Enfin il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Bear se précipita et il entendit John lui murmurer quelques mots. Il suivit ses mouvements à travers le loft. Il passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bains puis se rapprocha. Finch sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids comme il se glissait dans leur lit. Il patienta mais rien ne se produisit. Le croyait-il endormi ? Il se tourna vers lui

-« Tout va bien John ? » risqua t-il doucement

-« Oui »

Le ton était sec, bref.

-« Vous êtes sur ? » insista l'informaticien

-« Oui. Vous devriez dormir Harold. La journée a été longue » C'était dit sur un ton directif, sans chaleur

Finch soupira

-« Ne soyez pas si nerveux John » murmura t-il. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il insista :

-« John, vous savez bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec cette jeune femme… »

Il sursauta comme son compagnon se tournait brusquement vers lui

-« Comment le saurais-je ? » demanda t-il sèchement « Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous amuser lorsque nous sommes revenus ! »

-« John ! » protesta Finch « Nous avions juste une conversation cordiale ! »

-« Cordiale ? » ironisa Reese « Vous aviez l'air vraiment très proches pour une discussion juste "cordiale "! »

Finch sentit la colère l'envahir, ajouté à la tension de ces derniers jours…Avant qu'il n'ait pu se raisonner il riposta :

-« Je n'ai rien dit moi lorsque vous discutiez interminablement avec Zoé à l'exposition ! Pourtant avec elle vous n'en êtes plus depuis longtemps à la cordialité ! » Grinça t-il

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard de son compagnon se durcir, devenir froid comme la glace

-« Vous pensez que je continu de la voir ? » interrogea l'ex agent, tendu

Finch savait qu'il aurait dû démentir mais ce fût plus fort que lui, il continua :

-« Vous me croyez bien capable d'avoir une relation avec cette fille ! » riposta t-il

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Sous la colère chacun pouvait lire la souffrance dans les yeux de l'autre, pourtant ils restèrent chacun sur leur position.

Finch rompit le contact le premier en se levant brusquement. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila son manteau par-dessus son pyjama

-« Où allez-vous ? » l'interpella Reese. En un instant il fut près de lui « Où allez-vous ? » répéta t-il en saisissant son bras

-« Je rentre chez moi » répondit Finch en se dégageant brusquement

-« Ne partez pas » intima l'ex agent en se plaçant entre lui et la porte

-« Je n'ai pas ma place ici ! » répliqua l'informaticien

-« Harold… »

-« Laissez-moi passer M Reese » l'interrompit celui-ci d'un ton dur

John hésita entre insister et le laisser partir. A son attitude rigide, complètement fermée, il comprit qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, quoi qu'il lui dise. Et lui-même se sentait trop nerveux pour la discussion dont ils avaient besoin. Dans cette tension il risquait de prononcer des mots qu'il regretterait ensuite. Il s'écarta lentement de la porte. Finch s'avança aussitôt et la franchit sans lui accorder un regard. La porte claqua derrière lui et John eut la sensation d'un déchirement en la voyant se refermer. Il passa la main sur son visage. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était laissé déborder par sa jalousie, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Retrouver Finch plaisantant avec cette fille, les voir apparemment si proches. Au fond de lui il savait bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais il n'avait pas réussi à se raisonner. Il s'adossa contre la porte, ferma les yeux. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû rentrer, c'était sa première idée d'ailleurs : attendre le lendemain, se calmer et avoir une bonne discussion. Cela leur réussissait toujours. Mais il avait craint que Finch n'interprète mal son absence. Et puis il y avait eu ces mots… visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être jaloux. Il songea qu'en temps normal cette pensée lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais présentement cela n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Comment Finch pouvait-il imaginer qu'il puisse voir, désirer quelqu'un d'autre, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ces derniers mois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Ils avaient clairement un problème de confiance…

.

Finch resta quelques secondes assit au volant de sa voiture, essayant de se calmer, cherchant à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Quelques secondes avaient suffit pour balayer des mois de bonheur. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il finit par démarrer pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être seul et de trouver comment réparer cela… si toutefois cela pouvait être réparé…


	6. Mise au point

_Vite quittons la liste noire ! (Quoique s'il y a un lâcher de chats… c'est intéressant ! »_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay , CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela_

 _Et à mon super Ninja Nourann (on t'aime fort toujours !)_

 _._

 _._

Finch s'éveilla au son du réveil. Il avait à peine dormi. Il resta quelques instants désorienté : pourquoi se trouvait-il chez lui alors qu'ils avaient décidé de s'installer au loft le temps de l'enquête ? Puis la mémoire lui revint, la dispute. Bien peu de mots échangés en réalité mais ils avaient été suffisant pour les séparer. Les séparer. L'idée lui donna la nausée. Ce n'était pas possible, pas comme ça…

Il se secoua. Il devait se préparer pour le rendez vous, rejoindre le point de rencontre, continuer la mission. Reese allait agir de même bien sur, et ils allaient se croiser. Face à leur numéro, ils devraient s'ignorer mais ensuite ? Quelle attitude devrait-il adopter ? Ils devaient se parler, c'était la clé ! Il allait devoir s'excuser. John aussi d'ailleurs. Restait à savoir jusqu'à quel point leur dispute allait affecter leur relation. Il se surprit à prier pour qu'elle ne soit pas brisée : il tenait trop à lui !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était installé sur le vaste canapé, mal à l'aise. Il guettait anxieusement la porte : serait-il là ? Oui, forcement. Il n'allait pas abandonner la mission _« Mais ensuite ? »_ ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur numéro

-« Ah ! Monsieur Wren ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Désolé du retard ! Mais 10H c'est un peu tôt pour moi » ajouta Wells avec une grimace.

-« Ce n'est rien » murmura l'informaticien. Son regard dériva par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur, Reese se tenait près de la porte dans l'attitude rigide et attentive du parfait garde du corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Finch sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant l'indifférence évidente de son associé. Il dû faire un effort pour se concentrer sur les propos de leur numéro.

-« …. Et ce sont toutes ces charges qui plombent notre trésorerie » affirmait Wells, discutant sans remarquer le trouble de son vis-à-vis

-« Je comprends » murmura Finch

-« Et il y a aussi le coût des spectacles, les accessoires toujours plus onéreux. Les gens veulent sans cesse davantage d'effets spéciaux, des trucages extraordinaires ! Ok mais ça coûte cher ce genres d'innovations ! »

-« Je suppose qu'il faut assurer toujours plus d'entrée pour que le spectacle soit rentable » estima Finch

-« Exact ! Et pour attirer plus de monde il faut faire de la publicité ! Et ça aussi c'est un sacré budget »

Finch lança un nouveau regard vers son compagnon. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, concentré, fixant un point droit devant lui sans paraître s'intéresser à sa présence.

-« Je suppose qu'à un certain niveau le bouche à oreille n'est plus assez efficace » remarqua Finch s'efforçant de suivre la conversation

-« Oh largement ! Il n'y a qu'une pub un peu racoleuse qui marche à notre époque ! »

-« Pas nécessairement. Je pense qu'en ciblant plus précisément vos publicités cela réduirait les coûts tout en attirant la clientèle dont vous avez besoin » répliqua l'informaticien. Il leva les yeux à nouveau vers son partenaire sans plus de résultat.

-« C'est pas faux. En fait… j'y avais pensé bien sur, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je crains d'être un piètre publicitaire. Mais vous M Wren ? Vous avez des notions ? »

-« Quelques unes. J'ai déjà supervisé quelques campagnes »

-« Excellent ! Je crois que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre M Wren ! » Jubila Wells « Champagne ? Whisky ? » Proposa t-il

-« A cette heure quelque chose de plus léger me semble s'imposer M Wells »

-« Hum… café ? »

-« Oui volontiers » approuva Finch qui doutait que son interlocuteur puisse lui fournir un thé convenable

Wells appela et passa commande. La conversation se poursuivit. Finch donnait le change.

Reese admirait sa capacité d'adaptation. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller à lui immédiatement et le prendre dans ses bras. En le revoyant il n'avait songé qu'à une seule chose : lui parler. Et le retrouver. Leur dispute ne devrait être qu'une mauvaise parenthèse dans leur histoire se promit-il

Le téléphone de Wells vibra avec insistance. Celui-ci l'ignora.

-« Vous devriez peut être répondre M Wells cela semble urgent » suggéra Finch.

Wells consultât l'écran et eut l'air mécontent.

-« Je vous demande un instant M Wren, je dois prendre cet appel »

-« Faites donc M Wells »

L'homme se leva et décrocha tout en quittant la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir ils l'entendirent élever la voix.

Finch leva timidement les yeux vers son partenaire. John surveillait le couloir par la vitre du bureau. L'informaticien s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention mais il ne réagit pas. Il se demanda si c'était juste pour préserver leur couverture ou s'il lui en voulait au point de l'ignorer délibérément. De son côté John évitait soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de son associé pour être certain de ne pas céder à la tentation de le rejoindre et ainsi risquer de se trahir. Après quelques instants il recula et deux secondes plus tard Wells revenait dans le bureau.

John avait vite compris en épiant la conversation qu'elle ne serait pas très longue et ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

-« M Wren je suis désolé. Je dois passer un autre coup de fil qui sera sans doute un peu long. Je vais vous envoyer rencontrer mon comptable et je vous rejoindrais dès que possible »

-« Nous pourrions aussi reporter » suggéra Finch

-« Non, non, ce ne sera pas si long » affirma Wells « John, conduisez M Wren auprès de Louis et restez avec eux jusqu'à ce que j'arrive » Il se pencha et ajouta à voix basse « Je compte sur vous pour exercer une surveillance discrète »

-« Bien M Wells » répondit Reese faisant signe qu'il avait compris le message _« Enthousiaste mais toujours méfiant malgré tout »_ songea t-il « Par ici M Wren » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son associé

Finch passa devant lui sans oser lever les yeux. Une fois dans le couloir il le suivit docilement sans pouvoir s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette, cette démarche souple qui le caractérisait. Reese tourna à gauche et ouvrit une porte sur le côté. Il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours avant de le faire entrer. Finch eut un mouvement de surprise en se retrouvant dans un bureau à peine aménagé, plongé dans la pénombre. Il se retourna mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot John l'avait plaqué contre la porte et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa passionnément. Finch gémit sous son impatience mais ne fit rien pour se dégager, au contraire, il agrippa sa chemise et lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

-« Harold. Je suis désolé » murmura l'ex agent

-« John… » Commença Finch mais Reese posa une main sur ses lèvres

-« Je sais qu'un baiser ne suffira pas à tout effacer mais il fallait que je vous rappelle l'essentiel : l'amour qui nous lie et qui n'a pas changé… n'est ce pas ? » ajouta t-il hésitant

L'informaticien hocha la tête en signe de dénégation

-« Nous devons parler et nous le ferons plus tard je vous le promets. Je voulais juste vous faire comprendre que rien n'est fini entre nous » Il hésita « Et aussi m'en assurer » ajouta t-il

Finch écarta sa main

-« Je n'oublierais rien » murmura t-il tandis que le soulagement l'envahissait en sentant le lien toujours aussi solide entre eux.

Reese l'embrassa, plus doucement cette fois, comme pour sceller leurs paroles. Puis il le prit par le bras et l'entraina hors du bureau

-« Il ne faut pas nous attarder davantage »

Finch le suivit comprenant ce qu'il craignait. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau du comptable, il lui chuchota :

-« Continuez ainsi, vous êtes parfait »

-« Merci » répondit l'informaticien réconforté. Puis ils entrèrent dans le local.

Une fois à l'intérieur Reese n'eut pas trop de mal à détourner l'attention du comptable, compte tenu de leur relation plus amicale depuis que John avait surpris son secret et promit de ne rien en dire. Il réussi à le distraire les quelques minutes nécessaire pour que Finch puisse récupérer les données de l'ordinateur, ce qui, pour lui, ne parut pas poser de difficulté.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch quitta le club et se fit déposer devant un restaurant réputé dans un quartier chic. Il fit semblant d'y entrer mais en ressortit dès que la limousine eut disparu. Il prit un taxi qui le déposa à proximité de la bibliothèque.

Il passa l'après midi sur place à étudier les données récupérées. John le contacta vers 16H

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Non. Pas pour le moment. J'ai passé en revue l'ensemble des fichiers sans rien trouver de particulier. Il me reste seulement un fichier à décoder »

-« Donc pas de double comptabilité »

-« A priori non. Ces mesures de protections très poussées ne cachent rien de malhonnête. Ou alors nous n'avons pas toute les données »

-« Wells n'a pas d'ordinateur personnel et nous avons eut accès à ceux de son bureau et de la comptabilité, donc… »

-« Donc il n'y a pas d'autre fichier » conclu Finch

-« A moins qu'il ne confie ses affaires à un tiers de confiance ? Mais j'en doute, il est méfiant même avec ceux qui compose son entourage proche »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas vue la façon dont ses fichiers étaient cryptés »

John fut tenté de faire une réflexion sur la paranoïa du personnage mais l'ambiance n'était pas encore assez détendue entre eux.

-« Très bien je continu la surveillance. Je suppose que je rentrerais assez tard encore »

-« M Wells est un noctambule »

-« Est-ce que vous serez au loft ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Reese

Finch hésita

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il finalement, décidé à être honnête

-« Harold… »

-« Je n'oublie rien John » l'interrompit celui-ci « J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir »

-« Il faut que nous parlions Harold » insista l'ex agent

-« Je sais John et nous le ferons puisque cela a toujours été notre meilleure façon de trouver notre équilibre »

-« Mais vous voulez attendre ? »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas John. Peut être que mes réflexions me pousseront à me remettre en cause mais l'essentiel lui ne changera pas »

-« C'est une promesse ? »

-« Oui. Je vous le promets »

-« Dans ce cas j'attendrais. Je sais être patient pour vous »

-« Merci John. A plus tard, soyez prudent »

-« A bientôt » Reese raccrocha, pas tout à fait rassuré. Finch ne semblait pas vouloir rompre leur lien mais il redoutait tout de même le résultat de ses réflexions.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le reste de la journée, puis la soirée, s'écoulèrent lentement sans amener de faits nouveaux. Wells ne parlait que de ses projets. Bella et Luc, à qui il en fit part longuement, se réjouirent pour lui. Sven restait morose « vexé que cela ne vienne pas de lui » affirma Terry. John faisait semblant d'approuver mais pensait seulement à l'incident que cette initiative avait provoqué entre lui et son compagnon et n'était pas loin de maudire cette mission.

A la fin de sa journée Reese rentra au loft avec un peu d'appréhension. Il pénétra sans bruit dans l'appartement. Bear vint aussitôt l'accueillir et cela le réconforta quelque peu. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient suffisamment les lieux pour qu'il puisse se diriger et il renonça à allumer la veilleuse de l'entrée. C'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir le vide de son absence. Il s'avança, se prépara puis se coucha machinalement, s'efforçant de faire abstraction de cette place vide à ses côtés.

Il soupira, posant son bras sur ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir et il ne voulait plus penser. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? « Encore » avait-il envie d'ajouter. Enfin ils avaient fait un pas l'un vers l'autre ce matin. Il avait réagi rapidement parce qu'avec son compagnon l'attente ne pourrait qu'envenimer les choses, il le savait. Et Finch lui avait dit que rien n'était changé. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne changerait pas. Toutefois il n'en avait pas moins décidé de prendre du temps pour réfléchir, s'éloignant de lui…

Ce n'était pas leur premier accrochage. Il se rappela leur retour de la clinique du Docteur Hamilton, ces moments tendus pendant la mission au cours de laquelle ils avaient dû protéger Fusco. D'autres moments dans leur quotidien. Peut être étaient-ils trop différents pour être ensemble ?

Non ! Reese repoussa cette idée. C'était seulement une question de caractère, quelques ajustements à trouver, et ils les trouveraient se jura t-il. Rien ne viendrait les séparer !

Il eut envie de l'appeler mais renonça. Il devait respecter sa volonté sinon il risquait de le braquer. Reese avait compris depuis leur premier matin ensemble qu'il ne devrait jamais essayer de lui forcer la main, juste tenter de le guider dans la bonne direction, d'ailleurs ce matin là Finch le lui avait dit : _« Je crois que sans vos paroles j'aurais choisit le mauvais chemin »_ se rappela t-il. Puisqu'il avait besoin d'un guide John était bien décidé à tenir ce rôle pour qu'ils continuent leur chemin ensemble et pour connaître encore ces petits bonheurs du quotidien dont il se réjouissait depuis presque 18 mois. Se réveiller en le tenant contre lui ou le surprendre dans la cuisine occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner dans un de ses tee shirt trop grand pour lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore ensommeillés, si loin du Harold Finch tiré à quatre épingles, sérieux et impassible, dont il donnait l'image tout au long du jour. Il voulait le compagnon taquin qui prenait un malin plaisir à le déranger chaque fois qu'ils avaient un peu de temps et qu'il décidait de préparer leur repas, multipliant les interruptions pour le perturber. Il voulait partager d'autres fous rires comme celui qui les avait secoué devant ce plat où le sel avait remplacé le sucre parce qu'à force d'être dérangé il avait interverti les deux _« Quelle punition »_ avait grimacé l'informaticien et leurs rires avaient repris de plus belle, résonnant dans la pièce comme une musique du bonheur. Il voulait ce compagnon qui aimait lui voir porter une cravate parce qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour lui réclamer un baiser chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui. Il voulait d'autres promenades avec Bear, d'autres sorties où il devenait son professeur, d'autres séances de cinéma où le film le captivait si peu, d'autres interminables rendez vous commun chez le tailleur _« Faites un effort M Reese ! Ce n'est pas si terrible de rester immobile quelques minutes, vous faites bien pire lors de vos filatures ! »_ Le morigénait-il en s'efforçant de paraître sévère sans réellement y parvenir. Il voulait encore le soutenir, veiller sur lui, le protéger, le faire taire d'un baiser lorsque ses propos dérivaient, surtout lorsqu'il se sous estimait. Il voulait d'autres moments complices ou amoureux, tendres ou ardents. Il voulait se perdre sous ses provocations ou le tenir à la merci de ses caresses. Il voulait d'autres nuits sereines entre ses bras ou brulantes sous ses baisers impatients, leurs corps unis jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un. Il le voulait tout simplement…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch gardait les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Que faisait-il là, seul ? John aurait du être à côté de lui. Nul doute qu'il n'aurait eu aucune peine à s'endormir alors, sa présence rassurante le berçant, le calmant. Les battements réguliers de son cœur comme la plus apaisante des mélodies. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir…

Il avait bien perçu l'inquiétude dans le ton de son compagnon lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne le rejoindrait pas. Il devinait sa peine puisqu'il éprouvait la même. Toute la question était de savoir pourquoi il se l'infligeait ! Et pourquoi il la lui infligeait ! Leur dispute n'était au fond qu'un accrochage comme ils en avaient déjà eu. Leur histoire était jalonnée de ces petits incidents, en majorité dû à la jalousie de John et à sa propre obsession de rester privé. A chacun ses défauts, l'essentiel étant de parvenir à les concilier, ce qu'ils avaient toujours su faire jusqu'à présent avec une bonne explication et ce qu'ils continueraient à faire se promit-il. Car il n'avait aucune envie que leur histoire s'arrête. Et il ne parlait pas de leur collaboration. Il savait depuis longtemps que John resterait près de lui quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit leur lien. Non, il parlait de leur histoire, ce qu'ils avaient de plus important et ce qu'il comptait bien préserver envers et contre tous. John lui était devenu aussi indispensable que l'oxygène qu'il respirait. Une dépendance effrayante mais dont il n'aurait pour rien au monde chercher à guérir, il devait bien l'avouer. Demain il le rejoindrait et John lui ferait oublier toute leurs différences comme il savait si bien le faire…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin, John reprit son poste sans enthousiasme et fit le tour des lieux par réflexe. Wells arriva vers 11H30 toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Il appela Sven pour lui dicter son courrier. Celui-ci semblait morose.

-« Et bien Sven. Vous êtes bien sombre, quelque chose vous tracasse ?»

-« Non M Wells »

-« Vous devriez vous réjouir, ce cabaret va enfin s'agrandir ! »

-« C'est le cas Monsieur » répondit le secrétaire d'un ton peu convaincant

-« Avec cet tête d'enterrement ? »

-« Je me réjouis pour vous Monsieur. Je crains juste que vous n'ayez quelques déconvenues »

-« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

-« Ce M Wren ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il est trop lisse » jugea Sven « Il n'a pas une tête à s'intéresser aux spectacles de cabaret »

-« Mon pauvre Sven si je n'avais que des clients avec des têtes d'amateur de spectacles de cabaret ma salle serait vide ! » ricana Wells

-« Mais on ne sait rien sur lui ! » protesta le secrétaire

-« Mon détective va y pourvoir. Mais pour l'instant il n'a rien trouvé. Cet homme est ce qu'il dit être. Pas comme votre dernier candidat ! »

Sven se renfrogna

-« Le dernier avait plusieurs sociétés, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il était malhonnête » affirma t-il

-« Ah parce qu'un type qui se cache derrière des sociétés écrans tu trouves ça fiable toi ? » ironisa Terry

-« Il ne se cache pas ! C'est juste un financier »

-« Dis donc tu le défend un peu trop ! Tu avais pris des parts ? Ou il y avait autre chose ? »

-« Non. Rien du tout » balbutia Sven, troublé

-« Mon pauvre ! T'es pas doué pour les affaires ! Laisse faire les spécialistes » constata Wells avec un haussement d'épaules méprisant. « Allez on continu le courrier ! »

Le secrétaire le fixa un instant puis baissa les yeux sur son ordinateur. Wells reprit sa dictée puis s'interrompit un instant

-« John, allez voir si Tamy est là. J'ai envie de l'emmener déjeuner »

-« Bien M Wells »

Reese lança un regard vers le secrétaire mais celui-ci était concentré sur son écran. Son attitude l'intriguait. Il n'avait pas réussi à définir ce que contenait le regard que le jeune homme avait lancé à son patron quelques instants plus tôt. Il aurait pu y avoir de la colère, de l'énervement, mais non c'était plutôt une sorte de résignation et c'était étrange. Jugeant toutefois qu'il n'était pas menacant il quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans les loges.

Une fois dans le couloir il vérifia son portable. Finch n'avait pas cherché à le contacter ce matin. A l'instant précis où il se demandait s'il devait le faire l'appareil vibra. Il décrocha immédiatement.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » demanda l'informaticien, surprit du ton vif de son agent

-« Ca me fait du bien d'entendre votre voix » répondit spontanément John

-« Moi aussi » répondit Finch, touché par son aveu « Avez-vous du nouveau ? »

-« Non. A part le fait que Sven ne vous apprécie pas »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Il trouve que vous n'avez pas la tête de l'emploi. Vous avez un dossier sur lui ? »

-« Bien sur. Mais c'est quelqu'un de discret» Finch ouvrit le fichier et récita les informations : « Il a 28 ans. Orphelin de mère à 6 ans, père inconnu. Il a grandit en foyer jusqu'à l'âge de 9 ans avant d'être placé dans une famille d'accueil. Il avait un oncle maternel, célibataire, trop pris par ses affaires pour accorder du temps à son neveu mais qui s'en préoccupait tout de même puisqu'il a financé ses études. C'était un élève moyen. Il a obtenu un diplôme de management puis a arrêter ses études et trouvé un emploi dans une banque pendant six mois avant de devenir le secrétaire le M Wells depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Ses comptes sont réguliers, il n'est guère dépensier. Il n'a pas de petite amie connue, apparemment pas de relations suspectes. Rien de particulier en résumé. »

-« Et rien qui pourrait lui donner envie de s'en prendre à son patron. Hormis le fait qu'il le malmène constamment. Mais cela me semble un peu léger comme motif »

-« En effet » approuva l'informaticien

-« Bon. Continuons alors » soupira Reese

-« John, est ce que vous allez bien ? » interrogea Finch sentant sa lassitude

-« Aussi bien que possible sans vous » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent « Et vous ? »

-« Moi aussi » murmura Finch « Enfin je veux dire… » Il fut interrompu par un cri et sursauta « M Reese ? »

Le cri avait retenti tout près et John réagit aussitôt, se précipitant pour en trouver la cause. Il aperçu deux hommes au fond du couloir qui se battaient. L'un d'eux, les traits dissimulés par une cagoule, prenait le dessus sur l'autre que John identifia comme étant le concierge. Celui-ci tomba au sol avec un cri. L'autre aurait peut être continué à le frapper mais il se tourna entendant les pas de l'ex agent.

-« Arrêtez ! » Ordonna Reese pour détourner son attention

L'agresseur se détourna et s'enfuit. Au passage Reese se pencha un instant sur Luc

-« Ne bougez pas » lui recommanda t-il avant de continuer sa course. L'intrus n'hésitait pas à bousculer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Carla se retrouva à terre, éberluée. Reese l'avait presque rattrapé lorsqu'il se précipita vers l'une des portes des coulisses et la verrouilla derrière lui. John perdit de précieuses secondes à la défoncer. Lorsqu'il accéda à la pièce il vit qu'elle contenait l'escalier menant aux combles. Il grimpa aussitôt, cherchant à repérer l'intrus, mais il eut beau inspecter chaque recoin il ne vit pas âme qui vive. Il eut un geste d'énervement puis décida de redescendre. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Luc pourrait lui fournir la description de son agresseur. Tout en rebroussant chemin il recontacta son associé

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda aussitôt celui-ci, inquiet

-« Je n'ai rien Harold »

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Apparemment un type a agressé Luc. Je suis arrivé au moment où ils se battaient. Je l'ai poursuivit mais il a réussi à m'échapper »

-« Et M Anderson ? »

-« Je vais voir. Je pense que ce n'est pas trop grave »

-« Parce que vous êtes intervenu à temps » répliqua Finch

-« Je vais l'interroger, il pourra me dire ce qui s'est passé » éluda John « Je laisse la communication, vous pourrez entendre »

-« D'accord » approuva l'informaticien

John arrivait près de Luc. Accroupie à ses côtés, Célia s'occupait de lui. Le concierge restait assis, dos au mur, visiblement sonné.

-« Luc ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea t-il

-« Si je savais ! » Marmonna celui-ci « Je devais aller dans la loge de Carla remplacer des ampoules, encore. Je passe dans le couloir et je vois ce type avec une cagoule devant le local »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans ? » interrogea Reese en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la petite pièce.

-« C'est le local de la maintenance, derrière la porte il y a le tableau électrique. Ce type voulait le trafiquer c'est clair ! » Affirma le concierge « Regardez » ajouta t-il « Il a perdu sa pince ! »

Reese se baissa et ramassa l'outil avec un mouchoir

-« C'est dingue ! Un court circuit et il faisait flamber l'immeuble entier ! »Constata Luc

-« Oh ! » gémit Célia inquiète

-« Heureusement que vous êtes intervenu John, je ne m'en serais pas sorti ! Je sais pas me battre moi » se plaignit le concierge « Merci John »

-« C'est normal » répondit brièvement l'ex agent « Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

-« Ca tourne un peu mais ça devrait aller »

Tiré par Reese et soutenu par Célia le concierge parvint a se remettre debout

-« Ca fait bizarre ! » marmonna t-il

-« Est-ce que vous avez reconnu votre agresseur ? »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Un indice peut être ? Vous avez vu ses yeux ? »

-« Heu… ils étaient bleus je crois et il était jeune. J'ai pas vu ses cheveux et il avait des gants »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Luc, l'essentiel c'est que tu es sauf » affirma Célia

-« Célia a raison. Vous avez été courageux de vous attaquer à lui »

Wells apparut alors au bout du couloir

-« Qu'est ce qui arrive ? Une agression ? » Cria t-il

-« Luc a arrêté un cambrioleur » précisa Célia

-« Je dirais plutôt un saboteur »

Le cabaretier pâlit

-« Mais c'est quoi ces histoires ?

-« Apparemment quelqu'un vous en veut M Wells » affirma Reese

-« Et il voulait s'en prendre au cabaret ? » demanda Célia apeurée

-« Un bon moyen de m'atteindre » jugea Wells « Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! John vous avez stoppé ce saboteur ?»

-« Non. Il a réussi à s'échapper en passant dans les combles »

-« Dommage. Mais je suis sur que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Nous allons rappeler cet inspecteur… comment s'appelait-il celui là déjà ? »

-« Fusco »

-« Ouais. Ah c'est vrai c'est votre ami ! Et bien appelez le et qu'il me trouve le coupable ! Et vite ! » exigea Wells « Juste quand je trouve un investisseur ! C'est pas possible» râla t-il « Luc, allez vous reposer, vous voulez un médecin ? » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son employé

-« Ca devrait aller M Wells »

-« Vous avez le crâne dur Luc mais faites attention quand même ! » le cabaretier fit demi tour pour rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'il fut interpellé

-« Terry ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouge ? J'ai été bousculé par un imbécile, je suis couverte de bleu et…. » Carla stoppa net en voyant Luc et la bosse qui ornait son front « Mais… »

-« Du calme Carla ! C'est un accident !»

-« Un accident ? Tu te fou de moi ? » Brama la danseuse « Si tu crois que je vais rester dans ce trou à attendre qu'on m'assassine ! »

-« Tu exagères Carla ! » protesta Wells

-« C'est ça oui ! Cause toujours ! » Ajouta cette dernière en tournant les talons. Wells s'élança aussitôt à sa suite. Célia les suivit des yeux

-« Il a intérêt à la convaincre » soupira t-elle

-« Pourquoi ? Le spectacle ne peut pas avoir lieu sans elle ? »

-« Si ce serait possible » répondit Célia avec un haussement d'épaules « Mais cette fille a des relations. Si elle se met à raconter qu'il se passe de drôle de chose dans le cabaret et qu'on y agresse les danseuses Terry peut fermer la boutique » jugea t-elle

Parvenu à la loge du concierge, Reese aida Luc à s'installer chez lui et Célia décida de rester un peu avec lui. John quitta la pièce et interrogea :

-« Finch ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

-« Oui M Reese. J'ai appelé l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Merci. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Que celui qui en veut à M Wells n'hésite pas à employer les grands moyens et ne s'arrête pas à d'éventuels dommages collatéraux. Il n'aurait pas été le seul en danger en cas d'incendie »

-« Je le pense aussi. Ce type est dangereux, motivé et il connaît bien les lieux »

-« C'est un avantage. Mais cela devrait réduire le champ des suspects potentiels »

-« Sauf que malgré cela nous n'avons aucune piste »

Finch soupira

-«Je sais. Soyez prudent » ajouta t-il, inquiet

-« Je le serais. Je vais retrouver Wells. A plus tard Finch »

Avant d'aller retrouver le cabaretier John décida de faire un détour par les loges. Il passa la tête dans la première. Bella arrivait tout juste et était en train d'ôter son manteau

-« Salut John » lança t-elle avec un grand sourire

-« Bonjour Bella. Vous devriez aller voir Luc. Il y a eu un petit accident, il n'a rien de grave mais je pense que votre présence lui ferait du bien »

Bella avait pâlit

-« Accident ? » répéta t-elle

-« Allez y il vous expliquera » insista Reese

-« D'accord » répondit la costumière et elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. Reese la suivit des yeux. Il lui avait semblait logique de réunir le couple. Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple pour lui. Ses pensées retournèrent une énième fois vers son compagnon, la tension entre eux, sa peur qu'il ne s'éloigne. Cela le perturbait, gênait sa concentration. N'aurait-il pas du se rendre compte de la présence d'un intrus ? Bien sur il n'était pas omniscient, mais il avait un sixième sens pour détecter le danger. Seulement il manquait d'attention. Autant leur lien ne le gênait pas dans son travail, autant leur séparation perturbait sa concentration. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Connecté au réseau des caméras de surveillance, Finch visionnait les allées et venues autour du cabaret, cherchant à détecter une présence incongrue. Bien sur l'homme ne s'était sans doute pas présenté cagoulé à la porte mais s'il pouvait juste apercevoir quelqu'un qui semblait nerveux ou curieux… Mais il ne remarqua rien. Cet homme devait avoir ses entrées dans les lieux. Quel qu'il soit, il s'avérait sans scrupule et n'en était que plus dangereux. Ce constat ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage et renforça la décision qu'il avait prise au matin après sa nuit d'insomnie : le rejoindre dès ce soir, le retrouver. Plus exactement retrouver sa place près de lui, la seule qu'il voulait désormais occuper.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco débarqua 20 minutes plus tard. Il interrogea les témoins, emmena la pince puis repartit au bout d'une heure en déclarant qu'il enquêterait de son mieux.

Puis à John qui le raccompagnait il affirma :

-« Je te filerais les résultats si y'en a mais je parie que tu me rappelleras avant et plus pour les bracelets que pour l'enquête ! »

-« Je m'y emploi Lionel » répondit l'ex agent avec un clin d'œil complice

Wells passe le reste de l'après midi dans son bureau, de très mauvaise humeur, furieux qu'un intrus ai pu s'introduire dans le cabaret sans être surpris et que Luc en ai fait les frais. Pourtant il s'obstinait à se croire la cible d'un concurrent jaloux et refusait de voir le véritable danger. Plus encore il râlait contre Carla qui avait accepté de se taire et de rester mais contre une substantielle augmentation de salaire.

Le soir, il donna le change devant quelques personnalités venues se divertir dans son cabaret, mais à la fin du numéro de Tamy il l'enleva et rentra chez lui sans attendre la fin du spectacle.

.

OoooooooooO

.

De ce fait il n'était même pas 1H lorsque John put reprendre le chemin de son loft. Il avait recontacté son partenaire vers 20H mais celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé sur les caméras. Interrompu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler très longtemps et surtout de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire pour la soirée. Il n'avait ensuite pas eu l'occasion de le rappeler. A cette heure c'était exclu. Il se résigna donc à rentrer et à tenter de trouver un peu de repos.

Tout était tranquille dans l'immeuble. John referma la porte. Il se sentait fatigué. Cette mission interminable, ce milieu particulier et surtout la tension avec son compagnon. Il trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez concentré sur son travail et cela le perturbait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur histoire et à ses craintes de la voir lui échapper.

Il avait envie de dormir mais trop de pensées en tête et devinait que le sommeil le fuirait comme la nuit précédente. Bear l'accueillit puis il avança, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il remarqua alors la silhouette étendue sur le lit.

-« Harold » Murmura t-il. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'assit au bord du lit. Il remarqua la tenue de son associé, il portait toujours son costume mais sans veste ni gilet. Il avait dû s'endormir en l'attendant mais cette fois au moins il était couché. John posa doucement la main sur sa joue et la caressa lentement. Finch réagit en cherchant spontanément à accentuer le contact puis il ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre quelques secondes.

-« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là » murmura John

Finch se redressa et John l'aida à s'asseoir par réflexe.

L'informaticien prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts et observant un instant leurs mains jointes

-« Je me suis trompé l'autre soir John. J'avais tort : c'est ici que se trouve ma place » dit-il finalement. Reese serra sa main davantage « Là où vous êtes et nulle part ailleurs » ajouta t-il. John détacha sa main pour glisser son bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui

-« Harold, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je savais qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit tout ça »

-« Oh sans doute pour les même raisons qui m'ont poussé à en faire autant, à vous accuser alors que je savais très bien que vous m'étiez fidèle. Je n'avais pas à en douter et pourtant je le faisais quand même »

-« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux » constata John

-« Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de l'être autant ! » se plaignit Finch. Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire « Toujours votre mauvaise influence ! »

-« Désolé » murmura Reese un peu incertain

-« Vous pouvez ! Vous allez me rendre encore plus paranoïaque » répliqua l'informaticien d'un ton mécontent. Mais son attitude démentait son ton et John comprit qu'il le taquinait

-« Seuls les paranoïaques survivent M Reese » récita t-il

L'informaticien eut un mince sourire puis il redevint sérieux.

-« Je crois que nous avons tout les deux un problème de confiance John »

-« Je ne doute pas de vous » protesta aussitôt celui-ci

-« Je pense que le problème ne vient pas des doutes que nous pourrions avoir sur les sentiments de l'autre, mais plutôt de la peur de le perdre » jugea Finch « Je n'ai pas de doute, vous n'en avez pas, mais j'ai peur de vous perdre… »

-« Et moi aussi » compléta John

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux

-« Je crois que vous avez mis le doigt sur notre problème. Vous avez la solution ? » Demanda alors l'ex agent « Je suis prêt à accepter toute celles qui n'implique pas de séparation » précisa t-il d'un ton ferme

-« Il n'est pas question de cela » remarqua Finch

-« Je ne l'aurais pas admis » insista John

-« Moi non plus » confirma l'informaticien

-« Alors que doit-on faire ? »

-« Continuez. Et gardez à l'esprit ce qui compte vraiment ? » Suggéra Finch

-« Je suis le seul et ça ne changera pas ? »

-« Par exemple »

-« Et vous penserez la même chose bien sur ? »

-« Oui » approuva Finch

-« Peut-on considérer que l'incident est clos ? » demanda John

-« Oui je pense que nous pouvons le considérer comme tel » jugea Finch puis il ajouta « à une condition »

Reese se tendit légèrement

-« Laquelle ? »

-« La prochaine fois que l'un de nous éprouvera un doute il en parlera immédiatement à l'autre, sans attendre. Nous ne devons plus laisser se reproduire ce genre de situation. C'est trop… pénible » avoua t-il

Reese sentait la souffrance dissimulée sous les mots

-« Je vous le promets » murmura t-il « et je tiendrais cette promesse parce que moi non plus je ne veux plus endurer cela »

Finch sourit et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement

-« Il est temps que vous preniez un peu de repos » constata t-il en voyant ses traits tirés par la fatigue

-« Seulement si je peux vous tenir dans mes bras »

-« Bien sur » Finch se leva pour aller se changer dans la salle de bains. Reese se contenta d'ôter son costume et attendit qu'il revienne. Dès qu'il l'eut rejoint il l'enlaça pour le garder contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou avec un soupir satisfait

Très vite, Finch sentit qu'il dérivait vers le sommeil, apaisé. Pourtant il avait encore une chose à lui dire

-« John » chuchota t-il

-« Oui ? »

-« Finalement peut être que certains symboles ont du bon » affirma t-il hésitant

Reese rouvrit les yeux en réalisant la portée de ses paroles, la demande implicite.

-« Comme …un aide mémoire ? » hasarda t-il

-« Je verrais plutôt cela comme le rappel de certaines valeurs »

-« Je ne l'oublierais pas » affirma Reese serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne. L'informaticien sourit, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch frémit à la sensation des mains de John qui le caressait lentement, de ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il soupira et bascula sur le dos

-« John ? » bredouilla t-il. Ce dernier se lova contre lui

-« Nous n'avons pas celé notre réconciliation la nuit dernière» chuchota t-il en continuant à l'embrasser

-« Vous croyez que le moment est bien choisi ? »

-« J'ai une heure avant d'aller rejoindre Wells »

-« Et cela vous suffit ? » se moqua Finch

-« Non. Mais je pourrais m'en contenter pour une fois »

-« Vous n'êtes pas raison… » Commença l'informaticien « John ! » Protesta t-il devant les intentions de son compagnon

-« Hum ? » murmura celui-ci

-« John ! Stop !...je ne…. Je vous ai déjà dit…. Pas ça ! » Gémit Finch éperdu

L'ex agent eut un petit rire et se pencha vers son visage avant de l'embrasser longuement pour le faire taire. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en continuant de l'étourdir de ses caresses :

-« Laissez-vous faire Harold. Je sais que vous appréciez. Alors plus de mots maintenant… » Intima t-il « Ou seulement mon prénom »

-« John !» protesta l'informaticien

-« Voilà. Vous apprenez vite » approuva Reese avec un sourire moqueur « Et à présent laissez moi vous emmener… ailleurs… » Chuchota t-il

Finch aurait voulu continuer à protester mais les mots lui échappaient, dans une dernière pensée cohérente il songea une nouvelle fois que cet homme était sa perdition mais n'en fut pas moins incapable de lui résister…


	7. Mésaventure

_Comment ça chapitre trop court ? Ils n'ont jamais été aussi longs : )_

 _Patience, le symbole n'est pas pour tout de suite !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay , CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela_

 _Et à notre Ninja préféré Nourann (Qui va éradiquer la pub…)_

Reese s'assit au bord du lit.

-« Harold » chuchota John en caressant doucement la joue de son compagnon

-« Hum ? » bredouilla celui-ci

\- « Je laisse votre petit déjeuner sur la table »

-« Quelle heure… ? » demanda t-il en se relevant sur un coude, à moitié éveillé

-« Il est encore tôt et je ne suis pas en retard ne vous inquiétez pas » affirma Reese en massant légèrement sa nuque « Vous pouvez dormir un peu. Ca vous permettra de récupérer » ajouta t-il avec un sourire moqueur

-« Très drôle M Reese » marmonna Finch

L'ex agent sourit. Finch finissait toujours par s'endormir dans ses bras et il adorait ça. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas toujours en profiter. Il déposa quelques petits baisers sur le visage de son partenaire

-« On ne fête pas tout les jours une réconciliation Harold. Je préfère d'ailleurs»

-« Moi aussi » approuva Finch

-« Alors ? Vous n'avez pas aimé le réveil ? »

-« Bien sur que si ! Toutefois… »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'aimerais bien que vous m'écoutiez de temps en temps » suggéra Finch en rougissant

-« A quel sujet ? » le taquina John

-« Vous le savez bien. Chaque fois je vous le dis lorsque vous … vous décidez de… » Il chercha ses mots « Enfin vous comprenez ! » Trancha t-il agacé du sourire moqueur de son compagnon et rougissant encore davantage

-« Vous êtes grognon ce matin » s'amusa l'ex agent « Jurez moi que vous n'aimez pas ce que je vous fais, sans mentir bien sur, et je vous promets de ne pas recommencer » chuchota t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou.

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Alors Harold ? » insista John en continuant de le taquiner. L'informaticien jugea qu'il était temps de le repousser, son souffle dans son cou le faisait frissonner, déjà il sentait ses sens se réveiller.

-« Cela suffit M Reese. Vous allez être en retard » affirma t-il en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller et en détournant la tête

-« Vous éludez la question Harold »

-« Non » marmonna Finch

Reese eut un sourire en coin. Sa main se posa à la naissance de sa nuque puis il la fit glisser lentement le long de son dos, passant sous le drap, jusqu'au creux des reins. Il le sentir frémir sous sa touche

-« John ! » protesta Finch en se redressant

-« J'essaye juste d'obtenir une réponse Finch. Et pour aujourd'hui j'essaye la méthode douce » répondit l'ex agent en se penchant pour frôler ses lèvres. L'informaticien le fixa un instant puis avoua :

-« La vérité est que vous savez que vous êtes ma faiblesse et que vous en abusez honteusement ! »

Reese eut un large sourire

-« Vous voyez ce n'était pas si difficile ! »

-« Cela ne semble jamais l'être avec vous » soupira Finch

-« Je prends cela pour un compliment et …. La permission de recommencer ! » Affirma John et il s'empressa de l'embrasser pour le faire taire avant de se lever et de quitter le loft sur un salut enjoué.

Finch le regarda disparaître de son air tranquille, comme s'il allait simplement faire une balade et non mener une mission qui pouvait mettre sa vie en danger. Il l'admira une fois de plus. Et évidemment cela ne l'aidait pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais se montrer ferme avec lui même quand il le voulait vraiment ? Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir de lui désobéir !

L'informaticien passa les mains sur son visage.

-« Ma faiblesse » soupira t-il désabusé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée fut tranquille. Wells débarqua vers 11H, d'humeur morose. Il se rendit en premier chez le concierge pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien puis regagna son bureau. Il semblait perturbé et ne chercha pas à éloigner son secrétaire qui parut s'en réjouir. Il éplucha son courrier, dicta une lettre, puis décida de sortir déjeuner, songeant que cela pourrait le détendre un peu. Il régnait une ambiance pesante dans le cabaret et il estimait que cela entravait sa créativité _« Juste quand j'ai besoin de toute mes idées pour la future comédie que nous pourrons monter dans le nouvel établissement ! »_ Se plaignait-il

Wells se dirigeait vers les coulisses avec l'intention de retrouver Tamy, Reese le suivant comme son ombre. Ils parvinrent dans les loges au moment où la dispute éclatait :

-« Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès pétasse ! » lançait une voix furieuse qui semblait celle de Carla

-« Non, c'est faux ! »

-« Alors t'as deux pieds gauches ? » ironisa Carla

-« Et toi ? » rétorqua l'autre « t'était même pas dans le rythme ! »

-« Forcement, tu t'es décalée trop tôt, même pas fichue de respecter la chorégraphie ! »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle, Reese constata qu'il avait vu juste la première voix était bien celle de Carla, l'autre était celle de Gina, une des nouvelles recrues.

-« Moi je respecte pas la choré ? » protesta cette dernière « Commence par tenir ta place correctement après on verra ! »

-« Quoi ? Moi je ne tiens pas ma place ! » Glapit Carla

-« Les filles, on se calme » tenta Wells mais elles ne parurent même pas remarquer sa présence

-« Non et je vois pas comment on pourrait suivre quelqu'un qui ne retient pas la moitié des pas ! » rétorqua Gina « Et ça se prends pour une danseuse » ajouta t-elle en croisant les bras l'air méprisante

-« Tu sais a qui tu parles gamine ? Je suis meneuse de revue moi ! Pas la minable danseuse perdue dans le troupeau que personne ne remarque ! D'ailleurs dans ton cas y'a vraiment rien à remarquer ! »

-« Et dans le tien y'a plus grand-chose » répliqua Gina furieuse à son tour. Et faudrait savoir comment tu as eu le rôle ! Je parierai que ce n'est pas pour tes prestations sur la piste ! »

-« Dis plutôt que tu crèves de jalousie la gamine ! » ricana Carla

-« Ca risque pas ! d'autant que tu ne vas plus durer longtemps à ton âge » répliqua Gina sur le même ton »

S'en était trop pour Carla qui se jeta sur elle pour la gifler, l'autre rendit l'attaque aussitôt. Bella se précipita

-« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Vos costumes ! »

Wells riait. Il finit par avoir pitié de sa costumière et se tourna vers son garde du corps

-« John allez aider Bella »

-« Bien monsieur » Reese s'avança dans l'intention de ceinturer l'une des deux belligérantes. La costumière compris l'intention et se rapprocha de l'autre. A cet instant Gina lança un pot à accessoires sur sa rivale qui le reçu à l'épaule. Furieuse, Carla saisit une carafe posée non loin et lança le contenu vers son adversaire. La danseuse se décala et évita de justesse le liquide sombre dont John se retrouva inondé. Cela stoppa net les ardeurs des combattantes. Gina porta les mains à sa bouche

-« Oh je suis désolée… »

-« Vaut mieux sa chemise que ton costume ma jolie » remarqua Bella, toujours pratique

Carla ne disait rien, furieuse d'avoir raté sa cible et ne songeant même pas à s'excuser auprès de sa victime tandis que Wells riait à s'étouffer.

Bella en profita pour invectiver les danseuses qui finirent par fuir dans leur loge pour se changer chacune à une extrémité de la pièce.

Reese avait saisit la serviette que lui tendait une autre danseuse pour tenter d'éponger un minimum sa chemise. Bella revint vers lui

-« Des sales gamines, rien que ça » grommela t-elle « Et ben ! Vous voilà bien mon garçon ! Venez avec moi je vais vous trouver une chemise »

-« Ca ira Bella » répondit l'ex agent

-« John suivez la, vous n'allez pas assurer ma protection dans cet état ? Ça ferait tache ! » Ajouta Wells en riant de nouveau du bon mot.

Reese ne fit aucun commentaire et suivi la costumière jusqu'à sa loge.

-« Je devrais bien avoir votre taille. Enlevez moi ça que je vérifie » dit-elle en tirant sur la chemise. John s'exécuta et la lui tendit. La vieille dame examina le vêtement

-« Hum. C'est ce que je pensais. Dites mon garçon, c'est pas de la chemise de supermarché ça ? Jolie confection ! » Jugea t-elle en connaisseuse

-« J'ai l'aide d'un expert »

-« Expert, oui je veux bien le croire ! » approuva t-elle en fouillant un placard « Je ne vais pas vous trouvez la même qualité mais en dépannage ça devrait aller » elle saisit une chemise bleue « Ah celle là c'est la bonne taille » elle se tourna vers l'ex agent « Virez moi aussi ce maillot, le vin a traversé ! » protesta t-elle « Y'a un lavabo dans le coin pour vous essuyer » ajouta t-elle en reprenant ses recherches. Reese n'osa pas contester ses ordres qui l'arrangeaient bien d'ailleurs. Bella se rapprocha de lui comme il finissait de se sécher

-« Dites donc vous vous êtes battu ? »

-« Battu ? Non pourquoi ? » Demanda John étonné

-« Vous avez le dos tout griffé on dirait que vous avez croisé un chat sauvage ! » estima la costumière

-« Hum… non. J'ai … fait du sport » marmonna l'ex agent tout en enfilant rapidement le maillot puis la chemise

-« Du sport ? » répéta l'habilleuse perplexe « Vous devriez modérer un peu mon garçon »

-« Je vous rendrais tout cela demain Bella » répliqua John pressé de changer de sujet. Il saisit ses vêtements qui auraient besoin d'un bon nettoyage.

-« C'est pas urgent John. Y'a que les costumes des danseuses qui sont prioritaires »

-« Merci Bella. Je dois retourner au boulot » ajouta Reese en quittant la loge.

Il rejoignit Wells dans son bureau, le trouvant occupé à lire des documents

-« Vous êtes décent John ? »

-« Oui Monsieur »

-« Ces filles peuvent être de vraies furies entre elles ! »

-« J'ai remarqué Monsieur Wells »

-« Bon, j'attends Tamy et je sors déjeuner. Cet après midi je reçois des fournisseurs, ces types ont toujours le don de m'épuiser. Je compte rentrer dès la fin des rendez vous. Vous pourrez finir plus tôt ce soir. Mais demain je vous attends à 10H devant chez moi » énonça Terry

-« Entendu Monsieur » approuva l'ex agent.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John surveillait Wells et Tamy attablés dans un coin de la salle principale de la petite brasserie. Lancé sur le sujet de ses nouveaux projets le cabaretier bavardait sans interruption, négligeant son assiette, tandis que Tamy faisait semblant de l'écouter, laissant passer le flot, blasée.

L'ex agent sentit vibrer son téléphone, il s'isola sans toutefois les quitter des yeux

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Salut John, j'ai du neuf avec les empreintes. Les gars en ont identifiés quatre : le concierge, l'homme d'entretien et deux techniciens. Rien de surprenant »

-« Et rien sur les cinquième ? »

-« Non. Elles ne font pas parti de celles qu'on a relevé et elles ne sont pas dans le fichier. C'est peut être celles du saboteur ou celles d'une des danseuses »

-« Je pencherais pour le saboteur » jugea Reese

-« Ouais, mais c'est peut être aussi celles d'une des filles, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles »

-« Et s'il s'agissait des empreintes de ce type qui voulait s'associer avec Wells ? Ou d'un homme à sa solde ? » Suggéra l'ex agent

-« Tu as son nom ? »

-« Appelle Finch il te donnera les infos »

-« D'accord et je vérifierais »

-« Tiens-moi au courant, c'est peut être juste une histoire de vengeance finalement »

-« Ok. Au fait ça va Finch ? Il a pas souffert de son passage sur le terrain ?»

-« Non » mentit John peu désireux d'avouer à Fusco combien ils en avaient souffert tout les deux pendant 48H « Tout va bien »

-« Cool ! Bon. A plus superman »

-« A bientôt Lionel »

Il reprit sa surveillance. Un quart d'heure plus tard son téléphone vibrait de nouveau

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Tout est calme pour le moment »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco m'a appelé pour me parler des relevés d'empreintes. Je trouve qu'il est logique que ce soit celles du personnel technique. Mais cela nous désigne t-il le vrai coupable ? »

-« Difficile à dire. Et il reste les dernières. Vous lui avez transmis les infos sur le candidat ? »

-« Je lui ai communiqué ce dont il avait besoin. Il va vérifier votre idée mais à première vue il ne dispose pas des empreintes de M Mersman »

-« Pourtant c'est un trafiquant ? » s'étonna Reese

-« En effet. Mais il n'a jamais été arrêté dans cet état. L'inspecteur Fusco a donc demandé l'autorisation d'étendre la recherche au reste du pays »

-« Et ? »

-« Il l'attend encore mais elle ne devrait plus tarder à lui parvenir » ajouta Finch avec un mince sourire

-« Avec votre intervention c'est certain » jugea John « Du nouveau pour Lionel ? »Demanda t-il ensuite « Pour son logement ? »

-« C'est en bonne voie »

-« J'en étais sur. Vous lui avez déniché une location ? »

-« C'est possible »

-« Juste possible ? » insista Reese

-« Je vous en dirais plus lorsque je serais certain de la réussite de l'opération »

-« Vous jouez les mystérieux Harold ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » s'amusa Finch

-« Ca me donne envie de vous embrasser ! » répliqua l'ex agent

-« John ! Un peu de sérieux ! » répliqua l'informaticien qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique

-« Je n'y peux rien, c'est ainsi ! »

-« Il me semble que vous avez bien souvent ce genre de reflexe ! » gronda l'informaticien

-« Ca dépend. Parfois j'ai juste envie de vous embrasser. Parfois c'est plutôt de vous déshabiller » énonça Reese tranquillement

-« Oh ! » s'étrangla Finch en rougissant « Pour l'instant ayez donc plutôt l'envie de rester concentré sur la mission M Reese ! »

-« Ok patron ! »

-« Terry reçoit des fournisseurs cet après midi. Il restera au cabaret et à prévu de finir assez tôt. Je devrais rentrer tôt moi aussi dans ce cas »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

-« Vous serez là ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex agent

-« Je serais à ma place » affirma fermement l'informaticien pour le rassurer « Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas y être »

John sourit

-« Dans ce cas à ce soir. N'en faite pas trop »

Finch sourit à l'attention et décida de le taquiner à son tour :

-« Ce ne serait pas si grave M Reese. J'ai un excellent masseur à ma disposition »

-« A votre service cher patient »Répliqua aussitôt John. Il raccrocha, rasséréné par cette conversation et regagna la salle où Wells ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de son éloignement et discutait toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme avec une Tamy de plus en plus perplexe.

.

OoooooooooO

A partir de 15H les fournisseurs défilèrent, chacun vantant ses produits en un discours cent fois répété. Terry restait stoïque mais semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Pour une fois il laissait agir Sven. Le secrétaire disposait d'un dossier complet sur chacun et semblait incollable sur leurs prestations. Cela lui valut un compliment de son patron et John, qui surveillait attentivement chaque intervention, remarqua qu'il en paraissait particulièrement heureux.

A 18H, libéré de la corvée des achats, il se rendit dans la loge de Bella où ils discutèrent un long moment. Reese découvrit que c'était Bella qui dessinait la plupart des nouveaux costumes sur les instructions de Wells. Ensuite ils les peaufinaient ensemble, discutant interminablement chaque détail. John songea, amusé, que son compagnon aurait fort bien pu soutenir la conversation, lui si préoccupé de son apparence vestimentaire.

A un moment Bella leva les yeux vers l'ex agent qui patientait près de la porte

-« En tout cas c'est important d'avoir toute les tailles disponibles, pas vrai John ? »

-« Vous avez raison Bella » répondit celui-ci amusé

-« Pas évident de trouver une chemise pour un musclé comme lui »

-« Les danseurs ne sont pas aussi imposant physiquement » estima Wells « Mais ce n'est pas le même boulot ! »

Bella allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna près de la porte. John se précipita aussitôt sur le seuil mais le temps d'y arriver il aperçu juste une ombre au fond du couloir qu'il ne reconnu pas.

-« Qui était ce ? » demanda le cabaretier

-« Je ne sais pas M Wells, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir »

-« C'est surement Luc qui passait par là » suggéra Terry avec un regard entendu vers sa costumière

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils

-« Tu ferais mieux de me dire les finitions de ce dessin au lieu de raconter des âneries Terry ! On va pas y passer la nuit non plus ! » Marmonna t-elle

Le cabaretier sourit à sa réaction mais obtempéra docilement. Reese reprit sa place, perplexe.

Wells quitta la loge une demi-heure plus tard et gagna la salle. Il fit un petit tour parmi les spectateurs puis s'installa dans sa loge. Dès que Tamy eut terminé son numéro, il passa la chercher et quitta le cabaret en sa compagnie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il n'était que minuit et demi lorsque John revint au loft. Bear l'accueilli dès qu'il ouvrit la porte

-« Toujours aux aguets pas vrai ? C'est bien mon chien » murmura t-il en le caressant et en lui intimant le silence pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant le livre qui avait glissé à sa place. _« Il n'a même pas ôté ses lunettes »_ s'amusa t-il. Il les retira doucement pour les poser de côté, cherchant à ne pas réveiller le dormeur mais Finch perçut le mouvement.

-« John ? » soupira t-il

-« Tout va bien. Continuez à dormir »

-« Hum…C'est sur ? »

-« Oui » John posa un baiser sur son front « En plus on m'a recommandé de modérer le sport » chuchota t-il amusé

-« Quel sport ? » bredouilla Finch qui, dans son demi-sommeil, ne comprenait rien à ces paroles

Reese le prit dans ses bras et il se blottit contre lui avec un soupir satisfait. John sourit. Pour cette fois il pouvait bien suivre le conseil de Bella, mais pas trop souvent tout de même…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entendit la porte du loft se refermer comme il sortait de la salle de bains

-« Bonjour Harold. Petit déjeuner ? » Lança t-il joyeusement. Il posa sachet et gobelets et avança pour embrasser son compagnon

-« Bonjour John » murmura Finch en lui rendant son baiser « Vous êtes rentré vraiment tôt hier soir » constata t-il en s'avançant vers la table pour prendre son thé

-« Wells était pressé d'être chez lui. J'étais satisfait moi aussi jusqu'à ce que je fasse une découverte qui ne m'a pas vraiment plût »

Finch se tourna vers lui surprit

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda t-il un peu inquiet

-« Je n'aime pas trouver ma place déjà prise » affirma l'ex agent en s'approchant de lui les mains dans le dos. Arrivé tout près il brandit devant lui le livre qu'il venait de récupérer sur la table de chevet « Que dois-je faire à mon rival ? J'ai bien envie de le confier à Bear » déclara t-il pince sans rire

Finch lui lança un regard où la perplexité se disputait à l'amusement

-« Votre rival semble bien démuni face à vous M Reese » constata t-il

-« Vous me dites toujours que la culture est une arme puissante » rétorqua John

-« Vous gagnez » concéda l'informaticien « Je réclame l'indulgence pour votre "rival" et je vous promets de ne pas recommencer »

Reese passa un bras autour de sa taille en riant

-« Oh pour ça Finch, vu le nombre de fois où je vous ai trouvé endormi avec le livre tombé à côté, je sais que vous ne tiendrez jamais cette promesse là. Ou vous comptez arrêter la lecture ? »

-« Je reconnais que vous avez raison mais je peux toujours faire un effort » concéda l'informaticien

-« C'est déjà plus correct » approuva Reese en l'embrassant « Vous êtes le seul » lui chuchota t-il

-« Vous êtes le seul » répéta Finch comprenant le message

Bear jappa

-« Par contre pour le petit déjeuner nous avons quelqu'un en plus » se moqua Reese

-« En effet. Surtout avec ce que vous avez ramené »

Reese prit place et saisit son café. Ils firent un point sur l'enquête

-« J'espère que Lionel va obtenir un résultat avec les empreintes »

-« Oui moi aussi »

-« Avec un peu de chance ce sera celles de Mersman et nous aurons un suspect tout trouvé »

-« J'apprécierais que l'enquête se termine » soupira Finch et John comprit l'allusion

-« La matinée devrait être tranquille. Wells a prévu de la passer avec son comptable. Enfin j'espère que Louis aura bien fermé la porte de sa réserve cette fois »

-« Cela vaudrait mieux» s'amusa Finch. Puis brusquement une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il grimaça

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Harold ? » demanda aussitôt son partenaire en le voyant soudain contrarié

-« Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié un élément important »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Le dernier fichier sur la clé que nous avons ramené du bureau du comptable »

-« Celui qui était crypté ? »

-« Oui. J'ai oublié de lancer la transcription. Je crains d'avoir été un peu… perturbé » ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Finch ce n'est pas si grave ! »

-« Je n'aime pas négliger mon travail M Reese ! »

-« Vous n'êtes jamais négligeant Harold ! Cette fois vous avez des circonstances atténuantes ! » Répliqua John en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser

-« Je vais vous déposer à la bibliothèque. Et je vais devoir passer au pressing pour une urgence »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ?» demanda Finch curieux

John lui narra l'incident, précisant qu'il ne lui avait pas semblait urgent de lui rapporter puisque cela ne l'avais pas blessé. Finch ne résista pas à l'envie de constater les dégâts et se rendit à la salle de bains

Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant s'exclamer depuis la pièce voisine

-« Quelle horreur ! » lança l'informaticien en brandissant la chemise « Ca ne partira jamais ! » se lamenta t-il horrifié

-« Ce sont des spécialistes Finch » se moqua Reese. Il vint enlacer son partenaire qui examinait la seconde chemise

-« Hum… la qualité laisse à désirer » marmonna t-il

-« Harold ! C'était en dépannage »

-« Oui je sais et c'était mieux que rien » concéda ce dernier « En revanche la couleur est agréable. Elle doit faire ressortir vos yeux »

-« Ah ? Peut être que votre tailleur aurait la même ? J'ai un patron à séduire »

Finch soupira

-« Ne pouvez vous pas rester sérieux cinq minutes ? »

-« Jamais été aussi sérieux » marmonna Reese qui profitait de leur rapprochement pour l'embrasser dans le cou

-« Nous verrons. Mais en attendant il est temps d'aller travailler »

-« Vous avez raison : je dois modérer le sport » gloussa Reese en se rappelant les paroles de Bella

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je vous expliquerais » affirma l'ex agent en l'embrassant « Mais préparez vous à rougir ! »

Finch lui adressa un regard interloqué mais, prudent, il préféra ne pas insister.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée fut calme. Lorsque Wells quitta la comptabilité pour rejoindre son bureau Reese lui laissa un peu d'avance et demanda à Louis avec un sourire complice :

-« Pas de fugueur aujourd'hui M Kent? »

-« Non, dieu merci ! » répondit le comptable amusé « Mais j'ai hâte qu'ils rejoignent leur famille parfois c'est un peu bruyant et un jour M Wells risque de les entendre »

-« Ca ne devrait plus tarder »

-« Ils devraient être chez eux pour noël » le comptable hésita puis ajouta « En même temps j'avoue qu'ils me manqueront ! » Reese sourit puis rejoignit son patron provisoire

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch le contacta pendant la pause déjeuner que Wells prenait avec Bella dans la loge de cette dernière. Pause studieuse puisqu'ils passaient plus de temps sur les croquis de la costumière qu'a manger leurs sandwich. John trouva un recoin pour s'isoler.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai décrypté le dernier fichier de l'ordinateur du comptable M Reese »

-« Et que contenait-il ? »

-« Des copies de contrats d'assurance vie. Quatre exactement »

-« Wells protège ses intérêts ? »

-«Non. Ceux de ses enfants. Il a souscrit un contrat pour chacun d'eux et pour un montant plutôt conséquent »

-« Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas de contact avec eux ? »

-« En effet. Je n'en ai pas trouvé. Si j'en crois les informations que j'ai recueilli il n'exerce pas son droit de visite concernant les deux plus jeunes. Quant aux ainés il ne les a probablement pas revu depuis le décès de son ex femme »

-« Mais il a souscrit pour chacun une assurance… » Constata Reese

-« Un regret tardif peut être ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« C'est vraiment étrange. Pensez vous que quelqu'un puisse être au courant et vouloir le faire disparaître pour toucher plus vite le contrat ? »

-« C'est une hypothèse comme une autre. Je vais vérifier ce qu'il est advenu des deux femmes »

-« Et ses deux premiers enfants ? »

-« Eux j'ai retrouvé leurs traces en Californie. Chiara est devenue institutrice. Elle exerce dans une petite ville. Stéphano est ingénieur, actuellement en mission en Amérique du sud. A priori ils ne sont pas une menace. J'essaye toutefois de localiser Stéphano. D'après son contrat il est en poste à Lima mais je préfère m'en assurer »

-« Oui. Autant l'écarter de la liste des suspects seulement si nous sommes sur de son départ »

-« Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« C'est trop tranquille » Affirma Reese.

-« Venant de vous voilà une réplique qui ne m'étonne pas » marmonna son associé

-« Vous savez que j'aime l'action Finch ! »

-« Je sais je sais ! Mais restez prudent »

-« Toujours Finch ! »

Reese raccrocha. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bon de compter autant pour un autre. Surtout pour Lui

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco rappela dans l'après midi

-« Bon. On a passé les empreintes au fichier national, Victor Mersman, l'ex futur associé de Wells, était fiché dans deux autres états, ce ne sont pas les siennes. Pas de correspondance non plus avec ses hommes de mains connus ou présumés »

-« Donc tout les fichiers ont été vérifié ? »

-« Quasiment. Sauf ceux de l'armée et des mineurs »

-« Je doute que nous trouvions une information chez les mineurs en revanche les militaires… »

-« Ouais c'est possible, certains se reconvertissent du mauvais côté, mais il va falloir un peu plus de temps pour les résultats »

-« Même avec un magicien ? » demanda Reese

-« Sans lui on passera d'un peu de temps à un délai interminable !» ricana Fusco

-« Je devine » répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton

-« Une piste de ton côté ? »

Reese évoqua les assurances vies

-« Harold cherche du côté des ex »

-« Ouais bonne idée ! C'est retors les ex ! » Marmonna l'inspecteur

-« Tu connais le sujet Lionel »

-« Trop bien ! » râla celui-ci

John entendit un bruit de marteau piqueur en fond sonore

-« Tu es sur un chantier Lionel ? »

-« Non. Je passe à côté de celui qu'ils ont commencé près de mon immeuble »

-« Tu es chez toi ? Il répare enfin ? » Interrogea John

-« Rêve pas! Mon proprio c'est "pas de son pas d'image ! "Je vais devoir bouger c'est invivable pour Lee »

-« Et tu as une piste ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Je vais voir un appartement dans dix minutes »

Reese pinça les lèvres. Voilà qui devrait contrarier Finch qui avait passé du temps à chercher, mais ça Lionel ne pouvait pas le savoir

-« Bonne chance » lui souhaita t-il tout de même

-« Merci parce que c'est pas gagné ! »

La remarque rassura Reese, il salua et raccrocha, puis se rapprocha des loges ou Wells discutait avec quelques unes des danseuses, distribuant quelques consignes. Son portable sonna et il se glissa dans une pièce voisine pour prendre l'appel. Reese écouta discrètement la conversation. Son contenu le fit vaguement sourire. _« Celui qui parviendra à piéger Finch n'est pas né »_ songea t-il non sans une certaine fierté. Il suivit Wells lorsqu'il regagna son bureau après l'appel. Le cabaretier y entra tout joyeux

-« J'ai reçu le rapport de mon détective, il n'a rien trouvé sur Wren, ce type est fiable ! » clama t-il

-« C'est bien M Wells » approuva Sven d'un ton neutre

-« C'est ce que je pense ! » répliqua celui-ci en se moquant de l'air fermé de son secrétaire « Je vais l'appeler pour l'inviter au spectacle de ce soir, il est temps de faire avancer les choses puisqu'il est net. Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas changé d'avis ! » Ajouta t-il soudain inquiet. Il saisit son portable mais avant de lancer l'appel, il se tourna vers son garde du corps

-«Oh John ! Allez chercher Bella. Dites lui d'amener son carnet »

-« Bien M Wells »

Reese obéit à contrecœur. Il aurait préféré écouter la conversation. Il se dirigea vers les loges et toqua à la porte de la première

-« Bella. M Wells vous demande avec votre carnet »

-« Encore ! » cria la costumière « Il est prolifique en ce moment ! » Elle surgit de derrière un portant, toute ébouriffée « Et ces donzelles qui me font tout voir ! » grogna t-elle « pas une pour soigner son costume ! » Elle attrapa son carnet et s'avança « Hey John ! Ca va ? Vous avez l'air nerveux ? »

-« Pas du tout Bella, tout va bien » mentit ce dernier

La costumière lui lança un regard sévère mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et ils se rendirent au bureau.

Wells terminait sa conversation comme ils entraient

-« Alors Terry t'es inspiré ? » interrogea Bella « Oh ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? T'as l'air contrarié ! » Ajouta t-elle devant la tension visible de son patron. Reese s'étonna également de ce brusque changement mais n'en montra rien

-« Non ça va Bella » marmonna le cabaretier

-« Ouais. Et sans mentir ? »

-« Je viens d'avoir mon futur associé au téléphone »

-« Et ? Il a changé d'avis ? »

-« Non. Mais je sais pas. Je l'ai senti réticent »

-« Alors c'est peut être pas le bon ! » trancha la costumière

-« Dis pas ça ! C'est le candidat idéal ! »

-« Alors quoi ? Il a refusé de venir ? »

-« Non. Il vient ce soir mais il avait l'air d'hésiter »

-« Ca veut rien dire. Il avait peut être autre chose de prévu ? » Suggéra Bella

-« Ouais. Disons ça » soupira Wells

-« Alors ces croquis ? »

-« T'as raison ! Travailler ça me changera les idées » approuva Terry. Il s'installa au bureau avec Bella et commença à énumérer les suggestions

John, dans son coin, observait Wells, visiblement contrarié, Bella, égale à elle-même, et Sven qui semblait soudain plus joyeux. De toute évidence l'idée que le nouvel investisseur pourrait changer d'avis ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il eut un mince sourire. Lui savait bien la raison pour laquelle Finch hésitait autant : la peur de voir se reproduire la scène pénible des jours précédents. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de revivre cela ! Cette fois il saurait contenir sa jalousie, gardant à l'esprit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de son compagnon. Toutefois il devait bien reconnaitre que la visite ne l'enchantait pas, redoutant toujours ce qui pourrait se produire, qu'une attaque ait lieu en sa présence. Hormis la nécessité de préserver leur couverture, il la trouvait injustifiée, mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de contredire son partenaire ou de risquer de le braquer. Il se promit de rester vigilant. Il redoutait seulement de se trouver devant un choix, car s'il devait choisir entre protéger leur numéro et son compagnon, l'option qu'il choisirait risquait de ne pas plaire à Finch. Mais il n'en changerait pas.

Wells passa l'après midi a arpenter les coulisses, voulant que tout soit parfait. Il faillit s'accrocher avec Carla, toujours aussi arrogante, et dont il mit à mal la susceptibilité lorsqu'il lui réclama pour le soir une « prestation parfaite »

-« Comme si elle ne l'était pas toujours » répliqua t-elle vexée

-« Justement non ! Et pour le prix que je te paye elle devrait ! » Rétorqua Wells nerveux

Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, la danseuse s'emporta aussitôt, furieuse, et Bella dû intervenir pour les séparer, les sermonnant en les traitant de gamins. Wells regagna son bureau agacé mais dompté par sa costumière. Il y entra en coup de vent

-« Qu'on ne me dérange pas ! » cria t-il aussitôt avant de s'installer. Devant son attitude Sven parut se recroqueviller sur son siège. Deux minutes plus tard il explosait à nouveau en consultant le planning

-« Diane est en repos ce soir ? »

-« Je crois M Wells » répondit timidement le secrétaire

-« Ca ne m'arrange pas du tout ! Il faut que j'en choisisse une autre ! » protesta le cabaretier « Ou…Sven ! Trouvez-moi son numéro ! »

-« Oui M Wells » le secrétaire s'exécuta immédiatement, ne voulant pas aggraver l'énervement de son patron, et Wells appela la jeune femme mais celle-ci protesta :

-« J'ai déjà une soirée prévue M Wells ! »

-« Diane c'est important ! »Se plaignit son patron

-« Pas tant que ça. Vous savez votre M Wren, il est sympa mais clairement je ne l'intéresse pas ! »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Terry

-« Je vous jure ! » affirma la danseuse « Je crois que je ne suis pas son genre ! »

-« Ah ? » murmura Wells perplexe. « Bon alors profite de ta soirée, je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre » ajouta t-il

-« Ce n'est peut être pas utile M Wells » risqua Sven

-« La ferme Sven. Toi tu n'y connais rien ! »

Le secrétaire baissa la tête et reprit son travail, tassé sur son siège.

-« Je vais voir avec Sandra. Ou Irina… ah oui Irina ! Le charme slave » affirma Wells avec un sourire « ca devrait coller »

Reese se sentait de plus en plus agacé à chaque remarque. Il avait bien envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de son "patron". Pas par peur de se qui pourrait se produire le soir même mais pour cette façon qu'il avait de traiter les jeunes femmes.

Wells ressortit de son bureau et se rendit immédiatement dans la loge de la danseuse. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard satisfait. John qui l'attendait à la porte le regarda faire, s'efforçant de garder un air neutre.

-« C'est arrangé. Je suis sur qu'Irina lui plaira encore plus que Diane ! » Affirma Wells. Il croisa alors le regard désapprobateur de sa costumière

-« Quoi encore Bella ? » grogna t-il

-« Tu sais que j'aime pas que tu traites les filles comme une marchandise ? »

-« C'est une tactique Bella ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre »

-« T'es un goujat Terry Wells et ça je comprends » asséna t-elle

Le cabaretier marmonna quelques mots en haussant les épaules et regagna son bureau. Il chassa son secrétaire qui en fut presque soulagé pour une fois et ordonna à John de garder la porte de l'extérieur. L'ex agent n'avait rien contre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bientôt recevoir un appel…


	8. Nouvelle menace

_L'idée de Mumuse a fait marcher l'imagination dirait-on : )_

 _Après tout ce temps ensemble c'est normal de se lâcher !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay , CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela_

 _Et à notre super Ninja Nourann (au régime : )_

 _._

 _._

Finch hésitait devant son téléphone. Il avait bien envie d'appeler son partenaire mais redoutait l'accueil qu'il lui réserverait. Il finit par se décider se demandant toutefois s'il ne préférerait pas envoyer un bref message. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de reculer devant un obstacle.

-« Oui Finch ? » interrogea John en prenant l'appel

-« M Reese… tout va bien ? »

-« Oui. Nous pouvons parler, je suis seul. Terry se prépare à la réception de son "invité de marque" ce soir »

Finch pinça les lèvres devant l'ironie du ton

-« Vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais guère refuser l'invitation » tenta t-il

-« Vous auriez grillé votre couverture et elle peut encore être utile ? » suggéra John

-« Précisément » soupira Finch en constatant que son associé ne semblait pas hostile « Donc vous n'êtes pas… »

-« Fâché ? » l'interrompit Reese « Non. Nerveux oui. Inquiet aussi. Jaloux, pas encore, mais cela pourrait venir »

-« John ! » protesta Finch

-« Ne vous en faites pas. Cette fois je le serais juste un peu. Disons modérément »

-« Comme si vous étiez homme de modération » jugea l'informaticien

-« Je vous retourne le compliment Harold. Valable chaque fois que vous me savez en danger »

-« Je sais » concéda Finch « Mais je ne veux pas… »

-« Moi non plus » le coupa Reese « Tout ira bien. Et je vous promet de ne rien tenter contre celle qui aura mission de vous charmer ce soir, un vrai gentleman »

-« Oh ! Il compte recommencer ? » S'offusqua l'informaticien

-« C'est une excellente tactique selon lui »

-« C'est d'un autre temps M Reese ! »

-« Mais cela fonctionne toujours visiblement »

-« Sauf sur moi » répliqua l'informaticien « Très bien. Je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Je me rendrais au cabaret vers 18h30 ou 19H »

-« Un problème Finch ?» interrogea aussitôt son agent

-« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? »

-« Cette imprécision ne vous ressemble pas »

Finch maudit son hésitation et la perspicacité de son compagnon, plus aiguisée encore à son encontre.

-« J'ai une course à faire avant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra, donc je préfère garder une marge »

-« Une course ? » demanda Reese espérant qu'il lui en dirait plus

-« Rien qui doive vous perturber John »

-« Si vous le dites » répondit celui-ci qui aurait tout de même apprécié d'en savoir davantage

-« A tout à l'heure John. Soyez prudent » affirma son associé avant qu'il n'insiste

-« A tout à l'heure » répéta machinalement John« J'aimerais être à ce soir pour retrouver mon partenaire sportif » ajouta t-il dans un soupir

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Finch étonné

-« Je vous expliquerais »

-« Il me semble que vous m'aviez déjà dit cela M Reese »

-« C'est parce que l'explication prendra du temps, il faudra que je vous fasse une démonstration »

-« Qu'avez-vous encore inventé John ? »

-« Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi ! » répliqua Reese « A tout à l'heure » ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher, laissant son compagnon perplexe et vaguement perturbé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch franchit les portes du cabaret à 19H et Wells l'accueillit avec empressement, cherchant apparemment à se rassurer. L'informaticien donna le change et il sembla se détendre un peu.

-« Allons dans mon bureau, je vous remettrais les dossiers avec les derniers devis établis » affirma t-il

Finch le suivit, croisant au passage le regard de son compagnon qui lui adressa un mince sourire. Dès l'entrée, l'informaticien remarqua la superbe poupée blonde au costume particulièrement léger, installée nonchalamment dans le canapé. Wells eut un sourire entendu.

-« Je vous présente Irina. Une de nos nouvelles recrues, elle est très douée ! »

-« Enchanté Mademoiselle » salua Finch, un peu raide

La danseuse lui offrit son plus gracieux sourire. Terry voulu se décaler pour que Finch prenne place dans le canapé mais celui-ci le devança et s'assied d'autorité dans le fauteuil. Son hôte fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais prit place à son tour sans faire de commentaire et ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait sur la table.

Reese qui avait observé la scène retint un sourire amusé. Ils discutèrent. Finch examinait les devis avec sérieux et fit quelques remarques. John songea que son partenaire semblait réellement s'investir dans le projet. En tout cas il ne laissait rien passer et débattait de chaque option avec fermeté. Terry l'écoutait avec attention tandis qu'Irina les observait d'un air curieux, visiblement fort peu intéressée par leurs propos. Elle tenta bien quelques minauderies, mais devant l'indifférence qui lui fut opposé elle préféra ne pas insister et attendre son heure. Wells ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Seul Reese dans son coin se réjouissait de la situation.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de conversation Wells annonça :

-« Je dois aller passer un coup de fil. Ce ne sera pas long. Je reviendrais vous chercher pour le spectacle M Wren »

Mais Finch le surprit en refermant alors le dossier d'un geste brusque et en se levant aussitôt

-« Je préfère aller vous attendre dans votre loge M Wells. Ce sera tout aussi bien. Et j'emmène ce dossier pour continuer de l'étudier demain dans mon bureau »

-« Heu… oui bien sur » bredouilla Terry « Mais vous ne préférez pas vous détendre un peu ? » hésita t-il perturbé. Il croisa le regard désappointé de sa danseuse. Finch le remarqua également et se permis un sourire moqueur.

-« Je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose M Wells. Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même façon de traiter nos affaires. Je ne suis pas adepte d'une certaine forme de "détente" lors des négociations. J'ajouterais qu'en me l'imposant vous me donnez une opinion défavorable de vous-même. Et cela pourrait éventuellement me faire hésiter à souscrire à notre partenariat »

Wells écarquilla les yeux

-« Mais…. Mais c'est une habitude M Wren ! » Se justifia t-il

-« Et bien les habitudes cela se change M Wells » répliqua Finch « En tout cas permettez moi de ne pas y souscrire ou… envisagez de reprendre vos recherches ! » suggéra t-il d'un ton ferme

-« Oh non ! » affirma aussitôt le cabaretier « Je respecte tout à fait vos opinions M Wren ! Cela ne se reproduira plus je vous assure ! » Ajouta t-il inquiet « Venez, allons dans ma loge »

-« Et votre coup de fil ? » demanda Finch l'air de rien

-« Oh ce n'est pas si urgent finalement. Allons plutôt nous installer pour le spectacle »

-« Je ne voudrais pas perturber vos affaire M Wells » Celui-ci secoua la tête brièvement en signe de dénégation. Il sortit de la pièce et Finch le suivit. Il croisa le regard de son compagnon qui le dévorait des yeux. Il devina que sa tirade avait dû beaucoup lui plaire.

Wells ouvrit la porte de sa loge et laissa entrer son invité

-« Installez-vous. Je reviens dans quelques minutes » affirma t-il. Passant devant lui, Finch se demanda s'il avait réellement besoin de téléphoner ou s'il cherchait à couvrir son mensonge. « John, restez avec lui. Qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici » chuchota Wells à son garde du corps tandis que l'informaticien avançait dans la pièce. John approuva d'un signe bref. « Irina tu peux retourner en coulisse, je n'aurais plus besoin de toi ce soir » ajouta Wells à l'intention de la danseuse, avant de regagner son bureau. La jeune femme obtempéra, visiblement perplexe de la tournure des événements. John suivit Terry du regard puis se glissa dans la loge. Il aperçu son partenaire dans le fond, derrière les rideaux à demi fermé. Comprenant l'intention il s'avança vers lui.

-« Inutile de me le préciser » chuchota Finch en passant les bras autour de son cou « Vous aimez lorsque je joue les méchants »

Reese ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, préférant l'embrasser aussi longtemps qu'il put se le permettre.

Lorsque Wells revint, l'informaticien était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil à lire un rapport. Il ne remarqua pas que son garde du corps était un peu décoiffé et prit place pour assister au spectacle.

Finch le quitta à 22H30. Reese dû attendre la fin des numéros et ne regagna le loft que vers 2H.

Une fois dans l'appartement il se prépara puis se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de son compagnon et le cala contre lui

-« Hum » protesta Finch

-« Je peux être fier de moi » lui chuchota John

-« Pourquoi ? » bredouilla l'informaticien somnolant

-« Parce que moi, et moi seul, ait le droit de tenir dans mes bras l'incorruptible M Wren »

-« Et c'est un honneur ? »

-« Un grand honneur » affirma l'ex agent en caressant sa joue « Vous avez été parfait » jugea t-il en posant un baiser dans son cou

-« Merci » murmura Finch « Je vais vous accorder un honneur encore plus grand alors »

-« Ah oui lequel ? »

-« Celui de rester près de M Wren et de le laisser dormir »

-« Maintenant ? »

-« Oui maintenant » soupira Finch en se blottissant contre lui « Mais si vous êtes sage il vous accordera peut être plus au matin ? » suggéra t-il

-« Dans ce cas j'obéis » concéda Reese avec un petit rire. Il laissa le sommeil l'envahir, bercé par le souffle régulier de son compagnon.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese perçu le frôlement des pas de son partenaire sur le parquet puis sentit ses bras autour de sa taille, un baiser posé sur sa nuque.

-« Bonjour Harold » Affirma t-il, posant une main sur les siennes tout en continuant de s'occuper du petit déjeuner de l'autre.

-« Bonjour John »

-« M Wren dormait si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le réveiller » le taquina ce dernier

-« Il faudra lui rappeler sa promesse ultérieurement alors »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas » approuva l'ex agent

Finch contourna la table pour s'installer. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son torse découvert qui semblait s'offrir à son regard.

-« Il me semblait pourtant que vous disposiez de nombreux tee shirt dans vos armoires M Reese » commenta t-il

-« C'est une question de compensation Harold » répliqua John pas dupe de la remarque « Vous êtes toujours trop couvert, je ne le suis jamais assez » constata t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Je vois »

Bear passa près de lui en frétillant

-« Il a reconnu sa machine préférée » marmonna t-il

-« Une fois par semaine c'est bien Finch » jugea l'ex agent en soulevant le couvercle pour vérifier la cuisson

-« Hum. C'est étrange. Je crois me souvenir que lundi le menu était identique. Votre semaine ne commence donc pas le lundi M Reese ? »

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire coupable

-« J'ai dû oublier ? » suggéra t-il

-« Mais bien sur M Reese » répliqua l'informaticien d'un ton désabusé

John déposa une assiette devant lui et une tasse de thé. Il lui vola un baiser

-« Pardon » chuchota t-il

Finch secoua la tête plus amusé que fâché finalement

-« En tout cas Wells a été bien surpris de votre réaction » jugea l'ex agent en préparant son assiette

-« J'ai remarqué en effet »

-« Il en a parlé un moment. Vous devez bien être le premier à lui opposer un refus »

-« C'est fort possible. Maintenant, disons qu'il a aussi commis une erreur stratégique » suggéra Finch

-« De quel genre ? » interrogea John étonné

-« Et bien s'il m'avait proposé de rester seul avec son garde du corps je n'aurais peut être pas refusé… »

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de son compagnon

-« Hum. M Wren n'est pas si incorruptible que ca finalement » constata t-il en le fixant

-« Tout le monde peut avoir un moment de faiblesse M Reese » jugea l'informaticien en rougissant sous l'intensité de son regard. John lui prit la main

-« Je suis heureux d'être celui qui vous perturbe Harold ! »

Pour toute réponse Finch entrelaça leurs doigts et serra un instant sa main. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis Reese interrogea :

-« Et votre course ? »

-« Quelle course ? » demanda l'informaticien étonné

-« Celle que vous deviez faire avant d'aller au cabaret hier » précisa l'ex agent. Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe

-John. Ne me dites pas que vous pensez à cela depuis hier ? »

-« Non, non » répondit Reese « C'est juste que cela semblait important » ajouta t-il incertain

Finch soupira

-« Tout ce que je fais n'est pas systématiquement dangereux M Reese »

 _« Encore heureux »_ songeant spontanément John

-« Non. C'est vrai » se contenta t-il de répondre, baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai trouvé un nouveau logement pour l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda son associé en relevant la tête

-« Je me suis rendu sur place hier pour finaliser la transaction »

-« Je savais que vous y arriveriez. Ou est ce ? »

-« Dans son quartier, à deux rues de son adresse actuelle »

-« Alors pas de bouleversements pour Lee ? »

-« Non aucun »

-« Il va être ravi. Je suppose qu'il rempli tout les critères ? »

-« Et même un peu plus » confirma Finch

-« Plus ? Et pour un loyer raisonnable ? Comment avez vous fait ? » S'étonna Reese

-« Et bien pour être tout à fait honnête, trouver un bien presque identique avec un loyer de même montant s'est avéré mission impossible »

-« Alors ? » demanda John en fronçant les sourcils

-« J'ai cherché l'appartement idéal, je l'ai acquis et il me sera possible de le louer à l'inspecteur Fusco selon ses conditions » énuméra tranquillement l'informaticien

-« Rien que ça ? » ironisa Reese

-« C'était la solution la plus adéquate »

-« C'est évident… Il ne vous vient pas à l'esprit que c'est aussi la plus… folle ? »

-« Peut être » concéda Finch « Mais je privilégie avant tout le côté pratique et avec cette solution tout s'arrange parfaitement »

-« Ben voyons ! » jugea John en secouant la tête « Vous êtes incroyable ! » Finch lui adressa un sourire à la fois fier et un peu timide.

Reese laissa passer quelques instants puis ajouta :

-« Tout cela ne m'étonne pas de vous ! Mais me donne à réfléchir »

-« A quoi donc ? » demanda l'informaticien surprit

-« Vous en faites tellement pour Lionel que je crois que je vais devoir être jaloux »

-« John ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer !» protesta Finch

L'ex agent s'accouda sur la table, posa son menton dans ses mains et fixa son partenaire avec un sourire mutin

-« Prouvez-moi que c'est inutile » suggéra t-il

Finch eut un mince sourire moqueur

-« C'est envisageable » affirma t-il en soutenant son regard. Il se leva « Mais pour l'instant je vais aller prendre ma douche » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Parvenu sur le seuil il se retourna et le fixa « C'est peut être un bon endroit pour récolter des preuves non ? » demanda t-il d'un ton suggestif

-« Je suis tout disposé à vérifier » approuva Reese en le rejoignant aussitôt

Bear observa ses maitres s'enlacer et disparaître dans la pièce avec satisfaction. Il avait bien remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs assiettes. Et savait surtout qu'un beignet ne se gaspille pas…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese prit une chemise au hasard dans l'armoire et l'enfila. Il avisa Finch dans la cuisine dévisageant la table d'un air consterné

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Harold ? »

Il s'avança et vit le désordre. Il lança un regard discret vers Bear, allongé béatement dans son panier

-« Ce chien est…. Impossible ! » Se plaignit Finch

-« Je ne trouve pas » répliqua John. Son partenaire se tourna aussitôt vers lui « Il a juste décidé que la nourriture ne se gaspille pas » justifia l'ex agent. Il vit Finch froncer les sourcils, mécontent :

-« La nourriture ou les beignets ? » grogna t-il

-« Les deux je pense. Et il n'a pas tort ! »

-« M Reese…. »

-« Bon d'accord, il a profité de notre séance de sport … »

Finch lui adressa un regard interrogateur

-« Si vous m'expliquiez enfin ? »

John le prit par la taille et posa une main sur sa joue

-« Vous allez rougir »

-« M Reese ! » protesta Finch en essayant de s'écarter un peu mais John resserra sa prise

-« Bien. Vous vous souvenez de l'incident avec les danseuses ? Lorsque j'ai reçu le flacon de vin ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bella m'a prêté une chemise »

-« En effet »

-« Mais d'abord je suis allé ôter la mienne dans sa loge »

-« Et ? » interrogea Finch perplexe, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son partenaire

John s'amusa à triturer un bouton de la chemise de son compagnon

-« J'ai ôté mon maillot aussi. Le vin avait transpercé »

-« Je me doute »

-« Et donc Bella m'a vu torse nu. De dos plus précisément »

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Je ne vois toujours pas de rapport… »

-« Et bien disons que le matin nous avions celé notre réconciliation. Avec, peut être, un peu trop d'enthousiasme… »

John ancra son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau rassembler les éléments. Il devina qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il le vit rougir brusquement. Il eut un sourire moqueur

-« J'ai préféré prétendre que j'avais fait du sport » il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, pour le taquiner : « Seulement maintenant j'ai un témoin et vous ne pourrez plus nier que vous me faite des marques lorsque nous faisons l'amour » puis il l'embrassa dans le cou

-« John ! » protesta Finch devenu cramoisi. Il baissa la tête, n'osant plus lever les yeux vers son partenaire « Ce n'est pas si fréquent » marmonna t-il

-« Non. Seulement lorsque je vous provoque un peu trop » s'amusa John

-« Donc c'est de votre faute » jugea Finch

John éclata de rire

-«J'étais certain que ca finirait ainsi ! » L'informaticien pinça les lèvres, vexé, mais Reese lui fit lever la tête en glissant un doigt sous son menton.

-« Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Ni rien de ce qui me vient de vous » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser « Toutefois je crois bien que ce matin après avoir "rassemblé des preuves" je n'aurais pas intérêt à me retrouver à nouveau torse nu devant notre perspicace costumière » poursuivit John continuant à l'embrasser

-« John ! » répéta l'informaticien en posant une main sur son torse pour l'écarter. Puis il s'inquiéta « Perspicace ? »

-« Elle a l'esprit vif. Je suis persuadé qu'en nous voyant ensemble elle devinerait très vite quel est mon sport préféré ! »

-« Oh ! » gémit Finch horrifié. Il avait l'impression de revivre un certain matin avec l'inspecteur Fusco

-« Ne vous en faites pas : vous n'aurez jamais à la croiser » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Je ne pourrais jamais la regarder en face » lâcha l'informaticien mortifié

John rit franchement

-« Et moi je prends ça comme un aveu ! » s'exclama t-il

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua l'informaticien en se rendant compte qu'il se trahissait « Vous êtes…. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Reese l'embrassant pour le faire taire

-« Si nous poursuivons cette discussion encore une minute je vais être en retard au travail » soupira t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou

-« Alors restons en là ! » affirma Finch en le repoussant légèrement. Troublé et rouge de confusion, il remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance ce qui déclencha un nouvel éclat de rire chez son compagnon.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Deux heures plus tard, John avait retrouvé son sérieux lorsque Finch le contacta

-« M Reese j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

-« Je vous écoute »

-« J'ai enquêté sur les mères des deux fils de M Wells, Sébastian et Pedro. La mère du petit Pedro, Héloa Van Basten est désormais professeur de danse. Elle a sa propre école, un petit établissement mais très recherché. Elle est en couple avec William Rob, un professeur d'histoire qu'elle a rencontré à l'université alors qu'elle reprenait des cours pour valider son diplôme et pouvoir ouvrir son école. Apparemment elle n'a plus d'autre contact avec Wells autre que le virement qu'elle reçoit chaque mois pour le petit Pedro. Elle a une vie bien remplie et sans problème financier »

-« Donc tout va bien pour elle ? »

-« Visiblement oui. En revanche ce n'est pas le cas de Sylvia Monroe, la mère du jeune Sébastian. Elle a continué sa carrière de danseuse pendant deux ans puis a cessé toute activité lorsqu'elle a épousé le fils d'un banquier en vue. Ils ont eu une fille puis après six ans de mariage son époux a demandé le divorce, lassé des infidélités de sa femme. Il avait de nombreuses preuves et il a obtenu un jugement en sa faveur et la garde de leur fille que sa mère ne voit qu'un week end sur deux. Et évidemment elle n'a pas obtenu de pension. Elle a donc dû retrouver du travail et elle a alors enchainé les petits boulots, comme secrétaire le plus souvent, sans réelle stabilité. Elle devait se remarier mais son futur époux a renoncé en découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa vie. En résumé Miss Monroe a une vie des plus chaotique et des problèmes d'argent »

-« Qui se résoudrait avec une assurance vie ? » suggéra Reese

-« Techniquement elle est au nom de son fils. Mais elle en aurait la gestion »

-« Mais il faudrait qu'elle soit au courant ? Si Wells avait crypté les infos sur ses contrats dans son ordinateurs il n'en a sans doute parlé à personne »

-« Non certainement pas, mais Miss Monroe vient de terminer un remplacement de six mois dans la compagnie d'assurance où M Wells a souscrit. Il est possible qu'elle ait eut accès aux informations. Peut être par accident mais le fait est là »

-« Donc elle serait à l'origine des attaques ? »

-« C'est une piste sérieuse. Je vais vérifier son emploi du temps et revoir ses comptes, j'y trouverais peut être d'autre indices »

-« Ok. Prévenez Fusco aussi, il sera prêt à aller l'interroger »

-« Entendu. Je vous rappelle » conclu Finch.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Wells débarqua quelques minutes plus tard d'excellente humeur. Il commença aussitôt à dicter du courrier. A 13H il s'interrompit et décida de rejoindre les loges. Il passa devant celle de sa costumière

-« Bonjour Bella ! »

-« Salut Terry. T'es bien joyeux ce matin ? » Jugea cette dernière

-« J'ai de quoi me réjouir ! »

-« Après ta soirée ? »

-« Exact ! Mes projets sont en bonne voie »

-« Pourtant il parait que tu t'es pris une veste avec tes petites manigances ? » ricana Bella

-« T'es toujours au courant de tout toi ! » marmonna Wells vexé

-« Surtout si ça concerne mes filles. Alors ? » insista la costumière

-« Il semble que Wren ne soit pas du genre à mêler affaires et plaisirs c'est tout ! »

-« Il va me plaire ce gars je le sens ! S'il respecte mes filles on va s'entendre ! »

-« Ca changera peut être quand nous serons associés ? » tenta Wells

-« Ou pas » rétorqua Bella « Va falloir que tu me le présente histoire qu'on échange quelques infos »

-« Ouais. Dis plutôt que tu vas encore sortir un de tes sermons ! Ca peut attendre ! »

Reese écoutait leur échange en s'efforçant de rester sérieux, mais il s'imaginait la tête de son associé s'il était amené à rencontrer Bella et cela ne l'aidait pas.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait que tu me rende la clé de la réserve des accessoires, j'y ai rangé les masques de remplacement pour le dernier tableau y'a deux jours et là j'en ai besoin »

-« La clé ? » s'étonna Terry « Je ne l'ai pas »

-« Qu'est ce que tu en a fait ? »

-« Mais je ne l'ai jamais eu Bella ! Qu'est ce que j'en ferais ? »

La costumière fronça les sourcils

-« Le gars de la maintenance qui est passé ce matin a dit qu'il te la rendrait en allant te faire son rapport ! »

-« J'ai vu personne. C'était quand ?»

-« Oh vers dix heure je crois »

-« Je n'étais pas arrivé. Et puis je n'ai pas demandé d'intervention ! »

-« Pourquoi était-il là ? » demanda John méfiant

-« Pour le téléphone. » répondit la costumière « Et le boitier de l'installation téléphonique est dans la réserve » précisa t-elle en désignant une porte un peu plus loin

-« Ils pourraient prévenir quand ils interviennent ! » grogna le cabaretier « Je vais leur faire savoir ma façon de penser ! »

-« Vous aviez déjà vu ce technicien Bella ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Non » elle réfléchit un instant « sa tête ne me disait rien mais c'est pas toujours les même qui opèrent »

-« Je vais aller vérifier. M Wells vous devriez regagner votre bureau »

-« Hein ? Mais vous pensez à quoi John ? »

-« A ce qui s'est produit à la cave M Wells »

-« C'était une mauvaise blague » tenta Terry mais il n'était visiblement pas convaincu lui-même par sa réponse

-« Je n'en suis pas sur M Wells et je préfère m'assurer que tout va bien »

-« Bon. Mais je vais dans la loge avec Bella c'est suffisant ! »

Il repoussa la costumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Reese aurait préféré qu'ils s'éloignent davantage mais décida de s'en contenter. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et l'examina

-« C'est fermé » lança Bella

John se retourna et vit deux têtes dépasser de la porte.

-« Cela ne devrait pas être un obstacle » répondit-il

Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour forcer la serrure

-« La vache, il est doué ! » entendit-il Bella s'exclamer derrière lui

Reese ouvrit prudemment la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais il hésita à enclencher l'interrupteur. Une odeur puissante vient agresser ses narines et le conforta dans son choix.

-« Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, revient ! »

-« Laisse faire trouillard ! »

John se retourna et vit Bella avancer vers lui avec une lampe torche

-« Merci Bella. Retournez à l'abri maintenant »

Elle hocha la tête et obtempéra

-« Ca pouvait être dangereux » grogna Wells

-« Peut être Mais John avait besoin de lumière ! » riposta la costumière

L'ex agent entra dans la pièce. Il inspecta les lieus, le faisceau de la lampe éclairant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse inspecter chaque recoin. Il ne remarqua rien au premier abord. Puis il aperçu un petit paquet dissimulé dans un coin. Il souleva doucement le couvercle et se raidit devant son contenu. L'engin était programmé pour exploser à 18H30. Cela lui laissait du temps pour intervenir. Il saisit son téléphone

-« Lionel ? »

-« Ouais » approuva distraitement l'inspecteur qui avait décroché tout en continuant de lire un rapport

-« J'ai besoin d'une équipe de démineurs au cabaret »

-« Démineur ? » répéta Fusco soudain concentré « Ok. Bouge pas on arrive ! »

John revint sur le seuil de la pièce.

-« M Wells vous devriez faire évacuer les lieux »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il y a une bombe dans cette pièce »

Wells pâlit. Bella écarquilla les yeux

-« Une vraie ? » demanda t-elle

-« Oui. Pas très puissante mais il serait plus sage d'évacuer. Les démineurs ne vont pas tarder »

-« Et s'ils n'arrivent pas à temps ? » s'inquiéta Wells

-« Elle est programmée pour 18H30 Je vais surveiller son évolution »

-« Comment il dit ça ! Tranquille ! On dirait qu'il récite une poésie !» constata Bella vaguement admirative. Elle poussa son patron « Bouge toi Terry faut faire sortir les filles. Va chercher Luc, Louis et les autres ! » Mais Wells, tétanisé, ne bougeait pas. Bella lui donna une gifle

-« Hey ! » protesta t-il

-« Fallait bien te réveiller ! Allez bouge » répliqua la costumière en le poussant à nouveau. Cette fois il obéit.

Dix minutes plus tard l'ensemble du personnel présent se trouvait sur le trottoir comme pour un exercice. Mais l'excuse ne tint plus lorsque le camion des démineurs se gara devant le cabaret. Fusco se précipita à l'intérieur avec un agent en tenue de protection. Reese les guida. Ils examinèrent l'engin.

-« Bizarre que tu l'ai pas désamorcé superman » chuchota Fusco pendant que l'agent commençait sa mission

-« Pour une fois j'avais du temps. J'ai décidé de laisser faire les spécialiste »

-« Bonne idée ! Finch approuverait ! »

Le démineur ne mit que quelques minutes à neutraliser l'engin

-« C'est un explosif de faible puissance » affirma t-il « L'explosion n'aurait pas fait beaucoup de dégât. En revanche dans un lieu comme celui-ci l'incendie que cela aurait provoqué aurait pu faire des ravages surtout avec l'accélérateur qui avait été répandu à côté »

-« C'était ça l'odeur bizarre ? » remarqua Fusco « Donc c'est la tentative d'un incendiaire »

-« C'est ce que je vais mettre dans mon rapport inspecteur» affirma le démineur avant de quitter les lieux

-« Une chance que tu l'ai trouvé »

-« Une chance que Bella soit observatrice » rétorqua Reese

Ils sortirent et attirèrent le propriétaire des lieux à l'écart. Bella les suivit. Fusco lui fit un résumé

-« Mais enfin ! Qui en veut à mon établissement ? » S'exclama t-il

-« Quelqu'un qui vous connait bien M Wells » affirma l'ex agent

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

-« L'engin était réglé pour 18H30. L'heure à laquelle vous rendez visite à Bella avant le début du spectacle. Vous vous seriez trouvé tout près du lieu de l'explosion »

Wells lui lança un regard atterré

« C'est bien pensé » jugea Fusco « Bon, on installe un périmètre. Les gars vont relever les empreintes mais j'y crois pas trop. Pour ce soir… »

-« Pas question de fermer ! » L'interrompit Terry « Je ne sais pas qui m'en veut mais je vais lui montrer que je ne me laisserais pas impressionner si facilement ! »

-« Les filles vont pas être ravies ! » grogna Bella

-« Je te charge de les convaincre. Le spectacle doit continuer ! » Brama Wells. Puis il retourna dans son immeuble et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Sven le voyant faire se précipita à la suite. Luc et Louis échangèrent un regard. Louis ramassa le volumineux sac de toile qu'il conservait précieusement près de lui et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur à leur tour.

-« Sacré caractère » marmonna Fusco

-« C'est un homme de spectacle. Sont tous comme ça » soupira la costumière. Puis elle se dirigea vers le groupe de danseuses agglutinées sur le trottoir pour leur donner les consignes.

-« Bon je retourne au poste. Je te tiens au courant. Tu as prévenu Finch ? »

-« Pas encore »

-« Ca va encore le stresser à mort cette histoire » se moqua Fusco

-« C'est probable » approuva John

Fusco s'éloigna de quelques pas puis fit demi-tour. Reese qui s'apprêtait à appeler son associé stoppa son geste

-« Heu… John ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'aurais un service à te demander. Un truc perso »

-« Explique » l'invita l'ex agent

Fusco hésita, puis se décida. John sourit à sa demande.

-« Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème Lionel »

-« Merci John. C'est cool. Bon, je te tiens au courant, bon courage avec Finch »

John le suivit des yeux, amusé, puis reprit son téléphone pour appeler son associé et l'informer des derniers événements.


	9. La fin ?

_Un peu d'action encore!_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay , CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela_

 _Et à notre indispensable Nourann_

 _._

 _._

Finch décrocha dès la première sonnerie

-« Oui M Reese ? » demanda t-il

-« Tout va bien Finch ? »

-« Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé les informations que je cherche. Et de votre côté ? »

-« C'est un peu animé. Ca fait du bien »

Finch se tendit

-« "Animé" comment ? » interrogea t-il prudemment

-« Oh d'une façon qui ne va pas vous plaire ! Mais au moins ça bouge un peu »

-« John… » Gronda l'informaticien

-« Ok. Je vous raconte, mais comme tout est terminé, ne stressez pas » affirma Reese avant de lui narrer les faits. A la fin, il demanda, surprit « Finch ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

-« Oui M Reese »

-« Vous réussissez à ne pas stresser ? » s'étonna John, fronçant les sourcils « Vous n'êtes pas démonstratif… » Ajouta t-il surprit de ne pas entendre la respiration courte de son partenaire, celle qu'il adoptait chaque fois qu'il était inquiet pour lui

-« Non. Je suis raisonnable » répondit l'informaticien aussi calmement que possible

-« Finch, je ne vous crois pas… » Puis brusquement il comprit « Cessez de couper le son du téléphone Harold ! Je ne marche pas ! je sais que vous êtes stressé »

L'informaticien soupira

-« Cet engin aurait pu exploser et vous blesser, ou pire, alors comment voulez vous que je réagisse John ? »

-« Mais il n'est rien arrivé, alors soyez rassuré »

-« Je ne le serais totalement que lorsque vous serez avec moi » avoua Finch

-« Dans ce cas ce soir je vous tiendrais si serré que vous ne pourrez plus douter de ma présence ! » affirma Reese « ni de ma vitalité » ajouta t-il taquin

Finch ne le reprit pas, trop soulagé de l'entendre plaisanter

-« Je dois retourner auprès de Wells. Sinon cela va attirer l'attention » continua l'ex agent

-« Bien. Soyez prudent »

-« Toujours Finch ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il ne fut pas évident de convaincre le personnel féminin d'assurer la soirée. Wells passa du temps avec chacune pour les rassurer, aidé d'une poignée de fidèles, Bella en tête, avec Luc, Sven et même Louis

-« Ce cabaret est toute ma vie » soupira Terry comme il achevait sa discussion avec trois danseuses qui venait de prendre leurs postes. « Si je le perd je n'ai plus rien »

Dans un certain sens, John pouvait comprendre son raisonnement. On a tous besoin d'un but pour avancer. Finch le lui avait dit en lui offrant ce travail qui allait l'inciter à continuer et il avait raison. Sauf qu'à ce moment là il ne se doutait pas qu'il deviendrait un jour la plus grande raison de vivre de l'agent qu'il venait de recruter, et John sourit en pensant que lui-même aurait rit au nez de quiconque lui aurait fait pareille affirmation ce jour là.

Carla fit irruption dans le bureau comme une furie

-« Terry ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ! » Brama t-elle

Sven s'interposa

-« Inutile de crier si fort Carla » tenta t-il

La danseuse le toisa comme s'il était scandaleux qu'il ose la contredire puis se tourna de nouveau vers Wells

-« D'abord on m'agresse, ensuite…. »

-« On ne t'a pas agressé Carla » l'interrompit Wells « Tu étais au mauvais endroit c'est tout »

-« C'est ton cabaret le mauvais endroit » persifla Carla

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi y restes tu ? »

-« Ne me tente pas Terry ! »

-« C'est une constatation Carla. J'en ai assez de tes récriminations incessantes ! Tu peux passer à la caisse ! »

Carla écarquilla les yeux, suffoquée

-« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ? »

-« J'ai atteint les limites de ma patience Carla » constata platement le cabaretier

-« Tu sais que tu vas le regretter ?! » affirma la jeune femme

-« Peut être. Mais le calme sans toi va compenser »

Estomaquée par la réplique la danseuse tourna brutalement les talons et disparu dans le couloir, furieuse

-« Je n'en pouvais plus de ses plaintes incessantes » soupira Terry

-« Vous avez bien fait M Wells ! » approuva Sven « Les autres danseuses seront plus détendues »

-« Merci Sven »

-« Vous faites toujours les bons choix M Wells » confirma le secrétaire

Le cabaretier lança un regard indéfinissable à son secrétaire, puis répéta :

-« Merci Sven » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte « Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à Bella ». Lorsqu'il ouvrit un brouhaha de voix se fit entendre, les échos d'une dispute

-« Bon. Elle est surement déjà au courant » corrigea t-il « Mais il faut quand même que j'y aille pour redistribuer les rôles. A la dernière minutes ça ne va pas être simple mais Celia pourra remplacer Carla »

-« Je suppose que sans répétition ce sera compliqué » remarqua John tout en observant le jeune secrétaire

-« M Wells est un génie, il y arrivera vous verrez » répliqua spontanément celui-ci avant de retourner à sa table. John le suivit des yeux puis s'engagea dans le couloir pour rejoindre son patron.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Carla quitta les lieux une heure plus tard avec armes et bagages, après avoir égratigné une bonne partie de ses collègues de sa colère et échangé une litanie de nom d'oiseaux avec Bella qui ne s'en laissa pas compter.

Le reste de l'après midi s'écoula dans une ambiance électrique. Toutefois le spectacle du soir eut lieu et fut relativement réussi compte tenu des événements et des remaniements de dernières minutes.

Vers 1H Wells se décida enfin à partir et demanda à Tamy de le rejoindre rapidement.

John l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau où ils patientèrent en attendant la jeune femme

-« C'est pas possible, elle ne connait pas le sens de "rapidement" » grogna Wells au bout de dix minutes d'attente

Tamy revint à ce moment là dans sa tenue de ville

-« Bon on rentre » affirma Wells en donnant le signal du départ

-« Je vous accompagne au parking M Wells »

-« Vous êtes consciencieux John. Ca me plait » constata Terry avec un peu d'ironie

Ils descendirent au sous sol

-« Je vais prendre un sac dans mon coffre » affirma Tamy en se dirigeant vers sa voiture

-« Les femmes ! Il leur faut toujours trois plombes pour être prête » grogna le cabaretier. Il ouvrit son coffre pour que la jeune danseuse puisse y déposer son sac à son retour « Vous pouvez y aller John c'est bon »

-« D'accord M Wells » répondit l'ex agent. Mais un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Il leva la tête scannant machinalement les alentours. La berline déboula brusquement de la droite. Il réagit aussitôt, tirant Wells en arrière, juste à temps avant que la voiture ne s'encastre à l'arrière du véhicule de leur numéro. Malgré le choc, le chauffard ne sembla pas perdre ses moyens. Il se reprit aussitôt, enclenchant la marche arrière, il manœuvra cherchant à nouveau à atteindre sa cible. John entraina Wells et le poussa derrière un pilier qui les rendit inaccessible. Le constatant l'agresseur redirigea son véhicule dans un bruit de pneus martyrisés et reprit sa course pour disparaitre rapidement à l'autre extrémité du parking. Sous la force du geste Wells avait perdu l'équilibre entrainant Reese au sol. Celui-ci s'était relevé aussitôt, saisissant son arme il visa les pneus sans succès, gênés par les autres véhicules garés tout autour. Au moins il avait eut le temps de relevé le numéro de la plaque. Il se tourna vers Wells qui était resté assis sur le sol, stupéfait. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-« Merci John. Je n'avais rien vu venir ! » Constata t-il « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Je pense que quelqu'un a essayé de vous tuer » affirma l'ex agent

-« Hein ? » hoqueta Terry « Mais… c'est peut être juste une fausse manœuvre ? »

-« Deux fois de suite ? » remarqua John

-« Heu… »

-« Le conducteur n'a pas freiné avant d'emboutir votre voiture et il s'est enfui un peu vite »

-« C'est complètement fou ! »

Tamy accourut à cet instant. Elle était restée tapi près de sa voiture, paniquée.

-« Vous n'avez rien ? Terry ? »

-« Non ça va t'inquiète. Une chance que John ait de sacrés reflexes ! »

Elle se serra contre son amant

-« Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda t-elle

-« Je sais pas trop » répondit Wells. Il capta le regard de son garde du corps mais lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Reese comprit qu'il ne voulait pas affoler la jeune femme davantage

-« Je veux rentrer » gémit la danseuse

-« Faudrait appeler la police… » Constata Terry hésitant

-« J'appelle Fusco » affirma aussitôt John

-« Ok appelez-le » approuva Wells « Il est discret »

-« On peut rentrer ? » insista Tamy

Le cabaretier lança un regard interrogatif à son garde du corps. Par expérience, Reese jugea qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas d'autre attaque cette nuit là.

-« Je vais attendre mon ami M Wells. Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer. Mais il devra vous interroger »

-« Bien sur. Il pourra venir à mon bureau demain » affirma Wells

Reese lui tendit ses clés

-« Prenez ma voiture M Wells. C'est préférable »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« Elle est moins voyante que celle de Tamy » remarqua t-il en désignant la petite voiture de sport rouge plutôt voyante de la jeune femme

-« C'est pas faux » admit Terry « Jusqu'à demain alors. Mais comment allez vous rentrer ? »

-« Fusco me déposera »

-« D'accord. Merci John » Wells entraina sa compagne vers la berline que Reese lui avait désigné. Ce dernier appela Fusco qui grinça un peu devant l'heure avancée de la nuit, puis il contacta son associé. Il avait hésité. Il pouvait aussi rentrer et lui en parler à ce moment là mais il aurait eu l'impression de lui dissimuler la chose et ça il ne le voulait pas, mieux valait l'appeler immédiatement comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-« Oui ? » interrogea Finch d'une voix ensommeillée

-« Harold, je vais bien » commença John allant à l'essentiel, mais cela eu pour effet d'alerter aussitôt son compagnon qui se tendit, tout a fait réveillé brusquement

-« Mais ? » interrogea t-il inquiet malgré tout

-« Quelqu'un a essayé d'atteindre Terry en provoquant un accident dans le parking. Il n'a rien tout comme moi » insista t-il entendant le soupir de son partenaire. « J'ai renvoyé Wells chez lui avec ma voiture. Il sera facile a suivre au cas où. Lionel arrive pour les constatations. Je lui demanderais de me ramener d'accord ? »

-« D'accord » répéta l'informaticien « Deux attaques en une journée » constata t-il

-« Oui. Celui qui lui en veut est motivé »

\- « Avez-vous relevé des indices ? »

-« Le numéro de la plaque mais c'était surement une voiture volée. Et avec les vitres teintées impossible de voir le conducteur »

-« Je peux lancer la recherche, donnez moi le numéro » répondit Finch

-« A cette heure vous pouvez aussi continuer à dormir. Fusco s'en chargera. Et l'agresseur a sans doute déjà abandonné le véhicule »

-« John ! Je dois faire ma part !» protesta Finch vexé

-« Tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant votre travail est de m'attendre et de veiller à mon moral quand je rentrerais » le taquina Reese pour essayer de le détendre

-« Je vois. Vous me cantonnez au "repos du guerrier" ? » Marmonna l'informaticien agacé

-« C'est important aussi. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

-« Non »

-« Pourtant personne ne peut tenir ce rôle là mieux que vous. Tout comme personne n'est plus doué avec un ordinateur Harold » tenta Reese pour l'amadouer. Comme Finch ne répondait pas il ajouta « Tant pis. Je me consolerais autrement. Bear ne refuse jamais un câlin lui »

Finch soupira

-« John, et si cette recherche nous permettait de trouver immédiatement le coupable ? »

-« Vous y croyez vraiment ? »

L'informaticien hésita

-« Non » avoua t-il finalement

-« Alors ça peut attendre quelques heures. Harold, vous avez déjà prouvé que vous pouvez agir rapidement quand c'est nécessaire. Lorsque vous avez contrecarré les plans du hacker qui s'en prenait à Lionel par exemple. Vous n'avez plus rien à prouver. Faites vous un peu confiance. Comme vous avez décidé de le faire pour nous une certaine nuit »

L'informaticien tressaillit à ce souvenir

-« Vous avez raison. Je chercherais demain matin »

-« Bien. Alors à tout de suite ? »

-« A tout de suite » répéta Finch « Soyez prudent » Il raccrocha et se rallongea. Il avait encore laissé Reese avoir le dernier mot. _« Il m'influence vraiment trop »_ songea t-il _« et cette fois cela influe sur notre travail. Je vais devoir veiller à cela. Enfin pour cette fois il a raison, mais à l'avenir je devrais être plus ferme ! »_

-« Enfin essayer » soupira t-il, réaliste.

John revint une heure plus tard. Finch somnolait. Il se réveilla en l'entendant chuchoter quelques mots à son chien, puis il suivit sa progression à travers la pièce. Aux bruits d'étoffes froissées il comprit qu'il se préparait à se coucher. Puis il le sentit se glisser doucement à ses côtés. Il se rapprocha aussitôt

-« Bear m'a-t-il remplacé ? » chuchota t-il

-« Personne ne vous remplace Harold. Il m'a juste un peu consolé »

-« Dans ce cas laissez moi finir » suggéra l'informaticien en l'enlaçant. Il l'embrassa longuement, tendrement, laissant ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux, sachant combien cette caresse le détendait. John se laissa faire, puis nicha son visage dans son cou

-« J'avais raison. Personne n'est plus doué que vous » soupira t-il. Finch sourit et continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que sa respiration, devenue régulière, lui indique qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'autorisa alors à faire de même.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco les appela dès 9H le lendemain pour signaler qu'il avait retrouvé le nom du propriétaire du véhicule mais, comme par hasard, celui-ci avait été déclaré volé trois heures avant l'accident dans le parking.

-« C'était prévisible » remarqua Reese « Ce mystérieux agresseur ne va pas nous faciliter la tache »

-« Je vous dépose au cabaret en allant à la bibliothèque » affirma Finch « Ne vous inquiétez pas, M Wells ne me verra pas »

-« D'accord, mais vous ne resterez pas à proximité plus que nécessaire »

-« Bien sur » répondit l'informaticien avec un petit sourire entendu

Ils quittèrent le loft et Finch conduisit Reese jusqu'au cabaret. Il se gara dans le parking souterrain tout proche. John l'embrassa puis descendit du véhicule sur les recommandations de prudence de son compagnon. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque celui-ci le rappela

-« John ! »

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci en retournant

Finch avait quitté son siège et ouvrait la portière arrière

-« Vous oubliez les vêtements » dit-il en saisissant la housse

-« Ah oui c'est vrai »

Finch referma la portière et remis la housse à son agent qui s'était approché. Reese en profita, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Mon indispensable » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Finch rougit de son geste et de ses mots mais, touché, il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui rendit son baiser.

-« Soyez prudent »

-« Promis »

Finch reprit sa place et Reese ferma derrière lui. Il le vit alors se tendre légèrement et lui lancer un regard contrarié. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui le troublait et aperçu Bella à quelques mètres. Il tranquillisa son partenaire d'un geste et celui-ci se résigna à partir.

Reese s'avança

-« Bonjour Bella »

-« Salut John. Et bien mon garçon, vous auriez pu me prévenir ! » Répondit celle-ci en reprenant son chemin. Reese cala son pas sur le sien

-« De quoi ? »

-« Que vous n'étiez pas dans la catégorie "coureur de jupon"! Je vous aurais épargné un sermon la première fois qu'on s'est vu»

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'information que je mentionne sur ma carte de visite » se moqua Reese

-« Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais vous auriez pu me contredire ! » Persista t-elle

-« Tenez. Je vous rends la chemise. Merci de me l'avoir prêté » affirma l'ex agent en lui tendant la housse

-« De rien. Et vous me la ramenez du pressing ? C'est gentil ! » Constata t-elle. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « Ah mais dites donc ! Ce ne serait pas lui votre séance de sport ? »

John lui lança un regard surprit puis se remémora sa remarque et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bella compris alors qu'elle avait deviné juste

-« Sacré coquin » gloussa t-elle en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de poing.

-« Vous êtes trop perspicace Bella » la taquina t-il en repensant à ce qu'il avait prédit à son compagnon

-« Ouais, je suis douée ! » approuva la costumière en riant. Puis elle redevint sérieuse « Alors, Luc m'a téléphoné, vous avez accompli un exploit cette nuit dans le parking ? »

-« Les nouvelles vont vite »

-« Avec Luc à la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'est pas concierge pour rien »

-« Je n'ai fait que mon travail » jugea Reese

-« Vous allez me donner des détails mon garçon! » s'exclama t-elle

Ils continuèrent à marcher vers le cabaret, ils aperçurent au loin Celia qui y entrait

-« Vous au moins vous n'allez pas briser le cœur de mes filles, enfin pas volontairement. Pas comme Terry » remarqua Bella un peu amer

-« Vous aimez veiller sur les danseuses »

-« On forme une famille dans le spectacle »

-« Je crois que M Wells profite de sa position » estima Reese

-« C'est pas peut être et il a toujours été comme ça » Ils étaient parvenus à la porte. « Venez boire un café, vous êtes en avance » ajouta Bella pour éviter tout refus

-« D'accord » accepta John estimant qu'une discussion avec la costumière pourrait être intéressante. Il s'installa dans la loge tandis que Bella allumait la machine qu'elle préparait toujours de la veille.

-« En ce moment c'est Tamy » affirma t-elle poursuivant son idée « Mais ça ne durera pas. Six mois maxi et il jette »

-« Vous le connaissez bien »

-« Une fois y'a six ans l'histoire avait durée presqu'un an. Un record ! Faut dire qu'Héloa lui en avait fait baver, elle savait se faire désirer et elle l'a bien fait lanterner »

-« Héloa. C'était un nom de scène ? » Demanda Reese en feignant l'ignorance

-« Non, c'était son prénom, elle était brésilienne, une fille magnifique et une danseuse exceptionnelle. Avec le bouche à oreille les gens se déplaçaient de loin pour venir la voir danser, elle a fait les beaux jours du cabaret »

-« Et ensuite ? Ça c'est mal terminé ?» interrogea l'ex agent

Bella déposa deux tasses et un sucrier

-« Ca marchait bien entre eux, j'ai cru qu'il allait se caser, mais elle est tombée enceinte et y'a pas de meilleur argument pour faire fuir Terry ! »

-« A ce point ? »

-« Il y a quelques années déjà une fille avait cru le retenir comme ça. Un mauvais choix celle là » constata Bella en haussant les épaules « Chaque fois ça c'est terminé au tribunal pour le forcer à assumer ses responsabilités. Du lait ? »

-« Non merci »

-« J'en parle librement parce que je connais Terry depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Il en avait 6 et c'était déjà un vrai garnement. A l'époque j'habitais à trois maisons de la sienne et il m'arrivait de le garder. Ses parents en voyaient de toutes les couleurs avec lui. Enfin il faisait ses bêtises au dehors, parce qu'à la maison ca ne rigolait pas. Son père était un homme dur, sévère avec ses enfants. En grandissant Terry n'a pas toujours été tout droit, ça non, mais il n'oubliait pas ses amis. C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir le métier de costumière, moi j'étais juste couturière. Pour cela je lui serais toujours reconnaissante. Mais même si je l'aime bien ça ne m'empêche pas de lui dire ma façon de penser quand j'en ai envie ! » Ajouta t-elle en saisissant la cafetière. Elle versa le breuvage avec soin « Et c'est arrivé souvent, il en a fait des conneries ce bandit ! » se moqua t-elle

-« Vous êtes un peu comme une grande sœur alors ? »

-« On peut dire ça. Une nounou parfois. Enfin il y a eu une époque où nous étions brouillés à cause de son comportement avec sa femme. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de me proposer un emploi quand j'étais en difficulté, seule avec mon gamin. Alors j'ai arrêté de le bouder mais je lui ai dis que, même si on s'entendait bien à nouveau, je ne changerais pas d'avis sur cette histoire ! »

-« M Wells était marié ? » demanda Reese continuant à faire comme s'il ne savait rien

-« Oui. Avec Mirella. Une fille adorable. Ils avaient grandit ensembles et tout gosse ont les appelaient déjà les amoureux. C'était ma voisine elle aussi. Mais bon, en grandissant, ils étaient toujours bien ensemble mais Terry n'avait pas envie de la marier pour autant et finalement ils n'auraient peut être pas dû lui forcer la main »

-« Qui ? Mirella ? »

-« Elle et surtout ses parents. Un bébé s'est annoncé. J'ai toujours pensé que Mirella l'avait fait exprès parce qu'elle voulait qu'il s'engage et qu'ils s'installent. Son père était un italien traditionnaliste pur et dur, pas question d'être grand père d'un bâtard. Il a exigé réparation en quelque sorte »

-« Ce n'est plus vraiment une règle »

-« Mais c'était un pur et dure alors… Mirella était heureuse mais Terry bien moins. Mais il a bien été forcé de céder. Et puis Chiara est née. Et Stéphano l'année suivante. Ca n'allait déjà plus à ce moment là mais Mirella était persuadée qu'un fils allait le faire changer d'avis. Sauf que la seule chose qui intéressait Terry c'était ses projets dans le spectacle, il était ambitieux et uniquement concentré là-dessus. A l'époque c'était un simple livreur. Il faisait ce boulot parce qu'il fallait bien assumer la famille mais il continuait d'écrire des spectacles. Quand le troisième bébé s'est annoncé je l'ai entendu dire à son meilleur copain qu'il voulait "divorcer avant d'être à la tête d'une équipe de foot" »

Bella but une gorgée de café, le regard dans le vague comme si elle revoyait les événements.

-« Evidemment toute cette tension… ça c'est mal passé » continua t-elle « Mirella a perdu le bébé, elle vivait très mal tout cela et ses parents jetaient sans cesse de l'huile sur le feu. Après c'était bizarre. Elle l'aimait toujours et je crois qu'elle a toujours attendu qu'il revienne ce que Terry n'avait bien sur pas l'intention de faire. Déjà à cette époque c'était terrible pour qu'il assume ses responsabilités et paye la pension. Sans ses parent Mirella n'aurait jamais put s'en sortir »

-« Et comment cela a t-il fini ? » demanda Reese

-« Mirella est tombée malade. Elle a dut retourner vivre chez ses parents pour les soins et elle est morte deux ans plus tard. Ses parents se sont approprié les gamins. Terry n'a même pas protesté. Au contraire quand son ex beau père lui a dit qu'il l'empêcherait de les voir il n'a vu qu'une chose : plus de pension à payer ! »

-« Il est totalement dénué de fibre paternel » constata John

-« Je confirme ! »

-« Et il n'a jamais revu ses enfants ? »

-« Leurs grands parents les ont emmené à l'autre bout du pays. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus mais j'espère qu'ils sont heureux les pauvres petits » jugea Bella

-« Je suppose que vu ces antécédents, il ne doit pas apprécier de payer les pensions des deux autres »

-« Ah ça ! Il en est malade. Il ne les voit jamais alors il pensait s'en dispenser mais il y a eu des jugements : juste punition ! » Trancha la costumière. Elle tournait sa cuillère d'un air mélancolique « En vrai ce type est un génie pour imaginer un spectacle. Il est doué pour les affaires. Mais côté humain c'est un vrai fiasco » constata t-elle

-« C'est peut être ce qui lui vaut quelques inimités » suggéra Reese

Bella lui adressa un regard interrogateur

-« S'il a besoin d'un garde du corps c'est qu'il se sent menacé »

-« Hum. C'est plutôt pour faire genre "grand patron" » jugea la costumière « Ces dames ont plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il soit vivant et riche !» gloussa t-elle

-« Un ancien associé alors ? »

-« Terry n'en a eu qu'un. Ils ont monté le cabaret ensemble et quand il a voulu partir ils ont trouvé un bon arrangement. Ils sont toujours en bons termes d'ailleurs »

-« Alors vous croyez que ce qui s'est passé hier était un accident ? »

-« Quoi d'autre ? Tiens d'ailleurs vous me devez des détails ! J'écoute ! »

Reese lui sourit puis lui raconta succinctement les faits, juste l'essentiel pour ne pas détromper sa théorie

-« Ca ressemble plus à l'imbécile qui a trop bu et qui rate son virage » estima t-elle « Wells peut être idiot parfois mais pas au point de s'attirer des ennemis qui en voudraient à sa vie » Elle se tourna vers son vis-à-vis « Vous êtes trop stressé mon garçon, ou peut être paranoïaque ? » John sourit à cette estimation « Va falloir changer de métier si ça continu ! »

-« Je gère Bella, ça devrait aller »

-« Et votre copain ? Il va être stressé aussi pour son gars » se moqua la costumière

-« Oh c'est une seconde nature chez lui » répliqua spontanément l'ex agent

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous être ensemble ? »

-« Bientôt 18 mois »

-« Hey ! C'est du solide alors ? » Se moqua Bella

-« De l'inoxydable » répondit John sur le même ton. Il se leva « Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Merci pour le café »

-« Merci pour la chemise ! »

Reese quitta la loge et consultât l'heure. Il lui restait un peu de temps. Il décida de s'isoler dans un bureau pour appeler son associé et lui rapporter la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir

-« Oui ? » demanda Finch en décrochant

-« Déjà installé ? »

-« Je viens d'allumer mon système. Vous avez du nouveau ? » Demanda t-il

-« Non, j'ai des informations à vous communiquer » Il lui rapporta les propos de Bella

-« Donc si l'on en croit Miss Aston, son ancien associé ne serait pas une menace. Cela confirme ce que nous savions déjà »

-« Exact. Avant tout il lui aurait fallu une raison d'agir mais vous n'aviez rien trouvé sur la transaction »

-« Non. Elle était parfaitement régulière et n'a jamais était remise en question » confirma l'informaticien

-« Donc il reste le passé familial»

-« En effet. Ses deux premiers enfants sont installés, les deux autres sont trop jeunes » constata Finch

-« Et ils n'avaient plus de contact. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient ressurgir du passé »

-«Cela m'étonnerait, même si, par expérience, nous savons que cela peut arriver. Je suis plus enclin à soupçonner une ex compagne»

-« Comme l'a dit Bella ses ex ont intérêt à le garder en vie mais si la piste que vous avez découvert se confirme, peut être que l'une d'elle voit ses intérêts de façon différente »

-« Je reprends tout de suite mes recherches »

-« Bien, en attendant je continu la surveillance. A plus tard ! »

-« Entendu. Je vous tiens au courant»

.

OoooooooooO

.

John déambula dans les couloirs en attendant l'arrivée de Wells, cherchant un éventuel indice. Il croisa Celia

-« Comment vont vos "amis" ? Lui demanda t-il d'un air entendu

-« Très bien M Randall ! En pleine forme. J'ai hâte de m'installer avec le mien »

-« Il sera sans doute très bien chez vous »

-« Oh merci ! » affirma la jeune femme avec un grand sourire

John poursuivit sa ronde. Tout était tranquille. Louis le salua d'un air tranquille. Sven était déjà concentré sur ses dossiers et Luc arpentait les couloirs avec sa boîte à outils.

Finch ne mit pas très longtemps à le recontacter

-« Je pense avoir trouvé les preuves dont nous avions besoin » annonça t-il aussitôt « Miss Monroe a réalisé dernièrement divers dépôts chez au moins trois prêteurs sur gages différents. Peut être davantage mais ces trois revendeurs tiennent leurs registres sur ordinateur »

-« Et vous vous êtes offert une visite de leurs fichiers » se moqua John

-« Disons cela M Reese » concéda son associé « En tout elle a dû réunir environ 2500,00$. Je pense que tous les objets précieux qu'elle possédait ont du être mis en gage. Essentiellement des bijoux. Bien sur les sommes lui ont été remises en liquide. Elle a aussi reçu un virement de 500,00$ sur son compte qu'elle a aussitôt retiré. J'ai trouvé le nom du mandataire, c'est un de ses amis »

-« Elle a dû lui emprunter l'argent pour compléter ce qu'elle avait déjà obtenu » jugea Reese

-« Cela pourrait être le prix d'un contrat ? » suggéra Finch

-« Au moins un acompte »

-« Je vais prévenir l'inspecteur Fusco et lui transmettre tout les éléments que j'ai réuni. Il pourra aller l'arrêter et l'interroger »

-« Bon travail Harold ! »

-« Merci John »

-« Je reste avec Wells jusqu'à ce que Lionel ait pu intervenir. Ensuite je ne serais pas fâché de quitter mon emploi ! J'ai assez vu ce cabaret !»

-« Le spectacle n'est pas déplaisant pourtant M Reese » le taquina Finch

-« Je préfère aller au cinéma avec vous. Un bon film c'est plus intéressant. Et puis la salle est plongée dans le noir ça peu être pratique » répondit Reese

-« Toujours aussi désintéressé M Reese » remarqua l'informaticien pas dupe.

-« On ne se refait pas Finch ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une fois les éléments en mains, Fusco arrêta Sylvia Monroe et l'interrogea personnellement. Celle-ci commença par se rebeller, affirmant n'être au courant de rien, mimant l'indignation devant les soupçons qui pesaient sur elle et niant farouchement toute implication dans les incidents survenu au cabaret de son ex amant. Toutefois cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Elle finit par céder devant les preuves et la ténacité de l'inspecteur et avoua finalement ses projets. Fusco lui fit décrire ses plans mais elle refusa obstinément de donner le nom de son complice. _« C'est une question de temps »_ jugea t-il, _« elle finira par se rendre compte que son intérêt est de le dénoncer »._

.

Ayant obtenu des aveux, Fusco se présenta au cabaret et expliqua la situation à Wells qui tomba des nues

-« C'est insensé ! » s'exclama t-il abasourdi « Elle n'avait rien à gagner à agir ainsi ! »

-« Juste la gestion de l'assurance vie de votre fils »

-« La gestion de…. Comment savez-vous cela ? » Interrogea Wells en rougissant

-« C'est mon boulot » répondit simplement Fusco qui ne voulait pas dévoiler ses sources

Le cabaretier parut profondément troublé que son secret ai été découvert

-« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? » demanda t-il après quelques instants de silence

-« Elle va être inculpé pour avoir commandité une tentative de meurtre »

-« Et …et l'enfant ? » interrogea Terry, hésitant

-« Les services sociaux s'en occupent. Il cherche ses grands parents. Ils vont certainement vous contacter également : c'est votre fils » affirma Fusco

Wells se mordit les lèvres, perturbé, et ne répondit pas.

-« Bon. Je vous tiendrais informé de l'arrestation M Wells. Nous devrions rapidement retrouver son complice. Et ensuite je pense que vous serez tranquille »

-« Merci pour tout inspecteur » murmura distraitement Wells. Visiblement l'esprit ailleurs

-« Je te raccompagne Lionel » proposa Reese. Il chercha l'approbation de son patron qui lui fit un bref signe d'assentiment

Ils quittèrent le bureau

-« Il y a autre chose ? » demanda Reese dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix

-« Ouais. Sylvia ne reconnait que l'attaque du parking. Elle nie totalement les autres tentatives »

-« Et tu la crois ? »

-« C'est délicat » estima Fusco « Elle a intérêt à ne pas trop alourdir la note évidemment mais au point où elle en est… Mais ce qui me gêne le plus c'est qu'elle a réuni l'argent juste avant l'incident du parking. Avant il n'y a rien, enfin Harold n'a rien trouvé. Un homme de main ça ne se fait pas payer au bout de quatre tentatives ! »

-« Tu n'as pas tort » jugea Reese qui suivait son raisonnement

-« Et au vue de ses finances elle n'avait pas vraiment de quoi payer plusieurs essais » insista Fusco

-« Tu penses qu'il existerait une autre menace ? »

-« Possible. Franchement je sais pas trop quoi en penser »

John réfléchissait lorsque son portable vibra

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« M Reese nous avons reçu un nouveau numéro plus exactement la machine nous a renvoyé celui de M Wells ! » annonça l'informaticien d'une voix pressante

L'ex agent se tourna vers son complice

-« Tu avais raison Lionel, ce n'est pas fini… »

.


	10. Révélations

_Tout d'abord JOYEUX NOEL à tous !_

 _(Et à tous les compagnons à quatre pattes)_

 _._

 _Il est temps de clore l'enquête_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela,_

 _Coljayjay (tu vas enfin être fixé sur ce secrétaire qui t'intrigue tant : ),_

 _Et à notre précieuse Nourann_

 _Lorina merci pour ton commentaire_

 _._

 _._

Reese entra sans bruit dans le bureau. Il aperçu Wells, accoudé à sa table de travail, le visage dans les mains, visiblement perdu. Sven près de lui s'efforçait de le réconforter, une main posée sur son épaule. Il sursauta en voyant entrer l'ex agent et se recula.

Wells releva la tête et fixa son garde du corps d'un air absent

-« J'ai vraiment foiré ma vie » soupira t-il

-« Vous pouvez toujours changer les choses M Wells » affirma le jeune secrétaire

-« Sven a raison M Wells » approuva John « Toutefois pour le moment vous devez rester prudent tant que le complice de Miss Monroe n'a pas été arrêté » L'ex agent était pratiquement certain que la menace viendrait d'ailleurs mais, en concertation avec ses partenaires, il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux soutenir cette thèse.

-« Vous croyez qu'il y aura d'autre attaques M Randall ? » interrogea Sven inquiet

-« On ne peut pas écarter cette éventualité »

-« Alors nous devrons monter la garde ! » affirma le jeune homme « Je vais avertir Luc de se montrer vigilant avec les visiteurs. Si nous sommes attentifs nous pourrons déjouer toute les tentatives »

-« John est là pour ça Sven » remarqua le cabaretier

-« Toute bonne volonté est bonne à prendre M Wells » rétorqua l'ex agent. Sven le remercia du regard

-« Je vais voir Bella » annonça Wells en se levant

Il se dirigea lentement vers la loge, Reese le suivit comme son ombre

Bella était installée avec Camille, désignant à la jeune femme les décorations qu'elle devait ajouter à un costume. En voyant entrer son patron elle comprit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle interrompit sa discussion et s'avança vers lui. Camille la regarda faire puis retourna dans le coin de la loge près de la grande boite à couture et se mit à chercher l'accessoire adéquat.

-« Assied toi Terry ! Je te sers »

-« Bella… » Commença Wells

-« Un café te remontera le moral ! » trancha la costumière

-« Je reste à la porte M Wells » précisa John. Bella hésita mais renonça à le retenir, comprenant sa discrétion. Avant de quitter la pièce John jeta un discret coup d'œil vers la jeune Camille mais celle-ci, installée dans son coin, avait reprit sa couture et semblait absorbée par sa tache. Il fut tenté de signaler sa présence mais connaissant Bella elle l'aurait déjà mise dehors si elle l'avait trouvé gênante, hors elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il sortit donc et se posta derrière la porte, enclenchant son téléphone pour écouter la conversation.

.

-« J'ai tout foiré Bella ! » affirma Wells

-« Allons allons ! Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive ! » Affirma la costumière en prenant place près de lui

Le cabaretier soupira puis lui rapporta les propos de Fusco, l'arrestation de Sylvia.

-« Quoi ? C'est Sylvia qui a fait tout ça ? » S'exclama Bella suffoquée « Je savais qu'elle était pas nette mais là… »

-« Elle avait demandé à me voir il y a trois mois mais je l'ai ignoré. J'aurais dû accepter »

-« Elle t'aurais juste demander un peu plus de fric » jugea Bella

-« Surement »

-« Et Sébastian ? »

-« Il va probablement être placé»

-« Terry tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités ? » demanda la costumière l'air sévère

-« Je ne peux pas Bella » répondit Wells inquiet

-« Tu ne vas pas laisser placer ton gosse ! »

-« Il se débrouillera bien mieux sans moi. Moi je n'existe pas pour lui et c'est très bien »

-« N'empêche que tu payes pour lui, même si tout le monde pense que tu le fais parce que tu es obligé, je sais moi ce que tu as demandé à tes avocats »

-« Tais-toi Bella »

-« Ils ne doivent pas avoir souvent un client qui veux perdre son procès ! »

-« Bella ! Tais toi, personne ne dois savoir ! »

-« Si tu essayais… »

-« Non ! » trancha Wells « Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est »

-« Tu te caches derrière un faux prétexte Terry ! Depuis toute ces années, tu ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé»

-« Si je le sais. J'aurais été comme eux… » Murmura Wells l'air sombre

-« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu étais prévenu toi ! Fais au moins un essai, pense à Sébastian, ce gamin va avoir besoin de son père»

-« Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais pas m'en occuper de toute façon » affirma Wells en secouant la tête

-« Ca s'apprend » insista Bella

-« Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de m'occuper de lui alors que je sais à peine m'occuper de moi » ironisa Terry

-« Non ! » répliqua alors une voix rendu aigue par la colère

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco regagnait son bureau pour préparer son rapport lorsqu'il fut interpellé

-« Hey Inspecteur Fusco ! J'ai les résultats pour les empreintes »

-« C'est pas trop tôt » jugea Lionel « T'arrive après la bataille Harvey ! » ricana t-il

-« Y'a une correspondance dans le fichier des mineurs »

-« Des mineurs ? Je t'avais demandé les militaires ! »

-« Ouais je sais mais j'ai fais une fausse manip et c'est passé aux deux »

-« Ca t'arrive souvent Harvey »

-« C'est juste l'appareil qui est complexe ! » protesta le technicien

-« T'es pas sensé être un spécialiste ? » demanda Fusco perplexe

-« Bon, ça vous intéresse ou pas ? » grogna l'autre vexé

-« Ca dépends du résultat »

-« Tenez regardez. La correspondance c'est avec les cinquièmes celles dont on a pas trouvé le propriétaire »

-« Pourquoi elles étaient à part ? »

-« Ben… en fait vous aviez dit les techniciens seulement. Celle là j'ai cru que c'était à une danseuse je ne les ai pas passé tout de suite »

-« J'avais dit aussi que je n'avais ramené que les techniciens » répliqua Lionel agacé

-« Bon ça va j'ai rattrapé le coup ! »

-« T'as juste 48H de retard » grogna Fusco « Bon c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

-« La fille a été impliqué dans un accident de voiture avec trois autre filles et un garçon. Elles ont renversé un piéton et fini dans un arbre. Le promeneur s'en était plutôt bien tiré avec juste une jambe cassée. Dans la voiture par contre, une des filles a été bien amoché et la conductrice n'a pas survécu à l'impact. L'enquête a montré qu'ils étaient tous complètement bourrés. La conductrice n'a pas pu être jugée forcement, les autres ont juste eu un rappel à la Loi. Votre cliente été mineure de toute façon. Le truc qui cloche c'est que l'identité n'est pas la même »

Fusco terminait de lire le rapport, perplexe.

-« Vous avez noté Camille Parker et pour le rapport c'est… »

-« Chiara Wells ! » l'interrompit Fusco. Il reprit son holster dans le tiroir et quitta précipitamment la salle

-« Ben qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » grogna le technicien stupéfait

.

Fusco se dirigea rapidement vers le cabaret qui n'était pas très éloigné du poste. Il entra dans le bâtiment et fonça vers les loges

-John! Où est Wells ? » Cria t-il en faisant irruption dans le couloir

-« Dans la loge avec Bella » répondit l'ex agent alerté par le ton urgent de son complice

-« On a un résultat pour les dernières empreintes, ce sont celles de Camille Parker »

-« Camille ? » répéta Reese

-« Ouais, sauf qu'en réalité elle s'appelle Chiara Wells ! Il faut la retrouver ! »

-« Elle n'est pas bien loin » répliqua Reese en bondissant vers la porte alors qu'un cri retentissait à l'intérieur

.

OoooooooooO

.

Wells et Bella s'étaient retournés d'un même élan. Derrière eux Camille se tenait très droite, les fixant d'un regard chargé de haine, un couteau à la main.

-« Camille ? » interrogea Bella stupéfaite

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur John et Lionel armes en mains. L'ex agent évalua rapidement la scène, cherchant comment protéger leur numéro

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Wells dévisageant les divers intervenants, perdu

-« Lâche ce couteau Camille » intima Bella

-« Qu'ils lâchent leurs armes d'abord ! »

-« C'est bon » tempéra Fusco en baissant son arme « Mais c'est pas Camille, c'est Chiara pas vrai ? » demanda t-il

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard étonné puis fixa de nouveau sa cible. Wells avait tressaillit à ce prénom et tournait la tête vers elle. Bella fit de même

-« Chiara ? » souffla t-elle. Terry ne disait rien se contentant de fixer la jeune femme

-« Oui Chiara Wells » grinça cette dernière. Elle ôta la pince qui retenait ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules « C'est mieux ainsi ? Je porte des lentilles de couleur et j'ai teint mes cheveux pour ne pas être reconnu, pour que tu ne vois pas la ressemblance avec ma mère. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas vu de toute façon. Tu l'as oublié ! »

-« Non » répliqua Wells « Je ne l'ai jamais oublié » murmura t-il « Elle était ma femme, mon amie et je l'aimais »

Chiara secoua la tête avec un sourire moqueur

-« Tu l'aimais ? » ricana t-elle « Faux ! Tu n'as jamais aimé notre mère »

-« Non tu te trompes. Elle est surement la femme que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie »

-« Ce n'est pas très visible ! » ricana la jeune femme « Depuis que je suis ici j'ai eu le temps de constater ta fidélité »

-« Ca n'a rien à voir » protesta Wells. « Nous étions jeunes et je n'avais pas le cabaret. Je ne l'ai jamais trompé ! » Affirma t-il « Simplement, elle voulait des enfants. Elle vous a imposé sans vouloir comprendre »

-« Comprendre quoi ? Que tu étais un sale égoïste ? » Grinça Chiara

-« Non. C'est le contraire » murmura Wells

-« Explique toi Terry, c'est le moment ! » affirma Bella

-« A quoi bon ? »

-« Terry ! Faut que tu leur dises la vérité ! Il est temps que tu arrête de mentir aux autres et à toi-même ! »

Wells soupira, hésita, puis finalement se décida

-« Mon père était un homme dur. Très strict. Avec mes deux sœurs nous devions nous tenir à carreau. Mais ca ne suffisait pas toujours et au moindre écart les coups pleuvaient. Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça et il m'a dit que les garçons devaient être élevés à coup de ceinture pour devenir des hommes. Que c'était son père qui lui avait enseigné, comme son propre père avant lui et que je ferais pareil plus tard » Il s'interrompit un instant, Bella l'encouragea à poursuivre

-« Ce jour là je me suis juré que ça ne m'arriverait jamais, que je ferais attention et que je briserais la spirale. Et puis cinq ans plus tard, j'ai vu ma sœur répéter les mêmes erreurs. J'avais 15 ans et elle dix de plus. A 18 ans elle s'était mariée avec le premier venu pour fuir la maison. Elle pensait qu'en ayant sa propre famille elle serait heureuse. Ce jour là son gamin était insupportable mais il avait seulement 7 ans. Elle l'a gifflé si fort qu'il est tombé en arrière et il fallu l'emmener aux urgences. Sur le trajet je tenais le gamin qui pleurait et là j'ai vu les marques sur ses bras et dans son dos. Quand on était dans le couloir à attendre que le médecin examine le petit elle m'a dit : « Il avait raison, nous ferons comme lui avec nos enfants ». Ce jour là j'ai compris que pour tenir ma promesse de mettre fin à cette "tradition" il fallait surtout que je ne devienne jamais père. Et c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas d'enfant et que j'ai fuis chaque fois que c'est arrivé. Je voulais stopper cette spirale de brutalité »

-« La violence c'est pas héréditaire » remarqua Fusco

-« C'est juste un prétexte ! » argua Camille « Tu ne nous as jamais frappé quand nous étions petits tu veux juste te cacher derrière cette histoire ! »

-« Si vous saviez combien je le redoutais » murmura Wells « Chaque fois que j'étais seul avec vous. Je vous aimais pourtant. Alors quand vos grands parents ont voulu vous accaparer j'ai laissé faire, je trouvais que c'était la meilleure solution. Et j'ai fait croire que c'était pour l'argent pour éviter d'avoir à dire la vérité. J'aurais eu bien trop honte d'avouer mes raisons »

-« Et tu crois que nous abandonner c'était la bonne solution ? » demanda Chiara

-« Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité ! » répéta Terry

-« Alors nos grands parents avaient raison ! Tu n'étais qu'un lâche ! »

-« Ils me détestaient » constata le cabaretier en haussant les épaules

-« Ils savaient ce que tu valais ! » riposta la jeune femme

-« C'était des vieux imbéciles » marmonna Bella

-« Stéphano est là aussi ? » interrogea Wells

-« Non. Stéphano a hérité de ta lâcheté ! » Répliqua Chiara « Il ne voulait pas venger notre mère. A 14 ans il a fugué parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre grand père dire que tu étais mauvais, il voulait croire le contraire. Il est parti vivre chez notre tante. Il disait que tu ne pouvais pas être si mauvais parce que … » elle hésita

-« Parce que quoi ? » demanda Wells

-« Parce qu'il se rappelait à quel point notre mère t'aimait et il pensait qu'elle ne t'aurais pas aimé autant si tu avais été le monstre dépeint par grand père »

-« Il n'a jamais essayé de me contacter pourtant»

-« Courageux mais pas téméraire » se moqua la jeune femme « Il ne voulait pas risquer de découvrir qu'il se trompait alors il a préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Il a quitté le pays en se disant qu'il pourrait mieux faire sa vie ailleurs. C'est un imbécile. Il ne vaut pas mieux que toi.

-« Moi je le trouve bien plus humain que toi ma petite ! » commenta Bella « Il réfléchit lui au moins »

Chiara la fusilla du regard

-« Mais pourquoi vouloir tuer votre père ? » interrogea Fusco « Pour l'assurance aussi ? »

-« Quelle assurance ? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils

-« Celle qu'il a souscrite pour vous assurer un avenir »

-« Ou se donner bonne conscience ? » répliqua Chiara « Je ne marche pas ! Moi je veux venger notre mère. Il l'a fait mourir en la quittant ! »

-« Ta mère est tombé malade » La contredit Bella

-« Parce qu'elle était malheureuse ! »

-« C'est pas le malheur qui donne cette maladie ! » protesta la costumière

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça » affirma Wells « Je lui avais tout dit, je lui avais donné mes raisons mais elle n'a pas voulu m'entendre. Je l'avais averti que je ne resterais pas »

Bella approuva de la tête

-« Il dit vrai j'étais là. Mais ta mère ne voulait pas écouter ses angoisses. Elle aurait pu l'aider à les vaincre avec du temps et la patience, mais elle ne voyait que ses projets. Elle a forcé les choses, elle m'avait dit « devant le fait accompli il devrait changer d'avis ! ». Je sais qu'après elle a regretté mais c'était trop tard »

-« Maman n'aurait pas fait ça ! » protesta Chiara « Tu mens pour le protéger, c'est ce que tu fais toujours »

-« Je sais ce qu'il vaut » affirma la costumière dans un haussement d'épaules « Maintenant arrête tes bêtises et pose ton couteau

-« Non ! »

-« Tu crois que les deux en face vont te laisser faire ? » se moqua Bella

Chiara parut un instant désarçonnée par son assurance. Wells en profita pour se jeter sur elle, agrippant son poignet. Elle se débattit mais l'instant suivant John la saisissait par derrière et la neutralisait d'une prise

-« Travail d'équipe » commenta Bella

-« Et moi je finis le boulot » approuva Fusco en brandissant les menottes

Elle n'opposa pas de résistance comme si elle s'était brusquement résignée. L'inspecteur voulu l'entrainer mais Wells le stoppa un instant

-« Attendez » demanda t-il « Chiara, je suis désolé, je voudrais… »

-« Ne te fatigue pas »l'interrompit la jeune femme « Je ne veux entendre tes faux prétextes ou de soit disant excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû agir tout à l'heure, pour réussir il faut un plan ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde ne fera pas la même erreur ! » Affirma t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Terry recula par reflexe.

-« Au moins vous annoncez la couleur ! » ricana Fusco en la forçant à avancer. Il la remit à l'agent qu'il avait amené en renfort « Emmène la au poste, je l'interrogerais tout à l'heure »

L'agent approuva et prit en charge la coupable

-« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Bella « Il faut chercher son complice ? »

-« Si elle en a vraiment un » émit Wells

-« Tu crois qu'elle bluffait ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Elle n'a pas pu agir seul M Wells. L'agresseur de Luc était un homme je suis formel » remarqua John

-« C'était peut être l'homme de main de Sylvia ? »

-« Votre ex ne reconnait que l'attaque du parking M Wells » Affirma Fusco

-« Donc il y a encore un assassin dans la nature. Ou deux » constata Bella

-« C'est probable. Mais le complice de Miss Monroe ne va certainement pas continuer le contrat, ces types là ne travaillent pas gratuitement » jugea Lionel

-« Mais celui que Chiara a engagé ce sera peut être pareil ? » demanda Bella

-« Tout dépend de ses motivations »

-« On est dans la quatrième dimension là ! C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama la costumière

Wells lui ne disait rien, assommé par les événements. Bella le remarqua

-« Allez Terry, c'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre ! »

Le cabaretier lui jeta un regard vide

-« Tu vas te bouger mon grand. Tu peux te racheter. D'abord tu vas aider Sébastian. Puis tu vas contacter Stéphano. Et tu peux aussi contacter Héloa pour voir Pedro »

Wells écarquilla les yeux

-« Tu y vas fort Bella ! » répliqua t-il l'air effaré

-« Ouais ben c'est comme ça qu'il faut y aller ! »

-« Je ne sais pas… »

-« Ben tu vas savoir ! Je vais te secouer moi ! Tu vas penser un peu moins au boulot et un peu plus au reste ! »

-« Oh de toute façon avec tout ça…. Une histoire pareille ça va se savoir et quand Wren apprendra tout il va partir en courant, je peux oublier mes projets »

-« C'est pas dit… » Tenta Bella pour le soutenir

-« C'est tout vu » répliqua Wells en secouant tristement la tête.

La costumière se dirigea vers une petite armoire dont elle tira une bouteille de whisky. Elle en versa une bonne rasade dans un verre et le mit sous le nez de son patron

-« Avala ! Ca te fera du bien et après on avisera ! »

-« T'es vraiment têtu tu sais ? »

-« Ouais. C'est dans mes gênes ! » rétorqua Bella « Un verre John ? Inspecteur ? »

-« Je suis en service Bella » répondit Fusco

-« Non merci » ajouta John « Je vais attendre dans le couloir »

Les deux hommes sortirent, laissant Wells se faire sermonner par sa costumière

-« Bon. Je vais retourner au poste interroger la pseudo tueuse. J'ai un doute sur sa coopération »

-« Moi aussi »

-« Encore un sacré gâchis. Ca m'en rappelle une autre » marmonna Fusco « Tu penses que son complice va continuer ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais s'il poursuit je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir »

-« C'est clair, il ne va pas laisser trainer. Inutile que je te dise d'être vigilant »

-« C'est mon boulot »

-« Et Finch ajouterait prudent ! » se moqua Fusco. Reese sourit à cette remarque « Bon tu m'appelle au prochain colis ? »

-« D'accord Lionel. A bientôt »

John le regarda s'éloigner puis s'isola au fond du couloir pour appeler son associé. Celui-ci décrocha immédiatement selon son habitude

-« M Reese ? »

-« Fusco vient d'arrêter la coupable Finch »

-« La coupable ? »

-« Chiara Wells »

-« Mais…Mais comment est ce possible ? Elle n'a pas quitté la ville où elle réside j'ai vérifié »

-« Pourtant elle était bien là devant nous Finch »

-« Ce n'était donc qu'une histoire de famille à nouveau ? »

-« Oui. Enfin c'est plus compliqué que cela. Wells n'est peut être pas aussi cynique que nous l'avons cru » John lui narra l'histoire, restant succinct mais rapportant l'essentiel

-« C'est donc la peur d'être violent qui a tenu éloigné M Wells de ses enfants ? » demanda l'informaticien « Il aurait mieux fait de consulter. Se faire aider pour pouvoir profiter d'eux… »

-« C'est ce que je pense aussi. C'est un gâchis d'avoir agit comme il l'a fait »

-« Les relations humaines » Soupira Finch

-« Nous en savons quelque chose n'est ce pas Harold ? »

-« Oui. Mais nous avons fait des progrès John »

-« C'est vrai. En tout cas ça va être compliqué pour Terry. Il va devoir se remettre en question. Et la perte de son nouvel associé va être dure à encaisser »

-« La perte ? Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Finch…. Vous ne comptez pas vraiment donner suite ? »

-« M Wren est un homme de parole et il s'est déjà engagé »

-« Vous n'allez pas administrer un cabaret Finch ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Administrer non. Mais subventionner… De quoi avez-vous peur M Reese ? Que je ne tombe un peu trop sous le charme du garde du corps de M Wells ?

-« Oh celui là je vais vite le faire disparaitre Finch ! Je n'aime pas la concurrence ! » Répliqua John

L'informaticien allait répondre lorsqu'une sonnerie lui coupa la parole

-« Heu Finch… ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? »

-« Si en effet M Reese »

-« Pas déjà ! »

-« Je le crains »

-« Mais la menace contre Wells n'est pas totalement écartée » objecta l'ex agent

-« Je sais. Nous allons devoir jongler » Reese l'entendait frapper rapidement sur le clavier

-« Au moins cela me fera quitter cet endroit » jugea t-il

-« Ou pas M Reese. Le numéro m'est familier maintenant »

-« Pas trois fois de suite ? Il est pire qu'un chef de gang ! Même Léon n'est pas aussi rapide a cumuler les ennuis »

Finch ne put retenir un sourire à cette réflexion

-« Au moins vous êtes déjà dans la place et vous avez toute les informations » jugea t-il

-« Et surtout cela lève les doutes que nous avions sur les intentions du complice de Chiara, car c'est sans doute lui la menace »

-« C'est très probable »

-« Si elle a pu dissimuler ses traces, son frère en a peut être fait autant ? »

-« Non. Je suis sur de moi. Son frère est à Lima. Sa femme, qu'il a épousé l'an dernier, vient de donner naissance à des jumelles. Il est sur place j'en suis certain »

-« Et Chiara a dit qu'il agissait comme leur père. Donc c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait un petit ami ? »

-« Pas que je sache » affirma Finch « Hum… je vois » ajouta t-il perplexe

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Pendant que nous parlions j'ai piraté le serveur de l'académie et je comprend mieux. La tante de Chiara et Stéphano y travaille. C'est elle qui a falsifié les dossiers pour faire croire que sa nièce était à son poste »

-« Elle a aidé Stéphano en le recueillant. Je suppose que Chiara s'est appuyé sur cet argument pour la convaincre »

-« Sans doute. Elle n'a pas dû lui donner ses véritables raisons »

-« Bon je pense que nous devrions bientôt être fixé »

-« Sans doute. Soyez sur vos gardes John. Je n'aime pas cela, tout va trop vite » jugea Finch perturbé

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien »

L'informaticien soupira

-« Finch. Vous me faite confiance ? »

-« Bien sur M Reese »

-« Je boucle cette mission et je rentre intact. Et dans quelques jours nous nous offrons une journée de repos. Vous n'avez pas oublié ? »

-« Bien sur que non » répliqua l'informaticien « J'ai déjà prévu notre programme » ajouta t-il incertain

-« Ah oui ? » interrogea Reese

-« Je voudrais vous faire découvrir un endroit où j'aimais aller me reposer parfois. Si cela vous tente »

-« Je suis toujours partant pour les découvertes si c'est avec vous Harold, vous le savez. Raison de plus pour achever vite et bien cette mission ! »

-« D'accord. Soyez prudent » Répondit Finch avant de raccrocher pas tout à fait rassurer mais il en avait l'habitude.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une heure s'écoula dans une ambiance étrange. Wells s'était réfugié dans son bureau. Bella avait passé le mot et chacun se tenait sur le qui vive. Luc arpentait les couloirs une batte à la main. Même Louis était toujours dans son bureau, prolongeant sa journée, tout comme Sven, toujours plongé dans ses fichiers alors qu'il était déjà plus de 18H. Tous faisaient corps autour de leur patron dans une solidarité spontanée.

La sonnerie de l'alarme incendie les fit tous tressaillir. John réagit aussitôt

-« Restez là » intima t-il à Wells « Je vais aller vérifier ce qui se passe et je reviendrais vous le dire »

-« D'accord » accepta le cabaretier

Reese ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir

-« Enfermez vous et n'ouvrez à personne d'autre que moi » ajouta t-il

-« D'accord » répéta docilement Wells. Sven se tenait déjà près de la porte pour la verrouiller

John se dirigea vers les loges. Au bout du couloir il croisa Luc qui venait vers lui

-« Où est M Wells ? » demanda le concierge

-« Dans son bureau, en sécurité »

-« Il est seul ? »

-« Avec Sven »

-« Ok » approuva Luc

-« il faut trouver la cause de cette alerte » jugea l'ex agent

-« Peut être dans les loges ? Ca pourrait être une maladresse d'une des filles c'est déjà arrivé »

Ils entendirent des pas précipités et se tournèrent d'un même élan

Celia apparut, tenant son grand sac de toile, elle sembla soulagée en les apercevant

-« John ! Il y a de la fumée qui vient des réserves, il faut aller aider Bella » leur cria t-elle

Louis était sorti à son tour, elle couru jusqu'à lui

-« Vite ! Il faut attraper les petits » lui lança t-elle. Le comptable s'écarta aussitôt pour la laisser entrer et la suivit tandis que John et Luc s'élançaient vers les réserves

Ils trouvèrent Bella à l'entrée, un extincteur dans les mains, hésitant à intervenir

-« Ah ! » soupira t-elle en les voyant arriver

John s'empara de l'extincteur

-« Allez faire évacuer les filles Bella, je m'en occupe »

-« Je viens avec vous » affirma le concierge

-« Allez plutôt aider Bella Luc »

-« Non. Si jamais l'incendiaire est encore là vous pourrez pas utiliser l'extincteur et vous battre en même temps »

Reese hésita puis approuva de la tête

-« Ok mais restez en retrait »

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé. Il la força d'un coup de pied. La fumée les assaillit aussitôt, les aveuglant momentanément. John avança et actionna l'extincteur vers la source de fumée bien qu'il n'apercevait pas de flamme. De toute évidence, personne n'aurait pu rester dans la pièce dans ces conditions. Lorsque les volutes se dissipèrent les deux hommes virent un petit boitier posé sur le sol. Reese s'accroupit pour le ramasser.

-« C'est pas un engin incendiaire » affirma Luc « Ce truc c'est un boitier qui sert à faire de la fumée pour réaliser des effets spéciaux pendant les spectacles »

-« Totalement inoffensif cette fois » jugea l'ex agent

-« Mais très utile pour déclencher l'alarme incendie » estima le concierge

-« Et pour créer une diversion efficace » compléta John en se relevant et en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Trois coups frappés contre la porte firent sursauter les deux hommes

-« Qui est ce ? » demanda Wells

-« C'est moi. C'est Tamy »

Terry se leva mais Sven s'interposa posa une main sur son bras

-« Non M Wells, John a dit de ne pas ouvrir »

-« Mais c'est seulement Tamy, ce n'est pas dangereux »

-« Il a dit personne d'autre que lui » insista le secrétaire

-« Terry ouvre moi s'il te plait » demanda la danseuse de l'autre côté

-« Laisse-moi passer » affirma Wells en écartant le jeune homme

Il ouvrit la porte. Puis Sven le vit se raidir et reculer lentement et comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait, il se glissa sans bruit derrière le battant

Wells fixait les deux personnes sur le seuil. Un homme, le visage dissimulé sous une cagoule se tenait près de Tamy, une main plaquée sur sa nuque, l'autre tenant un petit pistolet qu'il gardait braqué sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Celle-ci restait immobile, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, visiblement terrorisée et faisant de gros efforts pour retenir ses larmes.

-« Avance » lui intima l'agresseur. Fébrile, elle fit un pas maladroit et l'autre, agacé, la repoussa durement sur le côté. Elle tomba et préféra restée assise au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se protéger.

L'homme continua d'avancer, Wells recula de nouveau, levant les mains devant lui dans un dérisoire geste d'apaisement. Sven, resté en embuscade derrière la porte, bondit sur l'intrus dès qu'il fut assez près. Celui-ci, surprit, failli lâcher son arme. Mais il se reprit très vite. Une courte lutte s'engagea, Sven parvint à lui arracher sa cagoule, mais l'homme savait se battre et n'eut aucune peine à repousser le secrétaire qui retomba lourdement en arrière en se cognant la tête contre un fauteuil.

-« Sven… » Murmura Le cabaretier. Puis il fixa de nouveau l'homme face à lui « Erwan ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

-« J'ai rien contre vous M Wells. Mais j'ai une dette envers une amie »

-« Chiara ? » supposa Wells

-« Ouais »

-« C'est une drôle d'amie puisqu'elle veut faire de toi un meurtrier »

Erwan haussa les épaules

-« Je dois lui obéir, elle sait trop de chose sur moi »

-« Mais réalises tu ce qu'elle te demande ? » insista Terry cherchant à gagner du temps

-« Je sais » commenta le technicien

-« Je me suis expliqué avec elle. Elle comprend mieux certaines choses » tenta Wells « Et peut être qu'elle a changé d'avis » mentit-il

-« Franchement ça m'étonnerait. Elle vous déteste trop pour ça »

-« Mais tu seras arrêté … »

-« Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ne devait pas y avoir de témoin et cet idiot qui m'a arraché ma cagoule ! » Protesta le jeune homme

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas renoncer ? »

-« J'ai promis » murmura Erwan

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Erwan, comprenant que sa ruse était déjouée, raffermit sa prise sur l'arme et visa son patron

-« Non » murmura Wells comme une supplique

Le coup de feu résonna dans le bureau, aussitôt suivit d'un second tiré par Reese. Erwan s'écroula avec un cri de douleur. John s'approcha et l'assomma pour le neutraliser

-« Attachez le » intima t-il à Luc qui le suivait. Il avança dans le bureau. Dans le coin Tamy pleurait. Au centre Wells qui venait de se redresser péniblement, sonné par sa chute, se penchait sur Sven étendu sur le sol la poitrine en sang. Il s'agenouilla et, glissant la main sous sa nuque, il souleva doucement sa tête. Le jeune homme gardait les yeux rivés sur lui. John s'agenouilla à son tour près du secrétaire pour l'examiner

-« Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me repousser » murmura Wells « Il a prit la balle à ma place. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se relever » bredouilla t-il

Sven ne disait rien, concentré à lutter contre la douleur, fixant toujours son patron comme s'il voulait graver son image dans sa mémoire. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque Reese, ayant écarté sa chemise, palpa prudemment sa blessure. L'ex agent attrapa une serviette et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Le jeune homme se raidit douloureusement

-« Accrochez vous Sven. Je sais que ça fait mal mais il faut tenir » lui dit Reese

-« Oui M Randall » articula difficilement le jeune homme

-« Tient bon Sven » murmura Terry

-« Il faut stopper l'hémorragie » affirma Reese « Vous allez maintenir ça sur la blessure » intima t-il à Wells en tirant sa main libre. Le cabaretier obéit aussitôt. Reese plaça un des coussins du fauteuil sous la tête du blessé. Terry put alors appuyé à deux mains sur la plaie.

-« J'ai appelé les secours » lança Luc depuis le seuil. Voyant que Tamy n'avait pas bougé il se pencha vers elle pour l'aider à se relever « Ca va ma belle ? »

-«Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Wells qui avait levé la tête un instant

-« Non » affirma t-elle en reniflant « Mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! »

-« Ca se comprend ! » jugea Luc

-« Ce fou est venu me chercher dans ma loge ! Terry tu aurais pu vérifier avant de l'engager »

-« Je l'ai fait. Comment aurais-je pu connaître ses antécédents ? »

-« Toi si prudent… » Commença la jeune femme

-« Tamy tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? » l'interrompit Wells énervé

-« Tout de même ! Il aurait pu me tuer ! » Se lamenta t-elle « Tu pourrais au moins t'occuper de moi ! » Ajouta t-elle vexée

-« Je dois aider Sven »

-« Mais Terry… »

-« Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est blessé Tamy ? » répliqua ce dernier agacé

-« Et moi alors ? Après ce que j'ai subit ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »Protesta la jeune danseuse

-« Et bien va t'en ! » s'emporta Wells exaspéré de son égoïsme

-« Il a raison Tamy, tu vois pas que Sven va mal ! » protesta Luc « C'est incroyable de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne alors que t'as même pas une égratignure ! Allez viens ! » Affirma t-il en l'entrainant un peu rudement « T'es pas à ta place ici ! »

Wells les regarda partir, énervé de cette pénible scène. Il baissa les yeux vers son secrétaire. Celui-ci ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard

-« Ca va aller Sven. Les secours arrivent. Tout ira bien tu verras » murmura Terry. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé » ajouta t-il. Levant un instant une main, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux qui avait glissée sur le front moite du blessé, d'un geste doux

Le jeune homme sourit, l'air heureux. Mais après quelques instants il eut un sursaut, une grimace étira ses traits. Il se raidit et ferma les yeux

-« Sven ! » cria Terry affolé. Il jeta un regard perdu vers son garde du corps. John posa deux doigts dans le cou du blessé « Il est … ? » interrogea Wells d'une voix étranglée

-« Evanoui seulement. Et c'est mieux pour lui il souffrira moins » affirma Reese

-« Ca s'est passé tellement vite » murmura le cabaretier « Erwan allait tirer. Sven s'est jeté sur moi pour s'interposer, l'autre l'avait frappé, je croyais qu'il était assommé… » Il soupira « il n'aurait pas dû faire ça » jugea t-il

-« Il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher » remarqua John

Wells le fixa un instant puis baissa les yeux, troublé par de se sentir démasqué.

-« Il n'y a rien entre nous » dit-il gêné « Enfin… » Il hésita « Il y a quelques mois j'étais avec une fille. Elle m'a plaqué. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant et je l'ai mal pris. Ce soir là j'ai trop bu et Sven était là. Il m'a raccompagné et je l'ai peut être trop laissé faire. Il était tellement…doux » plaida t-il en rougissant légèrement « Au matin j'ai réalisé ma bêtise. Il m'a juré qu'il ne dirait jamais rien à personne, en échange il voulait juste garder son travail »

-« Il voulait un moyen de rester près de vous » estima Reese

Wells laissait courir son regard dans la pièce, embarrassé

-« C'était une erreur. Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser ou profiter de lui vous savez »

-« Je ne vous juge pas »

-« J'aime les femmes » affirma Terry « Enfin j'ai toujours été avec des femmes. On ne peut pas changer pas vrai ? » Ajouta t-il incertain

Reese ne répondit pas. Il guettait l'arrivée des secours, inquiet de la respiration de plus en plus courte de Sven. Il semblait oppressé, son teint devenu extrêmement pale, alors que l'hémorragie avait seulement ralenti.

Enfin des bruits se firent entendre. La voix de Luc guidant les secours. Les ambulanciers entrèrent et s'occupèrent immédiatement du blessé.

Reese aida Wells a se relever et l'entraina vers la petite salle d'eau attenante pour qu'il puisse laver le sang sur ses mains. Il resta près de lui tandis qu'il s'efforçait de venir à bout des taches sur ses mains, écoutant les instructions pressantes échangées par les infirmiers

-« Je pense qu'à présent vous serez tranquille » remarqua t-il

-« Espérons le »Murmura Wells « Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit au prix de la vie de Sven » ajouta t-il inquiet. Il cessa un instant de se frotter les mains et resta immobile comme s'il cherchait à assimiler les événements. Reese lisait le désarroi dans son regard

-« Moi aussi j'aimais les femmes M Wells » affirma t-il « Une surtout pour laquelle j'aurais tout donné. Et j'ai failli sombrer lorsque je l'ai perdu. Puis j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a redonné une chance. Il m'a offert une nouvelle vie. Et les sentiments entre nous ont évolué. Aujourd'hui c'est auprès de lui que j'ai trouvé mon équilibre. Alors oui, on peut changer M Wells »

Terry lui adressa un regard stupéfait

-« C'est vrai ? » interrogea t-il

-« J'ai compris que le meilleur moyen d'être heureux c'est d'aller là où vous porte votre cœur M Wells. Sans barrière ni préjugés » Expliqua Reese. Il posa un instant la main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis « Je vais voir si Fusco est arrivé » ajouta t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Wells ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses réflexions.

.

L'inspecteur arrivait justement

-« Alors ? C'est le bon cette fois ? » Lança t-il

-« A priori oui »

-« Il y a des dégâts ? »

-« Wells va bien. Sven a prit la balle a sa place »

-« Pauvre gars ! J'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Je serais curieux de connaître ses motivations à celui là »

-«Il voulait aider Chiara mais il devait avoir une bonne raison pour cela »

-« Au fait, Sylvia a lâché le morceau, devant le procureur elle a paniqué. On a le nom du gars qu'elle avait recruté. Il est bien connu, pas le genre à continuer le boulot gratuitement »

-« Donc Wells n'aura plus rien à craindre ? »

-« Je pense que non. Je vais emmener l'autre. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver Finch, il va être content »

-« C'est sur »

-« Bon. Je vous tiens au courant. A plus John »

-« Salut Lionel, merci »

Fusco emmena son client et croisa Bella apparut au bout du couloir

-« Vous pouvez approcher Bella. Je crois que M Wells va avoir besoin de vous » l'interpella l'ex agent

-« Je m'en doute John. J'ai réglé son compte à Tamy. Cette idiote qui se croit la grande victime parce qu'on lui a braqué un flingue sur la tête ! Alors que ce pauvre Sven… » Elle étouffa un sanglot dans le mouchoir qu'elle tenait à la main. Touché par le chagrin de cette femme toujours si forte, l'ex agent la prit un instant dans ses bras

-« Tout ira bien Bella »

-« Vous êtes médecin ? » grogna la costumière

-« Non. Un peu voyant peut être ? »

-« V'là autre chose ! » bougonna t Bella. Elle soupira puis ajouta « Merci John. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes voyant mais vous êtes un brave gars » Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue « Allez. Je vais consoler Terry. Puis faudrait pas que Luc nous voit il croirait que j'ai un faible pour vous ! »

Reese lui sourit

-« Mais vous êtes bien trop honnête Bella »

-« Oh si j'avais vingt ans de moins ma foi ! Votre copain aurait pu s'inquiéter » affirma la costumière en lui donnant une bourrade. Puis elle entra prudemment dans le bureau. Les ambulanciers avaient stabilisé le blessé et s'apprêtaient à l'emmener. Sven était de nouveau conscient et s'efforçait de fixer encore son patron comme s'il redoutait de ne plus jamais le revoir. Wells les observait, il remarqua les efforts du jeune homme.

-« Ca va Terry ? » demanda Bella inquiète de le voir si secoué

-« Je vais aller avec eux » répondit-il

-« T'es sur ? »

-« Je lui dois bien ça » affirma Terry en saisissant sa veste pour suivre le brancard

-« Ben finalement il va se consoler tout seul » marmonna la costumière en le suivant des yeux, l'air perplexe, les poings sur les hanches. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit « Et le spectacle ? » cria t-elle

-« Je te confie le cabaret ! » lui répondit Wells depuis le couloir

-« Ben voyons ! Va falloir me filer une augmentation mon gars » marmonna Bella

.

John quitta les lieux. Parvenu sur le trottoir il se retourna un instant et fixa la façade du cabaret. Cette mission avait été riche en émotions. Il se sentait un peu perturbé et contre cela il ne connaissait qu'un seul remède : retrouver son compagnon. Son ancre, son repère. Près de lui il retrouverait la sérénité.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Reese se tenait devant la baie vitrée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observait la ville sans vraiment la voir.

Finch s'approcha doucement. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous préoccupe ? » demanda t-il, percevant son trouble

-« Sven »

-« Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez John. Et les médecins ont dit qu'il s'en sortirait »

-« Je sais » soupira John. Au moins physiquement »

-« Vous saviez qu'il l'aimait ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Oui »

-« Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

-« Parce que je me suis reconnu en lui »

-« Reconnu ? » répéta Finch étonné

-« Oui. Ces regards chaque fois que Wells ne le voyait pas, la lueur dans ces yeux, son air heureux à la moindre attention, ces frôlements soit disant involontaires…. Ces regards c'était ceux que je posais sur vous quand je vous aimais sans vous le dire, cette lueur c'était celle qui trahissait les sentiments que je taisais, chacune de vos attentions qui me faisait sourire, raviver ce que je tentais de garder secret, ces gestes fortuits c'était ma récompense, un instant de bonheur volé, une consolation, tellement peu comparé à ce dont je rêvais et pourtant tellement important pour m'aider à supporter de devoir vivre en faisant taire mon cœur. C'est tout cela que j'ai retrouvé chez Sven »

-« Oh John… » Murmura Finch en resserrant son étreinte, ému de sa confession « Tout cela est du passé maintenant »

-« Je sais, mais cela m'a permis de le deviner »

-« Et de le comprendre » murmura Finch

Reese caressait doucement les mains nouées sur sa taille, le regard toujours perdu vers l'horizon

-« Lui aussi a tenté sa chance mais… »

-« Sa folie n'a pas trouvé d'écho » acheva Finch

-« Je le plains » murmura John

-« Moi aussi » approuva l'informaticien en posant son front contre l'épaule de son agent. Lui aussi se souvenait de ces mois douloureux passé à étouffer de son mieux les élans de son cœur. Une souffrance presque physique parfois « Il ferait mieux de partir lorsqu'il sera rétabli ou il ne sera jamais heureux » jugea t-il

-« Peut être. Ou peut être pas » affirma Reese après un instant de réflexion « Moi je n'aurais pas pu partir parce que ne plus être près de vous, ne plus pouvoir veiller sur vous, aurait été invivable. Plus insupportable encore que de rester sans rien dire. »

-« John » murmura Finch. Il le lâcha pour le contourner et le reprit dans ses bras « Sven n'a pas trouvé la bonne personne mais nous nous avons cette chance » affirma t-il « Alors profitons en »

Reese eut un sourire hésitant et lui caressa la joue

-« Je me demande parfois si je la mérite, avec mon passé… »

-« Le passé est le passé John ! » l'interrompit l'informaticien « Nous ne pouvons le changer alors contentons nous du présent. Et le présent c'est que vous avez dix secondes pour m'embrasser »exigea t-il

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement

-« Sinon ? » demanda t-il taquin

-« Je vous accuserais de négligence. Et je prendrais quelques sanctions »

-« Quel genre de sanction ? »

-« Je trouverais bien et je sais où viser »

-« Je vais vous croire sur parole Harold. Et d'abord je n'ai pas envie d'être accusé de négligence » ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser longuement. Finch sentit ses mains se faire inquisitrices

-« J'ai dit embrasser John. Pas déshabillé » protesta t-il

-« Ce n'est pas une suite logique ? » Interrogea l'ex agent en parcourant son cou

-« Non, pas toujours. Ce soir ce sera juste un baiser » répliqua Finch en le repoussant « Vous êtes fatigué et un peu de repos s'impose »

-« Vous êtes sérieux ? » s'inquiéta Reese devant la fermeté de son ton

-« Absolument ! Maintenant venez vous coucher et tenez vous tranquille jusqu'à demain! » Ajouta l'informaticien. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se dégagea, avançant vers le coin repos. Reese le suivit des yeux, frustré. Il obéit pourtant, désireux de lui faire plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux allongés dans leur lit John le prit dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou

-« Je peux tout de même vous tenir ? »

-« Bien sur John »

-« Et vous embrasser ?»

-« Hum. Il vaudrait mieux éviter. Vous connaissant vous ne saurez pas vous arrêter et je veux que vous vous reposiez au moins jusqu'à demain ! »

-« Je ne suis pas si fatigué » marmonna l'ex agent

-« M Reese… »

-« D'accord, d'accord » concéda ce dernier en se réinstallant docilement

Finch passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux

-« Bonne nuit John »

-« Bonne nuit Harold »

-« A demain » ajouta l'informaticien puis il avança son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Ca vous laisse 42 minutes de repos »

-« Et à la 43ème ? » murmura John intéressé

-« Nous serons demain » affirma Finch avec un sourire entendu

L'ex agent lui rendit son sourire

-« Finalement je veux bien me reposer jusqu'à demain» murmura t-il en le serrant contre lui « J'ai hâte d'y être… »

.

.

.

OoooooooooO

 _Et peut être y aura-t-il une surprise pour Noël ?_


	11. Symbole

_Bon c'est Noël alors une petite surprise : un second chapitre_

 _._

 _Et enfin le symbole attendu : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17, Daniela, Coljayjay_

 _Et à notre précieuse Nourann_

.

.

John s'étira et tendit machinalement la main vers l'autre côté du lit. Constatant qu'il était seul, il se redressa, cherchant son partenaire du regard sans le trouver. Il se leva alors, une bonne odeur de café l'attira jusqu'à la cuisine mais Finch ne s'y trouvait pas. Il câlina Bear venu le saluer. Puis dénicha son associé dans le salon, installé dans le canapé devant son ordinateur et une tasse de thé.

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Bonjour John » répondit celui-ci en levant la tête pour capter son baiser

-« Toujours aussi matinal. A moins que nous ayons un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Non. J'avais un affaire à régler »

-« Urgente au point de vous mettre au travail aussi tôt ? »

-« Vous me connaissez M Reese je n'aime pas laisser trainer les choses. Et puis l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt dit-on »

-« Vous êtes bien parti pour en disposer alors »remarqua Reese en retournant à la cuisine pour se verser un café.

L'informaticien sourit à la réflexion. Puis il demanda :

-« Je récupère les clés du futur appartement de l'inspecteur Fusco à 18H. Nous pourrions nous y rendre ensemble si nous n'avons pas de mission d'ici là ? »

-« Ok » approuva Reese en s'asseyant en face de lui « Mais vous ne les aviez pas déjà ? »

-« Je les avais confié au peintre » répliqua distraitement l'informaticien

-« Vous le gâter Finch »

-« La décoration était à rafraichir » remarqua celui-ci, puis il leva les yeux vers son partenaire «Et oui M Reese il est possible que j'en fasse un peu trop, mais non M Reese vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux, donc épargnez moi votre sermon habituel John» ajouta t-il mi sérieux mi taquin

-« Si je ne peux plus m'exprimer » grogna Reese, vexé d'avoir été déjoué par son compagnon

-« Il vous faudra trouver autre chose »

L'ex agent se leva et vint l'embrasser

-« Comme ça ? »

-« Eventuellement » approuva l'informaticien « Bien. Je vais finir de me préparer. J'aimerais faire une mise à jour de mon système ce matin » ajouta t-il pour détourner l'attention de son partenaire

-« D'accord. Je vais prendre ma douche. Vous nous accompagnez au parc avant d'aller à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda t-il en désignant Bear près d'eux

-« Pourquoi pas » accepta Finch. Bear vint lui réclamer une caresse comme pour approuver

.

La matinée fut tranquille. Finch s'occupa de son système pendant que John s'enfermait pour "faire un peu de ménage". Il sortit acheter le déjeuner qu'ils prirent sur place. Ils en terminaient lorsque le portable de Finch vibra

-« Bonjour Inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch. Vous avez trois minutes ? »

-« Bien sur Inspecteur »

-« J'ai des infos sur Erwan »

-« Nous vous écoutons, John est avec moi »

-« Ah Superman est au chômage ? »

-« Disons en disponibilité » s'amusa Finch

-« Bon. Erwan nous a tout raconté. Il a connu Chiara au lycée. Il sortait avec sa meilleure amie. Un soir, ils ont organisés une virée en boite, lui sa copine Julie, Chiara et deux autre filles. Ils ont eu un accident au retour, ils ont renversés un type qui s'en est pas trop mal sorti, mais la voiture a fini dans un arbre et une des filles est morte et une autre a été grièvement blessé. En fait celles qui se trouvaient du côté de l'impact. Chiara et sa copine n'avaient que des égratignures comme Erwan. Et c'est là que ça se complique. D'après le rapport de police, la fille qui est morte était la conductrice, elle et Erwan étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à être majeurs et a avoir le permis. La blessée était à côté de la conductrice et les trois autres à l'arrière. C'est ce qu'ils ont tous déclaré et ils s'en sont tirés avec un simple rappel à la Loi. La conductrice étant morte il n'y a pas eu d'autre suite »

-« Mais ils ont menti je parie » commenta Reese

-« Ouais. En fait c'était Erwan qui conduisait. La fille qui est morte était sur le siège passager et la blessée juste derrière elle. Sauf que dans cette configuration, étant majeur, il allait être condamné, conduite en état d'ivresse, l'accident avec le piéton, les conséquences pour les deux filles et tout le reste…, bref il risquait gros. Et comme en plus il avait un père conseiller, le genre dont la carrière se serait mal accommodée d'une histoire de ce genre, ce n'était pas une bonne option »

-« Donc ils ont bougé les victimes ? »

-« En faisant croire à la mort de la conductrice ça arrangeait tout le monde. Par contre le légiste ne devait pas être très futé pour ne rien remarquer, les blessures ne devaient pas correspondre ! »

-« Ou il a été influencé par la position du père d'Erwan et n'a pas trop poussé ses recherches » suggéra Finch

-« C'est bien possible. En tout cas, c'est passé et ils ont tous gardé le silence. Jusqu'à ce que Chiara se cherche un complice pour attaquer son père. Elle a mit le marché dans les mains d'Erwan : tu m'aides ou je te dénonce »

-« A-t-il réalisé qu'il risquait bien davantage pour un meurtre que pour un accident ? » demanda Finch

-« Vu les conséquences il ne risquait pas beaucoup moins » remarqua Reese

-« C'est surtout qu'il ne pensait pas se faire prendre pour le meurtre. Il comptait passer encore une fois entre les mailles du filet ! »

-« La vérité finit toujours par ressurgir » estima Finch

-« Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est cette haine de Chiara envers son père, mais là j'ai pigé ! J'ai eu ses grands parents au téléphone. S'ils lui ont seriné tous les jours tout ce qu'ils m'ont déballé ce matin pas étonnant qu'elle lui en veuille autant ! Un vrai conditionnement !»

-« Ils se sont vengés d'un gendre détesté sans en mesurer les conséquences inspecteur »

-« Oh et je ne pense pas que ça change ! ils le rendent responsable de ce qui s'est passé bien sur. Si Wells veut renouer avec sa fille je lui souhaite bon courage ! »

-« Il lui reste trois fils » remarqua Finch

-« Dont un qui va vraiment avoir besoin de son aide maintenant que sa mère est en prison» approuva John

-« Pas faux » remarqua Fusco « Bon moi je vais attaquer la paperasse. Puis j'ai un suspect à aller interroger »

-« Bon courage inspecteur. Peut être à bientôt » ajouta Finch avec un regard complice vers son partenaire

-« A plus les gars »

-« Plus tôt qu'il ne le pense » se moqua John quand Finch eut raccroché

-« Espérons que cela lui convienne » s'inquiéta l'informaticien

-« Toujours à douter de vous Harold ! »

-« Je ne connais pas les gouts de l'inspecteur Fusco » se justifia ce dernier

-« Mais moi je connais les vôtres donc je suis certain que tout sera parfait » affirma John en lui volant un baiser « Vous avez terminé votre mise à jour ? »

-« Pas tout à fait »

-« Bien, alors je vais emmener Bear faire un tour »

-« Maintenant ? Ce n'est pas son heure ? » S'étonna Finch

-« J'en profite avant le prochain appel de la machine. A tout à l'heure » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant. L'informaticien le regarda partir puis retourna devant ses ordinateurs.

Parvenu sur le trottoir John se tourna vers son chien

-« On va au parc mais avant nous allons faire un petit détour en ville ça te dis ? »

Bear jappa pour approuver et suivi docilement son maître.

Lorsqu'il revint un peu plus d'une heure plus tard John trouva son associé devant ses écrans. Il le salua puis s'installa près de lui

-« La promenade a été agréable ? » demanda celui-ci

-« Très » approuva John _« Et très enrichissante »_ songea t-il avec un mince sourire

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le reste de l'après midi s'écoula lentement. La machine ne se manifesta pas. Finch continua ses travaux et John resta près de lui à lire ou à jouer avec son chien. Sans pouvoir toutefois s'empêcher de le taquiner de temps en temps.

Un peu avant 18H Finch lui rappela le rendez vous

-« Il est temps d'y aller » affirma t-il en prenant son manteau

-« Je vous suis. Mais vous devriez appeler Lionel tout de suite »

-« C'est vrai » approuva l'informaticien. Il saisit son téléphone et déclencha l'appel

-«Re-Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch. Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ? »

-« Très bien merci et vous inspecteur ? »

-« On fait aller. Je retournais au poste mais je pense que vous allez me demander de faire un détour non ? »

-« En effet. J'aurais besoin de vous d'ici une petite demi heure »

-« Dis donc, vous ne prenez pas le temps de souffler ! Bon j'y serai, vous me filez l'adresse ?»

-« Je vous la transmet immédiatement. C'est au cinquième étage »

-« Vous êtes sur place ? » demanda Lionel étonné

-« Je suis avec John »

-« Il ne doit pas être ravi de vous avoir sur le terrain »

-« C'est une question… de circonstances inspecteur. Mais pour cette fois il n'est pas trop mécontent »

-« Ah bon ? Vous m'expliquerez ça. A tout de suite ! »

-« A tout à l'heure inspecteur Fusco »

L'informaticien raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait

-« Il va venir ? » demanda John en se rapprochant

-« Il y sera dans une demi heure »

-« Il va avoir une drôle de surprise ! »

-« Allons l'attendre sur place »

-« Et vous me ferez visiter pour patienter ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Vous pourrez découvrir par vous-même, je dois préparer les documents » répondit prudemment l'informaticien

-« Et bien allons y M Wren » affirma John en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese fit le tour des lieux. Un grand salon que les murs blancs faisaient paraître encore plus spacieux. A droite en entrant une petite pièce qui ferait un bureau parfait, et au fond la porte de la cuisine aménagée de meubles de bois clairs. A gauche trois portes, deux chambres et une salle de bains au milieu, petite mais bien agencée. Il remarqua les placards, un dans l'entrée et un dans chaque chambre. Pratique, un gain de place indéniable. Il revint dans le salon et se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Elle ouvrait sur une petite terrasse bordée de bacs de plantes formant un paravent naturel isolant de la terrasse voisine. Tout cela au cinquième donc pas trop haut et à trois cent mètres du collège.

Finch complétait un document, appuyé sur une console dans l'entrée. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-« Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous avez pensé à vérifier la chaudière ? » taquina l'ex agent

-« Bien sur. Ce fut ma priorité. Un modèle fiable et non connecté » répliqua Finch sur le même ton

Reese gloussa

-« Donc cet appartement ne risque pas d'exploser ? »

-« Pas à cause de la chaudière en tout cas »

-« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le logement qu'il avait jusqu'à présent »

-« C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus simple John »

Ce dernier eut un petit rire

-« Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela aurait donné alors si vous aviez cherché plus luxueux ! Lionel a de la chance d'avoir des relations»

-« Sans vous il n'en aurait pas eu. Vous changez la vie de ceux qui vous croise John »

-« Pas autant que vous Harold » Reese le fit tourner dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser impatient

-« Je crois que visiter de nouveaux lieux m'inspire » soupira t-il

Finch comprit l'allusion et rougit

-« Il n'y a pas de mobilier ici et je vous rappelle que nous avons un rendez vous M Reese ! »

-« Dommage » murmura John. Finch crut qu'il allait le relâcher mais il resserra sa prise et reprit ses baisers jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle ne le contraigne à s'arrêter. L'informaticien se sentait faiblir.

-« John » se plaignit-il

-« Le rendez vous ? »

-« Oui »

Reese posa un dernier baiser sur son front et s'écarta de lui à contrecœur

-« Vous devriez rajuster votre chemise Harold. Et votre cravate est un peu de travers » jugea t-il amusé

-« Merci de ces informations » grinça l'informaticien, sans toutefois se fâcher autant qu'il l'aurait voulu

Trois coups frappés contre la porte les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Reese s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur et attendit. Finch reprit ses documents.

-« Y'a quelqu'un ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Entrez inspecteur »

Lionel passa la tête

-« Salut les gars ! » l'inspecteur fit quelques pas, observant discrètement l'environnement « Heu… je ne vois pas de colis ? »

-« Non inspecteur. Pour une fois je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour une arrestation » Finch s'avança vers lui et lui désigna les lieux d'un geste « J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce lieu »

-« Mon avis ? Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Disons pour avoir une opinion extérieure »

-« Ah ? » tenta Fusco intrigué. « Si vous voulez » ajouta t-il en comprenant que Finch n'en dirait pas davantage. Il lança un regard vers Reese mais comprit que celui-ci ne l'aiderait pas non plus « mais je suis pas agent immobilier » précisa t-il en se dirigeant vers le fonds de la pièce. Il fit un rapide tour des lieux « Sympa la terrasse » remarqua t-il « C'est clair et moderne » constata t-il en revenant vers l'informaticien « Vous voulez aménager une nouvelle planque ? »

-« En vérité cet appartement est à louer et au vue de sa composition et de sa situation dans votre quartier j'ai pensé que vous pourriez être intéressé inspecteur » répondit Finch

Fusco eut un petit rire moqueur

-« Oh pour ça se serait difficile de ne pas apprécier Finch, sauf que ce ne sera certainement pas dans mes moyens ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« C'est cool de vouloir m'aider Finch, merci, mais on a pas les mêmes ressources vous et moi »

-« Vous pourriez peut être jeter un coup d'œil aux conditions du bail inspecteur, on ne sait jamais ? » insista Finch en lui tendant le document

-« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir » Fusco saisit les papiers et les parcourut distraitement, puis il fronça les sourcils

-« Heu… dois y avoir une erreur. C'est le même loyer que mon appart, c'est pas possible ça ! »

-« Mais peut être le bailleur n'a-t-il pas envie d'appliquer un loyer trop excessif ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« J'en connais pas un qui soit philanthrope Finch ! » Fusco vérifia le nom du propriétaire « Une société, connaît pas » marmonna t-il

Reese sortit de sa réserve et avança vers eux

-« Tu veux que je fasse les présentations Lionel ? Qui veux-tu rencontrer ? Un bailleur philanthrope ou le président de la société ? Quoique finalement le choix est sans importance puisqu'il s'agit de la même personne » précisa t-il en saisissant son compagnon par la taille. Finch rougit mais posa simplement la main sur celle de son partenaire sans chercher à se dégager, fidèle à ses nouvelles habitudes.

Fusco les regardait l'un après l'autre, bouche bée

-« Bon tu le signes ce bail Lionel ? Nous allons finir par croire que tu ne l'aimes pas cet appart »

-« Tu rigoles ? C'est plus que je n'aurais jamais espéré ! » Protesta Fusco

-« Alors signe ! » intima Reese

-« C'est heu… » Hésita l'inspecteur

Reese prit les clés dans la poche de son compagnon

-« Une signature et elles sont à toi » affirma t-il en les tendant à leur complice. Fusco posa le document et le parapha d'un geste décidé. Il leva les yeux vers Finch

-« Merci » murmura t-il. Les deux associés sentirent qu'il n'en dirait pas beaucoup plus, trop ému pour cela. Reese agita le trousseau. Lionel tendit la main et les saisit

-« Il y a deux trousseaux, il fallait penser à Lee. Tu devrais l'appeler pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle »

-« Merci » répéta Fusco perturbé

-« Pas de quoi inspecteur » remarqua Finch

-« J'ai une dette » articula l'inspecteur « Encore… »

-« Ouais. Le cinq de chaque mois. Mais en dehors de cela je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lionel » répliqua John

-« Nous allons vous laisser découvrir les lieux inspecteur » ajouta l'informaticien. Fusco approuva d'un signe de tête, tandis que Reese entrainait son associé à l'extérieur.

-« Cette fois vous avez échappé à ses taquineries » remarqua t-il

-« Un peu de répit ce n'est pas désagréable » se moqua Finch

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Reese commanda la descente puis, d'un geste vif, il pressa un second bouton et l'appareil stoppa net.

-« Que… » Commença Finch avant d'être réduit au silence

-« Je n'avais pas terminé » lui chuchota Reese entre deux baisers « et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de vous embrasser dans un ascenseur »

-« Vous êtes... insensé… parfois ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Si vous le dites. Tant que ça ne vous dissuade pas de m'embrasser » jugea l'ex agent en joignant le geste à la parole

-« John… » Soupira Finch après un énième baiser « Nous serions mieux… chez nous » plaida t-il en s'efforçant de le repousser, sentant ses baisers devenir trop fiévreux, ses mains devenir trop curieuses

-« Comment résister à pareille invitation ? » demanda Reese. Il fit redémarrer l'ascenseur. La cabine s'arrêta au sous sol et il l'entraina à travers le parking. Finch voulu monter en voiture mais Reese l'en empêcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau

-« John » protesta t-il entre deux baisers

-« Manque de vous » marmonna celui-ci

-« Déjà ? Vous m'avez pourtant réveillé à Minuit ! »

-« Avec votre permission»

Finch soupira

-« Vous pouvez bien attendre encore dix minutes »

-« Non »

-« Si »

-« Rabat joie » grogna l'ex agent

Finch prit son visage entre ses mains pour le stopper

-« Où est l'agent patient qui peut attendre des heures le bon moment pour agir ? » interrogea t-il

-« Indisponible ! » rétorqua John

-« Et l'homme attentif qui a sut attendre plusieurs mois pour réussir à me capturer dans ses filets ? »

-« Hum, bon lui peut se réveiller mais pour dix minutes pas plus »

-« Non, pas plus » lui chuchota Finch. Reese le laissa enfin prendre place dans le véhicule et les ramena à la planque. A peine la porte franchit il reprit son compagnon dans ses bras

-« Le temps est écoulé Harold »

-« Vous l'avez minuté ? » se moqua ce dernier

John prit son visage entre ses mains, soudain sérieux

-« Harold, j'ai besoin de vous, envie de vous, je veux me réveiller demain matin à vos côtés en vous tenant dans mes bras, j'en ai besoin encore plus que d'habitude, pour tout effacer »

-« Mais tout est déjà effacé John ! » protesta Finch

-« Je veux des preuves. Toute la nuit. Et demain j'en serais sur » lui chuchota Reese.

-« Alors je vous le prouverais » lui murmura Finch en se laissant aller dans ses bras

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch sentit la main de son compagnon glisser lentement dans son dos, puis vers son épaule, avant de caresser son bras nu lentement, remontant et descendant plusieurs fois en un geste doux qui faisait naître en lui de délicieux frissons. Il gardait les yeux clos pour mieux savourer ce moment _"Pas de meilleure façon de me réveiller"_ songea t-il. Instinctivement il se cambra pour se rapprocher de lui, calant son dos contre sa poitrine. Les lèvres de son partenaire papillonnant sur sa nuque le firent frémir. Brusquement il perçu quelque chose de froid contre sa peau. La main de John entourait la sienne et il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de son doigt. Il réalisa brusquement de quoi il s'agissait et ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur battant, la gorge serrée, il leva la main et vit l'anneau argenté encerclant son doigt, brillant dans la pénombre de la chambre.

-« Maintenant tout le monde saura que vous êtes déjà pris » lui chuchota Reese à l'oreille, avant de continuer à l'embrasser, suivant lentement la courbe de l'épaule. Finch sentait un mélange d'émotions diverses et contradictoires le submerger. La fierté de lui appartenir et de porter ce mince anneau pour le prouver. La crainte de ne pas en être assez digne. L'envie d'être à lui pour toujours, leur lien solide comme le métal de ce petit cercle. Et par dessus tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

John continuait de caresser son bras, le visage contre son cou. Il finit pourtant par s'inquiéter du silence de son compagnon qui ne semblait pas réagir. Il saisit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-« Il vous plait? » demanda t-il timidement « Je le voulais à votre image. Discret mais brillant. Solide et précieux »

-« Il est parfait » murmura Finch sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de leurs mains jointes « C'est de l'argent? »

-« Non. De l'or blanc »

-« Je l'aime beaucoup »

-« Autant que celui qui vous l'offre? » demanda John rassuré

-« Non. Rien ne vous égale » murmura l'informaticien. Il bascula sur le dos, passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

-« Pour un pareil remerciement je pourrais vous en offrir un chaque matin » approuva Reese réjouit. Finch eut un mince sourire. Il le repoussa et se pencha sur lui

-« Ce n'était qu'un avant goût John » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille « Un tel présent mérite beaucoup plus » ajouta t-il en déposant quelques baisers ça et là, tandis que ses mains s'égaraient sur le torse de son compagnon, le redessinait lentement.

Reese sourit. Son regard ne le quittait pas. Finch le capta. Pendant un instant ils se parlèrent sans un mot. Puis John se redressa légèrement, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer et l'embrasser avec tendresse. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser il lui sourit à nouveau. Un sourire franc, heureux. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa son partenaire lui transmettre son amour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

De la cuisine où il s'affairait Reese guettait la porte de la salle de bains, un peu perplexe. Finch y était enfermé depuis un bon moment. Il n'était jamais aussi long d'habitude _« Enfin sauf lorsqu'il enfile un smoking »_ songea t-il amusé. Il déposa le plat sur la table et se rapprocha de la porte.

-« Finch?»

-« Oui?»

-« Le petit déjeuner est servi»

-« J'arrive dans une minute John»

-"Ok»

L'ex agent finit de disposer la table, s'assit et attendit. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais l'informaticien ne sortait toujours pas. Il retourna vérifier.

-« Harold? Tout va bien?»

-« Oui John»

-« Vos œufs vont refroidir»

-« J'ai presque fini»

John se demanda à nouveau ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps mais retourna s'asseoir sans faire de commentaire. Finch sortit enfin de la pièce et vint le rejoindre.

-« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre» remarqua t-il

-« Ce n'est rien» répliqua John

Harold sourit devant son plat préféré

-« Décidemment la journée commence bien» jugea t-il

-« Je confirme» approuva John en songeant à leur réveil un peu plus tôt, et plus précisément aux "remerciements" de son compagnon. Il sourit en voyant le mince anneau luire à son doigt.

-« Et pour tout le monde dirait-on» ajouta Finch « Bear semble particulièrement satisfait» remarqua t-il en désignant le malinois étalé dans son panier.

-« En effet» répondit prudemment l'ex agent

-« Je gage qu'il n'a pas mangé que ses croquettes pour son petit déjeuner»

-« Vous croyez?» demanda son partenaire s'efforçant de garder un air innocent

-« J'en suis sur»

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?»

-« Son air béat. Celui qu'il a lorsqu'il entame sa sieste après avoir eu droit à l'un de ses repas favoris»

-« Vous êtes observateur Finch» John se tourna vers son chien « Bear tu manques de discrétion» ajouta t-il. Celui ci releva un instant la tête puis se réinstalla en s'étirant un peu plus encore

-« Mais vous aussi M Reese» insista l'informaticien avec un sourire taquin

John lui lança un regard étonné

-« Vous avez peut être rangé votre machine mais pas le verre doseur qui vous sert pour confectionner la pate»

Reese suivit son regard et aperçu ledit verre sur le comptoir. Il se rappela l'avoir posé une minute pour saisir une serviette, seulement il avait visiblement oublié de le reprendre. Il eut un petit sourire contraint

-« Pris en flagrant délit»

-« Vous faites la paire tout les deux» jugea Finch

-« Je préfère parler de trio» répliqua John

Son associé sourit et remarqua, taquin :

-« Je pensais que vous ne tôleriez aucune concurrence?»

-« Bear c'est différent» affirma John. Il lui prit la main un instant « Il ne vous offrira jamais d'anneau lui!»

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en terminant leur déjeuner puis ils se préparèrent à sortir. John tint le manteau de son partenaire pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Finch en profita. Il se retourna et posant une main sur la joue de son agent il l'attira pour l'embrasser tandis que son autre main saisissait la sienne. John sentit alors quelque chose entourer son doigt. Il baissa les yeux et resta perplexe devant l'étrange anneau qui l'enserrait

-« Je voulais vous rendre la politesse» chuchota Finch, se retenant pour ne pas rire « mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre dans une bijouterie»

-« Avec quoi avez vous fait cela?»

-« Vous ne reconnaissez pas votre matière préférée?

-« Je vois. N'êtes-vous pas un peu taquin Finch? »

-« Je ne le serait jamais autant que vous! C'est bien mon tour John. Et au vue de votre consommation il est clair que vous adorez ces sparadraps! » se moqua t-il

Reese songea qu'il l'avait rarement vue aussi détendu, aussi confiant en lui même, et qu'il adorait le voir comme cela. Il leva la main pour examiner l'étrange anneau constitué d'un fil électrique recouvert de sparadrap. _«Le fil pour lui, les pansements pour moi. Tout un symbole »_ songea t-il

-« Je le trouve encore mieux que le votre» jugea t-il d'un ton sérieux «Très "art moderne" » Il se pencha et embrassa son compagnon.

-« J'ai juste un peu peur qu'il ne résiste pas à votre goût de l'action M Reese»

-« Dans ce cas je vais plutôt le glisser dans ma poche? Mais je vous promets de le garder et de ne jamais oublier ce qu'il représente»

-« Je vous fais confiance» affirma Finch, ôtant lui même l'étrange anneau pour le glisser dans la poche du manteau de son partenaire. « Nous devrions y aller maintenant» suggéra t-il

-« Auriez-vous peur que je veuille vous remercier à mon tour? » s'amusa Reese

-« Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui vient de vous John. Je pense juste que nous devons aller travailler»

-« Alors ce sera pour plus tard» répliqua Reese en lui adressant un sourire malicieux tout en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro retentit comme ils pénétraient dans la bibliothèque.

-« Nous arrivons à point » estima John. Il aida son compagnon à ôter son manteau puis attendit qu'il lui indique ce qu'il devait lui ramener

Finch entra les données, la photo d'une toute jeune fille apparue à l'écran

-« Chloé Calvin, tiens comme le réformateur » jugea t-il « 19 ans »

-« Elle fait moins » jugea Reese en accrochant la photo

-« Ses parents sont antiquaires. Un frère ainé qui poursuit ses études à l'université »

-« Et pas elle ? » interrogea Reese.

-« Apparemment elle y a renoncé. Hum…cela peut se comprendre si l'on en juge son dossier scolaire, elle ne brillait guère qu'en gymnastique dans l'équipe des pom pom girls »

-« Un peu léger en effet »

-« Depuis six mois elle enchaine les petits boulots sans en garder aucun plus de trois semaines »

-« Plutôt instable. Un petit ami ? »

-« Non je ne trouve rien à ce sujet. Elle a pourtant une page bien remplie, elle aime se mettre en scène »

-« Et où vais-je la trouver ? »

-« Elle travaille comme vendeuse dans une petite épicerie, elle doit s'y trouver actuellement, je vous transmets l'adresse ainsi que celle du domicile familiale et celle du magasin de ses parents »

-« Bien. Je vais peut être commencé par le domicile pendant qu'ils sont tous au travail, ensuite j'irais faire des courses à l'épicerie »

-« Très bien. En attendant je la surveillerais avec la caméra qui se trouve devant le magasin »

Reese s'avança vers son compagnon, prit sa main et la leva pour en embrasser la paume, la gardant un instant pour admirer le nouveau symbole de leur lien. Finch sourit, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Soyez prudent » intima t-il

-« Bien sur » rétorqua l'ex agent «A tout à l'heure » lança t-il en quittant la salle.

Finch continua les recherches tout en surveillant la jeune vendeuse jusqu'à ce que John l'avertisse qu'il était devant le magasin

-« Je vous ramène quoi Finch? Donuts, poulet, friandise… »

-« John ! » gronda l'informaticien

-« Ok je prends les trois » le taquina Reese. Il l'entendit marmonner vaguement un « jamais sérieux » qui était sensé passé pour mécontent. « Bon j'y vais Finch ! » affirma t-il avant de raccrocher

Il entra dans le magasin où quelques clients parcouraient déjà les rayons. John fit mine de lire les étiquettes des produits tout en observant Chloé grâce à un miroir placé dans un angle. Il la vit comptabiliser les articles de quelques clients avec des gestes machinaux _« Le sourire est en option »_ songea t-il. Il remarqua vite un détail qui lui fit froncer les sourcils…

Il dut finalement sortir de l'épicerie pour ne pas attirer l'attention et s'installa dans sa voiture pour continuer la surveillance.

Finch le rappela à Midi

-« Oui Harold du nouveau ? »

-« Pas grand-chose je le crains. Les comptes de notre numéro sont légers mais réguliers. Rien à signaler du côté de ses parents. Elle mène une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour une fille de son âge dans sa situation. Mis à part le fait quel est incapable de garder un emploi je ne vois rien »

-« Est-ce qu'elle a eu des problèmes en quittant ses précédents boulots ? »

-« Je n'ai pas d'information en ce sens. A priori elle part à l'issue de sa période d'essai ou un peu avant. Vous avez une idée ? »

-« Un soupçon pour l'instant. Je compte retourner faire quelques achats en début d'après midi pour vérifier. Et le patron ? »

-« Olaf Tanner. Il ne vient que le soir et tiens le magasin de 17H à 2H, heure de la fermeture. Il a déjà eu quelques petits rappels à l'ordre mais il n'a pas de casier »

-« Pour quel motif ? »

-« Ce monsieur est un peu porté sur la bouteille et cela le rends nerveux, s'il croise un client difficile à ce moment là… »

-« Ca fait des étincelles » compléta Reese « Bien, je continue la surveillance »

-« John, pensez à déjeuner »

-« Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas manger pendant une mission ? »

-« Vous pouvez prendre quelques minutes »

-« Possible. Mais je n'ai pas faim quand je dois déjeuner seul »

-« Bear non plus n'aime pas déjeuner en votre absence » remarqua Finch

-« Vivement le dîner alors » affirma Reese amusé « Je vous laisse, ça bouge ici »

-« Entendu. A tout à l'heure John »

Finch se réinstalla devant son écran.

-« Désolé John. Je ne ferais jamais cela d'ordinaire mais c'est un cas de force majeur » murmura t-il alors. Il se connecta au site de la banque et ne mit que quelques secondes à accéder au compte de son associé. Il chercha immédiatement la trace de la transaction, souhaitant en voir le moins possible pour respecter ce domaine privé. Il trouva sans peine le libellé et ainsi le nom de la bijouterie.

-« Parfait » murmura t-il en refermant aussitôt la page.

John le rappela à cet instant

-« Oui ? »

-« J'ai compris pourquoi le numéro de Chloé nous est parvenu »

-« Dites moi ? »

-« Cette jeune personne a une façon particulière d'encaisser les transactions des clients. J'avais déjà remarqué certains détails ce matin et j'ai eu confirmation pendant mes achats cet après midi. Lorsqu'un client paye en liquide, une partie de la somme se retrouve systématiquement au fond de sa poche. Elle est très habile à faire disparaître les billets et je suppose qu'elle sait aussi comment justifier la différence de caisse. Quoi qu'il en soit je doute que son patron soit d'accord avec ça »

-« Et compte tenu de ses antécédents, si M Tanner s'énerve il risque de riposter assez … énergiquement ? » suggéra Finch

-« Aucun doute là-dessus, s'il a tendance à forcer sur la boisson ça ne va pas l'aider à garder son calme »

-« Donc cette affaire ne devrait pas être très compliquée à régler ? »

-« Non. Je vais aller voir Chloé lors de sa prochaine pause. Une petite discussion s'impose »

-« Entendu. John, puisque cette affaire est en bonne voie, je vais m'absenter un petit moment »

-« Un problème ? » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent

-« J'ai juste une course à faire »

-« Ok » concéda Reese

-« Je vous recontacte à mon retour »

-« D'accord » John raccrocha, intrigué. Mais il décida de ne pas s'interroger. Harold pouvait bien aller faire une course ! Il fallait qu'il arrête d'imaginer un danger derrière chaque porte que son compagnon pourrait franchir.

.

Finch mis en veille son installation puis décrocha son manteau.

-« Non, désolé Bear, je ne peux pas t'emmener cette fois. Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Le chien se recoucha un peu déçu. L'informaticien quitta les lieux et se rendit directement à la bijouterie.

Le lieu était chic, l'atmosphère un peu compassé, _« le genre d'endroit où l'on est sur de trouver élégance et discrétion »_ songea Finch _« Et si je l'interrogeais il me répondrait encore que c'est mon influence »_ jugea t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Le vendeur s'avança

-« Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? »

-« Je viens acheter une alliance »

-« Certainement. Je peux vous montrer différents modèles. Avez-vous déjà une idée ? »

-« Oui. Je souhaite acheter le même modèle que celui-ci » précisa Finch en tendant la main au dessus du comptoir

-« Hum… Or blanc ciselé, il vient de chez nous ? » Demanda le vendeur « Je crois reconnaître ce modèle »

-« En effet »

-« C'est un excellent choix d'ailleurs, simple et élégant »

-« Je trouve aussi » approuva Finch « Je l'apprécie beaucoup »

Le vendeur le guida vers la bonne vitrine

-« Voici Monsieur. C'est ce modèle. Vous avez la taille ? À moins qu'il ne soit pour vous ? »

-« Non. Je compte l'offrir. J'ai noté le tour de doigt » précisa Finch en repensant à la petite ruse qu'il avait employé un peu plus tôt avec l'anneau qu'il avait confectionné dans le but de se faire une idée de la bonne taille. « Toutefois… » Ajouta t-il

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, s'il était besoin d'un ajustement vous n'auriez qu'à revenir, autant de fois que nécessaire »

-« Merci » répondit l'informaticien

Le vendeur prit l'anneau à la taille indiquée et le présenta à son client

-« Cela vous convient-il ? » demanda t-il tout en attirant discrètement l'attention sur le prix affiché

-« C'est parfait » approuva Finch _« Il n'a pas choisit le premier prix »_ songea t-il sans étonnement

-« Vous faut-il une gravure ? »

-« Une gravure ? » répéta l'informaticien

-« Je pense que le votre est gravé. C'est généralement le cas pour une alliance »

Finch se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vérifié ce détail. Il retira l'anneau et examina l'intérieur. Il vit alors les initiales de leurs prénoms gravées dans le métal, suivies d'une date : 13 juin, le jour où tout avait commencé pour eux

-« Vous aviez deviné juste » murmura t-il touché. Il s'efforça de masquer son émotion

-« Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? »

-« Je ne le porte que depuis quelques heures »

-« Voulez vous la même gravure ? » demanda le vendeur

-« Oui les mêmes initiales, vous inverserez simplement l'ordre, et la même date »

-« Très bien Monsieur. Notre graveur est relativement disponible. Je peux vous proposer de vous rendre à l'atelier, ou vous pouvez repasser plus tard récupérer l'alliance »

-« Non. J'ai le temps d'aller à l'atelier » répondit Finch

-« Très bien. Suivez-moi Monsieur »

Ils traversèrent un long couloir pour parvenir au fond du bâtiment puis le vendeur ouvrit la porte de l'atelier

-« Eddy, une gravure, initiales et date sur une alliance, êtes vous disponible ? »

-« Oui, j'ai terminé avec la montre de Monsieur Malher »

-« Ah très bien. Dans ce cas je vous confie Monsieur, voici le bon de gravure »

-« Ok » Le graveur examina le bon « Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai gravé cela »

-« En effet » confirma Finch

-« Perdu ? »

-« Non, c'était pour moi » précisa l'informaticien en levant la main

-« Alors vous rendez la politesse ? »

-« On peut dire cela »

-« On y va, ça va prendre quelques minutes, c'est pas compliqué » affirma le graveur « Je me rappelle le type qui était passé chercher le votre. Il avait l'air tout heureux en repartant. Enfin il était pas expansif mais depuis le temps que je fais ce métier je sais reconnaitre les signes »

Finch se sentit rougir en réalisant que cet homme le devinait. Le graveur se concentra sur son travail.

Vingt minutes plus tard il en était au polissage lorsque des bruits incongrus se firent entendre.

-« Allons bon, qu'est ce qui arrive ? » interrogea le graveur en reposant l'anneau dans son écrin. Il ouvrit la porte mais un autre cri retentit à cet instant suivi d'une détonation. L'homme pâlit. Finch le tira en arrière et verrouilla la porte

-« Mieux vaut rester ici » affirma t-il

-« Mais… mais… » Bafouilla Eddy

-« Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'un braquage » répliqua Finch _« C'est bien ma chance ! »_ songea t-il

-« Faut appeler la police ! Ma fille est à la caisse ! »

-« Gardez votre calme, tout ira bien » le rassura l'informaticien en sortant son téléphone « restez tranquille » insista t-il en le voyant hésiter. Il enclencha un numéro

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-« Salut Finch »

-« Inspecteur j'ai besoin de votre aide. Un braquage est en cours à la bijouterie Webster sur la cinquième »

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Absolument. Je suis sur place inspecteur, dans l'atelier plus précisément et… »

Il fut interrompu par un appel de Fusco

-« Hey ! Minute ! Attends-moi ! » Lionel soupira « Et merde ! » Grogna t-il « Heu Finch… j'étais occupé à arrêter un gars qui a voulu s'en prendre à son employée indélicate… »

-« Miss Calvin ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Donc vous étiez avec John ? » réalisa l'informaticien

-« Ouais et quand j'ai vu que c'était vous j'avais enclenché le haut parleur en décrochant… »

-« Dans ce cas je suppose que les secours ne tarderont pas » remarqua Finch

-« Ah non ! A cette vitesse vous allez pas attendre longtemps ! » Confirma Lionel « Bon, j'arrive quand même, il faudra ramasser les blessés »

-« Sans doute. Merci inspecteur, à tout de suite »

Finch raccrocha en se disant que cette fois sa petite escapade n'avait plus aucune chance de passer inaperçu.

-« C'était la police ? » demanda le graveur inquiet

-« Les secours seront là dans quelques minutes. Restons enfermés ici, nous y sommes en sécurité je pense »

Quatre minutes plus tard un nouveau cri retentit, suivi d'un coup de feu puis d'un second presque aussitôt.

-« Il a dû conduire comme un fou » marmonna Finch mécontent. Il y eu encore quelques bruits puis un appel

-« Finch vous êtes là ? Finch ? »

L'Informaticien se leva et ouvrit la porte

-« Ici M Reese » lança t-il en passant la tête

-« Harold » soupira John soulagé « Vous allez bien ? » demanda t-il en s'avançant dans sa direction.

-« Très bien » répondit Finch en se tournant vers la salle pour signaler une présence. Reese retint in extremis l'élan qui le portait vers lui

-« Vous pouvez aller voir votre fille » suggéra l'informaticien pour le graveur « Je suppose que tout le monde est indemne ? » ajouta t-il pour son agent

-« Oui. Enfin sauf les braqueurs »

-« Genoux je suppose ? »

-« Deux » avoua Reese « et un crane » ajouta t-il avec un petit mouvement de tête

-« Incorrigible » constata Finch. Le graveur leur lança un regard éberlué puis quitta la salle pour rejoindre la boutique.

-« Enfin seuls » affirma aussitôt John en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras « Vous m'avez fait peur » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser « pourquoi avez-vous appelé Lionel en premier ? »

-« Pour ne pas vous exposer bien sur. Mais ce n'était pas ma journée » soupira Finch « j'étais au mauvais endroit et j'ai appelé au mauvais moment »

-« Mauvais endroit je suis d'accord. Pour l'appel non » répliqua John. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, encore et encore…. Finch se laissait faire et glissa lentement sa main vers celle de son compagnon posée sur sa taille. Doucement, il l'écarta, s'efforçant de passer à son doigt l'alliance qu'il avait saisit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Reese sentit la froideur du métal et comprit immédiatement. Il lui abandonna sa main pour faciliter la manœuvre, puis la leva pour observer l'anneau.

-« Maintenant tout le monde saura que vous êtes déjà pris » chuchota l'informaticien

-« Et j'en suis heureux »

Un appel interrompit la nouvelle série de baisers initiée par John.

-« Vous êtes là les gars ? »

-« Lionel au plus mauvais moment » soupira John

Finch gloussa

-« Il est temps de rejoindre le magasin » affirma t-il

Ils sortirent de l'atelier

-« Ici Lionel »

-« Pas de mal ? »

-« Non. Tout va bien inspecteur »

-« Qu'est ce que je disais Finch ? Je ramasse ! Le mieux c'est que j'ai bien l'impression que ces types sont les fameux braqueurs qui nous narguent depuis quelques semaines »

-« C'est une excellente chose inspecteur »

-« Ouais c'est sur. Bon je vais embarquer tout ça »

En voyant revenir l'ex agent, le bijoutier se précipita vers lui

-« Ah Monsieur ! Comment vous remercier ? Sans votre intervention dieu seul sait comment cela se serait terminé ! » Il remarqua Finch à ses côtés « Monsieur vous n'avez rien ? » Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers lui

-« Tout va bien je vous remercie »

-« Eddy m'a dit que vous l'aviez retenu à l'atelier. Cela valait mieux avec sa fille dans le magasin. Il m'a dit aussi que c'est vous qui avait appelé les secours ? »

-« J'ai contacté un ami inspecteur et… » Finch hésita quelques secondes « et mon compagnon » ajouta t-il « J'étais certain qu'ils seraient plus rapides et plus fiables.

John s'était attendu au mot « Associé » Il ressentit un sentiment de reconnaissance au mot choisi par son partenaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer discrètement sa main quelques secondes

-« Vous avez été bien inspiré » approuva le bijoutier « Merci, merci infiniment ! » ajouta t-il en serrant la main de John « Ah mais vous étiez là pour une alliance… elle doit être restée à l'atelier » réalisant l'homme en se tournant vers le couloir, mais Reese le stoppa

-« Non elle est là » affirma t-il en levant la main avec un certain sentiment de fierté

-« Parfait » jugea le bijoutier « J'en suis heureux »

-« Je vais vous régler et nous pourrons rentrer » affirma Finch tout de même un peu gêné

-« Il n'en est pas question Monsieur » protesta le vendeur « Après ce que vous avez fait tout les deux laissez moi vous offrir votre achat, c'est bien le moindre»

-« C'est trop généreux » répliqua l'informaticien

-« C'est bien moins que ce que j'aurais perdu dans ce braquage croyez moi ! »

-« Et bien dans ce cas merci » murmura Finch

-« Merci » approuva Reese. Il entraina son partenaire « Venez rentrons vous pourrez vous remettre de vos émotions »

-« En vérité j'étais si persuadé de la réussite de votre intervention que j'ai à peine eut peur, je crois que je m'habitue » estima l'informaticien

-« Celle là c'est la meilleure ! » répliqua John en riant. Il apostropha Fusco au passage « C'est bon Lionel ? »

-« Ouais vous pouvez y aller les gars »

-« Alors Salut Lionel » il se pencha vers son partenaire et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je suis heureux que ce soit fini : j'ai des remerciements à présenter »

-« Et vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour le faire »

-« Oh ça surement pas ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard en retrouvant John pour une arrestation que Fusco réalisa le but de la visite à la bijouterie

-« Dis donc cachottier, vous auriez pu m'inviter à la noce ! » protesta t-il

-« Tu serais en tête de la liste des invités si cela arrivait Lionel »

-« Ben et l'anneau ? »

-« C'est notre symbole. Pour toujours nous souvenir de l'essentiel »

-« Sans blague ! Tu pourrais l'oublier ? »

John sourit

-« Non Lionel. On n'oublie pas ce qui fait sa vie »

-« Je me doute » approuva Fusco « Au fait John, pour le petit service que je t'avais demandé… »

-« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait»

-« Merci » Répondit l'inspecteur. Il lui adressa un regard en coin. Le voyant hésiter, Reese lui demanda :

-« Autre chose Lionel ? »

-« Ouais. Enfin… j'aurais un autre truc à te demander »

-« Dis toujours » l'incita John

-« En fait je voulais vous remercier toi et Finch, pour le nouvel appart. Et beaucoup d'autre truc aussi » ajouta t-il incertain

-« Pas la peine Lionel » L'interrompit Reese

-« John, je ne sais pas trop ce que je serais aujourd'hui si t'étais pas venu me "recruter" »

-« C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et avec toute l'aide que tu nous as apporté depuis on est quitte » trancha l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Possible. Mais y'a un truc que je voudrais faire »

-« Explique »

Fusco lui lança un regard hésitant puis se lança

-« Le 24 je serais seul avec Lee. On va se faire une petite soirée à deux. Mais marquer le coup quand même et je me disais que vous pourriez peut être venir… »

-« Vous nous invitez pour le réveillon inspecteur Fusco ? » se moqua John. Mais ce ton moqueur servait avant tout à dissimuler le fait qu'il était touché par l'invitation de son complice

-« Ouais. Ca te dirait ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Mais je pensais que tu en avais assez de me voir avec les missions ? »

-« C'est pas faux ! Mais je pourrais faire une exception »

-« D'accord ! »

-« Mais Finch ? Tu crois qu'il va dire oui ? »

-« Demande le lui tu verras bien »

Fusco hocha la tête, perplexe

-« Attends je vais arranger ça » s'amusa Reese

-« Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Je suis pas prêt ! » Paniqua l'inspecteur en le voyant saisir son téléphone. Mais l'appel était lancé, John enclencha le haut parleur

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Harold, vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour le 24 décembre ? »

-« Heu non… » Répondit l'informaticien surprit par le sujet de la question

-« J'ai une invitation pour deux au restaurant "Chez Fusco" ça vous tente ? »

Finch sourit

-« Bien volontiers John » approuva t-il

-« Bon alors je confirme la réservation. A plus tard Harold »

-« A tout à l'heure John »

-« C'était pas plus compliqué que ça » affirma Reese après avoir raccroché

-« Oui mais bon, c'était toi ! »

-« J'avoue que j'ai un certain avantage sur toi » concéda l'ex agent

-« Je ferais en sorte que le resto soit à la hauteur alors » affirma Fusco « Au fait, les chiens sont admis » ajouta t-il

-« Tant mieux ! Je sens qu'il va me plaire » approuva Reese amusé

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch releva le col de son manteau d'un geste frileux. Il vérifia anxieusement son téléphone et soupira, soulagé, en constatant que John n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. Il s'en voulait d'agir en douce mais il voulait préserver la surprise. Il quitta le cabaret où M Wren venait de signer un accord de partenariat avec M Wells. Il avait juste imposé trois conditions fermes sans lesquelles il ne signerait pas.

La première fixait les limites de l'association et Wells n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Celles-ci étant bien avantageuses pour lui.

La seconde lui imposant une ligne de conduite, dans le respect du personnel féminin l'avait quelque peu surprise mais il y avait adhéré sans réserve parce qu'au fond il ne faisait que suivre l'exemple d'autre comme lui tout en sachant que ce n'était pas forcement le bon.

La troisième demande avait tout autant surprit le cabaretier mais il ne s'y était pas opposé.

Enfin, avant de le quitter, Finch lui avait affirmé avec diplomatie :

-« Votre vie privée ne me regarde en aucune façon M Wells. Toutefois la vie est courte. Et il est bon de profiter de ce qu'elle vous offre »

Terry avait compris le message implicite et approuvé d'un mot avant de le raccompagner respectueusement.

Finch l'avait quitté satisfait et il se pressa de retourner à la bibliothèque. John en aurait sans doute bientôt terminé de leur mission du jour et il avait hâte de le retrouver.


	12. 18 mois

_Jour d'anniversaire…_

 _Promenades, détente, cuisine…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre précieux ninja_

.

.

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure amena instantanément un sourire sur les lèvres de l'informaticien. La course de Bear dans le couloir et les mots chuchotés par son compagnon à leur chien de sa voix chaude. Cette voix qui avait tellement d'effet sur lui songea t-il

-« Du calme Bear. J'aimerais bien que le dîner arrive intact jusqu'à la cuisine ! » L'entendit-il demander. L'ex agent eu un petit rire et il devina que Bear avait encore dû faire des siennes. Il se leva et alla se poster sur le seuil du salon. Reese l'aperçu et lui sourit. Il s'avança enfin mais au lieu de tourner vers la cuisine il s'approcha de son associé et saisit son gilet d'une main pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser, tout en maintenant ses paquets en équilibre de l'autre

-« John ! Vous devriez plutôt poser vos paquets ! » Protesta Finch

-« J'étais en manque » se justifia l'ex agent en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. L'informaticien le suivit

-« Que ramenez-vous ? N'y a-t-il pas trop de boites ? »

-« Il y a un nouveau traiteur qui vient d'ouvrir sur la 6ème. J'ai voulu tester mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à choisir » Reese entreprit de déballer les paquets « Je fais réchauffer, ce sera prêt d'ici une demi heure »

Finch le regardait faire, perplexe

-« N'avez-vous pas prévu trop de chose ? Il y a de quoi nourrir un régiment »

-« C'était difficile il y avait tout un tas de choses appétissantes et que vous aimez »

-« Vous pouviez y retourner plusieurs fois, ca aurait été plus raisonnable »

-« Oui mais vous savez bien que je ne le suis pas ? »

-« En effet » Approuva Finch

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, après le dîner j'envisage une séance de sport pour éliminer tout ça »

Finch leva les yeux vers lui et rougit

-« Je vous rappelle que nous devons nous coucher tôt pour prendre la route de bonne heure demain » marmonna t-il

-« Ca tombe bien, le sport dont j'ai envie se pratique mieux à l'horizontal » gloussa John

-« M Reese ! » protesta Finch en rougissant un peu plus

John avança, glissa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa pour le faire taire

-« Un acompte ! »

L'informaticien le fusilla du regard

-« Je vais aller vérifier les prévisions pendant que vous cuisinez ! » affirma t-il

-« Bonne idée ! » Approuva Reese « Quoique ça ressemble un peu à une tentative de repli »

-« Incorrigible ! » marmonna Finch en retournant dans le salon, déclenchant un rire joyeux chez son compagnon

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'informaticien consultait le site météo, l'air contrarié.

-« Et bien ? » demanda Reese depuis la cuisine

-« Ils annoncent de la neige en début de soirée »

-« Nous serons rentrés à ce moment là »

-« J'espère » marmonna Finch

-« Ce n'est pas si loin d'après ce que vous m'avez dit »

-« Non. Un peu moins de deux heures de route » précisa l'informaticien « Mais nous devrions peut être annuler » ajouta t-il après un instant de réflexion

Reese l'avait rejoins. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour observer l'écran

-« Non Harold. Vous aviez envie de me faire découvrir cet endroit, ce n'est pas quelques flocons qui vont nous arrêter »

-« Je n'apprécie pas trop la neige »

-« Nous l'éviterons » promis John « Dans le pire des cas si vous glissez je vous rattraperais » Finch leva la tête pour répliquer mais Reese en profita pour l'embrasser

-« D'accord » concéda finalement l'informaticien

-« Et si la machine appelle Lionel est prêt. Je pense que pour une journée il saura se débrouiller seul, il l'a déjà prouvé »

-« En effet »

-« Alors tout va bien » Jugea Reese avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, une fois, deux fois… Bear émit un jappement plaintif

-« M Reese…. Votre assistant…. Vous réclame… » S'efforça d'articuler Finch

-« Hum… ? »

-« Drôle… d'odeur… »

-« Oh non ! » s'exclama John lâchant son compagnon et retournant précipitamment dans la cuisine

Finch rajusta ses lunettes puis se leva et le suivit

-« Quel est l'ampleur des dégâts ? » se moqua t-il

-« Je suis arrivé à temps pour sauver le sujet »

-« Comme d'habitude » remarqua l'informaticien « Donc nous pouvons dîner ? »

-« Oui. C'est juste… un peu cuit ? »

-« Vous êtes un excellent cuisinier M Reese mais vraiment trop distrait »

-« Tout dépend de l'environnement Finch. Mes plats brulent seulement lorsque vous êtes à proximité ! »

-« Comme par hasard ! » ironisa l'informaticien

-« J'ai un témoin Finch ! » répliqua l'ex agent

Bear se manifesta

-« Mais bien évidemment M Reese ! Et avec tout ce que vous avez ramené je ne doute pas que vous récompensiez largement votre complice ! »

-« Bear est incorruptible Harold. C'est ça qui mérite récompense ! »

Finch secoua la tête, désabusé

-« Allons dîner !» affirma t-il pour couper court «A deux contre un inutile d'insister ! »

John lança un regard amusé vers son chien et saisit les plats pour suivre son compagnon.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese conduisait prudemment, Finch comme co pilote. Sur ses indications, il s'engagea dans un chemin de terre. Lorsqu'il parvint au sommet, la vue lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui se dressait un petit chalet de bois orné d'une terrasse, niché dans une végétation qui, à la belle saison, devait lui offrir un écrin de verdure. A quelque mètres en contrebas s'entendait un petit lac aux eaux limpides. A l'horizon les montagnes, les forêts de sapins et le bleu du ciel.

-« C'est magnifique » murmura t-il

-« Ce serait encore mieux si nous étions au printemps » répondit Finch qui appréciait la réaction de son partenaire

-« Dans ce cas nous reviendrons au printemps » affirma Reese en lui souriant

-« Avec plaisir » approuva l'informaticien, heureux de son enthousiasme

Reese redémarra et se gara près du chalet.

-« Le cadre idéal pour une journée d'anniversaire » lança t-il en quittant le véhicule « Et ce n'est pas Bear qui me contredira » ajouta t-il en voyant le malinois s'élancer dans la nature, ravi.

Il prit leurs sacs dans le coffre pendant que Finch déverrouillait l'alarme puis la porte

-« Même ici vous avez une alarme ? »

-« Par prudence M Reese »

-« Evidemment ! » s'amusa l'ex agent « seul les paranoïaques survivent ! »

Finch fit la moue mais ne releva pas

-« Je vous prépare un café ? »

-« Volontiers. Je vais chercher du bois pour la cheminée »

-« Il y a une chaudière aussi »

-« Allons Finch ! Ce sera plus naturel ! » Protesta John

-« Comme vous voudrez » jugea ce dernier amusé.

Finch prépara les boissons tout en observant son compagnon qui s'activait devant la cheminée. Après quelques minutes une agréable chaleur se répandit dans la pièce. Le feu de bois réchauffait le salon de ses flammes et de sa lumière. Reese s'était installé dans le canapé juste en face pour l'admirer. Finch s'avança, lui tendit son café, puis prit place à ses côtés avec son thé. John glissa spontanément un bras autour de sa taille et il posa la tête contre son épaule.

-« C'est parfait » murmura l'ex agent

-« Vous n'avez même pas vu l'environnement » objecta Finch

-« Peu importe. C'est déjà parfait »

Au bout d'une demi heure ils furent rappelé à l'ordre par Bear aboyant à la porte. Reese eut un petit rire en constatant que son partenaire était à deux doigts de s'endormir.

-« Eh bien, je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu une cure de sommeil ! » déclara t-il amusé

Finch eut un grognement vexé

-« C'est votre faute »

-« Encore ? » s'exclama John

-« Vous êtes trop confortable » marmonna l'informaticien

Cette fois Reese rit franchement puis il l'embrassa avec tendresse

-« J'aime votre mauvaise foi ! » affirma t-il «Allons faire un tour ça vous réveillera » l'invita t-il en se levant et en l'aidant à faire de même. Finch enfila son manteau et John lui ajusta son écharpe d'un geste tendre

-« Couvrez vous. Je sais combien vous êtes frileux »

-« Ce qui n'est pas votre cas » rétorqua Finch avec une moue dépitée

-« Je suis endurant »

-« Peut être mais vous pourriez au moins porter une écharpe ! »

-« Au besoin je partagerais la votre en deux » le taquina John

L'informaticien lui lança un regard désabusé mais n'insista pas.

Ils se promenèrent lentement le long de la rive pendant une bonne heure, admirant le superbe paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Puis ils rentrèrent se réchauffer au chalet. Reese se mit aussitôt à préparer le déjeuner. _« Sa façon de se détendre »_ songea Finch en le regardant faire. Il s'approcha de la table. John le fixa, plissant les yeux, méfiant.

-« Vous savez que cela ne me rassure pas de vous voir là ? » remarqua t-il

Finch leva les mains en signe d'apaisement

-« Je n'ai rien fait M Reese »

-« Pour l'instant ! »

-« Chacun son tour M Reese » suggéra l'informaticien en faisant allusion aux innombrables taquineries dont se rendait coupable son compagnon lorsqu'il voulait capter son attention et le détourner de ses occupations

-« Ok. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre du résultat ensuite ! »

-« Promis ! » assura l'informaticien

L'ex agent continua à préparer le repas, sur ses gardes. Il savait combien son compagnon aimait le perturber lorsqu'il cuisinait, par jeu, un peu par vengeance aussi. Ce qui du reste ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était juste le résultat qui en pâtissait. Il lui jeta un regard en coin

-« Vous êtes trop sage » jugea t-il

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda Finch de son air le plus innocent

John pinça les lèvres mais n'insista pas. Il continua sa préparation, lui tournant le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retourna et saisit la petite boite d'œuf posée tout près. Il s'aperçu immédiatement qu'il en manquait un et leva aussitôt les yeux vers son compagnon.

Nonchalamment appuyé sur la table, le menton dans une main, Finch jouait à faire rouler l'œuf de l'autre. Sentant son regard, il leva les yeux à son tour

-« Un problème M Reese ? »

-« Vous jouez avec "mon ingrédient" Finch »

-« Et vous voulez le récupérer ? »

-« J'aimerai oui »

Finch prit l'œuf en main et le lui tendit. Mais il referma sa main juste au moment où John allait le saisir

-« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord » remarqua t-il

-« Je vois » jugea Reese. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant « Et maintenant ? »

-« Vous pouvez le reprendre » estima l'informaticien

-« C'est trop généreux M Finch » ricana John. Il reprit sa préparation mais fut bientôt stoppé à nouveau par une autre disparition

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Vous savez que vous me compliquez la tache ? »

-« Vous n'aimez pas ? » demanda Finch avec un sourire entendu

Reese s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau pour récupérer l'ingrédient suivant avant de retourner devant le fourneau.

-« Vous n'avez pas répondu ? » insista l'informaticien

-« Je vous répondrais Finch. Mais je préfère terminer de préparer le déjeuner. Mes arguments risquent d'être un peu long à développer » suggéra l'ex agent en le fixant intensément quelques instants et Finch se sentit frémir par anticipation.

Reese posa la poêle sur le fourneau et se tourna vers la table, cherchant la bouteille d'huile dont il ne fut pas surpris de constater la disparition. Il pivota de l'autre côté et se retrouva nez à nez avec son compagnon debout près de lui, les mains dans le dos. Il eut un sourire ironique, glissa la main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui mais il se contenta de frôler ses lèvres sans vraiment l'embrasser ce qui frustra l'informaticien.

-« Pas mieux ? » marmonna t-il vexé

-« Et exigeant en plus » lui chuchota Reese en posant un baiser dans son cou. L'instant suivant il passait son bras autour de sa taille, le plaquant brusquement contre lui avant de l'embrasser avidement, se vengeant de ses incessantes provocations. Surprit, Finch, laissa échapper un gémissement et failli lâcher la bouteille tandis que sa main libre agrippait la chemise de son agent. Reese prolongea le baiser. Ils sentaient le désir monter entre eux. Finch glissa la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon alors que John cherchait à soulever ses vêtements pour atteindre sa peau.

Bear aboyant avec insistance les ramena à la réalité. Ils échangèrent un regard troublé, le souffle court. Reese se tourna vers le malinois

-« Bear ? »Hésita t-il

Celui-ci insista, aboyant en direction du fourneau. John se tourna et réalisa ce qui se passait. Sur la cuisinière, la poêle vide commençait à rougir dangereusement.

-« Oh merde ! » souffla Reese. Il saisit la manique et écarta rapidement la poêle pour la refroidir. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon. Finch lui adressa un sourire coupable et lui tendit la bouteille. John observa ses joues rougit, ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, ses vêtements en désordre.

-« Je vais vous interdire l'accès de la cuisine » affirma t-il en saisissant la bouteille. Finch ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer intensément. John se mordit les lèvres devant cette nouvelle provocation. Il lui rendit le flacon « Vous devriez préparer la vinaigrette. Ca vous savait le faire » se moqua t-il

Finch ne dit rien et obéit, s'installant au bout de la table. Reese l'entendit mélanger les ingrédients dans le saladier. Il se retourna un instant vers lui. Finch leva les yeux. Il choisit ce moment pour tremper son doigt dans la sauce et y gouter, toujours sans le lâcher du regard. Les mains de l'ex agent se crispèrent sur les ustensiles, son regard s'assombrit. Finch eut un sourire en coin

-« Elle est réussie je crois. Vous voulez tester ? » Suggéra t-il. De nouveau il trempa le doigt dans la sauce et l'avança vers son partenaire.

Cette fois Reese ne put se contenir davantage. Repoussant la poêle hors du feu par reflexe, il s'approcha rapidement de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sans ménagement. Finch gémit sous l'assaut mais passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou pour le retenir

-« Vous êtes un provocateur Harold » chuchota John entre deux baisers « Vous allez le regretter… »

Il le souleva dans ses bras et, avant que l'informaticien n'ait réalisé, il se retrouva assis sur la table, John envoyant valser d'un geste nerveux tout ce qui s'y trouvait, plaquant aussitôt sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant avec empressement pour stopper toute protestation. Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise de ses doigts agiles, la faisant glisser avant de la rejeter de côté, puis de s'écarter un instant pour faire subir le même sort au maillot, tandis que Finch soulevait impatiemment ses vêtements. Il s'en débarrassa d'un geste souple et l'informaticien se colla aussitôt à lui pour profiter du contact de leurs peaux nues. John reprit ses baisers, explorant son cou. Finch penchait la tête, lui laissant toute latitude alors qu'il laissait ses mains parcourir son dos, retraçant les courbes de chaque muscle, attentif aux frémissements qu'il faisait naitre chez son partenaire. John continuait de l'embrasser, ses lèvres descendant toujours plus bas, guettant chaque soupir pour le faire renaitre encore. Ses mains glissèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon. Une caresse plus précise fit haleter l'informaticien.

-« John » gémit-il, sa main dans ses cheveux dessinant des arabesques

L'ex agent se redressa et le fixa un instant, contemplant l'expression éperdue sur son visage, les joues rouges, le regard vague, à la merci de ses baisers. Dieu qu'il aimait le sentir frémir sous ses mains, sentir son corps s'embraser sous ses caresses !

-« John ? » demanda Finch frustré

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Reese reprenait ses lèvres en un baiser avide qui disait son besoin de le posséder autant que de lui appartenir. Puis il reprit son exploration, parcourant lentement chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, se réjouissant des gémissements qu'il arrachait à son partenaire. A bout de patience, Finch se pressa plus étroitement contre lui

-« Chambre » plaida t-il

-« Trop loin » marmonna Reese

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Tenez-moi » chuchota celui-ci à son oreille. Finch resserra instinctivement sa prise autour de ses épaules. John glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, il le retint dans ses bras et le déposa dans le canapé avec mille précautions, glissant un coussin sous sa nuque

-« Ca va ? » chuchota t-il en s'installant au dessus de lui

-« Oui » murmura Finch le regard rivé au sien « Mais ce sera mieux encore dans quelques instants » chuchota t-il en débouclant la ceinture de son compagnon, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

John sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Il se pencha vers lui

-« Message reçu » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer à nouveau. Puis il laissa ses mains dériver sur son corps encore une fois avant d'achever de les dévêtir, sentant grandir l'impatience de son partenaire à chaque nouvelle caresse. Il s'amusa à le tourmenter encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente totalement à sa merci. Alors il répondit enfin à son attente. Il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu le décevoir…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch remua légèrement et soupira. Il laissa glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine, envahi d'une sérénité bienfaisante à le sentir contre lui.

-« John ? » appela t-il après quelques minutes

-« Hum ? »

-« J'ai faim »

-« Je crois que le déjeuner aura du retard » marmonna l'ex agent en bougeant pour nicher son visage dans son cou.

Finch fit mine de soupirer, l'air mécontent

-« Vous êtes toujours en retard quand vous préparez le repas » constata t-il

John se redressa aussitôt

-« Vous osez dire ça ? » s'exclama t-il

-« Je peux tenter ? » le taquina l'informaticien

-« Oh je vais vous le faire regretter Harold ! » menaça Reese

-« Et je vais tomber d'inanition » se lamenta Finch

-« Vous avez des réserves » répliqua John en caressant son petit ventre

Finch eut un grognement mécontent mais avant qu'il ne réplique Reese affirma :

-« Mais j'aime ça alors je vais vous nourrir pour que vous les gardiez ! » Il se leva et Finch frissonna sans sa chaleur

-« Vous avez froid ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Un peu sans vous »

John sourit, lui donna un baiser et lui tendit le plaid qui était posé sur le fauteuil

-« Tenez, je vais rajouter une buche et …essayer de retrouver vos vêtements ! »

-« Ils vont être tout chiffonnés » marmonna l'informaticien

-« A qui la faute ? » lui lança Reese depuis la cuisine. Il revint et lui donna ses habits « Voilà et maintenant je retourne en cuisine et je ne veux pas vous y voir ! » Il se pencha vers lui, posant ses mains sur le dossier de chaque côté de son visage « Sinon tant pis : je vous laisse mourir de faim ! »

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua Finch

-« Je vous rappelle que je vous avais promis la moins reposante des journées de repos ! »

-« Vous vous rappelez de cela ? »

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Vous avez trop bonne mémoire M Reese ! » marmonna Finch

-« Quand il faut ! »Se moqua John. Il se redressa, se rhabilla rapidement et retourna dans la cuisine où Bear l'attendait patiemment. Il examina les lieux, perplexe. Le plat abandonné, les ustensiles épars sur le sol…

-« Il va falloir sauver ce qu'on peut Bear » Le malinois approuva d'un jappement. John reprit la poêle et entreprit de réparer les dégâts.

Finch patientait sur le canapé. Il finit par se lever et vint se poster au seuil de la cuisine

-« Je peux entrer ? » demanda t-il

-« Non » répliqua fermement l'ex agent

-« John » plaida l'informaticien « Je voudrais juste un thé »

-« Je vous l'apporte dans cinq minutes »

-« Je pourrais très bien le faire moi-même »

-« Choisissez : le repas ou le thé ! » répliqua John en lui adressant un regard entendu

-« Vous êtes terrible ! »

-« Vous aussi : terriblement tentant ! »

-« C'est bon ! Je retourne dans le salon » capitula Finch

-« Sage décision pour votre estomac » se moqua l'ex agent. Il lui apporta un thé quelques minutes plus tard « Monsieur est servi » affirma t-il en lui remettant la tasse « Et le repas sera prêt dans dix minutes »

-« Merci » murmura Finch. Il le suivi des yeux comme il retournait dans la cuisine. Il but son thé qui le réchauffa puis se leva et se glissa furtivement dans la pièce voisine. Il enlaça son compagnon et posa la joue contre son dos

-« Finch ? Vous vivez dangereusement ? » Ironisa celui-ci

-« Non » murmura l'informaticien « Je veux juste un être avec mon compagnon. Celui qui me supporte depuis dix huit mois, me soutiens depuis dix huit mois, m'aime… »

Reese posa ses mains sur les siennes

-« Depuis bien plus longtemps encore » l'interrompit-il, comprenant que l'heure n'était plus aux taquineries. Il se retourna et le serra contre lui. Finch posa la tête contre son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus, les mots devenus superflus. Un léger grésillement se fit entendre.

-« Ne bougez pas. Une main me suffit » affirma Reese en surveillant sa cuisson. Quelques minutes plus tard il l'avertit « C'est prêt. Allez vous installer avant de me faire un malaise ! »

Finch se détacha à contrecœur, Reese lui donna un baiser et il s'avança pour prendre place à la table.

-« Pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu mais bon…. » Constata l'ex agent en posant le plat

-« Ce sera bien suffisant » trancha Finch

John lui sourit et continua à le taquiner mais avec tendresse cette fois, pillant son assiette et le nourrissant de la sienne. Finch finit par l'imiter, quelques rires s'échappèrent, moments hors du temps _« Comme un rêve éveillé »_ Songea John

Le repas terminé il décida de faire la vaisselle ce qui donna lieu à d'autres jeux, ponctués de baisers volés et des protestations de Finch lorsque ses vêtements se trouvaient malencontreusement aspergés.

Une fois que tout fut rangé l'informaticien se dirigea vers la porte

-« Je voulais vous faire découvrir ces lieux. Il serait peut être temps d'y aller ? »

-« Vous avez peur que je vous réinvite à visiter le canapé Harold ? » se moqua John

-« Vous en seriez bien capable ! »

-« Je tiens toujours mes promesses Harold »

-« Oui et bien une bonne randonnée sera toute aussi fatigante ! » Remarqua celui ci

-« Vous gagnez ! »

Finch lui lança un œil critique en le voyant prêt à sortir

-« Il faudrait vraiment que vous portiez une écharpe ! » jugea t-il « Je connais vos idées mais il n'y a pas d'ennemis ici pour l'utiliser à mauvais escient »

-« Sait-on jamais ! »

-« Fermez-moi au moins ce col ! » Grogna Finch en tirant sur le col de chemise

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Je n'en ai pas besoin : votre présence me réchauffe suffisamment ! » affirma t-il en lui donnant un baiser. Cette fois l'informaticien ne trouva pas à le contredire.

Ils sortirent et se promenèrent le long de la rive. Ils ne parcoururent que la moitié du chemin, faire le tour du lac eut été un peu trop ambitieux pour l'informaticien. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour contempler la vue. Ce fut à cet instant que les premiers flocons les surprirent.

-« Oh ! » souffla Finch contrarié « Ce n'était prévu que pour ce soir ! »

-« Ce n'est pas une science exacte Harold. Rentrons-nous réchauffer »

Ils firent demi tour et revinrent doucement jusqu'au chalet, Bear trottant en avant.

-« Nous ne devrions pas tarder à reprendre la route » jugea Finch en rentrant « Il pourrait y avoir une tempête »

-« D'accord mais avant je nous prépare une boisson chaude. Cela nous fera du bien »

-« C'est vrai » approuva Finch en frissonnant légèrement

Reese lui ramena un thé et but un café tout en câlinant Bear.

-« Tu as aimé cette journée toi ? » lui demanda t-il « Je vais te dire un secret : moi aussi ! Tu gardes ça pour toi » Le malinois approuva d'un jappement et réclama d'autre caresses. Finch les observait, heureux de les voir ainsi.

Reese rassembla leurs affaires, Finch ferma le chalet et ils regagnèrent la voiture.

-« J'espère que nous reviendrons » suggéra l'ex agent en faisant monter Bear

-« Bien sur » approuva Finch en prenant place. John sourit, satisfait de cette perspective. Il contourna le véhicule et prit le volant.

-« En route » lança t-il

-« Retour chez nous » soupira Finch qui commençait à sentir la fatigue de cette journée bien remplie

 _« Chez nous »_ se répéta Reese et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres comme chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il avait enfin un chez lui.

Tout en conduisant il surveillait son partenaire. Finch sommeillait à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage un peu rouge. Lorsqu'il le réveilla à l'arrivée l'informaticien le rassura. Il était juste un peu fatigué.

.

Toutefois au matin du lendemain, John lui trouva mauvaise mine. Durant la nuit il l'avait sentit s'agiter, fébrile.

-« Ca va Harold ? » demanda t-il spontanément

Celui-ci voulu répondre mais dû se racler la gorge avant. Il y porta la main surprit et contrarié

-« Vous avez mal ? » insista Reese

-« Un peu. Je crois que j'ai pris froid hier »

-« Je vais jouer les infirmiers dirait-on ? »

-« Vous avez mieux à faire M Reese ! »protesta Finch

-« Nous n'aurons jamais le même point de vue là-dessus Harold ! » constata John en lui donnant un baiser. Il se leva pour lui préparer un thé chaud pendant que Finch allait prendre une douche pour se détendre.

Un nouveau numéro tomba vers 9H. Finch se rendit à la bibliothèque en dépit des objections de son partenaire. Il était certain que cela passerait très vite. Toutefois son état ne s'améliora pas et lorsque John revint le soir après avoir résolu l'affaire il le retrouva très enrhumé…


	13. Chapter 13

_Soins, taquineries, tension, détente quel mélange !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre cher ninja_

 _En ce jour spécial je dédie ce chapitre à notre CoolMhouse )_

.

.

Finch se redressa péniblement puis s'installa au dessus du lavabo. Il passa une serviette humide sur son visage. La fraicheur lui fit du bien. Sa gorge était moins douloureuse mais cette nausée qui l'avait surpris n'avait rien de plaisant. Il n'était pas étonné, ce genre de symptôme apparaissait toujours chez lui lorsqu'il souffrait d'une angine ou d'une bronchite. Voir pire : d'une grippe. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas si grave. Il leva la tête pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir et capta alors son regard. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, il attendait, patient, attentif.

 _« Evidemment »_ songea Finch. Evidemment il était réveillé, évidemment il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et évidemment il était déjà prêt à tout pour l'aider. Comment avait-il pu remettre tout cela en cause quelques jours plus tôt ? se demanda t-il fugitivement. Il écarta cette pensée déplaisante. Cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Reese s'avança et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Finch se laissa aller contre lui, son dos calé contre son torse, ses mains sur les siennes. Il pencha doucement la tête en arrière pour reposer contre son épaule et il resta là, immobile, silencieux, profitant de sa présence apaisante, de sa chaleur.

Malheureusement après quelques minutes il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il se pencha en avant et sentit que John le maintenait pour soutenir son dos.

-« Revenez vous coucher vous serez mieux » murmura l'ex agent quand la crise s'estompa. Finch le suivi docilement. Il se laissa installer contre deux oreillers pour ne pas être totalement à plat ce qui le faisait tousser.

-« Je reviens » chuchota Reese. Finch approuva d'un signe.

L'ex agent revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse de thé chaude et un comprimé.

-« Demain je vous emmène consulter » Il posa le doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour arrêter ses protestations « Rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis. Vous irez, de gré ou de force »

-« Tyran » marmonna Finch mécontent

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Tout ce que vous voulez M Finch. Et juste pour vous ! »

L'informaticien voulu répondre mais la toux l'en empêcha. Reese l'aida à s'asseoir pour qu'il respire mieux. Il se glissa derrière lui et caressa son dos pour le calmer. Après quelques minutes Finch, apaisé, s'installa contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il finit par se rendormir, vaincu par la fatigue. John ne bougea pas. Peu importe que la position ne lui soit pas très confortable, seul comptait son sommeil.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch cligna des paupières et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, approuvant mentalement la pénombre de la chambre. Il ressentait un léger mal de tête et lorsqu'il soupira le poids sur ses bronches se rappela instantanément à son bon souvenir. Il grimaça puis il sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son front, caressante, apaisante, et il ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de cette sensation. Il les rouvrit en sentant ses lunettes être déposées sur son nez et il capta le sourire de John qui eut aussitôt le don de le détendre. Assis en tailleur de son côté du lit il guettait son réveil.

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda t-il

-« Moulu » coassa Finch

-« Normal. La nuit n'a pas été très reposante » jugea John « Cette toux ne vous a laissé aucun répit »

-« Je vous ai empêché de dormir »

-« Qu'elle importance ? » répliqua l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaules

Il bougea pour aider son compagnon a se redresser, calant le support dans son dos. Finch toussa et grimaça à nouveau

-« La première toux du matin est la plus pénible » remarqua John. Il saisit un thermos posé sur la table de nuit et emplit une tasse « Il est infusé comme vous aimez. Le thermos c'était pour qu'il soit chaud au bon moment sans que vous ayez à attendre »

-« Merci » murmura l'informaticien en prenant la tasse « Vous pensez à tout »

-« Non. Seulement à vous »affirma John « Vous avez faim ? »

-« Non. Pas du tout »

-« Nous verrons cela plus tard alors. Je vais me préparer, ensuite je vous aiderais et je vous emmène voir Mégan. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se rendrait disponible ce matin et que nous pouvions passer à n'importe quelle heure »

Finch fronça les sourcils

-« Est-ce bien utile ? » demanda t-il

John se pencha vers lui

-« Rappelez-vous : De gré ou de force. Vous me suivez ou je vous porte : au choix » il le détailla du regard « Vous n'êtes pas très lourd ce ne serait pas bien difficile »

Finch écarquilla les yeux

-« John ! »

-« Quoique » ajouta Reese sans tenir compte de l'interruption « La consommation de beignet commence à se faire sentir j'ai testé » affirma t-il avec un sourire malicieux

L'informaticien le fusilla du regard

-« Comment osez-vous dire ça ! C'est vous qui… » Il fut interrompu par une nouvelle quinte de toux

-« Ah Harold ! Ne vous énervez pas ça vous fait tousser ! »

-« C'est vous… » Articula Finch entre deux quintes

-« C'est ma faute je sais » se moqua John « Ca l'est toujours » Il passait doucement sa main dans le dos de son compagnon pour le soutenir. Finch finit par se calmer « Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui » murmura l'informaticien en reprenant sa respiration

-« Bien » approuva John. Il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres « Hum. Ca ne m'arrange pas votre manque de souffle. Il faut vraiment que Mégan arrange ça très vite ! »

Pour toute réponse Finch saisit l'oreiller à côté de lui et lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-« Hey ! Je suis votre infirmier ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Un second coup le fit fuir en riant vers la salle de bains. Finch le suivit des yeux puis se laissa retomber en arrière contre son appui, épuisé. Mais l'infinie tendresse dont il se sentait entouré, le son joyeux du rire de John étaient pour lui la meilleure des médecines

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« C'est une bronchite. Rien de grave en soit si c'est traité rapidement et efficacement. Mais compte tenu de vos problèmes de dos je recommande un repos complet Harold. Une quinte de toux un peu trop forte pourrait causer quelques dégâts »

-« Bien docteur » murmura Finch contrarié

-« Je suis sérieuse » insista Mégan

-« Je sais. J'obéirais docteur » concéda l'informaticien du bout des lèvres

-« J'y veillera » affirma John

-« Je compte sur vous John. Du repos, suivre le traitement, boire beaucoup et manger léger »

-« Je ferais en sorte qu'il respecte tout cela à la lettre »

-« Bien » approuva Mégan « Je vous prépare l'ordonnance pour six jours de traitement » affirma t-elle en s'installant sur une petite table. John profita qu'elle leur tournait le dos pour se pencher vers son compagnon

-« Six jours de repos sans excès. Est-ce que je dois prévoir de vous attacher » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

Finch pinça les lèvres sans répondre

-« Et six jours sans "sport" ça va être long » poursuivit l'ex agent

L'informaticien se tourna brusquement vers lui, rougissant

-« John ! » protesta t-il « un peu de sérieux ! »

Reese lui adressa un sourire taquin

-« Je n'ai rien dit de mal » répliqua t-il en frôlant sa main. Finch lui donna une tape pour le faire tenir tranquille

-« Décidément » marmonna John

Lorsque Mégan se tourna de nouveau vers eux, Reese avait repris un air neutre et Finch s'efforçait de paraître calme

-« Voilà votre ordonnance. Si ca ne va pas mieux dans trois jours revenez me voir. De même si vous ressentez des douleurs au dos un peu trop violentes »

-« Entendu docteur. Merci » répondit Finch

-« C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Mais vous êtes bien entouré » remarqua la médecin avec un clin d'œil pour l'ex agent

Finch rougit tandis que John lui adressait un sourire complice. Les deux hommes se demandèrent tout de même jusqu'où allait la clairvoyance de leur ancien numéro.

A la sortie de l'hôpital John reprit le volant et se dirigea vers la pharmacie la plus proche. Finch l'attendit dans le véhicule pendant qu'il achetait les médicaments. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant revenir

-« Qu'avez-vous acheté pour obtenir un sac aussi volumineux ? » interrogea t-il perplexe

-« Rien que des choses utiles dans votre état Finch. Vous aurez l'embarras du choix en matière de pastilles pour la toux et autre tisanes calmantes »

-« Toujours aussi excessif » soupira Finch en secouant la tête

-« Il me faut bien un défaut ? » le taquina son agent tout en redémarrant

Après quelques minutes Finch remarqua

-« Où allez-vous ? Ce n'est pas le chemin de la bibliothèque »

-« Je vous ramène à la maison. Vous avez entendu Mégan ? Du repos ! »

-« Je peux tout aussi bien me reposer à la bibliothèque »

-« Dans une grande bâtisse pleine de courants d'air ? »

-« La pièce principale est suffisamment chauffée »

-« Si vous allez là bas vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de travailler ! »

-« Ce n'est pas interdit. Je dois juste me modérer »

-« Et vous n'en serez pas capable ! » rétorqua John

-« Si un numéro nous parvient je devrais bien m'occuper des recherches M Reese ! »

-« Vous le ferez aussi efficacement de chez vous »

-« Chez nous » corrigea machinalement Finch

Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Vous y serez bien mieux installé qu'à la bibliothèque »

-« Mon installation est bien plus performante là bas. Si les recherches requièrent de la puissance j'en aurais besoin »

-« Nous aviserons à ce moment là »

-« Mais cela nous fera perdre du temps. Et vous savez combien cela peut être important » insista Finch

-« Nous serons toujours assez rapides » estima John

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » affirma Finch qui commençait à s'énerver devant l'entêtement de son partenaire

-« Je prends note » affirma John

-« Mais vous n'en tiendrez aucun compte ? »

-« Non » rétorqua tranquillement l'ex agent « Et vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Finch surprit

-« C'est vous qui m'avez montré combien il faut être ferme avec un malade »

-« Je vois. Vous vous vengez » marmonna Finch

-« Non. J'applique simplement vos préceptes »

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose » protesta Finch « Pour vous il s'agit de blessures parfois graves. Je n'ai qu'une simple bronchite ! »

-« Qui pourrait dégénérer »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materner M Reese ! » répliqua l'informaticien franchement agacé « Je peux très bien gérer cela tout seul et sans délaisser nos missions ! »

Il se renferma dans son coin, contrarié, cherchant comment le convaincre. John se mordit les lèvres, en sentant la tension entre eux. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Puis Finch reprit la parole, affirmant en désespoir de cause :

-« Je vous rappelle que je suis aussi votre employeur M Reese ! »

A son ton Reese se raidit instantanément. Ses mains se crispèrent un instant sur le volant _« L'argument du lien professionnel »_ songea t-il. Celui derrière lequel Finch se cachait chaque fois qu'il décidait de le tenir à l'écart et c'était précisément ce qu'il semblait vouloir en cet instant au vu de ses paroles. Lui faire sentir leurs différences pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Reese sentit la colère monter en lui mais il ne voulu pas lui céder, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent encore une fois. Il s'efforça donc de rester parfaitement calme.

-« Très bien Finch » répliqua t-il. Il donna un brusque coup de volant pour changer de direction « allons dans notre repaire dans ce cas » affirma t-il froidement

Finch avisa son visage tendu. Il pinça les lèvres comprenant qu'il l'avait vexé. Il voulu tenter quelques mots apaisants mais une quinte de toux l'empêcha de poursuivre la conversation.

Reese se gara à proximité de la bibliothèque. Ils descendirent du véhicule et finirent le chemin dans un silence pesant.

Une fois sur place, Reese déposa le paquet de la pharmacie sur la table pendant que Finch, mal à l'aise, allumait son système et prenait place devant ses écrans. L'ex agent le regarda faire puis, rajustant son manteau, il se dirigea vers la sortie

-« Où allez-vous ? » l'interpella Finch inquiet

-« Je vais chercher mon chien. C'est l'heure de sa promenade » affirma John d'un ton neutre

-« Ah… » Murmura l'informaticien perturbé

-« Appelez-moi pour le prochain numéro patron » ajouta Reese en insistant volontairement sur le dernier mot

-« John ! » protesta aussitôt Finch « Que… que comptez vous faire ? »

-« Je vous l'ai dit : promener mon chien » répliqua John « Ensuite j'irai chez moi sauf si vous m'appelez pour une enquête. Puis j'attendrais que ma journée soit terminée pour aller rejoindre mon compagnon chez lui et voir s'il me laisse le soigner, en dehors de mes horaires de travail » Il le fixa un instant « Ah moins que vous ne me rappeliez que ce boulot n'a pas d'horaires fixes patron ? » ajouta t-il cherchant à le faire réagir

Le ton était glacial. Finch sentit que la situation dérapait

-« John arrêtez cela ! » s'exclama t-il. Il se leva précipitamment et s'avança vers lui mais il fut interrompu à mi chemin par une violente quinte de toux. Reese hésita une fraction de seconde puis combla la distance entre eux. Il l'attira contre lui passant la main dans son dos en un geste apaisant. Dès qu'il le sentit proche Finch agrippa fermement sa chemise pour le retenir

-« John…. S'il vous plaît… ne le prenez pas comme ça » plaida t-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé assez de souffle pour parler

-« Alors ne me fermez pas la porte de votre monde dès que quelque chose le bouleverse Harold »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard perdu

-« Je n'ai pas… »Murmura t-il

-« Si Harold. Vous me l'avez dit : vous pouvez gérer cela tout seul »

L'informaticien baissa la tête

-« Vous devez accepter un moment de faiblesse. Accepter de me laisser prendre soin de vous. Comme je l'accepte chaque fois que je suis blessé » continua John. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à relever la tête « Si nous sommes un couple Harold c'est pour partager chaque moment, bon ou mauvais. Pas seulement ceux dont nous avons envie. Vous n'êtes plus seul »

-« C'est juste un reflexe » murmura Finch

-« J'ai brisé chacun des murs que vous aviez dressé autour de vous pour vous protéger du monde Harold. Et je recommencerais s'il le faut. Mais vu notre lien ne serait-il pas plus simple de les effacer pour moi ? »

-« Je ne devrais même pas les reconstruire » soupira l'informaticien en posant la tête contre son épaule « Mais je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart »

-« Et je ne veux pas vous brimer » affirma Reese « Juste veiller sur vous »

-« Je sais » concéda Finch

-« Ce n'est pas être à l'écart que de travailler depuis la maison plutôt qu'ici. Vous participerez quand même » tenta John

-« Je suis moins équipé là bas »

-« Ca ne vous a jamais rendu moins efficace »

-« Vous êtes têtu » jugea l'informaticien sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire

-« Vous aussi »

-« Vous êtes l'employé le plus indocile que je connaisse ! »se plaignit Finch

-« Vous êtes le patron le moins conventionnel qui existe » rétorqua l'ex agent

-« Ca vous arrange bien ! » contra l'informaticien

-« Plutôt oui »se moqua Reese « La vérité c'est que nous avons tout les deux de sacrés caractères Harold ! »

-« Je me demande parfois comment nous pouvons les concilier »soupira ce dernier

-« Mais c'est possible. Sans cela nous ne serions pas ici et vous ne seriez pas dans mes bras. On fait la paix ? »

-« D'accord. Si vous ne m'obligez pas à rentrer tout de suite »

-« Ok. Si vous me promettez de le faire dès que vous vous sentirez trop fatigué, sans chercher à forcer »

-« Promis »

Reese l'embrassa pour sceller leur accord

-« Dans ce cas je vais chercher Bear mais je reviendrais ensuite et je compte bien jouer les infirmiers modèles »

Finch se contenta d'approuver de la tête sachant que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Reese fut de retour une heure plus tard. L'informaticien avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il devait bien reconnaitre que son partenaire avait raison. Même bien chauffée une bibliothèque pleine de courant d'air n'était pas le lieu idéal pour travailler avec une bronchite. Il s'avoua même que si les rôles avaient été inversé il n'aurait certainement pas laissé son compagnon quitter leur maison. Seulement il était fier et il se serait fait couper la langue plutôt que de le reconnaitre ouvertement. Pire. Il en fit une question de principe et tint bon jusqu'à 15H. Là enfin il décida qu'il en avait assez fait et se décida à rentrer. Il se tourna vers son compagnon. Reese était installé dans un coin, assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur un petit bureau, plongé dans son livre, Bear à côté de lui. Etonnement calme. Finch remarqua qu'il lisait le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé quelques jours plus tôt et que visiblement, cette fois, il ne faisait pas semblant. Malgré cela il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que John levait déjà sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-« Je crois que je vais rentrer » annonça t-il

John fut debout en quelques secondes

-« Allons-y » affirma t-il en allant chercher son manteau. Il attendit que Finch éteigne son système puis l'aida à enfiler le sien. Il saisit au passage le sac de la pharmacie et escorta son associé sans faire de commentaire, Bear ouvrant la marche. Finch s'attendait à une remarque ou une taquinerie mais rien ne vint. Il lui fut reconnaissant de son silence et se détendit un peu

.

Finch ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en rentrant chez lui et en retrouvant son fauteuil et ce confort simple et douillet qui régnait dans la maison. La toux l'épuisait et la migraine ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de répit. Reese le laissa seul un moment, s'affairant à l'étage. Lorsqu'il redescendit il le trouva somnolent dans son siège

-« Harold ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir » lui murmura t-il doucement

-« Hum ? » soupira l'informaticien

-« Venez avec moi vous serez mieux dans votre lit »

-« Je suis bien ici » marmonna Finch qui ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger

-« Allons un effort » l'incita Reese en le prenant par les épaules « Faut-il que je vous porte ? »

-« Non !» protesta Finch « Non ça ira » . Il se leva et John, le voyant un peu chancelant, le guida vers l'escalier. Parvenu à l'étage il se dirigea vers la chambre mais Reese le saisit par les épaules et le fit pivoter

-« Non, d'abord direction la salle de bains. Je vous ai fait couler un bain avec des huiles essentielles recommandées pour calmer la toux. En avant ! »

Finch ne résista pas. La perspective d'un bain chaud ne lui déplaisait pas. John l'aida à ôter ses vêtements restant étonnement sage. Finch s'étonna de sa retenue

-« Vous êtes bien tranquille M Reese. Je n'ai même pas droit à un baiser ? »

-« Un infirmier n'embrasse pas son patient Finch »

-« Oh, vous prenez votre rôle très au sérieux ! » ironisa l'informaticien

John l'aida à s'installer puis lorsqu'il fut bien calé il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Ne me tentez pas Harold. J'ai déjà bien trop envie de vous tenir compagnie ! » Sur ce il posa un baiser dans son cou puis quitta la salle de bains avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Finch sourit et se laissa aller dans l'eau, profitant d'un moment de répit bienvenu.

Reese guettait sa sortie avec la ferme intention de l'obliger à aller se coucher, affutant ses arguments pour le persuader. Mais Finch se sentait si fatigué qu'il ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Une fois allongé il eut plusieurs quintes de toux puis fini par s'endormir. John ne l'avait pas quitté. Il s'assura qu'il dormait réellement et alors seulement il sortit sans bruit de la chambre et se rendit à la cuisine avec l'intention de préparer un repas léger pour son réveil.

.

Lorsque l'informaticien se réveilla vers 20H il le trouva installé dans un fauteuil face au lit, Bear à ses pieds, tout deux veillant sur son sommeil. L'ex agent se leva et posa la main sur son front

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Pas trop mal » Jugea Finch

Reese l'aida à se redresser

-« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Vous avez faim ? »

-« Un peu »

-« Je vais vous chercher à manger » affirma l'ex agent en s'éloignant

-« John ! » le rappela Finch

-« Oui ? » demanda Reese en se retournant un instant

-« Vous craignez les microbes ? »

John comprit la demande implicite

-« Bien sur que non. Je ménage votre souffle » il fit demi tour et vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de descendre préparer un plateau. Bear tint compagnie à son second maître jusqu'à son retour qui ne tarda guère.

-« Monsieur est servi ! » lança Reese en pénétrant dans la chambre. Il installa le plateau

-« C'est vous qui avez cuisiné ? » demanda Finch

-« Oui. Et vous voyez : ce n'est pas brulé ! » Précisa John avec un clin d'œil complice

-« Je vois que vous préférez mon absence »

-« En cuisine. Seulement en cuisine Harold » répliqua John en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Il s'installa près de lui avec son assiette. Finch mangea la moitié de la sienne lentement puis la reposa

-« Je suis désolé. C'est très bon mais je ne peux en avaler davantage » murmura t-il

-« Vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Il vaut mieux que vous mangiez en petites quantités quand vous avez faim. J'y veillerais ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas » murmura Finch en lui prenant la main « Je ne me débarrasserais pas si facilement de mes infirmiers je crois ? »

-« Aucun risque ! » se moqua John et Bear jappa pour l'approuver.

.

La nuit ne fut guère reposante. Finch s'efforçant en vain de convaincre son compagnon d'aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Celui-ci refusa obstinément, préférant rester veiller sur lui et le soutenir chaque fois qu'une crise un peu trop forte malmenait son dos. Il s'endormit au matin,, épuisé. John resta un moment à le regarder. Ses traits tirés, son visage trop pâle. Il laissa divaguer ses pensées et se remémora l'incident quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient encore frôlé l'incident. Finch était vraiment trop dur envers lui-même et lui trop susceptible. Il se promit une nouvelle fois de faire attention et sourit en pensant qu'ils formaient vraiment un drôle de duo…

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'ex agent fut réveillé vers 9H par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il s'efforça de se lever sans réveiller son partenaire mais Finch avait entendu lui aussi et émergeait doucement du sommeil. John prit l'appel et écouta les instructions

-« Nous avons un nouveau numéro ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Oui. Mais vous ferez les recherches sans bouger d'ici. Vous avez besoin de repos ! »

Finch hésita puis renonça à contester sa décision pour ne pas le blesser et parce qu'il devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Reese lui apporta son ordinateur et il chercha l'identité de leur numéro pendant que son agent se préparait et lui amenait son petit déjeuner.

-« Vos médicaments sont à portée de main. Il y a du thé et du potage à la cuisine. Quoique. Vous voulez que je vous prépare des thermos ? »

-« M Reese. Je suis malade, pas impotent ! »

-« Je sais mais je veux éviter que vous fassiez trop d'effort »

-« Tout ira bien. Bear veillera sur moi. Mais vous soyez prudent »

-« Promis » affirma John en l'embrassant

L'ex agent quitta la maison pour mener l'enquête mais pris soin d'appeler toute les heures. Par chance la mission ne fut pas très compliquée. Une banale histoire de jalousie. Les premières infos suffirent à leur donner la clé de l'énigme et Reese n'eut qu'à intervenir au bon moment. Il contacta alors Fusco pour qu'il vienne récupéré son colis et celui-ci débarqua un quart d'heure plus tard. John l'attendait avec impatience

-« Alors superman ? C'était rapide cette fois ! »

-« En effet Lionel » répliqua John en poussant le coupable vers la voiture « Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le faire parler » Il voulu refermer la portière mais le coupable, pas encore installé, protesta. Reese eut un geste d'agacement

-« Il est pas pressé d'aller en prison » remarqua Fusco « Dis donc t'es drôlement nerveux ! » ajouta t-il perplexe « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Reese pensa éluder la question mais hésita, connaissant la perspicacité de Fusco. Il décida finalement de le prévenir sachant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir de réponse

-« Finch est malade. Alors j'ai hâte de rentrer » avoua t-il

-« Oh ? C'est grave ? »

-« Non c'est juste une bronchite. Mais pour son dos ce n'est pas le plus indiqué »

-« Je me doute. Tout comme je me doute qu'il ne doit pas être négligé niveau soin ! » Se moqua Fusco

-« C'est bien mon tour »

-« Bien, alors file le retrouver. Et souhaite-lui bon rétablissement de ma part ! »

-« Je le ferais Lionel » approuva John. Il le salua et s'empressa de rentrer  
.

Il trouva son partenaire un peu plus calme. Sans doute l'effet des médicaments et du repos. La nuit fut aussi un peu plus reposante et ces heures de sommeil leur firent du bien.

Leur nouvelle enquête débuta le lendemain vers 13H. Reese grimaça en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone et quitta la maison a contrecœur lorsque Finch eut réunis les informations.

Vers 17H Finch sentit vibrer son portable, il vérifia l'écran et décrocha

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-« Salut Finch. Comment ça va ? John m'a dit que vous étiez malade ? »

-« Et il m'a transmis vos souhaits inspecteur. Je vais beaucoup mieux merci »

-« C'est cool. Pour John aussi vu comment il est inquiet »

-« Il ne devrait pas, ce n'est qu'une bronchite inspecteur»

-« Ouais. C'est ça qui est drôle, j'ose pas imaginer s'il vous arrivait un truc plus grave » se moqua Fusco « Alors soignez-vous Finch »

-« J'y compte bien inspecteur »

-« Et heu… Si vous allez mieux … Ca tient toujours pour le 24 ? »

-« Bien sur inspecteur. Avec plaisir »

-« Super alors. A bientôt Finch ! »

-« Au revoir inspecteur »

Finch sourit. John en faisait trop décidément. Mais comment lui en vouloir…Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, son portable vibrait de nouveau

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Finch ? Ça va ? »

-« Aussi bien qu'il y a une heure M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Je surveille mon patient » marmonna John « Et j'ai cru que vous aviez un problème »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« La ligne était occupée »

-« J'ai reçu un appel de l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Que veut-il ? S'il a des recherches à faire n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous ménager ! »

-« John ! Il voulait juste prendre de mes nouvelles »

-« Tant mieux alors»

-« N'avez-vous pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? » demanda Finch

-« Non pas du tout » répliqua l'ex agent « Bon, j'ai du mouvement, je vous rappelle plus tard »

-« Oui. Dans une heure » ironisa Finch

John grogna puis raccrocha faisant sourire son partenaire.

Il revint vers 20H après avoir bouclé l'enquête une fois de plus

-« J'aimerais bien que la machine ralentisse un peu » affirma t-il en se couchant « Que je puisse m'occuper de vous »

-« Le travail d'abord M Reese »

Cee dernier soupira

-« Je savais que vous diriez ça ! »

La nuit qui suivit fut bien plus calme que la précédente. Finch toussait de moins en moins et c'était un soulagement pour ces douleurs habituelles.

Au matin ils eurent le temps de partager leur petit déjeuner puis la machine se manifesta de nouveau

-« On dirait bien qu'elle n'est pas décidé à exaucer vos souhaits M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien

John se contenta de soupirer, trouvant brusquement son travail un peu pesant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le soir, Reese ne revint qu'à 23H, contrarié de n'avoir pu revenir plus tôt. Finch somnolait et se réveilla en l'entendant pénétrer dans la chambre

-« Tout va bien John ? » demanda t-il en se redressant

-« Oui et vous ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux »

-« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda John en approchant du lit

-« Oui. De vous » répliqua spontanément l'informaticien

-« Oh ça je crois que ça peut s'arranger » s'amusa l'ex agent. Il se coucha et le prit dans ses bras « Ca vous va ? »

-« C'est parfait » affirma Finch en se blottissant contre lui «Du nouveau pour l'enquête ? »

Leur nouveau numéro, Jack Seyling, était un jeune chef d'entreprise. La société qu'il avait fondée avec Ryan, son meilleur ami, commençait à se faire un nom sur le marché. Il semblait sans histoire et John n'avait pas encore découvert pourquoi son numéro leur était parvenu

-« Vous aviez raison en ce qui concerne le contrat avec la mairie. Ils sont bien placés pour le décrocher et s'ils y parviennent ce sera un gros coup pour la société. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il y a quelques divergences d'opinions entre les deux associés »

-« Ils sont différents. D'après les informations que j'ai recueillies sur eux ils ont des façons de vivre totalement opposées. Jack est très investi dans son travail, il mène une vie tranquille et sa passion c'est le sport. Surtout le tennis pour lequel il avait un bon classement étant plus jeune. Ryan est tout le contraire. Il est bien moins investi, sort beaucoup, c'est un noctambule »

-« Pourtant ils sont associés »

-« Jack a les idées, Ryan est un bon commercial. Ils se complètent »

-« Ca m'évoque un autre duo » jugea Reese

-« Moi aussi » s'amusa Finch comprenant l'allusion

-« Ils ont des intérêts en commun » estima l'ex agent « Et Ryan n'est…Finch ? Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » S'interrompit Reese. L'informaticien avait glissé son visage dans son cou et y déposait quelques baisers

-« Hum ? Rien. Je me détends »

-« Oui, et bien reposez vous plutôt » intima John en le repoussant légèrement « Je disais que Ryan ne me paraît pas ambitieux au point de vouloir évincer son associé »

-« Moi non plus » jugea Finch « Mais il est peut être influencé ? » suggéra t-il tout en laissant distraitement sa main glisser sur la poitrine de son partenaire. Reese la saisit pour le stopper

-« Harold » gronda-t-il « Restez tranquille vous allez recommencer à tousser »

-« C'est de votre faute. Vous pourriez vous couvrir » marmonna Finch

-« N'insistez pas ! Vous devez vous reposez » imposa John en l'embrassant brièvement. Finch soupira dépité

-« Vous pensez à quelqu'un ? » demanda John

-« Pardon ? »

-« Pour l'enquête Finch ! Vous pensez à quelqu'un pour influencer Ryan? »

-« Ah ? Heu non. Mais je continuerais les recherches »

Reese eut un sourire ironique

-« Je vous sens très concerné par cette enquête ! »

-« Juste un instant d'inattention » grogna l'informaticien

-« La prochaine fois que vous me reprocherez mon manque de patience je saurais quoi répondre Finch » remarqua t-il taquin

-« Oh ! » protesta celui-ci

-« Dormez maintenant. Profitez que votre toux est calmée »

-« D'accord docteur Reese »

-« C'est bien M Finch. Il faut toujours suivre mes prescriptions »

L'informaticien pinça les lèvres

-« Je n'ai pas sommeil »

-« Vous y viendrez » chuchota Reese. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Finch en profita pour glisser la main dans ses cheveux. Il se fit caressant pour le tenter

-« Harold ! » protesta John. Il le repoussa « Ne me compliquez pas la tache ! »

-« Juste un peu ? »

Reese fronça les sourcils

-« Faut-il que je vous attache pour vous faire tenir tranquille ? »

Finch eut un sourire mutin

-« Tout dépends de vos intentions ensuite. Ce n'est pas forcement un désagrément » suggéra t-il

John eut un petit rire

-« Vous êtes incroyable » se moqua t-il « Même quand vous jouez les provocateurs vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de rougir »

Finch eut une moue vexée, ayant espérer une autre réaction. Reese lui donna un baiser sur le nez

-« Bonne nuit Harold ! » se moqua t-il et il se réinstalla en le calant contre lui

Finch commença par ruminer quelques instants. Puis se calma. Finalement Reese entendit sa respiration se faire plus régulière. Il sourit en constatant que dix minutes avaient suffit pour qu'il s'endorme _« Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sommeil »_ songea t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain l'enquête se poursuivit. En suivant les suggestions de son partenaire, Reese fit une découverte qui le fit progresser. _« Chercher la femme »_ songea t-il. A son retour le soir il put affirmer à son associé que l'enquête ne tarderait pas à être bouclée.

-« Et je pourrais enfin rester un peu avec vous » soupira t-il en se préparant à se coucher

-« Je vais beaucoup mieux. Je ne tousse presque plus »

-« Harold n'essayez pas d'échapper aux consignes ! Vous ne quitterez pas cette chambre avant la fin du traitement »

-« Etes vous certain de suivre mon exemple M Reese? » grogna Finch « Je ne suis pas aussi sévère lorsque je vous soigne ! »

-« Non c'est vrai » approuva Reese en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille « vous êtes bien pire ! »

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua l'informaticien. Il se tourna vers lui, prêt à protester, mais croisa le regard tendre de son partenaire. Il vit aussi ses traits tirés par la fatigue, ses yeux las. L'accumulation des missions, des soins, des nuits trop courtes à veiller sur lui…Il posa une main sur sa joue « Merci » murmura t-il simplement

John ne répondit pas. Il l'embrassa doucement puis le serra contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Finch caressa doucement ses cheveux en un geste apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente sombrer dans le sommeil. Il ferma alors les yeux à son tour, serein.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se redressa en entendant la porte d'entrée. Il lâcha aussitôt son livre pour guetter l'arrivée de son compagnon. John entra.

-« C'est moi » lança t-il joyeusement « La mission est bouclée » ajouta t-il en accrochant son manteau

-« C'est une excellente nouvelle » approuva Finch

Reese s'approcha du lit dans lequel son compagnon était installé

-« Vous avez pris vos médicaments ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui M Reese » marmonna Finch un peu agacé qu'il l'interroge ainsi avant même de l'avoir salué "convenablement ". John eut un sourire amusé devant son attitude et se pencha pour lui donner un bref baiser. Mais l'informaticien ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il agrippa la cravate de son agent pour le garder plus près et continuer à l'embrasser. John dû s'asseoir au bord du lit pour ne pas basculer.

-« Tout doux Harold ! » protesta t-il en écartant sa main

Finch eut un grognement mécontent

-« Je suis guéri maintenant, je me suis bien assez reposé ! »

-« Le traitement dure six jours, ça n'en fait que cinq »

-« John ! Une petite bronchite ne va pas me tuer »

-« Qui peut savoir ? » ironisa l'ex agent

-« D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est moi qui suis malade alors que je m'habille toujours chaudement, tandis que vous êtes en pleine forme en vous baladant avec le col de votre chemise toujours ouvert et sans même une écharpe quand il neige ! » remarqua Finch

-« Je suis résistant ? » tenta Reese amusé de son air déconfit et de ses plaintes.

-« Et provocant » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Vous trouvez ? » demanda l'ex agent d'un air innocent « Laissez-moi enlever cet instrument de torture » ajouta t-il en détachant la cravate

-« Bien pratique pourtant » estima Finch en le regardant faire

-« Vous lui avez trouvé un bon emploi » se moqua John pas dupe de la remarque. Il posa négligemment le lien de côté « En tout cas nous avions vu juste. Armelle était bien impliquée dans le détournement et elle était toute disposée à aider Ryan à se débarrasser de son associé. C'est elle qui le motivait dans ce but »

Tout en l'écoutant Finch avait avancé ses mains jusqu'à atteindre les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire qu'il entreprit d'ôter.

-« Harold ? Vous m'écoutez ? » Demanda John en le voyant faire

-« Hum ? »

Reese lui donna une tape sur la main

-« Restez tranquille ! »

-« C'est vous qui dites cela ? » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Vous êtes convalescent » répliqua John en insistant sur le dernier mot

-« Ca fait cinq jours que vous répétez cela » remarqua Finch

-« Je veille sur vous. Votre santé passe avant tout »

-« Cela vous rends bien sage » constata l'informaticien en triturant un bouton

-« Vous en valez la peine » répliqua John en lui caressant la joue

Finch soupira

-« Cette attitude m'étonne de vous »

-« Je peux encore vous surprendre Finch »

-« Comment faites-vous pour… résister aussi longtemps ? » demanda ce dernier un peu rougissant

-« Surtout que vous ne me facilitez pas la tache ! » constata l'ex agent « Mais je vous veux en pleine forme » ironisa t-il

-« Mais je suis guéri !» répéta Finch

-« Je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez suffisamment rétabli pour "faire du sport " » le taquina John

L'informaticien rougit à ce rappel. Mais il se sentait surtout agacé car il voyait bien que son compagnon jouait de sa frustration

-« Vous voulez parier ? » demanda t-il en laissant glisser sa main sur son torse

-« Vous voilà parieur maintenant ? » ricana John

-« C'est votre mauvaise influence » jugea Finch en l'embrassant. Il en profita pour faire glisser sa veste. John le laissa faire et il pensa qu'il allait enfin lui céder, mais après quelques instants John se leva brusquement pour lui échapper. A son air mutin l'informaticien comprit qu'il prenait plaisir à sa frustration. Il pinça les lèvres, agacé.

-« En tout cas c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez guéri. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes invités le 24 » remarqua John en ramassant tranquillement sa veste pour la déposer plus loin

-« Je sais » marmonna Finch

-« Ce sera amusant vous verrez»

-« Probablement »

Reese s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille

-« Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur Harold ?»

-« Non. Je me demande comment j'ai pu guérir avec un médecin si peu conciliant » constata l'informaticien

-« Vraiment ? Alors peut être devrions nous changer cela ? » Suggéra Reese. Il eut un sourire suggestif, songeant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise puis la fit glisser au sol sous le regard attentif de son compagnon qui ne le quittait pas

-« Intéressé M Finch ? »

-« A votre avis M Reese ? »

L'ex agent ôta son maillot d'un geste souple, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Finch ressentit aussitôt une violente envie d'y passer ses doigts pour les recoiffer

-« Mieux cette vue ? » demanda John

-« Beaucoup mieux » approuva Finch en rougissant. Il dévorait des yeux cette poitrine bien dessinée, ces muscles fermes, cette peau qu'il savait si douce et soupira sans même sans rendre compte.

Reese eut un sourire moqueur. Il détacha sa ceinture et laissa son pantalon glisser au sol

-« Et maintenant ? » son sourire s'accentua en voyant le désir dans les yeux de son compagnon, son regard qui le parcourait avec envie « Tenté Harold ? »

-« Approchez et vous verrez » répliqua aussitôt celui ci

Reese hocha négativement la tête

-« Vous savez que dans ce genre de spectacle on ne touche qu'avec les yeux ? »

-« John ! » se plaignit l'informaticien frustré

L'ex agent s'approcha et le rejoignit sur le lit, s'installant au dessus de lui. Finch tendit les mains mais il saisit ses poignets et l'immobilisa

-« Non Harold » Il se pencha vers lui et Finch ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer son baiser mais John ne fit que frôler ses lèvres des siennes le vexant un peu plus « Juste avec les yeux » chuchota t-il.

Finch soupira, son souffle dans son cou le faisait délicieusement frissonner, il était si proche et si loin à la fois. Il chercha à se dégager mais Reese le tenait bien. Il laissa échapper un grognement frustré

-« John, s'il vous plaît » murmura t-il

-« Tout est spectacle Harold, tout est illusion. Des mots, des regards, pas de geste… »

-« Vous allez me rendre fou » se plaignit l'informaticien

-« Peut être » affirma Reese avec un petit rire. Il se pencha à nouveau « Mais de plaisir seulement » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Il lui donna alors un baiser possessif qui le fit gémir doucement, tandis que, relâchant ses poignets, il écartait la veste du pyjama et laissait ses mains glisser sur son corps.

-« Suis-je plus conciliant avec mon malade ? » interrogea t-il. Il continua à déposer une multitude de baisers sur son torse le faisant soupirer. Il se redressa pour fixer son regard dans le sien « Alors ? »

Finch passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui, toujours plus près, enfin satisfait en sentant sa peau contre la sienne, chaque baiser comme une caresse qui enflammait un peu plus ses sens

-« Vous êtes parfait » murmura t-il, enroulant son corps contre le sien pour le garder à lui. Reese sourit à son abandon, déjà prêt à le "soigner" la nuit entière.


	14. Noël

_Fin d'année, fin de fic, voici le dernier chapitre de Symbole_

 _Mais c'est aussi une nouvelle année qui débute alors il y aura aussi une nouvelle fic ce soir : il faut bien commencer 2017 !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Bonne et heureuse année à tous ! Que 2017 ne soit que joies et bonheurs avec avant tout une bonne santé (et quelques euros éventuellement : )_

.

.

-« Harold » soupira Reese

-« Encore quelques minutes ! »

-« Ca fait une demi heure que vous me dites ça ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Vous exagérez M Reese » répondit distraitement l'informaticien sans cesser ses recherches

John se leva du lit où il était assis et vint enlacer son compagnon

-« John ! Vous allez froisser ma chemise ! » S'offusqua celui-ci

-« Et bien vous en choisirez une autre. Celle là est déjà votre troisième choix »

Finch eut un grognement mécontent

-« Harold si vous ne vous décidez pas nous ne serons jamais à l'heure ! Nous n'allons pas à un gala ou à une grande expo tout de même»

-« Je tiens à faire bonne impression John »

-« Une soirée avec Lionel et son fils, vous pouviez y aller en pull et en jean, ils n'auraient pas vu la différence »

-« Et le concert ? »

-« Dans une église de quartier. Je serais étonné d'y croiser des smoking »

-« Vous avez réponse à tout ? »

-« Oui. Et j'agis aussi : si vous n'êtes pas prêt dans trois minutes je choisirais à votre place et je doute que vous aimiez le résultat » menaça John décidé à saisir le premier vêtement à portée de main

-« Non ! » répliqua Finch « J'ai choisi » ajouta t-il précipitamment en le repoussant

Reese le lâcha et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit

-« Un vrai tyran » marmonna Finch tout bas. Pas assez toutefois pour l'excellente audition de son compagnon qui se mit à rire de ce qualificatif qu'il avait souvent entendu ces derniers temps, le frustrant un peu plus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils quittaient enfin leur domicile en direction de l'immeuble de l'inspecteur Fusco.

-« Etes vous sur que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir emmené Bear ? » demanda Finch

-« Il est invité lui aussi »

-« Mais cela risque de mal tourner »

-« Je n'en suis pas certain. Bear est décidément un brave chien »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« Je l'ai constaté. Et je le constate encore » ajouta t-il après avoir jeté un regard à l'arrière

Parvenu à destination Finch descendit du véhicule et saisit les deux paquets posés sur le siège derrière lui. Le cadeau qu'il destinait à l'inspecteur et une petite boite dont la vue le fit sourire. Reese s'empara de la petite caisse posée à côté sur laquelle Bear semblait veiller avec une attention toute particulière. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur et John se rapprocha de son compagnon pour l'embrasser.

-« John ? » demanda celui-ci, surprit

-« C'est l'ascenseur ! Il me donne envie de vous embrasser »

-« S'il n'y avait que les ascenseurs » marmonna Finch. La porte s'ouvrit et il quitta le petit habitacle dans lequel résonnait le rire de John.

Fusco ouvrit la porte

-« Salut les gars ! Pile à l'heure »

-« Bonsoir inspecteur »

-« Salut Lionel, à l'heure mais c'était pas gagné ! » commenta John

Finch pinça les lèvres et le fusilla du regard. John s'efforça de reprendre son sérieux et ajouta en lui remettant la petite caisse :

-« Tiens Lionel. Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé »

-« Merci John. Je crois que je fais une connerie » jugea t-il « Enfin tant pis c'est fait ! »

-« Je ne pense pas que ton fils le prenne comme ça »

-« Il n'est pas là ? » demanda Finch en posant son paquet sur un meuble

-« Il est déjà à l'église. Il voulait voir répéter son copain » expliqua Fusco « Vous êtes sur que ça vous embête pas d'y aller ? »

-« Bien au contraire inspecteur. Un concert d'orgue une veille de noël me semble tout indiqué »

-« D'autant que le gamin est doué. Je l'ai déjà entendu jouer » affirma Lionel en se dirigeant vers le bureau « Il nous a même fait une démonstration. Lee était fasciné. Mais pas jusqu'à essayer quand même. Lui c'est un sportif ! » Précisa t-il depuis la pièce voisine

-« Il est plutôt bon d'ailleurs » approuva Reese

-« Ouais ! » répliqua spontanément l'inspecteur et la fierté qui perçait clairement dans sa voix fit sourire les deux associés.

-« Bon on peut y aller. Ca dure qu'une heure »

-« Nous te suivons » affirma Reese, glissant une main dans le dos de son compagnon pour le guider vers la porte

-« Et après, je suis passé chez le traiteur. Enfin c'est pas trop du luxe quand même » annonça Lionel avec un regard en coin vers Finch

-« C'est aussi bien inspecteur. Nous ne sommes pas attirés par la grande cuisine. Tant que ce n'est pas brulé cela me convient » ajouta t-il avec un regard entendu vers son compagnon

Cette fois ce fut Reese qui pinça les lèvres mais il préféra ne pas répondre. Il se vengea en le prenant par la taille alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, stressant son partenaire en lui laissant croire qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau.

.

L'église était un peu froide malgré le système de chauffage installé au sol et Reese s'en inquiéta

-« J'espère que vous êtes suffisamment guéri » chuchota t-il

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit Finch sur le même ton « Après ces dernières nuits comment me jugez vous docteur Reese ? » demanda t-il, taquin

-« Très en forme cher patient » répliqua l'ex agent se retenant difficilement de le rapprocher de lui. Il se contenta de serrer sa main discrètement et Finch sourit

Le concert fut agréable. Les morceaux soigneusement choisit pour l'occasion. Même Reese l'apprécia

-« Encore un petit effort M Reese et le Metropolitan Opera nous attends ! » se moqua Finch

-« Ne rêvez pas trop Harold »

-« Un miracle de noël peut être ? »

Le trajet du retour fut égayé par les propos de Lee, d'abord un peu timide face aux invités de son père, mais très vite déridé lorsque John le félicita de ses talents de sportif. Il leur expliqua le concert et fut si intarissable qu'il en parlait toujours alors qu'ils étaient de retour à l'appartement. Mais là il se retrouva face à Bear tranquillement allongé sur le tapis et changea aussitôt de centre d'intérêt.

Le repas fut tranquille. Les trois hommes s'efforçant d'éviter de parler boulot ce qui ne fut pas si simple. Finch ne put retenir quelques soupirs contrarié devant l'attitude de Bear qui allait sans cesse du père au fils et profitait largement du contenu des assiettes. Lee partageant ouvertement son repas avec lui. Fusco se faisant plus discret, mais le résultat était le même.

John se pencha vers lui

-« Il va lui falloir double promenade demain » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

-« Et même durant plusieurs jours » marmonna l'informaticien visiblement agacé. Il sentit la main de son compagnon glisser lentement de son genou vers sa cuisse « John ! » protesta t-il tout bas

-« Je voulais juste vous détendre » chuchota celui-ci avec un sourire mutin

-« Oui et bien n'essayez plus ! » intima Finch

-« Pourquoi ? J'obtiens l'effet contraire ? » Demanda innocemment l'ex agent

Finch le fusilla du regard

-« Un peu de tenue M Reese ! »

-« C'est vous qui êtes perturbé Harold, pas moi » jugea celui-ci, moqueur. Puis il se tourna vers Fusco et relança la conversation. Par chance, l'inspecteur et son fils, occupés avec Bear, n'avaient rien remarqué.

.

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance détendue. Lee s'était endormi dans un fauteuil et Fusco l'avait emmené dans son lit.

-« J'ai promis de le réveiller à minuit et vu la surprise je crois que ça vaudra le coup » estima Lionel. Il fixa les deux associés « Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie ! »

-« Moi je ne trouve pas » jugea John

-« Enfin on verra ! » constata Fusco fataliste. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le café

-« Vous voulez du thé Finch ? »

-« Si vous en avez inspecteur »

-« J'ai ! John m'en a rapporté, votre préféré »

Finch se tourna vers son compagnon qui lui sourit

-« Vous pensez à tout » constata t-il

-« Non. Juste à vous » rétorqua John. Il se leva et lui vola un baiser « Tu sais préparer le thé Lionel ?» ajouta t-il en allant jusqu'à la cuisine

-« Absolument pas ! »

-« Alors je m'en charge »

-« Parce que toi t'es un spécialiste ? » ricana Fusco

-« Par la force des choses »

-« Et ça c'est quoi ? » demanda Lionel en remarquant la petite boite posée sur le coin du meuble

-« Devine » se moqua John

L'inspecteur lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Qu'est ce que t'as encore inventé ? » marmonna t-il perplexe

-« Depuis le temps que tu me tannes avec ça tu devrais le savoir ! » répliqua Reese

Fusco devina alors. Il eut un large sourire et ouvrit la boite

-« Pas possible ! Je vais enfin gouter tes beignets maison ? »

-« J'espère qu'après tu arrêteras de m'en parler ? »

-« Ca dépend. S'ils sont bons compte là-dessus ! »

Reese soupira

-« Harold a raison. Tu es trop taquin Lionel »

-« Penses-tu ! Je ne fais que suivre ton exemple superman ! » Il gagna le salon avec son plateau riant de la mine dépitée de l'ex agent.

.

Lorsque minuit résonna les trois hommes échangèrent leurs souhaits puis Fusco alla réveiller son fils. John en profita pour enlacer son compagnon et l'embrasser passionnément

-« Joyeux noël Harold» chuchota t-il

-« Joyeux noël John » répondit

-« Moi je n'ai pas à aller chercher bien loin mon cadeau » affirma l'ex agent en posant un baiser dans son cou

-« Moi non plus » approuva Finch en lui caressant la joue

Ils se détachèrent comme Lee entrait dans la pièce, mal réveillé.

-« Ton cadeau est… » Disait Fusco

A cet instant un bruit d'écroulement les fit sursauter et lui coupa la parole

-« … dans le bureau » termina t-il inquiet

Lee se précipita suivit des trois hommes. Il ouvrit la porte et ils virent alors un amas de papier éparpillés sur le sol, la corbeille renversée, des dossiers basculés, un coussin au milieu de la pièce et des stylos un peu partout. Et au milieu du chaos une petite boule de poils rousse et blanche trônait fièrement et les accueillit avec un « Miaou » sonore

Lee poussa un cri de joie et saisit le chaton pour le câliner. Fusco observa les deux associés

-« J'ai fait une connerie » soupira t-il l'air sombre

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard amusé, se retenant difficilement de rire.

L'inspecteur parcourait la pièce des yeux

-« Mais comment un si petit machin a put faire autant de dégâts ? » se lamenta t-il

-« Il a de l'énergie » se moqua John

Il faillit alors se produire un incident. Lee, ayant relâché le chaton, jouait avec lui, agitant une ficelle devant ses moustaches. Le petit félin courut derrière sa proie quelques instants, puis faisant demi-tour il se faufila hors de la pièce avant que les trois hommes ne puissent réagir. Il se retrouva alors au milieu du salon et stoppa net devant Bear qui le surveillait, perplexe.

Le chaton leva la tête, curieux devant cet animal inconnu. Bear le renifla un instant. Reese lui lança l'ordre de rester tranquille, tandis que Finch, inquiet, serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre par reflexe et que Lionel s'élançait pour récupérer le petit chat. Lee faillit crier mais son appel mourut dans sa gorge en voyant Bear se pencher doucement vers le petit félin et lui administrer un grand coup de langue qui noya le petit matou. Celui-ci s'ébroua avec un « Miaou » de protestation puis alla se caler entre les pattes du malinois en se frottant à lui avant de tenter de l'escalader.

-« Je crois que nous avons eu peur pour rien » jugea Finch soulagé

-« Je vous avais dit que Bear était un chien extraordinaire »

-« Ben quand même là » affirma Fusco ébahi  
Lee, lui, était aux anges et s'installa près des deux compères pour jouer avec eux. Une heure plus tard il regretta presque que le malinois ne fasse pas parti de son cadeau lorsque les deux associés prirent congé.

-« Alors ? Vous avez vu que vous n'aviez pas à vous en faire pour votre tenue ? » Se moqua Reese comme ils attendaient l'ascenseur

-« Ne me cherchez pas M Reese ! » intima Finch « C'est là un sujet sur lequel nous ne serons jamais d'accord ! »

-« C'est ce que je pense » répondit John en l'entrainant dans la cabine « Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en colère. Je tiens à déballer mon cadeau lorsque nous serons rentrés » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant, sa main jouant distraitement avec le bouton de sa chemise.

-« Et si je voulais vous offrir autre chose ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Mais je ne veux rien d'autre Harold. Rien d'autre que vous. Juste vous »

-« Vous n'êtes pas difficile John » se moqua Finch

-« Au contraire. Je suis très exigeant mais avec vous j'ai ce que je pourrais espérer de mieux » Il avait saisit la main de son compagnon et embrassa doucement la paume. Puis il entrelaça leurs doigts, faisant se rejoindre leur deux anneaux

-« Moi non plus je ne pourrais espérer mieux » murmura Finch les yeux rivés sur les deux symboles d'or blanc.

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Un mois plus tard_

.

-« Vous avez trouvé un article intéressant Finch ? » demanda Reese en le voyant plongé dans la lecture de son journal d'un air attentif

-« En effet. Une inauguration »

-« Musée ou expo ? » interrogea John en déposant une tasse de thé sur la table basse devant lui avant de s'asseoir en face avec un mug de café

-« Spectacle » répondit l'informaticien en tournant le journal vers lui. John s'en saisit et examina l'article

-« _La réouverture du cabaret "l'Athéné" après les travaux d'agrandissement et d'embellissement. La rénovation est une incontestable réussite. L'avenir nous dira si les nouveaux spectacles imaginés par le propriétaire des lieux seront à la hauteur des investissements de ce nouveau lieu de divertissement qui se nommera désormais…_ » Reese s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers son compagnon « _Le Symbole_ » acheva t-il

-« Comment trouvez-vous ce nom John ? » demanda Finch avec un petit sourire amusé

-« Très bien. Comme tout ce qui vient de vous. Parce que c'est votre idée n'est ce pas ? »

-« J'avoue… »

-« Et M Wren est invité pour l'inauguration ? »

-« Naturellement. Dans la loge d'honneur. Il compte s'y rendre avec son compagnon »

-« Intéressant » jugea Reese

-« Enfin si celui-ci accepte »

-« Il ne refusera surement pas. Même si M Randall n'aura pas spécialement envie de revoir un ex patron » affirma John « En revanche il a hâte de voir la tête de Bella lorsqu'il lui présentera son "partenaire sportif" et celle de son compagnon plus encore »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama Finch en rougissant

-« Ce détail vous aurez t-il échappé ? »

-« Tout compte fait… »

-« Vous regrettez vos actes Harold ? » demanda John en le fixant

L'informaticien saisit ce qui se cachait réellement derrière cette simple question. Bien plus qu'une demande de principe.

-« Tout compte fait je serais ravi de faire la connaissance d'une personne aussi perspicace » corrigea t-il

John lui sourit

-« Je suis sur que vous allez vous entendre »

-« Avez-vous remarqué qui figure juste derrière le fauteuil où a pris place M Wells sur la photo ? »

-« Oui j'ai vu. Peut être que Terry a décidé d'aller où le porte son cœur ? »

Finch lui adressa un sourire complice

John se leva pour aller s'installer à côté de lui. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et Finch posa la tête contre son épaule. Après quelques instants il demanda :

-« Hum… Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Si c'est vous l'invité principal c'est vous qui donnerez le ton de la soirée ? »

-« Oui M Reese » répliqua son associé et il ajouta, le devinant, « Et il n'y aura pas de dispense d'accessoires »

John soupira

-« Vous êtes dur ! »

-« M Wren et moi sommes tout à fait d'accord sur les questions vestimentaires »

-« Je m'en serais douté » grogna l'ex agent

-« Et nous aimons tout deux autant ôter ces accessoires à la fin de la soirée pour, disons, détendre celui qui les a supporté »

-« Juste les accessoires ? »

-« Tout dépendra de l'inspiration du moment »

-« Je saurais bien l'inspirer » affirma John avec un sourire entendu

-« Je n'en doute pas » Finch leva la tête pour lui donner un baiser puis reprit sa position, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. John sentit son corps se faire de plus en plus pesant contre le sien tandis qu'il s'endormait. L'ombre s'étendait dans la pièce. Bear vint se coucher à leurs pieds. John ferma les yeux à son tour. Il aurait voulu prolonger à jamais cet instant de sérénité, qu'il devienne son éternité. Mais il savait que d'autre viendraient au fil des jours, tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, leur lien solide comme les petits cercles d'or blanc qui luisaient doucement à leurs doigts.


End file.
